All the Difference
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: -CoWritten with Disco Inferno1- As a favor to Cena, RAW's soundgirl reluctantly agrees to a date with an unaware Batista. As payback, Dave persuades John to doubledate with his friend, a video tech, who has a secret crush on John. -COMPLETE-
1. Not My Type

**Title:**** All the Difference**

**Summary:** John Cena sets up Dave Batista on a date with RAW's sound engineer, Kate Alistair, to stop him from moping about after his girlfriend breaks up with him. Batista is hardly interested but, as payback, agrees only if Cena will doubledate with him, choosing to set up Cena with his and Kate's friend, Marissa Carlson, a video tech, after learning that she has a crush on Cena. As it seems that John and Marissa may be growing close, Dave and Kate independently decide to keep dating, using each other as an excuse to push the possible couple together, but find themselves interested after all. However, it isn't quite so serendipitous when Kate's nouveau famous ex shows up at RAW and a buxom diva decides she wants Cena all to herself.

**Warnings:** Rated T or PG-13 for sexual situations, mild language/cussing, and wrestling related violence.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the WWE or anything connected to it, we're merely borrowing it. This is not-for-profit fiction. Therefore, poetic licence has been used with the WWE storylines, events, and characters.We have not used wrestlers' real names or families, as that's not something we're comfortable with.It would feel, for instance, that we were writing a story about Orlando Bloom and not his POTC character Will Turner. The views represented in this story are not the views of the WWE, their wrestlers, or the authors. The characters Marissa Carlson, Maddie Carlson, the Carlson family, Kate Alistair, Austin Mitchell, and anyone else you may not recognize from WWE television belong to wandaXmaximoff and Disco Inferno1 -- copyright 2006/2007

**Author's Notes: **After each independently writing wrestling fan fictions for a number of years, as well as beta'ing for each other, Disco Inferno1 and wandaXmaximoff have decided to team together on a story. While the general pattern was to write a chapter each, we have both collaborated on every chapter of this story and the background work that went into it, throwing ideas backwards and forwards. We hope y'all are happy with the results.

Finally, sorry for the long A/N, disclaimer etc. With a new story, this type of thing is necessary. We hope we didn't bore you to death!

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Not My Type**

Marissa Carlson's head bopped up and down, her short red hair catching the light, as she made her way around the backstage area of the wrestling arena. The woman was on her daily routine check of the TV monitors before that week's edition of 'Raw'. As assistant video editor and technical engineer for the WWE, it was part of her job to make sure all the television screens were working correctly so that the wrestlers and crew would be able to follow and monitor that night's action while backstage.

However, that was just one of many things on the engineer's list before her duties for that night were complete. She also had to make sure all the footage and vignettes to be shown during the event were ready and make sure every single superstar's entrance video was cued before they went out.

In addition, that wasn't to mention going down to the gorilla position to see Kate. Katherine Alistair - known to her friends as Kate - was the WWE's arena sound engineering technician and Marissa's best friend.

The two had met each other when they were both working in Washington DC's Verizon Center. The women had a mutual interest in wrestling and had soon bonded. As they got to know each other, they discovered they had more and more in common, including a love for music, although their tastes differed.

Walking down to the gorilla, Marissa found Kate hard at work, her long chocolate brown hair pulled back into an untidy ponytail.

"Hey, Kate," Marissa called but the woman had earphones on as she stared at the computer screen. She clicked on a couple of screens and then the redhead yelled at her again.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Cissa," said Kate, looking up and noticing her friend. She pulled the earpieces out and flung them over her shoulder. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How are things going down here?" asked the redhead, checking the monitors within that area of the arena.

"Pretty good. Although, I've been having a time of it with Jeff Hardy's new music. For some odd reason the damn track just won't start in time with the entrance video," replied the brown-haired woman, clicking furiously away on the laptop that stored all of the entrance themes.

"Bummer, want me to go and fetch someone to take a look at it?" suggested Marissa, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her black pants.

"No thanks, I'm sure I'll get it working soon," answered Kate, jerking a plug out of one of the sound boards before staring at it as if warning it that it better work. "So, what's for dinner?" she questioned, finally looking up at her friend.

"I dunno," said the video engineer with a shrug. "It really throws me being back home as I'm so use to eating at the hotel," she mused as she checked the monitor balanced on a table beside Kate's soundboards.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I get so excited when I know we're coming back to DC and then when we finally get here I find it kinda strange," said the sound technician, shoving the offending plug back in. "It's like having a whole week sleeping in my own bed throws my schedule off whack."

"It doesn't help having my father breathing down my throat twenty-four-seven," complained Marissa. "I swear that man has nothing better to do than tell me what a disappointing daughter I am."

"Sorry. I wish he hadn't said anything to you with me around and then act all nice towards me," replied the brown-haired woman, crossing her arms across her chest as she often did when something upset her.

"That's because he actually likes you," teased the redhead, trying to be good-natured about the words she'd had earlier with her father. "Well, I better be getting back to it. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, catch you in a bit, chick," replied Kate as her friend walked off but then called loudly, "Don't forget about dinner."

"I won't," Marissa called back and she left Kate to pull out plugs and stare at them menacingly before reinserting them. The video engineer continued on to make sure all her monitors were functioning as they should.

When she was almost finished, the television screen she was checking started giving her problems. The damn thing was receiving interference from somewhere else and was showing a soap opera as well as the arena that was quickly filling up. She unplugged it a couple of times and twisted it around but to no avail. Finally, she banged the top of it one good time. The screen didn't change. "Oh for pity's sake," she exclaimed, leaving out any curse words.

"Having problems?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

Marissa turned around to see a smartly dressed Dave Batista sitting on a chair behind her.

"Oh, hi, Dave, didn't see you there," she replied. "Yeah, the wretched monitor is playing up. It's my last one too."

Batista chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell you didn't notice me and decided to have myself a seat and wait until the show was over or you hurt yourself, in which case I would have intervened. Did I?"

"What? Intervene before I hurt myself?" she asked with a laugh. "Not unless those things start biting."

"Or until you break one and then break your hand or smash the screen. Why don't you come and join me for a little chat, and take your mind off work for a few minutes?" he suggested, rising from the folding chair on which he was perched and reaching for another.

"Okay then but it's not because I would have smashed the monitor," said the engineer with a grin, getting up from the floor and joining the wrestler in the seat next to him.

"How's little Madison?" the man asked, referring to Marissa's five-year-old daughter.

"She's good, thanks. Glad her mama's home for a couple of extra days but keeping me on my toes as always," laughed the woman and then patted him on the knee. "How are you? Enjoying being back at home?"

"I guess," sighed the black-haired man. "But now I have my mother begging to me to come by and fussing over me."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Oh tell me about it. I have my mother checking if I've eaten properly and my father reprimanding me every twenty seconds."

"I think my mom's getting broody again, wanting to know when her eldest is going to give her grandkids. Since Michelle's two are out of diapers, I think she wants more grandbabies."

"She_ does_k now you and Alicia broke up?" Batista guilty glanced away and then back at Marissa before giving her a sheepish shrug. "_Dave_, it's been, what, two months?"

"Yeah, so? I'll tell her on my own time," the wrestler responded. "She really liked Alicia and thought we'd settle down and I want to break it to her gently."

"I think your mom's a wonderful woman but she's got to realize that Alicia couldn't handle you being on the road. Kinda like the rubbish I'm getting from my father," Marissa said but muttered the last more to herself.

Batista couldn't help but laugh despite thinking of Alicia. The two had been like a power couple, like something that would grace the social page of the DC papers. However, the beautiful woman had had enough of Dave being on the road over half the week and, when he wouldn't quit the WWE for her, she quit on their relationship. He was much better off without her, to be honest, but his reticence to date again at the moment was chalked up to heartbreak rather than to the lack of women who wouldn't be pissed at him for being away from home. "Want to go for a coffee tomorrow?" Dave asked, needing another soul to talk to besides Triple H and John Cena. "See if we can cheer each other up."

"Yeah, okay then," replied Marissa and began to rise from her seat but unconsciously dropped back down when she saw John Cena approaching. The woman froze, not knowing whether to leave or stay. Sweat appeared on the engineer's hands and she became hot under the collar. Since joining the WWE just over a year ago, Marissa had had the biggest crush on Cena and it wasn't helped by having to view and edit video footage of him every day on the job.

"Alright, man?" Cena asked inquiring as to how Batista was doing and pulling up a chair next to him. The WWE Champion nodded his head in the redhead's direction and she felt herself nod back, wondering where she found the ability to do so. _Oh my goodness, he acknowledged me, _Marissa thought.

"Fine, John," replied Batista. "You?" Cena nodded but said nothing more, obviously waiting for Marissa to leave before he spoke to his friend privately. However, the technician had lost all concept of how to speak and remained rooted to her seat. Finally, Batista asked, "You need something?"

The smaller wrestler shrugged and kicked back in the chair as if he was just there to shoot the breeze. A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed as Batista waited for someone to say something. It was actually quite entertaining and he wasn't sure why, maybe because a woman had finally shut John Cena up. He'd find out eventually what the Champion wanted.

Just as Dave was about to say something to make Marissa feel more comfortable, he had no idea why she was uneasy around the other man, the woman finally found her voice. "Well, I better be getting back to work," she said. "I'll see you for coffee tomorrow, Dave?"

The wrestler nodded. "Yeah, do you want to meet at Starbucks around eleven?" he replied.

"Yeah, okay. The one just next to the drug store?" checked Marissa. Again, Batista nodded his head. "Alright, see you tomorrow," said the red head, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, see you then," Dave replied as the technician walked off.

As soon as Marissa was out of hearing range, Cena began to speak. "Who was that? Don't tell me you've actually stopped moping about and got yourself a date?"

The older wrestler laughed. "No, Marissa and I are just friends. I met her a few years ago when I was doing some charity work at the Verizon Center. Then one night before a promo, I thought I recognized her. Turns out a friend of hers had just gotten her a job as the assistant video editor," he replied.

"Oh, right," said the brown-haired man. "Damn and here was me thinking you'd actually decided to stop complaining and found yourself a woman," he teased.

Batista rolled his eyes. "I've told you, man. After last time, I'm not going there."

"No, that's what you said at first," corrected Cena. "Remember you promised to try meeting someone who worked within the company."

"Yeah," replied Batista and defensively folded his arms across his chest. "And I told you there wasn't anyone."

"That's just because you haven't been looking. There's plenty of women around here."

"There's no way on god's green earth that I'll date any of the available divas," insisted Batista.

"Why? Is there one that's not available you're willing to date? I'm sure I could work out an arrangement," the Champion responded with as much seriousness as he could muster. The other wrestler only glared at him. "I don't just mean divas. McMahon has gone on a hiring spree of women. You know, that whole affirmative action thing. There's loads in the crew."

"Okay, you find me one good looking woman, apart from Marissa, who's part of the crew," challenged the black-haired man.

"When did looks become so important? I thought you were much deeper than that," the other man mocked.

"Kiss my ass," Dave replied with a joking glare.

"Okay, okay, what about that cute little brunette that works on the sound? Always in the gorilla position, always cues our entrances. You see her every night you make an entrance. You know, the sound girl, Kate," Cena prodded and then suggested. "I could see if she's available?"

"Kate? Kate Alistair?" Dave questioned as if he wasn't hearing John right.

"Oh, no, you've already done something to piss her off," Cena replied, looking a little deflated.

"No, nothing like that. Kate and Marissa are best friends. You know, Marissa the redhead that was just here that you've somehow managed to not notice, probably because you're so full of yourself you can't think about anybody but yourself."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," John replied, faking offense. "Seriously, what is it with Kate that you wouldn't at least try to date her?"

"It's just…well, she's not my type."

"What? Doesn't wear skin tight clothes and have boobs out to here," Cena asked, rounding his hands in front of his chest to indicate large breasts. "Seriously, man, she's cute. Just consider it and I'll ask her for you."

"Are we in grade school again?" Dave asked, straightening his tie. "No, and I _mean_ no."

"I'm not taking that as your final answer," John replied, rising from his seat and pointing a finger at him.

"Let me tell you, I sure ain't polling the audience or phoning a friend," Batista sarcastically replied, resisting the urge to laugh and flip him off.

* * *

With 'Raw' in full swing, Kate was still cursing Jeff Hardy's entrance music. The wrestler would be up in another half an hour and she wondered how thirty more minutes of working on it after three hours already would solve her problems. "Damn bloody thing," she muttered, hoping Jeff…or McMahon, for that matter, wouldn't mind that his entrance video didn't sync with the music. 

Someone laughed from behind her and she whirled around, one half of her headphones hanging off her head, to see the WWE Champion, John Cena, grinning at her.

"Unless you're here to help me get this track working, I suggest you get lost," the sound engineer bit out in frustration. John could be a pest wanting to play with her equipment but still, she loved to talk all things music with him.

"Okay then, let's have a look," said the WWE Champion, walking over to the mixing boards.

"Don't you dare," she ordered, extremely protective of her equipment.

"You want it to work or not?"

"And you think that because you cut an album that you know everything?" she teased and moved out of his way, surprised at herself that she was going to let him look at it.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't get the music to sync with the video," Kate replied, pointing at the computer screen. The system was rather sophisticated to look so simple. All the tracks she would need were stored on the laptop and it only took the click of one button that choreographed the entrance video and the pyrotechnics. The two thirty-two channels boards, still looking so simple, were plugged into every audio outlet source in the arena. She was the master of volume and, if she so chose, she could rock the rafters of any venue…or cut off certain superstars' microphones, although she didn't have the authority to do so as much as she wished she did.

"There's your problem," he said, pointing at particular box with the track info. "You've got it on manual."

"No, I don't," she quickly replied, not wanting to admit that she had checked everything but that, simply because she just knew she had already done so.

"When the track hadn't started immediately, you always clicked on it again, right?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly because he was right and it bothered her immensely.

"There you go then," said the brown-haired man, trying to turn off the manual function.

"Move," she ordered, reaching out with her left hand and right clicking. "Left-handed mouse, goober."

"That's the thanks I get?" he asked with a grin as she repositioned her headphones and started to turn away.

Kate snorted. "It would go to your head and why would I want to inflate it anymore?"

"Fine, then," John angrily replied but she knew he was joking.

"Seriously, thanks," replied the brunette. "Just gimme a shout if you ever need anything in return."

"Actually," said the WWE Champion, acting as if he had just come up with the idea when in all reality that was why he was there in the first place. "There _is_ something you could do to repay me."

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh no, don't tell me you're as bad as Randy Orton and you're going to start hitting on me too," she said. "I know you better than that…or at least I hope I do."

Cena laughed. "Well, not exactly. I was hoping you'd agree to go on a date with a friend of mine," he said.

"What's wrong with him that he can't find women on his own?" questioned the brunette, nodding at her assistant who signaling her to remind her of Umaga's run-in for the current match.

Again, the WWE Champion laughed. "Nothing, I promise. It's just he's a little shy, especially when it comes to beautiful women," he replied, turning on the charm, hoping to twist her arm.

Kate scoffed. "I see right through you, buddy. Don't even try."

"No, really, he's sorta shy about this kind of thing."

"Okay, maybe. But first you have to tell me who it is," Kate replied but then held her hand up to stop John. "You ready?" she called to Umaga, who had just appeared. When he nodded, she adjusted a few channels and then added, "You're on, big man."

"Thanks," the wrestler called back and stepped up to the black curtain.

John watched as Kate pulled on her headphones, started the track, and reduced one of the channels. When the pyro went off, the floor shook under them. "Love it every time," she said, pulling her headphones off and then turned back to Cena. "So who is it? You don't tell me, I won't go."

"Alright. It's Dave Batista," replied Cena.

"What? That guy is having trouble finding dates?" insisted the sound engineer.

"Yeah," said the brown haired man, shaking his head. "It's kinda sad really, but he's been moping around like a lost soul. You'd be doing me a real favour by agreeing to go out with him."

"Dave Batista shy?" Kate said to herself, shaking her head. John had to resist the urge to laugh because he knew it wasn't exactly true. "No, thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not exactly my type," she replied.

"What? Tall, dark, and handsome?" he asked and then added, "Just remember you said if I needed anything in return."

"Okay," conceded Kate, watching the monitor instead of looking at John. "But only because you helped me out just now."

Once again, she held up her hand and then clicked on the cued track to signal Umaga's devastating destruction of both opponents in the ring.

"Great, it's a date then. Dave will be really pleased," said Cena, grinning broadly at his plans that were starting to come together.

"Yeah, well, he better," Kate replied.

"I'll get back with you about the details later," the wrestler added before walking off.

The brunette tugged her earphones in place and checked the card for the next superstar to need a microphone so she could adjust the output levels all the while thinking about what she had just committed to. Not only was Batista not her type, she wasn't _his_type. He was rich, full of himself, and loose. She didn't care if Marissa said that he had just broken up with a steady girlfriend. The kind of man he was and the position he was in, he slept around.

However, she would admit that were things different, she might be interested. He was extremely good-looking. Put him in a suit and she would at least do a double-take. They had never said a word beyond his 'thanks' or 'okay' in response to her cues for his entrance music. He had never really given her a personal reason to dislike him and it wasn't that she disliked him, she just didn't like him in any other way. Kate sighed, flicked a couple of buttons for the hell of it during the commercial, and thought, _Well, it's only one date. How bad can it be?_

* * *

Cena practically skipped down the corridor to the men's lockerroom --Batista couldn't back out now. Pushing the door open, he waltzed in and straddled the bench that Dave was sitting on, pulling his elbow brace up his forearm. 

"What?" the larger wrestler asked without looking up --he had already seen the wide grin on the other man's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I just talked to Kate Alistair."

"Good for you, you know how to carry on a conversation with another woman," Dave facetiously replied, turning away to pick up a water bottle.

"Oh, stop with the sarcasm, would you?" Cena asked and the other wrestler turned back around, waiting to hear what he had to say now. "Kate is expecting a date with you. So now you have to say 'yes'."

"What?" the dark-haired man exclaimed.

"I asked Kate if she would go on a date with you and she said 'yes', so you have to go now."

"No," Batista tersely replied. When John started to protest, the number one contender to the belt cut him off. "Don't you have a match to get ready for? You know, _our_match, where I get to beat your ass on a DQ?"

With Dave looking him over, Cena replied, "I've just got to change my shoes. Now, back to Kate. You're gonna break her heart."

"Wouldn't be the first heart I've ever broken."

"_Dave_," the Champion chided.

"Okay, if I agree though, you've gotta come with me," insisted the other man, folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright. But to be honest, man, there's no other hot chicks within the technical crew."

"Now look who's being shallow."

"Sorry. There's not any more intelligent, interesting women in the crew," John replied in a 'whatever' tone.

"Yeah, pickings are pretty slim when you put it that way." Batista paused a moment. "Wait...hang on... I've got an idea. I could ask Marissa to go with you. She's really nice, you'll have a laugh with her," suggested the older wrestler.

"What, that redhead from earlier?"

"If your head wasn't screwed on, you'd forget it. Yeah, her."

"Okay, but only to stop you sulking around your hotel room," conceded the brown-haired man with a shrug.

"I'm not sulking--" Dave paused when John mutter a 'whatever.' "You got me into this and you're going despite whether or not I quit 'sulking'." Batista made rabbit ear in the airs with his fingers.

"You really need to relax, you know that?"

Batista rolled his eyes but ignored the comment otherwise. "I'll ask Marissa when I meet her for coffee tomorrow," said Batista. "For your sake, you better hope she doesn't say 'no'."

"Really? What are going to do, power bomb me? No, wait, you're already doing that tonight anyhow," Cena replied with a laugh.

"Just get ready," Dave replied, popping up from the bench and heading out of the lockerroom to stretch.


	2. You Don’t Like Him, Do You

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys! We're here with chapter two for your enjoyment. Please keep all the great reviews and comments coming in, we really do appreciate them.

* * *

**Chapter Two: You Don't Like Him, Do You?**

The following morning, Marissa woke up in a good mood for once despite the fact that she was back at home under her father's watchful eyes. At twenty-seven-years-old, she felt kind of pathetic still living at home with Mummy and Daddy, but it was the only way she could balance raising her five-year-old daughter and working full-time for the WWE. Besides, the Carlson family home was more than big enough for all of them, including Kate and her crazy dog.

Three years ago, Kate had broken up with her then boyfriend, a guy named Austin Mitchell, who Marissa affectionately dubbed 'a-hole'. As the brunette had no family of her own, Marissa had invited her to live in D.C with her own parents.

Originally, Kate had only intended to stay with the Carlsons for a few months before she got her own place. However, as the months passed, the brunette got used to sharing the seven bedroom house with her best friend and just never really moved on. Four days on the road and only three at home weren't much incentive to pay for an over-priced apartment in town.

The Carlsons were very welcoming of the woman and treated her like one of their own. Glenna, Marissa's mother, practically adopted her. Therefore, Kate and her massive St. Bernard-Mastiff mix, named Xerxes, who was another story all together, became a permanent fixture around the property.

As the redhead rolled over in bed to check the time, she realized it was six-thirty as she found the clock before Maddie came bounding into the room.

"Mama," screamed the little strawberry-blonde haired girl. "Are you taking me to school today?" she asked, jumping on the bed.

Marissa pulled her daughter into a big bear hug. "Indeed I am," she replied.

"Wicked!" grinned Maddie.

"Have you still got gym class this afternoon?" checked the mother.

"Yup, we're playing with hula-hoops," replied the little girl.

The redhead chuckled. "That's great, baby. Well, you go downstairs and I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay," agreed Maddie and then asked. "Can I have Cheerios for breakfast?"

Marissa nodded her head. "If Grandma has bought some, of course you can."

"Yippee," squealed the strawberry-blonde, excitedly running from the room.

The redhead laughed at her daughter's excitement over breakfast cereal and headed to the en-suite washroom. She was lucky to take her to school three days out of the week but this week she would be able to drive her every morning.

After having a quick wash and pulling a robe around herself, Marissa headed downstairs to join her daughter for breakfast. Kate was already sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a round of toast, when the redhead entered the kitchen. Maddie was crawling around on her hands and knees in a pool of milk and Cheerios, trying but failing to stop Xerxes from licking them off the ground.

"Just let him have it, honey, I'll get it later," Kate tiredly replied and yawned deeply.

"What happened?" questioned the redhead.

"Damn dog jumped up and knocked the cereal from Maddie's hands," the brunette informed with an apologetic look. "I did try to stop him."

"Don't cuss," Marissa mouthed.

"Sorry," Kate whispered back and turned around to the counter behind her to grab some paper towels.

"It's alright," replied Marissa, taking some towels from Kate and bending down to help clean up the mess. She looked around to notice that Maddie was now gone and then stated, "I'm sure Maddie would have been able to cause this havoc without Xerxes' help."

"True," Kate laughed and passed Marissa a new bowl, the milk, and the box of Cheerios.

The mother made her daughter some more breakfast and a bowl full for herself before joining Kate at the breakfast bar. "Maddie! Come eat your breakfast." Within seconds, the fireball appeared from out of nowhere and climbed up on the barstool. "What are you doing up so early?" Marissa asked, picking at her cereal.

"Xerxes woke me up at the buttcrack of dawn wanting to go for a walk. The backyard wasn't good enough for him this morning," replied Kate, pushing away her uneaten toast crusts and reaching for the pot of coffee on the counter. "Want some?"

Marissa nodded, so her friend poured her a mug full of the warm beverage, passing the sugar bowl and milk jug along to her. "Thanks," she replied, stirring in two spoons of sugar into her coffee. "So, what are your plans for today?"

Kate shrugged. "I dunno. I might just kick about round here. What about you?"

"I'm meeting Dave for coffee around eleven," replied the other woman.

"What?" Kate asked in surprise but then added as if it was nothing. "Coffee with Batista, huh?"

"Yeah. Why? You know we have coffee all the time."

"Yeah, I know…" the brunette trailed off, shrugging and fingering a napkin on the countertop.

"Are you jealous?" teased Marissa, wondering where this new interest was coming from in her friend.

The older woman laughed. "No, it was just last night John Cena somehow talked me into going on a date with Batista," she replied.

Marissa blushed. "You were speaking to Cena?" she asked, forgetting her first question about Kate being asked out by Dave Batista via John.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wanna get him into bed," Kate whispered where Maddie couldn't hear her, poking fun at her friend's crush. "I spoke to him twice actually. Cena said Batista is having trouble finding dates." The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "And since Cena had just sorted out that problem I was having with Jeff Hardy's entrance track, stupid me, he conned me into agreeing to go on a date with Batista."

"Wow! And you agreed?" inquired the younger woman. Marissa thought this was fantastic. Kate needed to date an upstanding guy, not these losers she had been hooking up with on and off since breaking off her seven year relationship with Austin. The redhead could think of no one better than Dave, who could use a down to earth girl like Kate.

"Well, Cena wouldn't let it drop, so I gave in. I can't see what harm one date will do," mused the other woman but stopped when Maddie slurped up the rest of her milk from her cereal bowl.

"I'm going to get my book bag ready," she announced, slipping off the stool and heading towards the sitting room.

"Anyhow, it's not as if I can't stand the guy. Alright, so we're from two completely different worlds but as long he doesn't try to get me in bed, I don't see the problem. I see it like it's community service."

"Don't say that. He's a real great guy. I get on well with him, and I'm sure you will too," said Marissa. "So what was this other time you talked to John?"

"He just came back to ask me if it was alright that he didn't have any details about where and when the date would be and to ask if he could tag along with his date, kinda like a double-date thing," Kate explained, dropping her bread crusts on the floor for the dog. "I have no idea why but all the better for me so I can have someone to talk to since Dave looks like such a stiff. Sometimes I think he wears a suit to bed."

"I wonder who Cena is taking with him," Marissa thought aloud but more to herself really, ignoring her friend's comment about Dave.

"Why? Hoping you'll get lucky and he'll ask you?" the other woman teased, pushing Xerxes away when he began trying to crawl in her lap to beg for more food. He'd rather have "people food" than his dog food.

Marissa turned a shade that matched her own hair. "Well, I wouldn't say no. But honestly, could you see me on a date with him? Aside from me being completely tongue-tied around him, it would be a total disaster. I bet he's used to dating beautiful super-models. What would Cena want with a Catholic girl, who has a five-year-old kid?" she said, feeling depressed that she'd never be able to get with such a desirable man like John Cena.

"Lighten up on yourself already. You're starting to sound like your dad." This elicited a glare from the redhead but then Kate reassured her. "What he forgets to mention is that you're attractive, clever, and witty."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that counts for nothing when you have a child out of wedlock, not to mention my lackings in the super-model status."

"Give it up, Cissa," protested Kate with a roll of her eyes. "If Dave Batista wants to go out on a date with a country girl that has no family of her own, then there's hope for you yet."

Marissa laughed. "True. Anyway, I better be getting Maddie and myself ready for school. Will you still be about when I get back?" she asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Not going anywhere. Definitely not rushing off to have coffee with any wrestlers."

"Alright. I'll catch you when I get back," said the redhead as she stood up, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Kate responded, trying to keep from nodding back off to sleep. She was hardly up this early but her dog wouldn't let her go back to sleep until he had his chance to run up and down the sidewalk and threaten to tear up the neighbors flowers.

"Come on, Madison, let's get you dressed," said Marissa, making her way to the door that led to the sitting room.

"Okay," called Maddie, bounding back into the kitchen and stopping next to Kate's chair before holding up her arms to be picked up.

Kate took the five-year-old onto her knees. "You have a good day at school, Pumpkin," she said, kissing the little girl on the forehead.

"Thanks, Auntie Kate. You look after Xerxes while I'm away," the strawberry-blonde girl instructed in the most serious voice.

"I will," she said with a laugh and set Maddie down on the floor. The little girl was so articulate and mature for her age. "He'll be waiting for you the moment you get back."

Madison nodded and followed Marissa as she moved to depart from the room and they headed upstairs to get dressed. It was now seven o'clock, meaning the woman had an hour to get herself and Maddie ready before her daughter had to be in school.

Marissa picked out a blue denim dress, a purple sweatshirt, matching socks, and patent leather buckled shoes for her daughter and set them on the bed so that Maddie could dress herself. "Remember to wash behind your ears and brush your teeth," called the redhead as she left her daughter's bedroom and made her way to her own.

Maddie rolled her eyes in a way very characteristic of her mother and replied, "I will, Mama."

The woman picked out a pair of smart black pants, a deep crimson shirt and her new pointed boots to wear before she entered the en-suite to have a quick shower. She emerged ten minutes later, dressed and applied a little make-up, before styling her hair, being thankful it was short and so easy to keep. The redhead then put on her black rosary necklace, a silver bracelet and some diamond stud earrings, adding a quick squirt of perfume, before she was ready. She was one who took pride in her appearance, not to flaunt what she had but because she felt that the way she dressed affected her mood.

Just as Marissa was picking out a jacket to wear, Maddie entered the room. She sat down on the stool in front of her mother's dressing table.

"Will you fix my hair, please, Mama?" she asked.

Marissa turned around to find the little girl's hair sticking out in two very different directions where she had tried to put it up herself. "Of course, I will, baby," replied the woman, holding in her laughter and crossing the room to join her daughter and picking up the hairbrush.

The redhead styled Maddie's hair up into cute pigtails, adding little purple flower barrettes to hold the bunches in place.

"All done, Sweetheart," she said, kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Mama," grinned Maddie, jumping down off the stool.

"Is your gym bag all ready?" Marissa asked and, when Maddie nodded, she went on. "Okay, let's go down stairs then."

Marissa and Maddie made their way back into the kitchen where Xerxes was still licking at the few missed droplets of spilt milk and cereal. Joseph and Glenna Carlson were now in the room, eating their breakfast and flicking through the morning newspapers, ignoring the dog they now considered to be part of the family.

"You look very dressed up just for taking Madison to school," Joseph noted, in way of greeting to his daughter.

"I'm meeting a friend for coffee later," replied the redhead, rolling her eyes.

"Is this friend male?" pressed the man.

"Joe, leave her alone. She's allowed to have friends you know. Whether they're male or female," interjected Glenna.

Marissa mouthed her thanks to her mother while Joseph returned to his newspaper. Apparently, this morning the man had no reprimands for his daughter- something the woman was glad of. She hated arguing with her father, especially in front of Maddie.

"I made up Maddie's lunch for her," said the older woman. "I've put it in the refrigerator."

"Thanks, Mama," replied the redhead, crossing the room to the appliance and taking out the small brown paper bag containing her daughter's food.

"If you're going out later, will you pick up something for dinner?" asked Glenna.

The younger woman nodded, locating her purse and car keys. "Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you like, dear." Maddie ran to her grandmother to give her a hug and kiss good-bye. "Have a good day at school, Darling," Glenna said, kissing Maddie on both cheeks.

The strawberry-blonde girl then jumped onto Joseph's lap to say good-bye to him too.

"Be a good girl and make sure you learn plenty of things," said the grandfather, patting the child on the head like a pet. Sometimes her father's lack of affection, especially towards Maddie, infuriated Marissa. However, she couldn't complain. He worked hard as a financial consultant to provide for his family and they were very well off due to it. She did love him in her own way and her mother was still very much in love with her husband. He and Kate got along fabulously, which was a little difficult for Marissa to take. However, she wouldn't dare ask her friend to move out. Between her father and raising Maddie, Kate helped her keep her sanity.

"Well, let's get going then," said the redhead, picking up Maddie's coat and her own suit jacket.

"Okay," replied the little girl, stopping to pet Xerxes before she left for school.

Marissa strapped Maddie into her car seat in the back passenger side before climbing into the Chrysler 300 herself. Five minutes later, they arrived at Montgomery Elementary School. Recently, in a display of her independence, Maddie had taken against her mother walking her past the school gate. Therefore, Marissa parked in the parents' parking lot to say good-bye to her daughter.

"Have a good day at school, baby," she said, kissing Maddie on the lips with a loud smack. The girl had slithered out of the car seat and into the front with Marissa after she had put the car in park.

"Thanks, Mama, I will," replied the little girl, returning the kiss with a giggle.

"Have you got everything you need?" she checked one more time. If she had to, she'd drive home and bring whatever it was back. Plus, she was always reluctant to let her daughter go and asked extra questions. This was her first year of school all day and Marissa got to spend so little time with her.

"Yes, Mom," replied Maddie, rolling her eyes and holding up her backpack, gym bag and lunch.

"Okay, baby. Take care," said the redhead, leaning across to open the passenger door.

"You too, Mama. I love you," she replied, hugging her mother.

"I love you too, Cupcake."

"Tell Xerxes that I miss him," called the five-year-old running off towards the gate where two of her friends were waiting for her.

The mother chuckled, wondering if that dog was more the center of her world than she was. He had been living with Maddie since she was two, so he had always been around as far as she was concerned.

"I will," she called back, putting the key in the ignition and starting the Chrysler up. When Maddie disappeared safely inside the front door, she backed the car up and headed for the grocery store to pick up dinner.

Two hours later, due to traffic and an overcrowded supermarket, Marissa returned home. With an hour before she was due to meet Dave Batista for coffee, the redhead had little to do. She entered the sitting room to find Kate dressed in her yoga clothes and curled up on the couch reading the latest issue of _Rolling Stone_ magazine with Xerxes asleep lying diagonally across her.

"Maddie get off to school okay?" the brunette asked, looking up from what she had been reading as her friend sat down on the chair next to her.

"Yeah, she's still insisting that I don't get out of the car though," chortled Marissa, kicking off her shoes and leaning back in the large recliner. "I'm so proud of you this morning. It's barely ten o'clock and you've already walked Xerxes, had breakfast, and done yoga."

"Check that, I had some toast after watching that damn dog run up and down the street and then I went back to bed while you were getting Maddie ready but I couldn't go back to sleep. Yoga never happened because dork here thought he'd help me with the corpse pose by lying on top of me." Kate was always good for a laugh and now Marissa was giggling at her as she took the dog's head into her hands and ruffled his fuzzy ears and said, "But Mama still loves you anyhow." The brown and white mottled animal barely opened his eyes in response.

"You're going to give that dog a complex."

"I think your munchkin has already done that. Did you know that I have it on good faith that while we were gone last weekend, she had bows tied to his ears and his tail? That was before she tied her Barbie corvette to his back and pretended he was Barbie's chauffeur."

Marissa dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Poor dog," she replied, wiping away tears.

"So what time are you meeting Batista?" asked the older woman, only by two years, as she folded up her magazine. She was debating on telling Marissa why exactly she couldn't go back to sleep this morning and it had to do with the man in question.

"In about an hour," replied the redhead, double-checking the time on her watch.

"Are you gonna ask him who Cena is taking with him on this date?" Kate inquired with an evil grin.

Marissa turned the colour of a beetroot and shook her head. "To be honest, it's probably best if I don't know. I'll only end up trying to run the woman down," she replied facetiously.

The brunette laughed and asked, "You really like him that much, huh?" She wondered if it was more than just a little crush. They didn't exactly tell each other everything.

"Maybe just a little," joked the redhead with a grin that let her friend know it was actually a lot.

"Maybe Batista could put in a good word for you?" suggested Kate, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No way!" Marissa protested. "I'm not telling anyone else how I feel. I only told you because you guessed."

"That's because you start drooling and forget how to speak every time he comes so much as a mile near you," the brunette teased, tossing the magazine at her friend who was attempting to remain calm rather than become anxious over the whole situation. "The way you act, I'm surprised that half the company doesn't know you have the hots for Cena."

"Am I that obvious?" asked Marissa, bowing her head in embarrassment.

Kate nodded. "You're like a teenager with a crush."

"Oh, jeez," sighed Marissa, turning even redder before rising from the recliner and dropping the magazine back in the other woman's lap. "I have better things to do today than be mocked by you."

Kate knew she meant it good-naturedly and picked the magazine back up to find the last page she was on, resisting the urge to ask her friend to cancel her date with Dave.

At eleven o'clock, Marissa was standing outside Starbucks, waiting for Dave Batista to arrive. A few minutes later, the man in question showed up, dressed in casual cream pants and a blue pullover.

"Hey," he called as he approached.

"Hello," replied Marissa, heading towards the coffee shop's door.

Batista held it open for her and the two people entered. They took seats on the plush leather couches overlooking the window before either of them spoke. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, motioning towards the counter.

"No, let me. You bought them last time," insisted the redhead. "Latte?" Batista nodded his head. The woman walked towards the counter and brought Dave's Latte and a Mocha for herself, before returning to her seat.

"Have you had a good morning?" she asked, setting the beverage down in front of him on the coffee table.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "How about you? Maddie get off to school without any problems?"

"Kinda, she managed to spill all her breakfast cereal on the floor with Xerxes' help," laughed the woman. "Thank goodness we have him to clear up after her."

"Xerxes?" questioned the wrestler, taking a sip from his drink.

Marissa took a sip from hers too before replying. "Yeah, I haven't told you about him?" Dave shook his head in response, wondering how in the world she could have never mentioned the animal. "He's Kate's dog and a walking waste disposal unit. Oh, mentioning Kate, a little bird tells me you and her are going on a date."

Batista blushed deeply, embarrassed that he let himself be dragged into this and especially with Marissa's friend at that. If this date went sour, he could only hope that she was a better woman and wouldn't hold it against him. "She told you then?" he asked and when Marissa nodded, he went on. "Yeah, apparently Cena got sick of me 'moping around without a date,' so he took it upon himself to rectify the situation," he said, making rabbit ears with his fingers. "But I got my revenge on him." Dave broadly smiled and then took another sip of his latte.

"How so?" inquired the redhead, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I told him that I'd only agree to the date if he came along too. And, as he's so incapable of finding more than one available woman in a day," Batista said, meaning Kate. "I said I'd ask someone to go with him."

The woman blushed deeply, which perplexed the wrestler a little. Marissa had been working within the WWE long enough not to get star-struck. Was there something else going on here?

"So, have you got any idea of who you're going to ask?" pressed Marissa, beginning to sweat a little. "If you want to be cruel, you could ask Maria. I hear she's available--well, I hear she's_always_ available." The redhead couldn't believe what she had just said. She wouldn't dare wish that woman on him but that was not to mention that she wished she could have him for herself. However, the woman knew that _that_ was never meant to be.

"Actually," started Batista, but then he noticed the woman's increasingly odd behaviour. "Marissa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my coffee just went down the wrong way," she lied, not wanting to disclose her secret crush on John Cena to Dave; she knew the two men were friends.

"Alright," Dave hesitantly replied but then continued, "Well, as I was saying. I was actually hoping you could help me out with something?"

Marissa merely nodded, feeling her voice might be too shaky to speak just yet. She really had to learn to get a grip on herself but she was so afraid of what he was about to ask her.

"When I said to John that I'd only go on the date if he came too, he said that he didn't know any available women. So, I suggested that I'd ask you. You'd be up for that, wouldn't you?" asked the black-haired man. "You already know me and Kate is your friend, so it wouldn't be too awkward. John would do well to spend some time with a sophisticated girl like you."

"You did what?" questioned Marissa, almost spitting out her coffee. "You told John Cena I'd go on a date with him?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be a problem. Honestly, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks," insisted Batista, beginning to think this whole stupid plan of Cena's was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

The redhead remained silent, at a total loss as to what to say. She couldn't believe that someone had actually suggested that she and Cena should go on a date -- well, besides Kate, and that was her job as best friend. In addition, he'd agreed to it!

"Marissa, are you sure you're okay? This is the second time I've mentioned Cena and you've gone all quiet. And you were like this around him last night too," Dave stated before comprehension dawned on him. "Wait… you don't like him, do you?" Now everything was starting to make sense. This would certainly explain why Marissa suddenly went silent or ran in the opposite direction every time Cena appeared, reasoned Batista as he waited for the woman to answer.

Slowly the video technician nodded her head and the wrestler grinned.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked.

Marissa shrugged. "What does it matter? It's not like I stand a chance with him," she replied, hanging her head in self-doubt.

"Don't be silly. All right, so he's got his head so far up his own ass that he doesn't notice much. However, come on, he'd be mad not to be interested in you," Dave reassured, leaning up in his seat towards her.

"I doubt it," protested the redhead, as she started to play with her necklace from nervousness.

"Well, he's already agreed, so that's gotta be a good sign. Besides, once you get to know each other, I'm sure you'll get along really well," the wrestler insisted.

The woman shook her head. "Who said I'd agreed?"

"Come on, Marissa," protested Batista. "You know you'll regret it if you say no. Besides, imagine how much it'll damage his ego if you turn him down," he joked.

The woman laughed. _Maybe Dave does have a point_, she thought, _Cena has already agreed to the date_. Besides, if she said no, Dave and Kate wouldn't go on the date either and the redhead just knew they'd be great for each other.

"Alright then," she conceded with a sigh.

"Great. Well, when are you free then?" asked the wrestler. "I think, as Cena dragged us into this, we should set when the date is."

"Well, there's the houseshows Friday and Saturday but the one on Sunday's fairly early," replied Marissa, wondering what she'd just gotten herself into.

"Sunday would be perfect then," Batista replied. The sooner they did this, the better off he'd be. "Any idea what you want to do?"

The woman shrugged. "We're in Montreal, aren't we?" Dave nodded and she suggested, "Montreal has a year round skating rink. We could go ice skating?"

The wrestler didn't ice skate and had no intention of ever doing so but he saw the idea as a way out. Kate probably did that kind of stuff, so he could send her out there on the rink with Marissa and John and he could simply watch. If his date turned out to be as bad as he worried, this would be a perfect opportunity to get away from her. "Yeah, that sounds fun," he agreed. "Go to the rink and then maybe get a little dinner? No drinks before skating," he added with a laugh.

"Excellent. So, ice skating next Sunday. Kate will be delighted," she replied.

_Perfect, absolutely perfect_, Dave thought.

"Alright then, we'll meet up in the lobby of the hotel, say eight-thirty?" he suggested, and when Marissa nodded, he continued. "Great, you tell Kate and I'll let John know."

"Alright," agreed the redhead, anxious now that a time and day had been set. "So, you doing anything interesting this week?"

Marissa drove back home, with her head spinning, to while away the next few hours before she had to collect Maddie from school. Had she just agreed to go on a date with John Cena? Part of the woman couldn't believe her luck; after months of lusting after him, they'd be going on an actual official date. The redhead couldn't wait to get back home and tell Kate about what had happened during her coffee with Batista.

When she arrived home, she found Xerxes stretched out in front of Kate's closed door, waiting patiently for his older mistress --his younger one was still at school. Marissa held up her knuckles to rap on the door but then decided against it. The brunette had either finally gotten around to doing yoga or taking a much needed nap without the help of her dog. It wouldn't surprise her if Kate had fallen asleep in the middle of her routine. After finding her that way a few times, she had begun to worry that her friend had narcolepsy, but Kate was one of those people who could sleep anywhere and anytime. She'd just wait until the other woman came out of her room.

After doing a load of laundry and picking up after Maddie, it was time for Marissa to head to the elementary school to pick up her daughter. Kate still hadn't emerged and Xerxes hadn't moved. She found his leash by the kitchen door and the dog immediately jumped up when he heard the rattle. Marissa clipped it on and he practically dragged her out the door. She had to pull with her all her strength to guide him to the garage instead of the front door, but then when he realized he was going for a ride, Xerxes hit the garage wide open. Maddie would be so excited to find the dog in the car after a long day at school. Marissa hoped she could make it a little while longer before she burst with the news about John Cena.

* * *

**Authors Notes2: **We just want to take this chance to thank,** IMissPadfoot**,**cassymae**,**Takersgurl35**,**Jewelgirl04** and**MrsJeffHardy** for your reviews. We greatly appreciate the support and comments, and we're glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

Additionally, we also wanted to thank the 18 people who have added this story to their alerts list, and the 149 people who viewed it. If you have been reading, but haven't let a comment yet, we'd love it if you did so, even if it's just a one-liner, so we know if we're doing a good job.

Thanks,

WandaXmaximoff and Disco Inferno1


	3. Wicked Intentions

**Author's Notes**: We just want to take this chance to thank, **ImissPadfoot, Jewelgirl04, Animal-Luvr-89, Takersgurl35, cassymae, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, MrsJeffHardy ** and** Inday **for your reviews. We greatly appreciate the support and comments, and we're glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Disco Inferno and wandaXmaximoff

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wicked Intentions**

Marissa ushered Madison into the house through the garage and into the kitchen. "Don't move," she ordered, opening one of the kitchen drawers and pulling out a pre-moistened napkin. "Close your eyes," she said to the little girl and began to wipe away dog slobber from Maddie's cheeks and forehead. She had no idea what was in store by bringing Xerxes along for the ride to pick up her daughter from school. The little strawberry blonde was going to have to even change her clothes where the collar of her purple sweatshirt was wet with his slobber. The two of them had bonded in a way that the mother wouldn't have dreamed imaginable nor could she understand.

"Phbbtt," Maddie buzzed her lips and stuck out her tongue. "Der's a piece on by tong."

The redhead wiped her hand across the girl's tongue and then wiped her fingers off on the cleansing cloth. "Go change and come back for your snack," she instructed and the child bounced off up the stairs.

"It's a peanutbutter sandwich, by the way," Kate commented, biting into her own sandwich.

"Were you sitting there the whole time?" Marissa asked and the brunette nodded in response.

"You need to slow down."

"Not possible when your daughter is dripping with dog slobber. The dog!" she suddenly gasped. "Holy crap, he's still outside!" The redhead dashed back out into the garage and then through the side door to find Xerxes rolling in her mother's flowerbeds.

Kate was right behind her and pounced on the overgrown pooch before dragging him to the fenced-in backyard. Marissa held the gate open and the brunette dragged the dog by the collar with all her might through the fence. When he sneezed dirt all in her face, she promptly let go and fell flat on her butt. "Got any more of those wipes?" Kate asked, wiping away what amounted to dog-made mud from her face. Marissa was laughing so hard that she was bent over double. "Fine, don't help, I can get up all by myself."

"I haven't," the redhead paused, leaning on the gate, "laughed…so much…in a while…as I have today." She blew out a long breath and wiped away the tears.

"That's because you need to lighten up and smell the roses."

"I would say that that's the most excitement I've had in a long time but I would be lying," the woman beamed, hooking her arm in Kate's as they headed for the back patio to go in the house.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going on a date with John Cena!" she practically shouted with a broad grin.

"Batista asked you?"

"Uh-huh," Marissa replied with a nod.

"At least one of us will have a good time," Kate sullenly replied as she glanced around to make sure Xerxes wasn't near the house and then opened the door. "Did he say anything about me?"

Actually, he hadn't said much but Marissa didn't want to tell her that. "Yeah, he's looking forward to this weekend. We thought that Sunday was the best day and decided we'd go to that year-round skating rink in Montreal."

"But I don't ice skate," Kate whined, making straight for wipes that Marissa had used earlier.

"You do now."

"We'll see about that. Hey, pumpkin." The brunette said the last to Maddie, who was devouring her peanut butter sandwich. "Any homework?"

"A little," the little girl replied.

"We'll get on that as soon as you get done eating," Marissa said and her daughter nodded in reply.

"We'll talk more about this later," Kate mouthed and disappeared in the direction of her room to stay out of the way of the Carlson girls' time together. On the spur of the moment, she decided to hook up with some friends from when she worked at the Verizon Center. They kept odd hours as well considering their work week revolved around the sporting events. On that kind of schedule, Tuesdays became Fridays, much like the wrestling work week.

* * *

Kate was out late the night before and disappeared the next day right after she got up, briefly mentioning that she was meeting a friend for lunch and some shopping. So Marissa puttered about the house, taking care of laundry, doing errands, and spending some time catching up with her mother. She wanted to tell Glenna about her date with John Cena but she didn't want her mother to mention it to her father, which would become a disaster. 

The redhead decided on a nap but lay in the large bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. John hadn't actually been the one to ask her out. Dave was doing this as revenge for setting him up with Kate. The brunette didn't know that from what Marissa gathered and she wasn't about to tell her. If her friend knew that Cena had set them up, then she would balk and refuse to go. It was better to let her think that Dave was just too shy to ask her. Anything could come out of the date and there was no use prejudicing Kate anymore towards the handsome wrestler. Maybe she'd see what a great guy he was and realize that all her preconceived notions about him were wrong. If not, then Marissa would have to intervene and work on her.

That would give her something to do to take her mind off of John Cena. She had no doubt that the man wouldn't ask her out himself. Yet, there was consolation in that he still agreed to go on the date when Dave said he'd ask her. John could have just said 'no' and left it at that. Still, he didn't _know_her and he'd probably be just like all the other guys -- go running in the other direction when he found out about Madison. Goodness knows, she loved her daughter and wouldn't give her up for the world but dating was tough with a child. She wouldn't give up her baby for any man -- not even John Cena -- but it should just be easier to find a guy willing to date a single mother.

Marissa already felt like she was walking in a dream, knowing that come Sunday she would be out with the man she had had a crush on for a year now. The wrestler turned her into a blubbering pile of jelly when he was within a mile of her. She was going to have to get herself under control or he would probably just leave her hanging there with Dave and Kate. Even if they never went out again, she could at least look forward to spending time with him on Sunday. That was at least something she could have if she never got it again.

Maybe it would cure her of wanting him. Maybe he'd turn out to be an absolute bastard. She'd rather hate him for a good reason than pine away like a love-stricken puppy when there was no hope. Yet, the redhead couldn't imagine him as anything other than perfect. No, he couldn't be a bastard.

The alarm she set in case she fell asleep and didn't waken in time went off. Marissa rose from the bed and realized how shaky she was from thinking about the date. She was going to have a nervous breakdown before Sunday night. Why couldn't she be like Kate who didn't seem to care that she was about to go out with one of the most sought-after men in wrestling?

However, Kate wasn't as carefree as her friend assumed. The brunette arrived home shortly after Marissa had left to pick up Maddie from school. She was feeling so listless this week and wished she had stayed on the road, hitting as many bars and clubs as she could find instead of laying about at home with nothing to do. It would have also helped keep Dave Batista off of her mind.

Frustrated with herself, for she was always calm and collected, Kate settled at the grand piano in the drawing room, which was more or less an alcove attached to the sitting room for a fancy sofa and the piano. She plunked a few keys and then began playing one of her own compositions. The brunette was by no means a virtuoso; she had been soundly rejected from some lower-tier schools. Looking back, she was grateful for those rejections. The woman was happy with her profession and realized halfway through college that piano was more of an obsessive hobby. She would never have handled all those long practice hours at a specialized school. Her talent lent well to playing in bars or for high school plays.

The one thing about playing piano was that it kept her sane. Being flitted between foster homes, the one constant she found was that they allowed her to continue piano lessons. Even if the home had no piano, she could at least practice on the music teacher's at school. Finding herself on her own at the age of eighteen, she find solace in the music that held her together during what she jokingly called "the precarious years of her existence."

The song was so familiar that her fingers caressed the keys without thought. The melody usually soothed her but instead, she was thinking of Dave Batista. This date was insanely stupid. What interest could he have in her? Their conversations were never more than her cuing him and his responding 'thanks.' She had ran across him several times talking with Marissa but had usually remained silent, maybe there was a muttered 'hi, how you doing' and 'fine, thanks.' She was just a regular girl who, if she wasn't living with Marissa, would be just keeping her head above water. Dave was rich and, in her opinion, he dressed and acted like it. He just seemed to be so full of himself, the way he walked around talking to people like he owned the place. Everyone thought they were his friend but she was sure it was because he was ingratiating himself with them to get whatever he wanted.

What bothered her the most about all this is that she actually wanted to go on this date. It wasn't so much the date but the fact that the more she thought about Batista, the more she found him so attractive. Kate would be lying if she said she didn't find his smile charming, his voice sexy, and that ripped body heavenly. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't watched WWE before working for them and wondered what it would be like to be with him. Reality took care of that -- she had thought the same of certain movie actors. He was not really different just because he was a wrestler and she worked for the company. The thought never crossed her mind again when he was shipped over to SmackDown shortly after her arrival and he had not been back until recently when Edge was traded over. It hadn't even crossed her mind when he did come back. Now, that's all that was on her mind.

Her dating him would be like Orlando Bloom picking up with a nobody from a small town that he had only met the other day. There was something else to it. Whatever it was, she had to guard herself. As charismatic as Dave Batista was, she knew she could fall for him and he would leave her broken by the way side. So, what harm would there be in going out with him? She was more comfortable hanging out with Cena, which she didn't do a lot of anyhow. They generally had conversations regarding the latest music releases as he waited in the gorilla position or noticed some new piece of equipment and wanted to play with it. She had ended up in a couple of groups that he was in while she was out at a nightclub and they had casually talked.

Hopefully, no matter how the date went, she would be able to go on with her life as if nothing happened. One date, no commitments. Now, what she had to do was have a good time, be congenial, and encourage John and Marissa. She was a little wary about Cena and his penchant for women. But he was very much like Kate and she considered herself girlfriend material, just a drink and a dance and maybe an exchange of phone numbers. Nothing ever really happened but maybe Marissa could be what -- or who -- would happen. She would be an upstanding date -- even ice skate, if necessary -- so as not to ruin Marissa's chances.

"Speak of the devil," Kate called, catching the redhead out of the corner of her eye.

"Who are you talking about me to?" Marissa asked, looking around the room.

"Just myself."

"You're playing _that_ song again."

Kate suddenly pulled her hands away from the ivory keys and laid them in her lap. "How's Maddie?"

"That little boy she likes pulled one of her pigtails and told her he hated her. She just ran upstairs to her room, still pouting. Nothing I say has made a difference," the redhead sighed in dejection.

"I'll try. I don't know what difference _I'll_ make but I'll try."

After taking the little girl's snack up to her, Kate coaxed the story out of her and she cried some more. To make her feel better, the brunette offered to go out and rent some movies and bring back some ice cream. That did the trick and the rest of the evening, after what little homework she had was done, Kate, Marissa, and Maddie, including Xerxes, all piled on the couch, watched cartoon movies, and ruined their suppers with ice cream. Even Glenna joined them for a while, which led to a pillow fight with the couch cushions. That was enough to exhaust the girl and she was yawning broadly after declaring herself the winner when she made her mother cry 'uncle' by tickling her.

After Marissa tucked her daughter in and read her a bed-time story, she stopped by Kate's room, where she was jotting down notes on her schedule for the weekend and immersed in the music from the earphones she had stuck in her ears. She only noticed the redhead because Xerxes rose from where he was laying on her legs and bounded over. "Yeah?" she asked, pulling the earplugs out.

"What's bothering you?" Marissa asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"Nothing," the brunette replied, looking back down at her schedule to keep from meeting her friend's eyes.

"Don't lie. I know from what you were playing. You only play that when something troubles you."

"It's this date--" Kate stopped suddenly when her phone rang and she glanced at the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," she replied and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Kate?" a baritone voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Dave Batista. Are you busy? I can call back later."

"Um, hang on just a moment." She put her hand over the receiver and whispered to Marissa, "You won't believe this but it's Dave Batista."

"Oh my gosh. Well, talk to him," the redhead replied, waving her hands at her.

"Go away. I can't do this with you standing there."

Marissa laughed and pulled the bedroom door shut behind her with a smile.

* * *

"Dave, you need to call her," Cena adamantly stated and shoved the cellphone in his face. 

"Why?"

"Don't you think it would be rude if you don't talk between now and the date?"

"I'll see her at the arena," Batista replied with a shrug.

"Sure, yell at her over the music and pyro, 'Hey, chick! How ya doing? Hot body, can't wait to get my hands on it next Sunday!'" John pantomimed grabbing a woman's butt.

"Cena, if you give me any more lip, I'm going to throw you out. This is the last time you're staying at my house between shows."

"Fine," John replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "But if you don't call her, then I'll have to do it. And you don't want me to get you in any deeper than you already are."

"Give me the damn phone. What's her number?" the black-haired wrestler growled. Cena handed the cell over and then produced a scrap of paper with the woman's number on it.

When she answered, he lost his train of thought. "Kate?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Dave Batista. Are you busy? I can call back later," he said, hoping she was indeed unable to take his call.

"Um, hang on just a moment," she replied and he could tell that she had covered the phone with her hand.

Dave did the same because John was inching closer to him on the couch, trying to listen in on the call. "Get the hell away from me," Batista ordered and forcefully shoved the man away.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I was talking to someone else."

"Oh," she replied, wondering who it was. She could hear rustling in the background but wasn't about to ask what was going on.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine. Just hanging around. You?" she asked as well, leaning back onto the bed and propping her feet up on the dog. Xerxes looked at her with bored eyes and laid his head back down.

"Yeah, the same."

They slipped into a moment of silence but then she heard the loud smack of flesh and really wanted to know what was going on. On Dave's end of the call, Cena was whispering, "Tell her how much you're looking forward to Sunday." The larger wrestler smacked his hand into John's chest and propelled him backward into the couch. Batista rose and stalked off into the kitchen.

"So, Marissa told you about Sunday?" Dave asked, leaning against the countertop.

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Good. Remember to wear something warm." He felt so stupid for saying that. Of course, she would. She wasn't dumb…or so he hoped.

"Yeah. Might want to get me one of those Life-Alert necklaces as well, so that when I fall down and break something, the paramedics can already be on their way," Kate joked and Dave laughed in response.

"Hopefully I'll be there to catch you," he said but then grimaced when he realized how encouraging that sounded for a relationship. He rubbed a hand over his face and noticed John standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Dave picked up the bread knife that was still out on the counter and waved it in Cena's direction. John shrugged his shoulders and finally left him alone.

"Then you'll probably wind up flat on your butt as well," she replied, trying not to think about him catching her and holding her close. With that thought in mind, she had to find a way to keep from getting out on the rink.

"I just wanted to make sure Marissa told you and all. I guess I'll see you on Friday then?" There he went again, making suggestions that he didn't mean.

"Um, yeah, sure. See you then." She clapped her phone shut after they said 'goodbye' and jumped up from the bed, running full force for Marissa's room. She rushed in and spilled everything. What was so funny was that she was sure that Cena had been there when Dave called. The whispering sounded just like his voice.

"Think John will call?" the redhead asked, surreptitiously looking around for her phone.

Kate shrugged her shoulders, hoping that he would for her friend's sake. "I'll just leave you alone in case he does."

* * *

Dave pocketed his cellphone and headed back into the living room where John was lounged out on the couch, flipping through channels on the big screen television. The older wrestler picked up the other's cell and dropped in his lap. "Your turn." He was going to get the two of them together -- something good was going to come out of this date. 

"What?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Don't you think it would be rude if you didn't talk to her between now and Sunday?" Dave mocked.

"Isn't it a little late?" John asked, trying to squirm out of the call. He didn't know Marissa very well and he wanted to ask Dave more about her before talking to her. He was hoping to catch her out in a bar or club and talk to her that way.

"A little late? It wasn't too late for me to call Kate," Batista adamantly replied, staring the man down as he towered over him.

"Fine, what's her number?" Cena struggled up into a sitting position on the comfy leather couch.

"Wait, it might be too late. I would hate to wake up Maddie."

"Maddie?"

Dave suddenly froze as he was sitting down on the recliner. It was Marissa's decision as to when she wanted to tell John about her daughter and he had gone and blown it. Well, it was better to find out now if Cena was going to have a problem with the woman than to get her hopes up. "Madison is Marissa's five year old daughter."

"Oh," John replied, lying back down on the couch. "Haven't dated a woman with a kid before. I hope she likes me."

"Marissa or Maddie?"

"Well, Maddie obviously. No point in dating a woman whose daughter hates you."

Dave smiled to himself. This was definitely looking up.

* * *

Kate tumbled out of bed and let a whining Xerxes out through the door to her private balcony that overlooked a spacious backyard. He dashed down the steps, almost falling face first into the grass, and she muttered, "You're welcome, you ungrateful dog." Half awake now, she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. After a couple of gulps of the steaming liquid, she recalled Dave's phone call last night and wondered if John had called Marissa. If he had called, she was sure the redhead would have promptly told her. But then maybe she had thought Kate was asleep and didn't want to wake her. Only one way to find out, though. 

Pouring some more coffee to replenish what she had drank, the brunette made her way back upstairs and softly knocked on her friend's half-open door. When there was no answer, she pushed on in and glanced around. The light was on in the walk-in closet, so she peeked in to see the redhead holding up a dress to her body and then tossing it aside. "Good idea. No dresses. You'd show your panties if you fell down," Kate blatantly stated.

"Oh," Marissa gasped, turning around. "You scared me."

"You're too absorbed in trying to figure out what you're wearing Sunday evening," the brunette answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How did you know?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "So, did he call?"

"No," Marissa whined, tossing aside a very lovely aquamarine blouse. "I don't even know why I'm worrying. It's not like _he_asked me out."

"So what if he doesn't call? He doesn't even know you yet and after y'all go out, he'll be smitten."

"Is there something you know that I don't?" the redhead asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that you're smart, intelligent, beautiful, and a wonderful woman. _Quit_worrying," Kate replied, staring the other woman down.

"I so want him to call."

"I know that but worrying about it won't do you any good," the brunette replied and followed Marissa out of the closet.

"Have you picked out what you're wearing? Because I sure can't," the redhead said and settled on the bed, tucking her legs up under her.

"I haven't decided," she replied but, when Marissa started to open her mouth, she added, "I promise it will be something nice. We're going ice-skating. Wear jeans and a nice blouse, for goodness' sake."

"I don't know." There was a moment of silence between the two as Kate settled on the chair at the vanity and then the redhead asked, "You finally warming up to going on this date?"

"Yeah," she lied, nodding her head. "I'm going to give Batista the benefit of the doubt and see what happens."

"That's a major turnaround," Marissa responded and Kate shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Was it the phone call?"

"Maybe," the brunette answered. "You shouldn't pass judgment on a person until you get to know them." She hoped her friend caught on to the double-meaning of the statement. The other being that Cena shouldn't be passing judgment either. "You know, maybe John's scared to call. Maybe he really does like you but he's afraid of getting all tongue-tied."

"He's never spoken to me once," Marissa scoffed and then realized the joking look on Kate's face. "Don't tease me."

"Don't make it so easy," she replied with a grin before she downed the last of her coffee, setting the mug on the vanity and adding, "C'mon, let's go plot out our wicked intentions on these two men in your closet while we decide on what you're going to wear."

* * *

After deciding that it would be best not to call Marissa the previous night, Dave badgered John into calling the woman the following day. 

"Go on man, give her a call," prompted the bigger wrestler. "Maddie should be at school now, so she'll be free to talk."

John shrugged. "Alright, but I don't know what to say. 'Oh hi, Dave asked you out for me so I thought I should call. By the way, how's your daughter?' " he mocked.

Batista laughed, but then stopped as though he was considering something. "Actually, that isn't a bad idea. Marissa loves her daughter to death, so you'd earn of few brownie points if you asked about Maddie," he suggested.

"Okay, but I don't really know much about kids to be honest. None of my brothers have children," replied the brown haired man.

"It'll be fine. Once you mention Maddie, I'm sure Marissa will open up about her and then you can take things from there," reassured Dave, passing the other wrester his cell, which he'd already keyed the redhead's number into.

John pressed the call button as Dave left the room to give his friend some privacy.

* * *

Marissa and Kate were still browsing through possible outfits for Sunday when the younger woman's cell rang. Worried that it might be the school phoning concerning Maddie, the redhead rushed to answer it. The caller ID wasn't a number she recognized and she hesitated before picking up. 

"Go on, it might be Cena," prompted Kate, instantly realizing that reminding her friend of this wasn't a good idea. The redhead froze, the hand she was holding her cell with shaking slightly. "Go on, or he'll think you're out," said the brunette.

Marissa took a deep breath and answered the call. "Hello?" she said into the receiver, her voice almost breaking from nerves.

Kate slipped out of the room, as the reply came.

"Hey, Marissa? It's John Cena here."

"Oh, Hi. Erm… how are you?" asked the redhead.

"Good thanks. How about you? I assume Dave asked you about coming out with me, him and Kate on Sunday?" asked the wrestler.

"Yeah, he mentioned it the other day over coffee. Did he tell you we decided on going to the skating rink?" questioned the woman, hoping Cena liked ice skating.

"What? No, he never said," replied the man, cursing inwardly that his friend had left out this detail.

As if the thought of the younger wrestler had summoned him, Batista poked his head around the door way to see how Cena was getting on. The smaller man merely nodded.

"It isn't a problem, is it? Because if it is, I'm sure we can change the plans," assured Marissa.

"No, ice skating sounds good. I'm just surprised Dave agreed," John joked.

"Well, I did have to twist his arm," said the woman facetiously, shocked at how much she was relaxing into the conversation.

"How's Maddie, by the way?" asked the wrestler, hoping to impress his date by being interested in her daughter.

"Maddie?" questioned Marissa, as though her child's name was alien to her. _He knows about her?_ she thought, then assumed Dave had let it slip. "Erm…yeah, she's good thanks."

"She's at school, I take it?" inquired Cena.

"Yeah, when you called I actually thought it was the school phoning to say something was up. I won't be surprised if she comes home in tears again because the little boy she likes has been teasing her," confessed the redhead, shocked at where her openness had come from.

The man laughed. "Is it a case of the boy's pulling her pigtails?" he joked.

Marissa giggled. "Yeah."

"Well, usually, that's just a boy's silly way of letting the girl know he like her. Maybe this boy likes Maddie too?" suggested John.

The woman was taken aback by Cena's knowledge of little children. "Could be? However, try telling her that."

"Tell Maddie from me, seeing as I'm a guy so I know this type of thing, that the little boy is only doing it to show he likes her too," assured the wrestler.

Marissa smiled, touched by the sentiment. "Thanks, I will do. Hopefully that will stop her sulking without the persuasion of ice cream," she joked.

"Well, I hope it works," said Cena. "I best be leaving you to it then, I'm sure you're pretty busy."

"Yeah, okay," Marissa lied, she could have happily gone on speaking to the wrestler all morning. "Thanks for calling. I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Nice chatting to you. I'll catch you Friday? I hope Maddie is ok when you collect her from school," said John.

"Thanks, see you back at work," said the redhead, hanging up.

Marissa grinned and then with a deep sigh fell back onto her bed just as Kate returned to the room.

"So, it was Cena, I take it?" asked the brunette.

Her friend giggled and nodded.


	4. Running Away

**Authors Notes**: We just want to take this chance to thank, **VeraRoberts**,** Animal-Luvr-89**,** Jewelgirl04**,** Takersgurl35**,** IMissPadfoot** and **cassymae **for your reviews. We greatly appreciate the support and comments, and we're glad you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Running Away**

Marissa's day had started out very badly after finding out that she had washed and dried an entire roll of toilet paper in her laundry. When confronted, a little innocent strawberry blonde looked up at her mother with her tearful eyes and a pout that said, 'really, momma, I didn't know that would happen.' The toilet paper had been filched from the bathroom late Thursday night to wipe the dog's nose and Maddie had left it sitting on top of the washing machine. Somewhere in the process of laundry being done, the roll had fallen in and gotten tangled in a pair of black pants, which distributed all those pieces of lint everywhere. Marissa hadn't noticed the destroyed tissue as she hurriedly shoved the clothing into the dryer minutes before she fell into bed, exhausted from battling a headache while getting her fussy daughter into bed.

Kate had waited until that morning to pack as she always did. The woman had this weird trait of waiting until the last minute to do everything. One would think she was late to everything but she somehow managed to be mostly on time. Despite their plane leaving at ten that morning, the brunette offered to fix the laundry snafu while Marissa took Maddie to school. She returned home to find Kate scraping her black pants with a lint brush and cursing under her breath. After declaring the pants a lost cause, Marissa tossed the ruined clothing into her room and shut the door, not wanting to think out it. Kate tossed clothes into her suitcase left and right and met the redhead at the door, scaring the life out of her just as she turned around to yell for her friend.

Everything was smooth sailing from there until that afternoon when they were getting ready to leave the hotel. Marissa fussed over her clothes and hair, washing her make-up off once and starting over again. Kate, who never got worried over arriving on time, picked up the redhead's perfume bottle and proceeded to spritz her until she agreed to leave.

"You look fine," Kate muttered through closed lips to keep from inhaling all the perfume in the air.

"Thanks to you, I smell horrible," Marissa whined, fanning herself.

"I'm offended, I picked out that scent."

"I know I'll see John tonight and I just want to make sure I don't look stupid."

"Trust me, you don't," Kate chided, begging god to give the woman _some_self-confidence. "You don't see me worrying about what Batista thinks."

"Which you probably should," Marissa warned, picking at the other woman's wavy curls pulled back into a messy pony-tail.

"If this comes down, I look like Medusa. Can we just go? Brad's waiting for us downstairs." Brad Morrison was the head of the pyrotechnic crew and had come into the company at the same time as Kate and they met going through orientation together that night. Since then, they had carpooled with a couple of other people until it seemed that the two of them, along with Marissa and Josh Mason, Kate's assistant, always drove together.

The redhead was a bundle of nerves and she fidgeted the entire way there. She was bound to run into John Cena tonight and, knowing they were going on a date together, she was terrified she'd screw everything up and he'd change his mind. Upon arrival, Marissa hid herself in the bathroom until she could get a grip on herself. Remembering how well their phone conversation had gone, the video tech emerged from the restroom, bound and determined to not turn into a blubbering mess if they happened to run across each other.

It was absolutely useless though. She hurried around to get all the monitors set up and working properly. The woman was thankful that it was a late houseshow, so she'd have time to get everything in place. At least she wasn't having to cue up videos or edit footage from vignettes that would air later in the night; she had it fairly easy with regards to preparation tonight. Once everything was set up and working properly, she beat a hasty retreat to the make-shift staff lounge, which was really just a small room that had a couch, a water cooler, a coffee-maker, and a table holding several plates of sub sandwiches for the crew's dinner. This was her refuge for the night as much as she could make it and had not seen the WWE champion once. She would find out quickly enough after the show that she couldn't hide from him until Sunday evening.

* * *

Kate was fairly excellent at not letting things bother her. Her philosophy was just to not think about what it was upsetting her. However, she wasn't a completely impervious being. During the down time before the next match, she opened up a game of solitaire on the laptop, an ultimate no-no for the game to even be on the computer that stored the entrance music. 

"Caught ya," the voice behind her called out and she quickly clicked away before whipping around to find John Cena grinning at her.

"What now?" she asked, turning her back on him and closing out the game, unconcerned that he had seen her.

"So, you talked to Dave during the week?"

"Uh, yeah, you were there," she replied, glancing over her shoulder.

For a brief second, surprise flashed through his blue eyes but then he recovered with a sheepish grin. "You caught me. So I guess there's no point in mentioning that I talked to Marissa, huh?"

"Nope," she replied, not bothering to turn around as she flipped on her mini-flashlight to read the next match on the card. Batista versus Cena. Where the hell had she been to not realize that they were up next? The music was already cued, all she had to do was adjust the levels from the previous entrance and hit play.

"I can't find her anywhere backstage. Is she around tonight?"

Kate stopped acting like she was busy and turned around, now very interested in what he had to say. "Yeah but you know how busy the crew can get. Wha'cha need?"

"Nothing really," John answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do you think she'd want to go out with us to a club tomorrow night?"

"Sure," the brunette answered, knowing that it wasn't all that true. Marissa usually stayed in instead of hanging out in the bar or the nightclubs. Kate had recently given up begging her to come out with her. The redhead was coming with her tomorrow night whether she liked it or not. "We room together, so I'll tell her."

"Great," John replied, threading his way around the equipment to stand within feet of the black curtain where he was moments away from making his entrance.

Kate was seconds away from asking Cena what he thought of her friend when Batista climbed the stairs to clap his hand in John's. "Couldn't find you. Thought I was going to have to wrestle myself."

"There are ladies present," John said, completely aghast.

Kate blushed, ducked her head, and began resetting the soundboard when the two men looked up at her. "Oh, hi, Dave," she meekly stated, acting as if she had just noticed him.

"Hey, Kate," he greeted and smiled at her.

The brunette found herself staring at him at loss for words. The Champion didn't interrupt, hoping that the silence was simply awkwardness between two people who were beginning to like each other. Finally, her assistant interrupted to remind her to start Batista's entrance and she found her tongue. "Alright, it's all you," she said, nodding at the larger wrestler.

"Thanks," he yelled at her over the first bars of his music and swept the curtain aside.

Cena took a couple of steps backward to lean over the sound tech's boards and tug her headphones off when she intentionally ignored him. "Dave's coming tomorrow night. You come with Marissa," he shouted.

She was about to mutter 'whatever' but then remembered her resolve to tolerate Dave long enough to get Marissa and John together. "Yeah, I'll be there," she yelled back and indicated she was about to start his music. He stepped away, grinning broadly.

Since most of her equipment was sitting on the larger part of the set that had to be dismantled, Kate and Josh were some of the first of the crew to be finished and on their way. When everything was loaded on the truck, the brunette immediately grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her to their rental car. "Where were you all night?" she hissed.

Marissa's eyes widened, wondering what Kate was about to say. "I chickened out and hid in the lounge."

"John was looking for you all night."

"Really?" The redhead's grey-green eyes lit up.

"Yes," Kate exasperatedly replied. "We're all going out to a nightclub tomorrow night."

"Oh, no, we're not."

"Yes, you are," the brunette countered. "Batista is going to be there and I want to go."

"Then the two of you go," the video engineer responded, waving her friend off.

"Look at it as practice for Sunday night. I won't go if you don't."

Marissa was about to decline again but she was determined to get Kate and Dave together. She just hated going out to clubs. It wasn't that she was a prude but she always ended up by herself. Kate was so outgoing that she always hooked up with some guy and that was the end of that. She wasn't very comfortable just hanging out with the guys.

"Okay," the redhead replied with a sigh. Sighting Brad and Josh across the parking lot, the two women climbed into the car and then the video tech asked, "He was really looking for me all night?" Kate just nodded with a grin that split her face.

* * *

Marissa had been a basket case all day, worrying about what she was going to wear. She wanted to spice up her outfit for the show but there wasn't anything she could think of that would make her black jeans and RAW t-shirt any sexier. In a way, she hated that she was required to wear black pants or khakis with an approved wrestling shirt because the outfit had no style but it was such an easy wardrobe to not have to worry about. Choosing her diamond stud earrings, she decided that was the best that was going to happen. Now, she was cursing the dust that had gotten on her jeans and wouldn't come off. Hoping Cena wouldn't run across her tonight looking so dirty, she returned to repositioning a monitor but then sighted the wrestler coming across the corridor towards her. Immediately, her heart began to beat faster and her palms grew sweaty. 

"Hey, girl," he greeted and she nodded in response. "I haven't talked to Kate tonight to ask her but are you going tonight?" Again, she mutely responded. "I assume she's coming too."

"Y-yeah, we're coming."

"We're just going to the club beside the hotel. Since it's an early show, we can meet about two and half hours after. Give me a call when the two of you are ready and we'll meet you in the lobby. That work? Give the two of you enough time to pack up and get there?" Cena asked, waiting for her reply.

The redhead nodded and realized she needed to say something instead of dumbly nod her head. "Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later tonight."

"Catch you, then" he replied, clicking his tongue and pointing at her before heading off in another direction.

Marissa closed her eyes and put a hand out to the wall to steady herself. She wanted to tackle him from behind and just rip his clothes off. It wasn't necessarily all about sex but just about touching that incredibly sexy body, just to make sure that it was all real. Why couldn't she just be like Kate and not even care that she was about to go on a date with one of the hottest men in wrestling?

The redhead was still thinking that while they were back in their hotel room after the show. She had changed her outfit again while Kate lounged across the bed, flipping through a sound equipment magazine, completely oblivious to her frustration. The brunette had returned, popped in and out of the shower, changed into a long loose chocolate skirt and a white tunic blouse with a matching scarf tied around her waist. She had left her hair down at the insistence of Marissa and worn her large hoop earrings. That was always normal for Kate -- she often looked like a classy hippie or a gypsy.

Before the video engineer could change out of her second outfit, Kate nonchalantly picked up her cellphone and dialed Cena's number. "Hey, John! We're on our way down…yeah, we'll give you a few more minutes…see you then."

Startled, Marissa jerked her shirt back on. "What are you doing? I'm not ready."

"You're never going to be. Wear that. You've got ten minutes to finish," the brunette replied, picking the catalogue back up and circling the set of speakers with a pen that she had every intention of talking her boss into buying for the show.

As best friends, it was easy to get on each other's nerves and Marissa wanted to scream at Kate for pulling that stunt but she knew that she was taking too much time getting ready. Resigning herself to the black dress pants she had bought earlier in the day to replace the ones the lint monster ate and a gray blouse with a black bolero jacket. She had done her hair and make-up while Kate was in the shower, so she touched the perfume to her wrists and neck and announced herself ready to go.

The two women arrived in the lobby before John and Dave but there were several other wrestlers and staff mingling about, apparently waiting on them as well. Brad and Josh were there, which was a surprise since two of them always went out with Kate and about two or three other staff members. But there were also Carlito, Victoria, Mickie James, Lilian, Randy Orton, Lance Cade, and Jeff Hardy. Jeff was probably the only other one that Kate talked to on a semi-regular basis as he was a music buff. Marissa was too shy to have ventured beyond a casual nod here and there at any of them. She was already nervous to be meeting John but now she had to be around these wrestlers as well.

At that moment, John Cena stepped out of the elevators followed by Dave Batista. Marissa clutched Kate's arm but the brunette could hardly see what her problem was. Jeez, the man was wearing a t-shirt and pair of jean shorts with black running shoes. Of course, her cheeks warmed a little when she noticed Dave dressed in black slacks and blue pullover but she wasn't falling all over herself.

"Hey, Marissa, Kate," the Champion said to each of them in turn and then loudly announced, "Let's go get ourselves kicked out a club." The group laughed in return and filed out.

Kate looked at Marissa sideways with a grin and said, "Now that's my kind of crowd."

"Does he really mean that?" her friend whispered, her eyes watching his every move until he turned in her direction.

"No, he's just joking," the brunette whispered in return and smiled broadly. "He just means that we are about to have a _really_good time." Marissa gulped and nodded.

"Kate," the beautifully deep voice greeted. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't know I was either until late last night," she coolly replied and then joked. "Why? Would you have decided not to come?"

His rich laughed vibrated in her ears and she had to wonder where that giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach came from. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Did you actually think my vocabulary was limited to 'you're up next'?" she asked with a cock-eyed look.

He laughed again and shook his head. "You didn't tell me she was funny," he commented to Marissa, who was still in la-la land as John was approaching her again.

"Yeah," the redhead snorted. "Try living with her."

"You ready to go, ladies?" Cena asked and put a hand on Marissa's back to propel her towards the doors behind the group that was filing out. Suddenly she couldn't breathe--this was the first time he had ever touched her.

The two men flanked them as they walked down the one block to the nightclub. This wasn't exactly an upscale establishment, so there was no line in which to wait. However, the atmosphere completely changed as the place realized who all had just walked in the door. With the exception of Marissa and Kate, the ladies in the group filed out onto the floor, along with Randy and Jeff. The rest of them commandeered enough of the high, round tables for everyone to have a seat. Apparently, this was something done often as Dave and John headed to the bar to start putting in orders after asking what the two women wanted.

Kate felt very much out of place as it was obvious they all had their ways. She was glad that Dave was now getting drinks but she didn't want to just abandon him and hit the floor. Actually, that would be very nice as she didn't have to act as if she was interested in him. She'd do that tomorrow night. "I'm going to dance," she announced but Marissa grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't leave me," the other woman pleaded.

"You've got John to keep you company," the brunette replied and nodded in the direction of the bar where the guys were coming back with a drink in each hand.

"But…" she began and then stopped as John handed her the glass of white wine. "Thanks," she commented and settled on one of the stools at the nearest table.

"You're welcome," he replied and slid the other drink across the table to Carlito.

Marissa glanced over at Kate who had accepted her rum and coke and was trying to decide on her next move as Batista made his way back to the bar. The brunette sipped the cold drink and relished the warmth of the alcohol as it spread through her stomach. She reminded herself that tonight was not a good night to get plastered to turn Dave off. If he was interested in her like John led her to believe, then she couldn't do anything stupid. However, she wasn't going to be a wallflower either.

Batista returned with more drinks and set them on the table, mentioning to Cade to whom the glasses belonged. He stuffed one hand in his pocket and lifted his beer bottle to his lips. Kate found herself watching him and then jerked her eyes away and recrossed her legs on the stool. Dave mistook the action as being restless and he asked, "You dance?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod and swallowed more of her drink. "You?"

"Not really," he yelled back above the music.

"Too bad," Kate mouthed to herself before taking another sip and setting her glass down on the table. She then slipped off the stool and announced, "I'm going out there."

"Wait," Marissa hissed and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"You've got Dave and John," she replied and the redhead dropped her arm with a gasp. Marissa was really pissed at her at the moment and clamped down on her tongue to keep from an ugly retort. Kate gracefully slid out onto the floor and the video tech wondered if yoga would give her that kind of poise.

"Kate abandon you?" John yelled over the music.

"Seems so," Marissa replied as Cena settled on a stool beside her.

"You don't dance?"

"Not really," she replied. He only nodded in reply and took another sip from his bottle. They settled into an uncomfortable silence and then Marissa found her tongue. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Dance."

"Yeah, I do. Thought I'd have a drink first. You really should come out there with us," he invited and then added, "instead of sitting around with a sourpuss like Dave."

"Do you want your seats when you get back? If so, leave me alone," Batista said with a glare but John knew he was joking. If no one knew their relationship, they would think they were bitter enemies who lived only to verbally cut each other down. The Champion lifted his eyebrows in acknowledgement, downed the last of his beer, and then headed out onto the dance floor.

"You really aren't going out there?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," she doubtfully replied.

"You really should. Looks like Kate's having a great time," he responded, looking back to where he had been watching the brunette, trying to get a handle on the woman. She and Jeff Hardy looked like they were trying to resurrect some terrible 80s dance moves. Marissa shrugged her shoulders. Kate always looked like she was having a good time but the redhead was always stuck at the hotel, worrying about her life and her daughter.

The video tech and the wrestler sat at the tables, keeping guard over purses, drinks, and chairs, and chatting about how their week had gone. Dave got a kick out the toilet paper incident and Marissa had to admit that it was funny in hindsight.

Kate and John came and went independently, taking a breather and having more to drink. Marissa and Cena made small talk when he was back at the table and she tried to get Kate and Dave to engage in some sort of conversation. That seemed to be fruitless. "Dave, you really should go out there. I think I can man the fort. Loosen up and enjoy yourself."

"No, really, I'm fine," he replied, starting on another beer. He was having issues about this date tomorrow night. Kate really was a sweet girl and Cena sung her praises. But then again, that bastard would hide anything to get him to go out. He knew that she came right up to his chin in height and he guessed that she was a slender size ten. Had he dated anybody recently that was larger than a four? God, that sounded so arrogant, he thought. He had learned several things about her in just a short time. She laughed very loudly and wasn't afraid to be embarrassed, which was very obvious as Brad had joined her and Jeff in simultaneously managing some dance moves that should have definitely been buried a long time ago. When did the Roger Rabbit become a line dance, he wondered. What scared him the most was that he knew the name of that move. The three had burst out laughing and were almost doubled over and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You go. Maybe talk some sense into that friend of yours," he stated, still grinning at the trio's antics.

Marissa followed the direction of Dave's eyes and noticed the dancers. She had been watching Cena all night but he had managed to elude her a few moments ago but now he was in the middle of the group. A more provocative song came on and Kate and John began to dance together. It was a little more suggestive than she would have liked since her friend knew how much she liked the wrestler. "I'll go if you go," the redhead piped up.

"Okay," Dave replied with a sigh, setting the bottle down and following Marissa out onto the floor.

"I didn't think you danced," John said with a grin and grabbed the petite woman by her hands, swinging her around.

"I changed my mind," she replied, reminding herself to breathe. At first, the couple's movements were a little bit stilted but they seemed to fall into a groove together. She was glad that they were dancing without touching; the woman probably couldn't have handled it otherwise. By the end of the song, however, Marissa was close to straddling his thigh and his hands were on her waist. When something more upbeat sounded, she quickly backed off.

"You are one hot momma," he replied and danced off into another group. Marissa was left standing there, trying to get a handle on herself and what had just happened. She didn't realize she was staring like a zombie until Kate slipped an arm around her waist and asked if she was alright. The redhead shook her head. "I think I'm ready to go back. We've been here awhile and I think I'm getting over heated."

"I'll take you back," she replied and gently walked her to the table before getting her a glass of water.

Dave was immediately beside them and Kate explained that Marissa wasn't feeling well and that she was going to walk her back. "I'll go with you," he said.

"I can handle her. Stay and have fun," she replied with a smile and then turned back to her friend, linking arms with her and guiding her out of the bar.

The brunette was worried about Marissa but was glad to be out of the situation that she was in. When Dave had followed his friend out onto the dance floor, everyone had assumed that he was there to dance with Kate. She glanced around and found herself with only the wrestler looking like he was out of his element. The woman took right back up with what she was doing a couple of feet away from him, hardly caring less that she had switched partners. That's the lie she fed to herself. Some moron had bumped into her--actually, the moron had a name and it was John Cena -- and forced her closer to Dave. He instinctively put his hands on her hips to stop her from falling and he never moved them. Kate swayed with the music and Dave followed her lead. Finding his dark eyes watching her intimidating, she turned around in his grasp and found herself rolling her hips against his--and he was doing the same! She convinced herself that he was just some guy that she had randomly picked up to dance with and concentrated on the music. Leaning back against his chest, she felt his cheek on the top of her head and lost all meaning of the concept of time and place. It was only when the song ended that she realized where she was and whom she was with. Seeing Marissa staring off into space like she had forgotten her own name, Kate hurried over to her, thankful that she didn't have to turn around and face Dave after that blatant display of sexuality.

Back at the hotel, Marissa disappeared into the bathroom while Kate went to retrieve ice for her. "Are you really okay?" the brunette asked, handing her the glass of ice water.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

"You can't run from him all the time," Kate nonchalantly replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sorting through her suitcase for her pajamas.

"I wasn't running," Marissa adamantly replied, settling on the bed.

"Whatever," the sound engineer replied. "You look like you're not interested."

"It sure looked like _you_were interested."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you were dancing with John," the redhead accused.

"Then you should be aware that I was dancing like that with Carlito and Brad and don't forget that Brad is gay," the brunette shot back.

"Maybe you should try that with Dave."

Kate suddenly stopped, about to reply, "I did just that." She closed her eyes and put a hand to head.

"Let's just stop this," Marissa quietly said. "We've never fought over guys before and we're not going to start."

"I'm sorry," the engineer replied, sitting down on the bed beside her friend and putting an arm around her. "I promise to not do something that stupid again."

"It's okay. I know you better than that. I just let jealousy take over," Marissa replied, leaning in until their temples touched.

"So, tell me, is he a great dancer?" Kate asked with a silly grin.

* * *

Batista and Cena had finally had enough of the nightclub about the same time as everyone else and they all filed out together. The two wrestlers stopped in the hallway of the floor their rooms were on. As high profile wrestlers, their agents could demand private rooms in their contracts. 

"Why don't you call Marissa tomorrow and check on her?" Dave suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that. We didn't exactly get much of a chance to talk," the Champion replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't spend much time with her."

"And neither did you with Kate," John replied.

"I'm going on a date with her tomorrow, isn't that enough?" Batista asked, frustrated with Cena and with Kate. He was chiding himself for giving the brunette the idea that he was interested in her by the way he was dancing with her. Yet, when she was swaying against him, he couldn't resist, leaning in to smell her hair and then he just didn't move away -- why, he didn't know.

John shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was going to have to do a lot more to get those two together. However, he was going to enjoy doing so if he was going to be hanging out with Kate's best friend. She was so cute but she was just a bit too uptight and he really didn't know what to do about her daughter. It wasn't that she had a kid but that he had never dated a woman with one. For all he knew, she wouldn't go out with him again and he needed that if he was going to get Kate and Dave together. But there was something that made him want to pull her closer as they danced and feel her against him. He didn't know why but he really didn't care at this moment.

"Don't forget, tomorrow, eight-thirty, the lobby," Batista reminded before Cena could come up with some sarcastic rejoinder.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!!! Have a great time, and stay safe! 

Disco Inferno and wandaXmaximoff


	5. Losing My Mind

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **Be-Urself-NoOne-Else-Will**,** cassymae**,** OneTreeHillWrestilingFan**,** RasslinChick**,** Takersgurl35** and **IMissPadfoot** for your reviews. We're glad you're all enjoying the story so far and we really appreciate the support.

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****Losing My Mind **

Marissa woke on Sunday morning with a pounding headache, which was odd, as she had only had two glasses of white wine in the nightclub the previous night. Seeing Kate still sleeping soundly in her bed, the redhead tiptoed around the hotel room to shower and change. Just as the video tech was pulling on a cream sweatshirt, her cell went off. Not wanting it to wake her sleeping friend, she quickly answered it.

"Morning, Doll. I didn't wake you, did I?" came a deep voice at the other end.

The redhead froze realizing it was Cena's voice on the other end of the phone. She was not expecting a call from the wrestler and wondered what he could want, especially at this early hour in the morning.

John, who had been waiting for Marissa to reply, began to worry when the woman said nothing in return. "Hey, Marissa are you there?"

Finally finding her voice and mind, the woman recovered to answer. "Yeah, sorry, it's a little too early for my brain to be functioning properly," she half lied.

"Too early? It's like eleven already," informed the wrestler.

Marissa looked down at her watch and realized the man was telling the truth. "Oh, jeez, I must have slept in. Good thing you called in that case," she replied with a sigh and leaned up against the vanity.

"I have my uses. So, did you have a good time at the club last night? I saw you leave early and Dave mentioned you were unwell. I hope you're okay?" checked Cena.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks. It was just a little too hot in there. Did you have a good time?" asked the redhead, beginning to pick at a stray end of a washcloth beside the sink.

"Yeah, it was a blast. It's just a shame you couldn't have stayed longer. We didn't really get a chance to chat," the wrestler went on.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have really heard each other over the music anyway," reasoned the video tech, doubting that not speaking to her had ruined Cena's night. Actually, he was probably glad when she had left so he could hook up with some stunning blonde-haired woman.

"True but we'll get a chance to talk tonight. You and Kate are still on for ice skating, right?" asked the WWE Champion.

"Yeah, still meeting in the lobby at eight-thirty?" the redhead double-checked.

"Yup. Well, I guess I'll see you then if I don't catch you in the arena before hand. Have yourself a good day," wished the wrestler.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you later," Marissa replied.

"Bye."

"Bye," replied the redhead, forgetting to hang up. She was startled by the dial tone ringing in her ear and mentally shook herself with the admonition to wake up.

Clipping shut her cell, Marissa stepped out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed with a sigh. _Oh my goodness! _Not being able to wait any longer to share who had just called with her friend, the redhead bounded over to Kate's bed to wake the sleeping woman.

"Kate? Kate? Are you awake?" she asked. No reply came from the brunette, so the video tech shook her a little. Still nothing. Shaking her friend a little harder, Marissa practically shouted, "Katherine Megan Alistair, are you awake?"

Kate peered out of one scrunched up eye, using her right hand to shield herself from the light and sleepily replied, "For the love of all that is holy, calm down. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry," the redhead apologized, sitting down on the end of the bed as her friend propped herself up on the pillow.

"So, what's the big emergency that you had to shout at me to wake me?" the brunette asked, still adjusting to the light.

"John just called," informed Marissa with a squeal.

"John who?" questioned the sound engineer, still not awake enough to realize the implications of her friend's statement.

"Cena, silly. Why, how many other Johns do you know?" teased the redhead.

Trying to comprehend what on earth Marissa was so excited about, Kate forced her eyes to focus. "So, what did he want?" she asked.

"To check if I was okay after last night and see if we're still going ice skating," informed the video tech. "Isn't he just the sweetest?"

"I guess if you go for that sort of thing," shrugged Kate. "So lemme get this right? You woke me at the butt crack of dawn from a dream I was having about Johnny Depp just to tell me John Cena called?"

"Well, it's important to me. Obviously you're too wrapped up in hitting on every guy that comes within ten feet of you to care about my life," bit Marissa, angry by her friend's lack of interest and still a little annoyed at how the brunette had behaved in the club the night before.

"Christ, Marissa, don't start this again. I told you I'm sorry for dancing with John, okay? If you're that damn bothered by it, you should have danced with him sooner instead of acting like a moron around him," Kate raged back, growing very tired of this fight. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to her friend. However, the last thing the sound engineer needed after a night of dancing and drinking was to be awoken by the redhead only to have her chide actions that were completely innocent. The woman thought this was settled last night.

"I'm a moron now, am I? Well, how about you go on this date tonight on your own. Then you can have both Dave and John to yourself. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Two men fighting over you," Marissa shouted, getting off the bed, storming into the restroom, and slamming the door. She jerked it back open and yelled, "By the way, it's not the butt crack of dawn, you lazy cow. That was five hours ago! And stop using 'Christ' as a cuss word!" With that, the door slammed again.

Kate rolled her eyes and snuggled down back under the duvet. She knew from past experience that it was best to leave Marissa to calm down before talking things through with her. The woman hadn't been this interested in a guy since Maddie's father and the brunette was starting to get a little worried about her. Still, time was a factor in letting her boil over and then cool off.

Inside the restroom, the redhead turned on the shower under the pretence of having a wash. Really though, it was to drown out the noise of her sobs so Kate would not hear her crying.

The video tech felt guilty about blowing up at her friend and for using things that were not true against her. However, this whole situation with Cena had gotten her really wound up. Marissa still could not figure out why the wrestler had agreed to go out with her in the first place and had become increasingly insecure as their date neared. That, coupled with seeing Cena dancing with Kate last night, had driven the redhead over the edge. In her opinion the WWE Champion - who was incredibly sexy and had a body that could turn any red blooded woman's head - had no reason to be pursuing a dowdy, Roman Catholic, single mother, who knew more about Disney cartoon characters than she did about dating.

Pulling a few sheets of toilet paper from the roll to wipe her eyes, Marissa straightened herself out. It was ridiculous to be fretting this much over a guy and even more so to be arguing with Kate about him. The two had been friends for just over seven years and had been living together in Marissa's parents' house for three of those. In all their years of friendship, the two women had never fought over a man before, even when Marissa had disapproved of Kate's ex-boyfriend Austin.

Walking sheepishly out of the restroom, the redhead found the sound engineer getting dressed. However, the brunette was becoming frustrated when she couldn't fasten the zipper on the back of her pants.

"Here, let me?" offered Marissa as way of an olive branch.

"Thanks," replied Kate, gratefully letting her friend do up the pants.

"I'm sorry for having a go at you. I shouldn't have used what happened last night against you," apologized the redhead. "I know it's no excuse, but this date with Cena is really screwing with my head."

"It's okay. It's not like we haven't all got a little ga-ga over a guy before," replied Kate, genuinely. "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have called you a moron and teased you about how you act around Cena."

"It doesn't matter. To be honest, I have been acting like a bit of a fool recently," the other woman confessed.

"Well, hopefully after tonight, you'll have no reason to doubt his interest in you," reassured the sound engineer, hoping against all hope that she was indeed telling the truth.

"Fingers crossed. However I've still got seven hours to stress about it and pick out an outfit," complained Marissa.

"I know, what about we order in for lunch then I'll help you pick out something to wear before we have to head to the arena?" offered the brunette and then laughed. "At least we got it down to three outfits before we left home."

"Thanks, I'd like that a lot. You always look so good when you go out. Me, I just look like some dowdy soccer-mom," whined the redhead.

"Don't be silly, all you need is a little more confidence in yourself," insisted Kate. "When I'm finished with you, Cena won't be able to take is eyes off you."

The two women ordered some room service sandwiches for brunch and then began rooting through their suitcases for clothes to wear that night.

Kate's idea of nice turned out to be just plain blue jeans and a sweater for the date. However, Marissa insisted that was far too casual for an evening out with the two most desirable men in wrestling.

"Well, if Dave is too stuck up to accept me as I am, he can get lost," protested the brunette as the video tech tried to coerce her into something a little more fancy looking.

"He is not stuck up. However, you cannot expect to go out dressed for a night at home," insisted Marissa.

"Okay, what about this," suggested Kate jokingly, holding up a very skimpy black dress.

"And it is not appropriate to go on a first date looking like a hooker either," teased Marissa, wondering when the brunette had bought that and what she planned on doing with it.

"Why not? I could be like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_," stated the sound engineer facetiously. "Besides, that's a lingerie slip for one of my skirts, silly." The redhead fell about laughing as Kate threw the garment back into her suitcase. "Okay, is this alright?" inquired the brunette, picking out a pair of chocolate coloured gaucho pants.

"Ohh, those are gorgeous," agreed Marissa. "What would you wear them with though?"

"How about with my brown knee high boots, that I brought last week, and the cream peasant blouse you brought me for Christmas?" suggested the sound engineer. She had packed the outfit in case Marissa threw a hissy fit over the jeans and sweater and now she was letting the redhead think that she had kept Kate from disaster. She had told her not to worry, that she'd come up with something nice; she just hadn't wanted to.

"Yeah, that'd look fantastic, especially teamed with that wide suede belt my mother brought you for your last birthday," the other woman added.

"Oh, yeah, you mean this one?" Kate added, pulling the belt out of her suitcase. Actually, she had several things that would go with it in her luggage.

With the sound engineer's outfit now sorted, the two women turned to settling on Marissa's attire for the evening. However, this proved a little more difficult as the redhead didn't bring two of the ones they had picked out at home, deciding they were too revealing for a first date.

The video tech was very reserved in her fashion sense, sticking mainly to her work uniform, business suits or tailored dresses. It was on very rare occasions that Kate had actually seen the redhead dressed in something sexy and feminine. "You know, chick, you really need to cut loose and wear something a little different," insisted Kate. "Cena will be thinking he's dating a nun if you show up in one of your dresses. You should have stuck with what I picked out to begin with."

"What's wrong with my dresses? I like them and besides I don't want him thinking I'm easy or anything. Not that he probably doesn't think that already, what with me having a child out of wed lock," protested Marissa.

"Damn, Cissa, you're starting to sound like your father. I swear that man is brainwashing you.

It does not make you a whore just because you had Maddie when you weren't married. If anything it makes you stronger, because you kept her even after that loser Greg deserted you," reassured the brunette. They had had this conversation way too many times already.

"I know but I'm still not going out dressed like some harlot and giving John the wrong idea," asserted the redhead.

"Do I look like a harlot when I go out?" questioned Kate, to which Marissa shook her head. "Good, then you can borrow something of mine."

The video tech begrudgingly agreed as the other woman held up a pair of grey wide-leg satin pants and a rose coloured camisole top that was fringed in lace. Teamed with her cross necklace, some high-heeled sandals and a cashmere wrap, Marissa tried on the outfit. "I don't know, Kate. Isn't it a bit full on for ice skating?" questioned the redhead.

"Don't forget, were going out for dinner afterwards and besides you look great in those clothes," reassured the brunette.

"Really? You think I look okay?" asked Marissa.

"Really, I do. You're gonna throw Cena for a loop when he sees you," said Kate with a broad grin.

Satisfied that her appearance was alright, the video tech changed out of the outfit and hung it in the closet, along with the chocolate gaucho pants and peasant blouse her friend would be wearing. The two women then straightened up the room before getting ready for the show. The wrestling event in Montreal that afternoon was an early one, meaning that the two crew-members now had just over an hour before they were due to meet Brad and Josh so that they could drive together to the arena.

Kate took a shower as Marissa checked that they had everything they'd need for work. Then, when the brunette returned, they both changed into their required khakis and WWE T-shirts, which they had to wear for all houseshows. With a quick spritz of perfume, they grabbed their purses and headed off.

"How are you feeling about tonight?" asked Kate, as the other women stepped into the elevator.

"Pretty good actually. I've decided to stop acting like some pathetic schoolgirl with a crush and actually speak to Cena tonight. How about you, are you nervous at all?" inquired Marissa.

"Nope, not one iota. It's no big deal really, we're just going ice skating then for dinner," replied the brunette, calmly.

Marissa wondered how her friend could be so blasé about an evening out with Dave Batista and John Cena. The redhead was more worried about their date than she had been about giving birth to her daughter. If she didn't know the bigger wrestler so well already and would do anything to spend some time with the WWE Champion, the video tech would have gone running from the suggestion. Her nerves had put her in the position where she was almost ready to give up on the notion of getting her best friend and Dave together.

However, Kate's answer was a little far from the truth. For some odd reason she couldn't quite fathom, the sound engineer was feeling restless at the thought of spending the evening with Dave Batista. If it hadn't been for the fact that Marissa was so into John, she'd have backed out already. Matters weren't helped by the fact that the woman thought she and the wrestler would have nothing in common. He hadn't exactly sparked her interest at the club the previous night. Never the less, Kate had promised both Marissa and Cena that she would go on this date and she was determined to see it through.

When they arrived at the arena, the two crewmembers headed off in separate directions, Kate to the gorilla position to start queuing wrestlers' entrance tracks for the night and Marissa to check that all her monitors were working as they should be. As the redhead was toying with the lead to one of her screens, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting the worst and for it to be John Cena seeing her covered with dust and her hair a mess, the woman turned around and her fears were confirmed. The WWE Champion was standing just feet behind her with a cheeky grin on his face.

Marissa wanted to run and hide, that smile always reduced her to a blubbering pool of jello.

However, she reminded herself of her new promise to be more confident around him and spoke. "Hey, John, what're you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just chilling before my match later," he replied with a heart melting smile. "How about you?"

She wanted to reply by saying she was mentally undressing him in her head, but she knew better and, instead, answered, "Just checking that all the monitors are alright before the show starts."

"Cool. So, did you and Kate have a good afternoon? Did you get up to anything interesting?" the brown-haired man inquired.

The video tech thought it probably wasn't the best idea to tell the object of her desires that she'd actually had a row with her friend over him. "Yeah, we didn't do much though. Just picked out something to wear for tonight," she casually informed.

Cena raised a questioning eyebrow, amazed that women could spend hours fussing over clothes for something as simple as going ice-skating. However, he was more than a little intrigued too. He found Marissa to be very cute and started imagining her all dressed up for their date later. As the wrestler pictured her in something other than her work clothes, his cheeks flushed and, for once in his life, he failed to answer a woman straight away. This worried him a little as he was only going out with the redhead so that he could set her friend Kate up with Dave Batista. "Oh, cool, I can't wait to see what you decided on. So, where do you wanna go for dinner, got any preferences?" he asked.

_Back to my room and having you for desert_, she thought. "Not really, I'm good with anything. You can decide what you'd like or we could leave it to Dave and Kate?" Marissa suggested with a shrug.

"No, I wouldn't let Dave pick. Knowing him, it'll be some cheesy bistro. I swear that guy is more feminine than is normal. I actually caught him putting face cream on today," joked the WWE Champion.

The video tech burst out laughing and found herself being caught up in the humour of things. "It doesn't surprise me in the least. I think he spends more time in the bathroom getting ready than I do," she teased.

Cena laughed and Marissa found herself growing weak at the knees. "Well, Doll, as much as I'd love to spend the whole night chatting with you, I need to get back to work," said the man.

"Yeah, I should be doing the same too. I'll catch you later though, John," she replied.

"Yup, see you in the lobby at eight-thirty," Cena called as he walked off.

Marissa fell back against the wall, her hear beating rapidly. She'd actually had a coherent conversation with John Cena and it had gone well. No, better than well, it'd gone great and she'd even made him laugh.

The wrestler walked back to his locker-room shaking his head and laughing to himself at the mental image of Batista applying face cream. The little chat with Marissa had made him feel really confident about their date later that night. When she loosened up a little, she was a funny woman. As the evening progressed and Cena prepared for his match, he found his thoughts drifting back to the redhead. For some odd reason, he couldn't quite get her or the thought of what she'd be wearing later out of his head and he even found himself looking out for the video tech on his way down to the gorilla position for the start of his match.

When Marissa had completed her duties for the evening, she rushed to find Kate and tell her friend about her encounter with Cena earlier. As usual, the brunette was at her station, staring at her computer screen with a pair of headphones to her ears. As the sound engineer queued Kane's entrance music, the redhead bounded up to her with a huge grin of her face. After letting the seven-footer know he was good to go, Kate flung her headphones over her shoulder and smiled up at her friend.

"How goes it, chick? Having a good night?" she asked.

Marissa took a deep breath and replied, "A very good night. I spoke to John earlier. We had a great little chat about the date later and I even made him laugh."

The brunette couldn't help but grin at her friend's news; it was so good to hear that Marissa was finally coming out of her shell around the wrestler. "That's excellent. See, I told you if you were a little more confident around him that everything would be alright."

"Yeah, you were right. I cannot believe how well we got along. Oh and by the way, I think you're picking where we eat at," Marissa informed.

"Great," replied the sound engineer. "You okay with Italian? I haven't eaten there in a while."

"Sounds good to me, it just depends what the guys think," replied the video tech.

"Cool. Well, if it's not a problem, we'll see if there are any good bistros in town," suggested Kate.

Marissa giggled, remembering what Cena had said about Batista choosing a bistro to eat at. "Yeah, and it seems you and Dave have more in common than you thought," she agreed.

"What do you mean?" inquired the sound engineer, finding it hard to imagine she and the wrestler would have that many interests that were the same.

"Well, when John asked me where I fancied eating at tonight, I said why not let you and Dave pick. Then he made some joke about Batista picking a bistro," informed the redhead.

"What can I say; obviously Batista has good taste after all. And look at you, having a little in-joke with Cena," teased the brunette. The video tech blushed and giggled. However, she soon fell silent when the two men in question approached.

"Evening, ladies," greeted Batista.

"Hey, Dave," said Marissa with a big smile.

"Hi," Kate added, busying herself by getting the wrestler's music ready.

As Cena approached, the redhead grew flushed and she suddenly wished she wasn't there. "Hey, Kate, hey, Marissa," he said with a smile.

"Hey, dork," replied the brunette, looking up and suppressing a giggle when she saw her friend looking at the WWE Champion as if he was covered in chocolate.

"Hi, John," the other woman managed to squeak out.

"So, you ladies had any thoughts on where you want to go for dinner later?" asked the smaller wrestler.

"Yeah, actually. I was thinking we could see if there are any Italian bistros in town," Kate answered to intentionally see the Champion's reaction.

Marissa giggled and Cena burst out laughing. "Did you put her up to saying that Marissa?" he asked.

"No, the funny thing is she suggested it herself," informed the redhead, trying to catch her breath.

Dave looked utterly perplexed and didn't understand what was so amusing about an Italian bistro. He actually thought it was a great idea and was very impressed that Kate had picked it. _Maybe tonight won__'__t be too bad after all, _he thought to himself. "Sounds good," the larger man said aloud.

"Ok, that settles it," said Kate, ignoring the tittering still coming from Marissa and Cena. "Italian it is then."

A few minutes of silence followed and then the sound engineer spoke again. "Right, you're up," she said jerking her head towards the younger wrestler.

"Thanks, catch you later," he shouted back, before stepping through the curtain.

"Good luck," Marissa called as he walked off. Both Batista and Kate couldn't help but laugh a little as the video tech stood on her tiptoes to wave the WWE Champion off. She looked like a proud housewife saying good-bye to a husband who was off the office for a hard day's work. As Cena made his way down the arena ramp, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It really was very sweet of Marissa to have said 'good luck' and wave him off.

"Well, I best get back to work. Mr. McMahon will have a fit if any of the monitors pack up during the main event," announced the video tech. This was partly the truth as not preventing a technical disaster was more than her job was worth but also Marissa wanted to find an available TV screen and watch the match. "See you later, Kate," she called over her shoulder. "You too, Dave."

As Marissa's redhead bopped off into the distance, Kate received her visual cue to start Dave's music. "You're up," she shouted over the start of his entrance theme.

"Thanks," he mouthed back. "See you later."

The brunette nodded and returned to her computer screen like nothing had happened. In reality, her heart was beating rapidly. The sound engineer put it down to the fact that Batista had been dressed in his wrestling attire. Any woman with half a brain would be feeling a little wobbly after being in such close proximity to a man with those muscular thighs who was wearing nothing but tiny wrestling trunks.

As the larger wrestler headed towards the ring, his head spun a little. Why was it bothering him so much that Kate hadn't waved him off the same way Marissa had done for Cena? They hadn't even been on one date and here he was expecting her to care that he had a match. What was she meant to do, say 'good-luck' to every wrestler she queued the music for?

Finding a secluded monitor, Marissa settled down in a fold out chair to watch Cena and Batista's match. Her heart pounded as she watched the WWE Champion in the ring. Even the sight of him suplexing the other man caused her to have thoughts that would leave her in confession for over a week. As the contest ended, the redhead tried to stand. However, her legs had melted from under her. Wobbling as if she was going to faint, the video tech felt a pair of arms grab her.

"Hey, chick. Don't tell me you're gonna be too unwell to make the date tonight?" asked Kate.

"No, I'm fine. I just went a little light headed for a minute there," replied the redhead.

Turning to the monitor that was showing the arena, the sound engineer suddenly understood why. "You know obsessing over him will only make things worse?" she teased.

"I know, but after seeing him down there in the gorilla position, I just couldn't resist," Marissa confessed with a sheepish grin.

Linking arms with her friend, Kate laughed. "Cissa, you're so bad," she said, shaking her head in amusement.

The two women grabbed their jackets and purses from the crew-members' lounge and then went to locate Brad and Josh in the parking lot. The head of the pyrotechnic crew and Kate's assistant on the sound desk were waiting by the rental car for the two women as they arrived. When everyone was present, they climbed into the rented vehicle and headed back to the hotel.

It was just after seven o'clock, meaning Marissa and Kate had a little over an hour to get ready for their date before they were due to meet John Cena and Dave Batista in the lobby at eight-thirty.

* * *

Happy New Year's Everyone! We hope 2008 is great for y'all! 

WandaXmaximoff

and

Disco Inferno


	6. Not too Fast, Is It?

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **Takersgurl35,**** ImissPadfoot,**** Jewelgirl04** and **Animal-Luvr-89** for your reviews. We're glad you're all enjoying the story so far and we really appreciate the support.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Not too Fast, Is It?**

Kate and Marissa entered their hotel room both feeling worn out from a day's hard work, but their evening wasn't over by a long shot. Instead of being able to change into comfortable clothes and lounge about for the night, the two women would soon be going out ice-skating and then for dinner with Dave Batista and John Cena. The prospect of spending the evening in the company of two of the most sought after men in the wrestling business was one that would excite any woman. However, the video tech and sound engineer actually felt a little sick at the thought of it.

Kate, who was usually out going and up for trying anything new and exciting, was dreading spending the evening with Dave Batista. Whilst he was a pleasant enough man, the brunette found him kind of stiff and hard to relate to. She had only agreed to go on the date because Marissa liked Cena so much.

Marissa on the other hand was a bag of nerves. She'd been infatuated with the WWE Champion for about a year now, virtually melting if he so much as walked past her. At first, she'd agreed to go on the date on the off chance he liked her too. Now, her insecurities made the redhead want to run in the opposite direction. The only thing that was stopping her from doing that was setting Kate and Dave up together. The video tech could see a spark between the sound engineer and the wrestler even if her friend didn't.

Falling onto their respective beds, both women let out deep breaths. They remained in silence for a few moments, relaxing and contemplating what was to come that evening. "You know, we should really start getting ready now," said Marissa abruptly, breaking the void that had filled the room.

Kate sat up, looking as though she'd been about to fall asleep, and replied, "Yeah, we don't wanna keep them waiting."

As always happened with two females sharing a hotel room, there was then a battle as to who would use the shower first. Finally, Marissa gave in when Kate threatened to tell Cena that the redhead had almost fainted watching his match earlier that night. As the other woman showered, the video tech practiced walking about in the high-heeled sandals. With a five year-old daughter, Marissa didn't get the chance to wear fancy shoes very often.

Kate returned shortly thereafter, wrapped in a towel and promptly proceeded in dropping it so that she was stark naked as she picked out some underwear. The redhead always found this quality in her friend a little overwhelming. Being brought up as a Catholic, Marissa found it hard to be that relaxed around someone, even her best friend. However, the sound engineer had grown up in foster homes, so being around others and sharing a confined living space with them was no issue to her. That wasn't to mention her confidence and comfort in her own body.

Looking away sheepishly and feeling a little embarrassed, Marissa went to take a shower. When she returned, Kate was thankfully dressed so the video tech grabbed her outfit for that night and headed back into the restroom to change.

"Cissa, have you got any mascara I can borrow, please? Mine is all clogged up," called Kate through the washroom door.

"Just a minute," replied the redhead.

The brunette, who was now fully dressed for the date, sat back on the bed and flicked through a sound equipment catalogue as she waited for her friend. The previous day, the sound engineer had managed to talk her boss into buying new speakers for the show and, to her great surprise and delight, he'd also told her to look through the brochure and see if there was anything else she thought they needed. As the brunette ringed a new soundboard in a thick black marker, Marissa emerged from the restroom.

She was now dressed in the clothes that Kate had lent her. The redhead looked very elegant and somehow managed to walk in her sandals without tottering despite the fact the last time she'd worn shoes with that high a heel was for Maddie's christening four and a half years ago. The video tech wore little make-up, just black eyeliner, mascara, a rose coloured blush and clear lip gloss.

Marissa's make-up contrasted Kate's more dramatic look. The brunette was wearing shimmering gold eye shadow, her eyes also lined in black but flicking out in the corners, along with bronzing powder and a deep chocolate lipstick.

The redhead still hadn't styled her short hair, not quite sure how to wear it for the night. "How do you think I should wear my hair, Kate?" she asked handing the other woman the mascara she'd asked to borrow.

"How about you spike it with some wax and add a cute clip?" suggested the sound engineer, taking the lash lengthening make-up from her friend.

"Yeah, that might work. What are you doing with yours? Please don't tell me you're wearing it up like that?" protested Marissa.

Kate made a face at the redhead but began to untie her brown locks. The brunette let her spiral curls fall down, which almost reached the bottom of her back, before styling it into a loose French braid with tendrils falling down her neck. Otherwise, she'd had to wet it and start all over again.

Marissa rooted through her cosmetics bag, picking out a diamond encrusted barrette and her little tub of hair wax. She slicked the styling product through her red locks making it spike up. Then she attached the hair clip to the front where her fringe was slightly longer. The two women then sprayed themselves with perfume and were ready to go. Marissa put on her cashmere wrap and grabbed her purse as Kate picked up her belongings and put on a cropped tan suede jacket. Closing the door behind her, the redhead gave her friend a nervous look. "Well, we're all ready now so there's no backing out," she said.

"Technically, we haven't arrived for the date yet. So, we could just go back into our room and call them saying we're sick," replied Kate.

The redhead gave her friend a horrified look and shook her head. "No way, I'm not cancelling now," she squealed. The brunette laughed and the two women stepped into the elevator.

When they reached the ground floor, the sound engineer was about to step out and into the lobby. However, Marissa kept edging towards the doors before backing off again.

"Calm down, Cissa, you'll give yourself a heart attack," warned Kate, hitting the open button so that her friend would stop fretting. She really should give Marissa a break, she thought, realizing that this was the woman's first real date since she dated her daughter's father over six years ago. "You just said you weren't cancelling."

Both women stepped out slowly, their hearts beginning to race. Kate and Marissa approached the lobby, to find John Cena and Dave Batista already waiting for them. The brunette strode confidently towards the two men as the video tech edged closer to them, looking as though she was approaching someone who horrified her.

The reason for Marissa's hesitation was that she was finding it very hard to breath at that particular moment due to being faced with John Cena. Normally the WWE Champion reduced the woman to a bag of nerves. However, tonight that effect was amplified due to his appearance. To a passer by, the wrestler's clothes were nothing special, just a pair of casual blue jeans, a white T-shirt bearing the Nike brand logo, and a pair of sneakers. To Marissa, he looked stunning, it suited his 'street' image perfectly and the white in the top made his blue eyes really stand out.

Kate too couldn't help but notice what her date for the evening was wearing. Even though the wrestler looked good in a tight fitting red Dolce & Gabbana pullover and black pants, she wasn't falling over herself due to his appearance.

"Evening, ladies," Batista greeted with a warm smile before slowly and surreptitiously looking Kate up and down. He was very impressed with how the brunette looked when she dressed up. She obviously had a very good sense of style and what suited her. The sound engineer's shimmering make-up complemented her outfit very well. From what he knew of her in the past, long, loose, and very comfortable was her motto. "You look nice tonight, Kate," he added.

"Thanks, so do you," the woman replied, thinking that the wrestler's red shirt suited his dark hair and Mediterranean completion.

As Marissa moved into the group of people, Cena smiled at her. His fantasies of what she'd look like for their date surpassed his expectations. The redhead looked pretty and sweet wearing muted tones and her hairstyle was very cute. Usually, the WWE Champion went for women with long hair; however, he suddenly found himself thinking about running his fingers through the spiky red locks. "Hey, Marissa, you look great tonight," he said.

"Erm…thanks," she replied with a deep blush. "You look really good too."

"So, shall we head off then?" asked Batista.

"Yeah," agreed Kate, and both Cena and Marissa nodded their heads.

They filed out of the lobby together to find a cab, none of them driving so that they could all have an alcohol with their dinner later.

Arriving at the ice-skating park, they found it already busy with teenagers enjoying their weekend off from school. The two couples headed over to pay the attendant at the desk and were presented with a pair of skates each.

Making their way over to the benches beside the rink, they settled down to pull off their shoes and put on their skates. Kate unzipped one of her boots but then quickly pulled the zipper back up, seeing her opportunity. "I'm going to the restroom first. I'll be back," she stated, rising from the bench and taking the skates with her.

_Damn,_Dave thought, jerking his head to watch her go. That was going to be his excuse to get away. "You two go ahead and I'm gonna wait on Kate to get back."

Marissa wasn't keen on the idea about being left alone on the ice with John but said nothing to protest as John held his hands out to help her stand up on her skates. She hesitantly took them in her own, hoping he wouldn't notice how clammy they were. Had she not been concentrating so hard on staying steady and walking in the skates to the rink, she would have fainted over the fact that she was holding John Cena's hands.

Kate had decided that if anyone asked, she'd just claim she tripped on the way back from the restroom and was afraid of getting out on the ice. She was looking forward to seeing how well a guy of Dave's strength and size navigated a skating rink but, to her surprise, she found him sitting in the spectator stands with his left foot raised on the bench in front of him.

"You're not heading back out there?" she asked, taking the seat beside him and assuming he had already been out on the ice and back.

The wrestler shook his head and replied, "Nah, I think I'm going to sit this one out if you don't mind. I pulled my ankle earlier in tonight's match against John, and now it's acting up. I don't want to make it worse. You go out there and enjoy yourself though. Marissa and John are having a great time."

The brunette was floored since that was very similar to the excuse she was about to give. Wondering if the wrestler was lying to get out of ice-skating too, the sound engineer challenged him. "You're lying," she accused. Dave was about to protest but the woman cut him off. "I know because I was just about to use the same excuse, except I didn't do it in a match."

Batista was shocked. Not only had Kate been about to fake an injury to get out of their date, but she'd had the balls to challenge him on his excuse too. The black-haired man found new respect for the brunette and started to wonder if tonight wasn't going to be too bad after all. Chuckling, Dave answered her, "Damn, you've got me. I cannot believe we were both gonna try and worm out of going out there."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Talk about funny coincidences. How about we leave Marissa and John to it then and just grab a coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Besides, I don't think they'll miss us much," replied Dave, jerking his head towards the other couple.

Marissa and John were now in the middle of the rink, holding hands to steady themselves. When Kate had left to visit the restroom, the redhead didn't know how she was going to cope being alone with Cena. She was bad enough ice-skating as it was; let alone having the added distraction of having the hottest wrestler out there with her. It seemed like such a good idea when she suggested it but now she was thinking otherwise.

However, when the WWE Champion had led the video tech into the middle of the rink, still holding one hand and wrapping his other arm around her back, she soon relaxed. The couple were both as bad as each other skating, not being able to keep on their feet for more than a few minutes without falling over. When Marissa had fallen on her butt three times, she was all ready to call it quits, but Cena had held onto her insisting that she stay.

"Come on, what's the use of coming ice-skating if you're just gonna sit it out like those sourpusses Dave and Kate?" he'd protested.

"Okay, I'll stay. But I swear, if I fall on my butt one more time, I'm going to sit down," conceded Marissa.

"Don't worry, if you fall again, I'll catch you," promised John with a mischievous wink.

Holding Marissa's hand's tightly and feeling confident, the wrestler spun the redhead round and lifted her into the air, causing the woman to giggle.

"Not too fast, was it?" he asked, setting the video tech down on her feet, but he lost his footing and hit the ice, pulling her down with him.

"No, it was fun," Marissa replied with laugh, breathing deeply and falling back against John's chest.

"I still caught you," he added with a laugh, struggling to get back up on his feet. "Wanna take a break?"

"That'd be great," she answered, holding a hand to her chest.

The couple made their way over to the spectator stands where Kate and Dave were now both sipping cups of hot coffee

"What happened to you guys?" Cena asked, falling down into an available seat.

"Ice-skating isn't really our thing," replied Dave.

"Yeah, so we decided to just grab a coffee instead," Kate informed.

"You really should come out, it's a lot of fun," insisted Marissa, taking the free chair to Kate's left. The couple shook their heads in response.

"Come on, Marissa, let's go back out then and leave the sourpusses to enjoy their coffee," suggested the smaller man, jumping to his feet. The redhead was more than happy to oblige. Not only was she enjoying spending time alone with Cena but she hoped leaving Kate and Dave together might help them get to know each other better.

"They look as though they're having a good time," the black-haired man said to the sound engineer once the other couple had headed back to the middle of the rink.

The brunette grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah," she agreed, "I'm pleased for Marissa. I know she likes John a lot."

"Yeah, she mentioned it the other day when we went out for coffee. So, how long have you guys known each other?" Dave asked.

"About seven years now. We met when we both worked at the Verizon Center," informed Kate.

"What a small world, that's where I met Marissa too," explained the wrestler. "Do you live close to each other?"

"Very close, we actually live together in her parents' house. A few years back I found myself with nowhere to stay and Marissa suggested I should come and stop with her for a while. It was only meant to be until I found my own place. However, I got along so well with her parents that it kinda became permanent," informed the brunette.

"Ahh, that's cool. I take it you're pretty close then, kinda like sisters?" inquired Dave. He actually knew most of this from Marissa but didn't want Kate to think he had been asking about her. Plus, it was a great way to get her to open up and talk, especially if he was going to have to sit here with her…which he was finding out wasn't quite so bad.

"Yeah, with Shannon, Marissa's younger sister, in England at University, we've become very tight. But that's not to say we don't have our moments," she added with a laugh, thinking back to the past couple of days and the number of fights that had recently had.

"I bet. Being around the same person all the time can get a little claustrophobic at times. I've lost count how many times John has pissed me off on the road and I've just wanted space to be by myself," Batista went on.

"Yeah, sometimes I just want a few hours to chill on my own," agreed Kate.

"How do you get along with little Maddie?" asked the wrestler.

"Really well, she's a great little kid and just adores Xerxes," replied the brunette.

"Xerxes, he's your big dog right? I remember Marissa mentioning him," checked the man, surprised that he'd remembered the animal's unusual name.

"Yeah, he's the loveable walking garbage disposal unit around the house," chuckled Kate. "I'm actually starting to think he needs to be put on a diet because he eats that much."

Dave laughed at the mental image of a large over-weight dog. "Does 'Mummy' feed him too much?" he asked with a grin.

"No, it's Maddie, I swear. From her, dog food is an ever-lasting supply," informed the sound engineer with a giggle of her own and then began digging in her purse. "Look at this ugly mutt." She produced a picture of the canine taking a sandwich right out of Marissa's daughter's hand, just as she was about to put it in her own mouth.

"I believe you although others wouldn't," joked Dave, handing the picture back. He could get to like a woman who had a real dog rather than some yippy puppy that he'd squash if he so much as picked it up. Not to mention it was cute that she carried around a picture of the animal as if he was her own child.

"That's a bit rich coming from the man who was gonna pretend to have twisted his ankle to get out of ice-skating," Kate replied facetiously, patting Dave on the arm. The woman felt her stomach flip despite herself at the feel of his taut bicep beneath her fingers. She would have sworn he flexed it under her touch.

The wrestler let out a deep belly laugh. "You were gonna too," he reminded. "It wasn't just me."

Kate laughed, nodded and agreed, "Yeah, it seems like we're a right pair."

"So, where are we headed for dinner? I remember you saying you were picking the restaurant," he inquired.

"Yeah, John said he'd leave it to me because apparently you'd pick some 'cheesy bistro'," replied the sound engineer, making bunny ears with her fingers.

"The cheek of him," joked Dave. "Now I understand what he and Marissa were laughing about earlier. Did you manage to book anywhere?"

"No, I didn't think to phone ahead and see if they had any available tables. Just thought we'd play it by ear. Hopefully, they will though," answered Kate, wondering who decided it was up to her book reservations. It'd not like they had planned on going somewhere expensive and fancy.

"Yeah, I should think they would have. It's a Sunday evening and there's no holidays approaching," mused the man.

As Dave and Kate chatted about where in town looked good to eat at, John and Marissa returned. "Ohh, it's getting cold out there now and I'm starving. Are you two ready to head off for dinner?" asked the redhead, sitting besides Kate.

"Yeah, whenever you guys are," replied Dave.

"Well, I'm just about ready to eat now. So, do you wanna get going?" asked Cena

The other three people nodded and Kate and Dave waited until the other two had put their shoes back on. Then they returned their ice-skates and left the rink. The couples walked a few blocks looking around for an Italian restaurant to eat at that John was sure was close by. As they walked on, Marissa rushed to Kate and the two women linked arms.

"So, how did it go with you and Dave?" asked the redhead.

"Alright, I guess. We chatted a little and he seems nice enough," replied Kate. However, it was a slight lie on her part. The brunette had been surprised at how well she'd gotten along with Batista and how easy he was to talk to. "How about you and John? You looked pretty cosy out there on the ice."

Marissa blushed and giggled. "Yeah, we had a great time. He's so much fun and easy to get along with," she replied.

"Hopefully, this might be the start of something then?" suggested the brunette, secretly hoping it would so that her friend would stop fussing and so that she wouldn't have to go on another date with Batista.

"Fingers crossed. However, I'm still a little unsure. There's Maddie to consider too," mused Marissa.

Further along the street, Cena and Batista were having a similar conversation of their own, leaving the two women to have theirs in private. "So, did you have a good time with Marissa tonight?" inquired Dave.

"Yeah, she's a nice woman. Still a little shy though," replied John, shocked that it was the truth. However, upon thinking about it, he realised he'd had a really fun night with the video tech. "How about you and Kate? You two seemed okay chatting all evening."

"Yeah, we get along okay. She's easy enough to talk to," answered the bigger wrestler. Truth be told, he was slightly fascinated by her now that they'd chatted for a while and eager to get her to open up about herself more. She wasn't quite as weird as he expected her to be.

The two couples arrived at an Italian bistro and were shocked to find the establishment was already fully booked. All four people had neglected to remember that the school holidays were about to begin and therefore families had come out for a meal. They could wait an hour or look elsewhere. They tried two other local restaurants but, unfortunately, they were all fully booked too. With the hour now getting late and all four people very hungry, Cena suggested trying a burger bar as a last resort.

"I dunno, I'm not really a fan of fast food," protested Marissa. She was very careful about what she ate, especially with her daughter as well.

"Come on, Cissa, and every where is booked and we're all starving," insisted Kate.

However, the redhead wouldn't agree until finally Cena sweet-talked her. "Please, Marissa. I promise, to make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner the next time we're off work," he begged. With the promise of a dinner alone with John Cena, the redhead soon obliged and the four people headed to the closest burger bar.

The two couples ordered their meals and then chatted, mostly about work, as they ate. When they'd finished, they found a cab to take them back to the hotel.

"Wanna stop off for a drink before we call it a night?" suggested Cena as they all gathered in the hotel lobby, nodding towards the hotel's bar. Both Dave and Kate nodded and started to head for the bar. However, Marissa declined.

"Actually, I might just head straight to bed if everyone else doesn't mind?" replied the redhead.

"Okay, I'll walk you up to your room," offered the WWE Champion, purposefully leaving his friend and the sound engineer to be alone in the hotel bar.

When Kate heard her friend decline, she stopped and wondered if she should go up with her. Marissa looked liked she hadn't been feeling well recently anyhow and maybe she needed the brunette. But when John offered to walk her up, she smiled to herself and decided the two needed to say 'goodnight' to each other alone. "See ya later, Cissa," she called and Dave added, "'Night," before the couple headed on into the bar.

When the two people reached the video tech's door, both fell silent and became embarrassed. Saying goodnight at the end of a date was always awkward and something Marissa seriously disliked. It had been so long since she had done this, especially with a guy she liked. Cena too seemed a little confused by the situation. Usually, at this point in the night, he'd go in for a kiss. However, he found the redhead hard to read and was unsure what her reaction would be. Finally, breaking the tension, the video tech spoke, "I had a really good time tonight, John. We should do it again."

"You bet we will. I still owe you dinner, remember?" he replied cheekily.

Marissa blushed and giggled. "Thanks for a great evening," she whispered.

"You too, Doll. I guess I'll catch you in the morning," the wrestler said and then leaned forwards to kiss the redhead.

Their lips brushed for a second before the woman pulled away. "I'm sorry," she hurriedly said, before opening the door and disappearing without another word.

Cena stood staring at the spot Marissa had just vacated, feeling utterly confused. He thought that they'd had a good night and that she liked him. _Hell, what am I worrying about? I only agreed to the date to get Dave out of the hotel, _he thought. However, the wrestler had to wonder how much truth there actually was in that statement. For a moment, he considered heading back down to the bar to hang out with Kate and Dave but decided against it. The whole point was to get his friend out, not him. So, instead, he disappointedly headed for his room.


	7. Are You Flirting With Me?

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **Jewelgirl04,****Takersgurl35,****ImissPadfoot**and**Animal-Luvr-89** for your reviews. We're glad you're all enjoying the story so far and we really appreciate the support.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Are You Flirting With Me?**

The redhead jerked awake and suddenly sat up in bed, staring in the general direction of the loud popping noise that had brought her so rudely from her slumber. Kate, standing by the small dinette table in the hotel room, sheepishly shrugged at Marissa.

"Sorry," she whispered, settling back in the chair by the window. "I dropped my PDA on the table. I didn't think it'd wake you up."

The video tech blinked at her. Why was Kate up before her? The brunette hadn't even come in by the time she had gone on to bed and she had managed to sleep later. "Did my alarm go off? You're up early."

"You didn't set one. I was gonna give you about twenty more minutes before I woke you up. We've got to get out of here soon."

Marissa nodded and glanced at the clock. She would usually have been up a couple of hours ago simply because her body had adjusted to an early time clock since Maddie's birth. She slowly rose from the bed and then flopped back down with a groan.

"You okay?" inquired the sound engineer.

"No, I think I've come down with something," Marissa moaned and pulled her pillow over her head. That would explain how shaky she had been feeling, the headache yesterday morning, sleeping in a little later.

"How bad is it?" Kate asked, coming to sit on the bed beside her.

"My head is pounding and my throat's a little sore," the other woman answered through the pillow.

Kate patted the redhead on the leg, rose from the bed, and then began to pilfer through Marissa's suitcase. "Here, take these," she instructed.

The mother was a walking medicine chest and thankfully so. She didn't take chances and carried the usual remedies for common ills. The brunette had loved to make fun of her for it until she got struck down with the stomach flu about six months ago and Marissa came to her rescue to help her through RAW. Kate handed her the pills and then poured her a glass of water. Once the redhead had swallowed the medicine, the other woman turned a hot shower on for her. As she set a towel and her robe out for her, Marissa stumbled into the bathroom and Kate shut the door behind her.

Just when the sound engineer was beginning to worry, Marissa reappeared, found her standard travel clothes, and dragged back into the bathroom only to come back a few moments later.

"Tell me what happened last night," she softly asked, sitting down on the bed and combing through her wet hair.

"It was nothing," Kate replied, stuffing her clothes from last night into her luggage.

"Nothing? I was asleep before you got in."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We had a couple drinks a piece, talked some, and then decided since our flight was early, we'd turn in for the night."

"Was there a goodnight kiss?"

"A lady does not kiss and tell," Kate replied, rising from where she sat on her suitcase to make it close so she could zip it.

"When did you become a lady?"

"If you weren't feeling bad, I'd throw something at you." No, there wasn't a goodnight kiss but Kate briefly thought there might have been.

The brunette wasn't exactly sure why she decided to go on to the hotel bar with Dave Batista…and stay there. She knew that John probably wouldn't even get past a hug after walking Marissa to her door. So, all she needed was to waste a little bit of time, find another fake excuse, and then get out of there. Yet, two drinks later, she and Dave were still talking.

The couple had discussed Marissa and John, hoping that the two of them had hit it off tonight. Given what they had seen on the rink, things looked good. Kate also thought things looked good between she and Dave but, given their circumstances, it wasn't going to work. They might have gotten along well for one night but they were still on opposite ends of the spectrum. If anything, she and Dave could be good friends like she and Marissa were and, if anybody could be the opposite of each other, the pair of them were.

Kate was already thinking about whether or not she would agree to go out with Dave again if he asked her by the time she finished her first drink. It was obvious that she could definitely get along with him and it wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought before this date. Yes, if Dave asked her out again, she'd agree -- for Marissa's sake. Just one date between the redhead and Cena didn't mean that their relationship was a solid 'go.' Dave wanted to see them together as well, so she'd use the opportunity to get her best friend together with John. If she had to break it off with Dave, well, it wouldn't be the first time she let a man down, but she would probably be the first woman to break up with him. It'd be good for his ego.

"What are we gonna do about the two of them now?" Kate asked, sipping the last of her margarita since they had decided to call it an early night.

"Well, John did offer to take her out for a real dinner. Should we do anything?" he replied around the toothpick that had earlier pierced the olive in his martini.

"Maybe not. Perhaps we should just wait and see what happens after they go out again," the brunette answered, twirling her straw and glancing up at Dave, who was watching her intently as she spoke. It was unnerving and she glanced away. He had done that all night, like he actually really wanted to hear what she had to say. To get Austin to look at her for any extended length of time when she was talking to him was an act of God. It felt good to be able to say that about him because she would have adamantly denied that statement until about a year after they had broken up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he replied with a nod. "I'll talk to John, see what he's thinking."

"And I'll talk to Marissa but I can tell you already what she's thinking," Kate responded with a laugh.

"Then…do you want to maybe grab a bite to eat next weekend?" Dave asked. He meant to add something about sharing what they had found out from John and Marissa but the thought drifted away when she smiled at him. He had to admit, she had a beautiful smile. She nodded in reply and he stated, "Well, then, I'll walk you up."

"That's alright," she replied and started to slide off the barstool.

Dave stopped her, turning his body towards her to block her in the space. "I would be a terrible date if I didn't walk you to the door."

She was leaning up against his thighs, trying to verbally respond. However, her mind was quickly returning to last night when they had danced too provocatively for two people who didn't know or like each other well enough to be doing so. "It's…quite alright," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, plucking the toothpick from his mouth and leaning in towards her. Kate lost her breath as they were all too close together. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her and the woman lost all thought. "You were saying?"

The brunette pulled back and replied, "I'm a big girl. I can get back myself."

"That is if I let you out," he responded, rubbing his thigh slightly against hers.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kate asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"You've caught me. What can I say?" Dave replied with a chuckle and slid off his stool in the opposite direction of the woman. "I still have to go the same way you are."

"Fine, you can walk me to the elevator." Kate couldn't help but smile at him. At least he could take a joke. When they both stepped inside, Dave pushed the button for the fifth floor and she stated, "I'm on four."

When the elevator stopped on the woman's floor, Batista put a hand on the doors to hold them open. "I'll call you and we can figure out what time to hook up?"

"That'd be great. Have a goodnight, Dave."

"You, too, Kate," he replied as she stepped out into the hall.

* * *

The sound girl had wanted to ask her friend how things had gone when Cena walked her to her room, but Marissa had hardly said a word about anything. She was looking a little pale by the time they had arrived at the arena and departed without a word.

Kate was now settled on her padded stool before the soundboards that had yet to be hooked up. She was making notes on the schedule that had been given to her, when the WWE Champion appeared.

"Hey," she muttered, reading over a memo she hadn't noticed in the stack of papers. "Wha'cha need?"

"I ran into Stephen and he was about to come drop off the sample CD of music for the next couple of pay-per-views. I offered to bring it to you," he explained, waving the disc sleeve in her face.

"Let me guess. You want a copy?" she asked, reaching for it but he jerked it out of her grasp.

Her boss actually valued her knowledge of music and input. She was more up on the current groups, while he was more interested in up and coming bands. Between the two, they offered management a variety of choices for theme songs for pay-per-views and wrestlers several times a year.

This CD was a preview copy of what they had narrowed down for their picks for the next few months. Kate preferred to have it in advance simply because she liked being in the know and so she could get her hands on any of the albums in advance if they were ever used. The copyright office was responsible for obtaining permission to use the songs but she had to find the song in whatever format she deemed best for the show.

"Please," John begged, batting his eyelashes at her.

"That may work with Marissa but it doesn't work on me," she chided, slipping the CD out of the paper sleeve and popping it into the laptop.

"How's she doing? She didn't look like she was feeling well last night," he stated, leaning up against a bin of unloaded equipment.

"She's feeling like crap, some head cold or something. I don't think it's the flu or anything that bad," Kate explained with her back to John while she located a blank CD to finish burning the sample.

"Has she taken anything for it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, some sinus pills but that's all," she answered, switching out the discs. "You should go by and see her. She might be in the staff lounge. You want me to write down the songs?"

"Nah, if I'm interested enough, I'll find out," he replied, pulling equipment out of the crate.

"Careful," she warned, grabbing at the wireless mike receiver.

"I know," he replied, setting the receiver atop one of the sound boards. "When are they going to get you just one board?"

"When the shows aren't televised," she replied, handing him the copied CD.

"Thanks," he responded, trading the box of mikes he was holding for the disc. "So, are you and Dave going out again?"

"Um, yeah, we are," she replied, opening the case and carefully removing each of the microphones.

"That's good," he stated and then followed Kate's lead in checking the batteries in each of the mikes. "When?"

"Next weekend sometime. You and Marissa?"

"I don't know now that she's not feeling well. What do you think about Dave?"

Kate laughed and asked, "Are we in high school again?"

John stopped for a moment, wondering if Dave had said something to her since he had asked him the same question. "I just worry about my man."

"Honestly?" John nodded and she continued. "It wasn't love at first sight, sorry. But he's nice and we got along well. Who knows?" She was intentionally vague and left the idea open that she was slightly interested. She still needed Batista to get John and Marissa together. The woman wanted to ask Cena what he thought of her friend but was afraid she'd hear something she didn't want to. Plus, Dave was supposed to be finding that out. John might tell her what she wanted to hear because she was best friends with the redhead.

"Well, I'll be going now. I'll check in on Marissa," he added, popping fresh batteries into the last microphone.

"See ya," Kate called over her shoulder and then dropped the sample CD into her bag.

* * *

Everything hurt, her head, her throat, her nose. Somehow she had managed to get all the monitors set up but that was about it. The footage to be edited for the vignettes would be coming in any second and she prayed to God that she would manage that.

"Marissa? Are you okay?"

The redhead shot straight up from where she was lying on the couch but then slid back down with a moan. "I'll live," she mumbled to John Cena. The Champion grabbed a folding chair and brought it close to the sofa. "Not too close, you'll catch it."

"What can I do for you?" he inquired.

"If you happen to find any throat lozenges, that would be great," she croaked.

Cena looked around to find her some cold water but there was only hot coffee. "I'll be back," he said, patting her on the leg.

Marissa weakly waved at him and closed her eyes. She wished she didn't look like death warmed over and she also wished she cared. The video tech hadn't even told Kate about what could be called a kiss between the two of them last night. The brunette would flip when she heard and Marissa wasn't sure she could handle her reaction feeling this bad.

Some time later, Marissa' boss, Phillip, shook her awake and handed her a cup of iced water. "Are you okay?"

"Is the footage ready? I'm coming," she breathed and slowly sat up, quickly putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'll handle it," he stated and pushed her back down.

"No, you've already got enough to do," she whispered, taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"I'm gonna have someone take you back to the hotel. Stay put and I'll see what I can do."

"Phillip," she weakly protested. He pointed a warning finger at her and was out the door before she could say another word. The woman limply fell back onto the couch.

Time had lost all concept of meaning and Marissa had no idea if it was a few minutes or a few hours when she opened her eyes to John Cena squatting down beside her. "Here," he whispered and held out a bottle of cold water. She gulped it down and, when she handed it back, he ordered, "Open up." He spritzed throat spray into her mouth and she swallowed hard. "It'll feel better in a few moments. Sorry it's not lozenges. Now, we've got to get you out of here." She furrowed her brow at him and he stated, "I've got someone covering for me while I get you back to the hotel."

"But Phillip is--"

"I didn't like the look of the guy he was gonna send," John explained, putting an arm underneath Marissa's and then around her back before lifting her up from the couch.

"You don't have to do this," she said, her throat now numb.

"I know," he replied, grabbing her purse and jacket with his other hand.

Marissa slipped back into a light sleep throughout the drive and was grateful when they arrived at the hotel. John put a stabilizing arm around her back and they rode the elevator to her floor, neither speaking. Once in the room, she tried to send Cena away but he refused.

"Change into your pajamas and get in bed," he ordered, filling a glass of water and popping pills out of their blister packs.

The redhead would rather not allow him to see her in bedclothes and there was just something wrong about changing with him in her room, even if she was on the other side of the bathroom door. However, he was stronger than she and appeared to be more stubborn at this moment. She acquiesced and then immediately crawled into bed before he could scrutinize the matching blue shorts and tank top. "You need to get back," she said, pulling the covers high.

He ignored her comment and stated, "That's better. Kate told me you can have more medicine."

"Good ol' Kate," she replied and took the glass of water and the pills.

"Sleep so you can get better and so you can spend time with Maddie." John tucked the blanket up under her chin and let himself out. Instead of trying to figure out what had just happened, Marissa chalked it up to the cold and sinus medication. She'd sort through it all when she could actually _think_again.

* * *

"Did you get her tucked in, loverboy?" Kate asked above the crowd noise.

"Yes, I did," John replied with a smile, standing over the brunette and pushing a button on the soundboard.

"Stop it," she warned and smacked his hand. "Get down there," she ordered and pointed to the lower platform.

"Take care of her, okay?"

"When would I not?"

Cena shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head at Batista, who then appeared in the gorilla position. The two wrestlers were tag-teaming against Carlito and Randy Orton, both being set up as wanting to challenge Cena for the belt as well.

The four men made their entrance and, half way through the match, Maryse, newly brought up from OVW, popped up on the platform. "Hi," she said with a wave. Kate acknowledged her with a nod of her head and pretended to be busy. She was already aware that the woman would be making her RAW debut as a diva rather than as a diva contestant. "Did you get my new music?" Maryse asked, raising up on her tiptoes and peering over the boards.

"Yes," the brunette replied, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"You know when to cue me?"

"I start your music and it's up to you to know when to make the entrance. Can't help you otherwise."

"Well," Maryse replied in an annoyed tone and muttered something in French.

Kate knew she shouldn't have been so ugly towards the former diva contestant but the girl was treating the sound engineer as if she didn't have a clue how to do her own job. Who did she think she was? The Queen of England? The brunette barely resisted asking why Maryse was already at the entrance when she was on after the commercial break, which was after John and Dave's match. Ignoring the blonde, she returned to watching the tag-team match until the two men made their exit back up the ramp.

"Hey, guys," the former diva contestant announced, jumping in their way. "I'm Maryse." She stuck her hand out to Dave and he shook it, glancing at Kate, who had her headphones on and was clicking away on her laptop. Batista was about to reply back with his name but the blonde descended upon John. He excused himself with a wave at the sound engineer, whom he had noticed was now watching Cena and Maryse. He could see the look in the woman's eyes and it was not good. If she got this upset about every woman who came onto the Champion, she was going to have an aneurysm. Dave dismissed the blonde and continued on.

Kate tried to ignore the way Maryse was fawning over John. She knew him to date a lot and, of course, women fell all over him and rightly so.

The soundwoman changed her tune when she saw the blonde with her arm propped up on the back of John's chair at his table at the nightclub they were at that night, the two of them chatting away. Kate had gone on to the club with Brad and Josh because she didn't want to disturb Marissa until she was sleepy enough to go to bed.

John took Maryse out for a spin on the dance floor and Kate was disgusted at how her breasts seemed to be everywhere. If they were real, then she was indeed the Queen of England. That dance seemed to be it though and she didn't see the diva and wrestler together again. Of course, it didn't help that she was a little preoccupied herself now that she had found dance partners in Carlito and Jeff Hardy. Still, the new diva would need to be watched if she thought she was going to hook her claws into John while she and Dave were trying to set him up with Marissa. If the wrestler didn't want Marissa, then that was another story and they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Right now, there was something else bothering her. There were a couple of things that John and Marissa had said that made her wonder about Batista's intentions of going out with her last night. The thought that Dave didn't really want to date her was niggling in the back of her mind. He was out of her league and she had no doubt that he thought that now. Really, she should be flattered that he was interested in her but she didn't believe that. John made it sound like Dave intentionally wanted to ask Kate out but Marissa had skirted her questions about Dave mentioning her when they met for coffee. He didn't offer to take her to dinner like John had done for Marissa. Even when they agreed to meet up, it was because they were going to discuss the issue of getting John and the redhead together.

Yet, there was something within her that made her hope that Batista was interested in her. Maybe she was just wary of him given her past experience. The first rule of thumb in foster homes was to trust no one. She had had foster parents who wanted her only for the check that came with her. That was not to mention that she was barely in one place long enough to truly begin to trust her temporary family. Marissa, Austin, and the Mannings, a foster family, were the only people that she had trusted whole-heartedly and two of them let her down.

Kate had spent her last years in the foster system with the Mannings, from the time she was fifteen until three months before she was to turn eighteen. They were the perfect family and she knew they were going to adopt her, even at her age. She had never given up hope. When Carla Manning found out she was pregnant, her only daughter Erin, who was fourteen, turned into another girl. Suddenly, she was selfish and wanted all the attention on her. Kate and Erin had always gotten along but Kate was almost four years older and had different interests. With the baby on the way, Erin began to taunt Kate, telling her that she would no longer be wanted and they'd ship her back. The brunette withdrew into herself and, when Carla finally pulled the problem out of her and confronted Erin, who lied about Kate's explanation, the Mannings sent her back, accusing her of lying and causing trouble.

She returned to a foster facility until she started college five months later. They had graciously allowed her to stay past her eighteenth birthday.

One year later, Kate had attached herself to Austin Mitchell. The two of them ended up dating for seven years before it was broken off. They had met at a nightclub into which she had illegally gained entry where Austin and his alternative rock band, Chrome Bumper, were playing. It had been love at first sight, or at least for her, and they became inseparable. When their soundman had to quit to get a real job to support his pregnant girlfriend, Kate filled in. She knew how to work a soundboard from theatre in high school and her first classes for her degree in Professional Broadcasting and Broadcasting Electronics. It didn't take much to know what to do from there for his band. After seven years of touring with them while finishing her degree and working at the Verizon Center, her ear was in fine tune with Austin's band.

At the same time, she knew that he was going to pop the big question at any moment. They had been together longer than many married couples. She had finally found stability in her life and she wanted to cement that relationship with a marriage license. Austin called her one morning at the arena, declaring he had good news. He wanted her to dress up because he was taking her out for a very nice dinner. Kate left work early and bought a dress that she thought would make Austin fall all over her. They met at a restaurant that they couldn't afford and the brunette knew that he was going to propose. This was finally the night. She promised to call Marissa the second she could get away to do so.

Kate waited nervously throughout the meal and, when dessert came, she knew this was the moment. God, he had never looked sexier. His brown hair that sported blonde highlights was intentionally mussed, as if she had run her fingers through it over and over, which she had done many times before. He had on a white dress shirt and navy blue sports coat, which complemented his tanned complexion. He had dressed up for the occasion and she couldn't wait to hear it.

When Austin reached inside his coat pocket, her stomach dropped and her legs began to lose feeling. She grinned widely at him as he pulled out a set of folded papers. Even though she was thoroughly perplexed at the papers, she kept the smile plastered on as he unfolded them and pushed them across the table at her. For a moment, Kate forgot about the expected proposal as she read the beginning of a contract for a record deal. "This--this is what I think it is?" she stuttered.

"Uh-huh," he replied with a smile that split his face.

"Oh, baby, you got signed!" she shouted and shot out of her chair to hug him. The entire restaurant was staring at them and Austin eased her back into her seat.

"We finally did it," he said with a satisfied sigh. "After eight years, Chrome Bumper finally inked a record deal."

"When we do we start touring? I can't wait to get my hands on those soundboards. Have you seen what those bands use? They are a dream," the brunette gushed.

"Well, there's a slight problem." Kate suddenly stopped and held her breath, afraid of what he was about to tell her. "The record label is providing the soundman."

"What?" she asked, looking as if she had been slapped in the face.

"The record label is hiring a professional sound engineer because this will be a corporate sponsored tour."

"I'm not a professional? After seven years with Chrome Bumper, a degree in Broadcasting Electronics, and four years at the Verizon Center, I'm not a professional?" She couldn't care less that the pitch of her voice was rising and the family at the table beside them was staring.

"Kate, calm down," Austin softly said. "They said you could be in our first video and they'd get you backstage passes for all the events."

"A video and backstage passes? That's all our relationship and all my hard work with the band means to you?" Her boyfriend looked away, his face red with embarrassment, and slightly shrugged his shoulders. "That's it. We're through. I don't want to ever see you again," she shouted, rising from the table. "I can't believe I even considered marrying you."

"Marrying me?" he angrily asked, rising as well. "Why buy the cow when I can have the milk for free?"

The couple on the other side of their table gasped and other surprised and embarrassed eyes turned away from them. The manager was already making his way out of the back to ask them to leave. "You bastard!"

"Get out of my apartment. You have until this time tomorrow to get the hell out of my life," he ordered.

"Not a problem," Kate bit back and stormed out of the restaurant. She was so angry that she couldn't cry and hailed a cab back to their apartment. Once inside, she began to break down, calling Marissa and explaining what had happened through the sobs.

Within the hour, the redhead had managed to find four other friends and they began the task of packing up her belongings. So much could have been divided down the middle but Kate took whatever she wanted. Their CD collection, mostly bought with her money, was enormous and she felt she earned every one of them. However, the brunette left the sound equipment. She didn't want any of it as a reminder and it would serve her no purpose anyhow.

Once everything was in a box and carted over to the Carlsons' for the time being, Kate stood in the apartment that she had called home for six years. It seemed so empty, even with Austin's belongings still in it. Xerxes crawled out from under the couch where he had been hiding through most of the packing and pushed his nose into the brunette's hand. "Oh, baby," she sighed and dropped down to the floor to hug the dog around the neck. "I'm going to miss you the most."

They had adopted Xerxes two years ago when they had patronized the local pet food store to pick up some treats for Austin's iguana. The dog had gotten loose from the organization that was there trying to adopt cats and dogs out and the canine plowed right into the couple. Kate wasn't an animal lover, having none growing up, not even a goldfish. Austin took the dog right away and filled out the paperwork, handing over the cash before his girlfriend could protest. They spent weeks trying to name the dog and it was Austin who decided that the ancient Persian ruler, whom his little sister had just learned about in high school, could use a namesake. The animal was christened Xerxes and began to worm his way into the brunette's heart.

While Kate was hugging the dog right before leaving her apartment for the last time, the epiphany struck so fast it almost bowled her over.

"Marissa," she stated, looking up at the redhead, "I'm stealing Xerxes. That bastard doesn't deserve this dog and Xerxes doesn't deserve someone who's going to be touring and leaving him alone. Put his leash on him while I get his records." Kate had the papers and most of his belongings in a box before the redhead managed to hold the dog still long enough to get the leash on. Somehow, Xerxes knew he was about to go to a new home and be highly pampered and he was so excited to leave he couldn't be still.

Maybe she should have amended her list to include her dog as one of the few she had wholeheartedly trusted and who had never let her down. Kate found it sad one of her most trusted friends was a canine.

That was a sign the sound engineer's relationships were too shallow. Still, she wasn't ready to trust someone she had only dated once that she had suspicions about. Trust was too complicated at this stage in any relationship despite anyone's past experience. If there was anything more between her and Dave later on, she'd revisit the whole trust issue at that point. For now, the brunette would remain guarded, treat Batista as if she trusted him, and do her damnedest to get Marissa and John together.


	8. Serious Misconceptions

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **IMissPadfoot**,** jada951** and **Takersgurl35** for your reviews. We're glad you're all enjoying the story so far and we really appreciate the support.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Serious Misconceptions.**

The following morning, Marissa woke with a pounding headache. It felt as though someone was drilling inside her head, but at least she could breathe properly and her throat no longer felt as raw. Sitting up in bed, the redhead looked over to where Kate was sleeping. The brunette was still dead to the world and Marissa hoped she was just sleeping in and not coming down with the same virus. Silently, the video tech got out of bed and poured herself a glass of water before heading to the washroom to shower. Marissa supposed the one good thing about Kate sleeping in was that there wasn't a fight for the bathroom every morning.

As the warm water washed over the redhead and soothed away all her aches and pains, she had a hazy recollection of the previous night. She remembered passing out on the couch in the crew lounge and Phillip offering to ready the video footage for that night's show. However, she had no memory of getting back from the arena or into bed. Marissa assumed Kate had managed to sneak off work for an hour to bring her back but then realized that couldn't be right as the brunette had gone out clubbing with Brad and Josh, accidentally waking her up when she sneaked back in at the most ridiculous hour.

Stepping out of the shower, Marissa began to worry about how exactly she had gotten home the previous night. What if she'd just walked out in the middle of the show? Hoping Kate could shed some light on the situation, the video tech returned to the bedroom to find her friend just waking up.

"Sleep well? Feeling any better?" asked the brunette as the other woman entered the room.

"Yeah, I did thanks and I'm feeling a lot better now," replied Marissa.

She was just about to ask her friend if she too had slept well and check she wasn't coming down with a head cold too when Kate spoke again. "I take it John got you back here okay then?" she asked.

The redhead was about to question her friend's statement when all her memories came flooding back to her. She could now clearly picture John Cena bringing her some water and medicine at the arena, then him bringing her back to the hotel. Her heart raced a little as she mentally saw him supporting her in the lift, their bodies just inches apart. Then, Marissa's jaw dropped to the ground and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh no, he saw me in my sheep pajamas!" she exclaimed. Kate took one look at the expression on the video tech's face and burst out laughing. "Katherine! It is not funny when one's crush sees one in their pajamas!" insisted Marissa, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. "My goodness, I must have been real sick. I hope Cena doesn't think I'm a right loony now."

"Nah, he doesn't. He told me he took you back to the hotel and all he said was that he was real worried about you," reassured the brunette, leaving out the part that Maryse had been all over him or that she'd later seen the two dancing at the club. She didn't like hiding things from Marissa, especially as the redhead had a knack for always discovering the truth. However, nothing was going on between Cena and Maryse and for all she knew the wrestler was just being friendly by dancing with the ex-diva search contestant.

"Whew, that's a relief as I really like him," said Marissa.

"I know you do, chick, and he seems to like you too. Have y'all arranged when you're going for dinner?" asked Kate.

"Not really, to be honest, I think he just said that to be polite," replied the redhead.

"I don't think he did from what Dave has said. He seems pretty keen," fabricated the brunette. While Batista had said nothing of the sort, it didn't hurt to encourage Marissa a little, especially since she was freaking out about her sheep pajamas. If the video tech had even the slightest doubt in Cena's interest, she'd give up all together.

"'Dave' is it now? And since when were you on a first name basis with Mr. Batista?" teased Marissa.

"Since he's taking me out for dinner the next time we're free," replied Kate. She instantly regretted saying it however. She wanted Marissa and John to get together, but she didn't want anyone thinking she had feelings for Batista in the process… or did she? The woman then hurriedly added, "Besides, I've always called him 'Dave.' You just haven't been paying attention." She didn't know if it was true but it sounded like a good cover-up.

Inside, Marissa was in turmoil. She wanted to see her friend and the wrestler together; they'd be good for each other. However, if Kate and Dave hooked up too soon she wouldn't be able to use the excuse of double dating to get closer to John.

* * *

Down in the hotel gym, Batista and Cena were having a similar conversation. The larger wrestler had agreed to accompany his friend on his morning work out with the sole intention of finding out how Cena felt about Marissa. After all, that was the whole point, wasn't it? To get the two of them together. In addition, if he had nothing to report back about, there was no reason for him and Kate to go out for dinner. 

"When are you taking Marissa out for dinner?" Dave asked as casually as possible.

Cena just shrugged and pressed the button to speed up the treadmill he was working out on. "Dunno, I haven't given it much thought to be honest," he replied after a few minutes.

"You really should, you know? She's a great chick and you don't wanna keep her hanging on," cautioned the older man.

Even though Dave only viewed Marissa in a platonic way, he found her attractive and knew that if John left it too long someone else would ask her out. The bigger man was also well aware of how the redhead felt and didn't want her to be strung along. Cena would be a fool if he didn't go after the video tech.

"Jeez, if you're that damn bothered by it, why don't you ask out her yourself?" huffed Cena, before abruptly heading for the showers.

_Damn, what was that all about?_Batista sighed to himself. Putting the little outburst down to tiredness, he thought nothing more of it and vowed to talk to Cena about Marissa later.

In the shower, John was feeling oddly jealous. He'd only been on one date with Marissa, so he didn't know her that well. However, Batista's closeness with the video tech bothered him. The redhead and Dave got on so well and found it easy to talk. In addition, his friend had met Maddie and the five-year-old liked him a lot. If Batista did have an interest in Marissa, could he really compete?

* * *

That next Friday Marissa was still feeling under the weather and wished it had been some other week that they were doomed to have an early houseshow on Friday. She had just finished her rounds of checking the monitors and so decided to find Kate. The redhead had high hopes that her friend and Dave were soon to become a couple from the causal remarks the woman had made about him over the past few days. 

Trying to act mature about it, the video tech was pleased for her two friends even though this meant she might see less of Cena. She knew they'd make a great couple. As Marissa rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The sight in front of her made her stomach drop and her heart ache.

Standing by a drinks machine, Cena was chatting animatedly to Maryse. The blonde-haired woman was vigorously flicking her hair and batting her eyelids. As the WWE Champion leaned in a little closer to the diva, the redhead's stomach lurched. If there was a clear sign that Cena wasn't interested in her that was it. Feeling tears burning in her eyes, Marissa turned on her heel and ran off. She'd been a fool to ever think someone like John Cena could be interested in someone like her. She should have known when he hadn't called her this past week to set up their dinner date.

So, it had only been three days since John had called Marissa and missed her, leaving a voicemail. He said he was just calling to check on her, that he'd check in with Kate, and not to worry about calling him back since she just needed to rest. He didn't sound like his usually bouncy self and Kate even mentioned it when she passed on his well wishes for her health from when he called her. Right then she should have known when he didn't ask her to call him back. Still, she had agonized over whether to call him or not. The woman had spent a great deal of time either resting from the cold or just being with her daughter, so she rationalized waiting to speak with him since it would only be three days before she saw him again. She was grateful that she hadn't mentioned it to Kate because the brunette would have made her call and she would have looked like a fool. A stupid, utter fool, that's all she was.

* * *

After his little confrontation with Batista Tuesday morning, Cena's head had been reeling for the rest of the day. What did he care if Dave and Marissa hooked up? They'd only been on one date. However, he did care. Something about the redhead fascinated him and he wanted to find out more. He dashed off that one quick phone call, panicking over what he would say as he realized he wouldn't sound anywhere near as suave and smooth as Dave Batista. He meant to call her back but two of his brothers were back in town and they seemed to want to be on the go 24/7. It was only three days; he'd talk to her that weekend if he could just figure out now what to say. 

Seeing Dave and Marissa talking not more than thirty minutes ago had ruffled him again. Trying to collect his thoughts before that night's match, John stopped to buy a bottle of water and that had been when Maryse had approached him. The newest diva was a little full on, but she was easy to talk to. When Maryse had suggested that she and John hit a club after the show, Cena had agreed. After all, he wasn't officially dating anyone and he needed something to take his mind off his mixed thoughts. Procrastinating was what he did best.

* * *

Batista barely made it through that night's houseshow without punching someone. For some odd reason, Cena still wasn't speaking to him. In addition, whenever the bigger man brought up the subject of Marissa, the WWE Champion made some bitchy comment and walked off. By the third time it happened, Dave was beginning to get pissed off. How could he get John and Marissa together if John didn't even want to talk about the woman? Moreover, did Cena actually think that he, Dave, had feelings for the video tech? 

The thought made Batista laugh aloud. In the early days of their friendship, people had often wrongly assumed he and Marissa were seeing each other, especially when he and the redhead had taken Maddie to the park. However, they were just close friends and both had made this point clear. Yet, Batista was frustrated by Cena's assumption. His friend was bound to back off if he thought Dave wanted to date the video tech. Plus, if Cena was no longer interested in Marissa, he'd have no reason to go for dinner with Kate. A nagging voice in the back of his head also told him he didn't want Kate getting the wrong idea if she heard the WWE Champion's theories.

Why all this bothered him so much though, he didn't know. Surely, no one got this wound up when their friend didn't like a woman? Plus, why did he care so much what Kate thought?

* * *

Her world was always confined to the small space behind the stage and she liked it that way, so Kate made it through the houseshow oblivious to the goings-on of Marissa, Cena and Batista. As far as the sound engineer was concerned, Marissa liked John and he seemed to like her back. If Dave did as he was meant to do, she'd know for sure and they could discuss the next step of getting the WWE Champion and the redhead together over dinner. The brunette hoped Cena did like her friend as much too since she wanted the video tech to be happy. Plus, for some reason she couldn't quite explain, she was looking forwards to having dinner with Batista. 

They had spoken only once and that was just a quick call from Dave to let her know that he hadn't had the chance to talk with Cena. Instead of telling him that Marissa was freaking out over Cena having seen her in her PJs, Kate had simply replied that it was no problem and they'd just play it by ear. When he found out something from John, then they'd make plans. He promised to let her know something by Saturday afternoon and she couldn't wait to hear from him, even if she chalked the feeling up to getting her two friends together. Friday couldn't have come fast enough as the restlessness of waiting was driving her crazy.

However, Kate's thoughts were then dragged away from the romantic lives of her friends when her boss approached. Stephen had the final list of songs and artists they were going to present to management to be used as pay per view and entrance themes. "Have you checked out what's on the CD yet?" he asked, handing the list over.

The brunette nodded. "Just once through. I thought I still had another week."

"John didn't tell you?" the older man asked.

"Apparently not," she muttered in reply but then her jaw dropped to the floor as she read over the list. _Chrome Bumper? No, that can't be right, _she thought. "Wait a second, Stephen," she mumbled and pulled out the CD of sample tracks Cena had given to her on Monday. The sound engineer's heart stopped as she heard the lyrics of track eight.

_Damn that woman just took off with my heart_

_Didn't my friends warn me she was nothing but a tart?_

The brunette didn't know how she'd missed it the first time she'd listened the CD. After all, she'd co-written the song and played the piano part for it in all those stuffy dead-end lounges and clubs. However, there was no mistaking the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice or his band. Turning the CD off abruptly, Kate turned back to Stephen.

"There isn't a problem, is there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. You see…the thing is, I use to date Austin Mitchell, the lead singer with Chrome Bumper," she admitted.

"That's great. We should have them bagged for the next pay-per-view though but maybe you could talk to them and get them to agree to do C.M. Punk's new theme?" suggested Stephen.

"Erm… Not exactly. Austin and I kinda ended on bad terms. I doubt he'll even talk to me," confessed the sound engineer.

"Damn, that's a shame, as his band are quite something and I was hoping they'd do the theme for us so we can skip all that crap of having to go through their agents before we can even ask, blah, blah, you know the drill," he replied.

_Quite something? Yeah, I should know, I helped them to get where they are now, _Kate thought bitterly and then remembered exactly how she had missed the song. They were in the airport and she had noticed Batista walk by. Accidentally turning off her MP3 player, she had risen from her seat to stop him and ask him if he had talked to Cena but he seemed to be in a hurry. Thinking she was on track nine instead of six, she had restarted the player past the song.

* * *

Later that night in the nightclub, Cena's head was still all over the place. Maryse was obviously into him and he knew without a doubt that if he wanted to take her back to his hotel room, he could. However, every time the blonde-haired woman tried to kiss him, all John could see was Marissa's face looking back at him. The two women were such opposites and he felt kind of trashy being there with the blonde given how modest and unpretentious the video tech was. 

The WWE Champion wasn't the only person in the club that night whose head was spinning. Kate had agreed to go out with Brad and Josh to take her mind off Austin. However, it'd done exactly the opposite. So much so, she didn't even notice Maryse and John dancing together for most of the night.

Apparently, Chrome Bumper really were quite something. They must have just released a new album as virtually every other song played that night was one of theirs and their image was frequently on the TV screens around the club. She had heard them very rarely on the radio over the past three years, assuming that they had failed to make it big and were just lingering around the edges. This "new" song was being touted as their biggest hit and expected to go number one on the charts, according to a host on MTV.

Seeing Austin up there appearing on the music channel's show made Kate's heart ache. That should have been her dancing with the band. That should have been her fawning over her ex and the other members of the band. Hell, she would have just settled to be in the audience knowing that the very next weekend she'd be in the sound pit working her audio magic. It wasn't so much the fame as the credit and the desire to be loved and accepted that she longed for.

* * *

The following morning Batista decided to bite the bullet and have it out with Cena. One way or another, the bigger man was determined to find out if his friend liked Marissa and clear up this silly misunderstanding. At the least, he was going to make John speak civilly to him. 

Cena agreed to have a late lunch with his friend and the two met in the hotel restaurant around three due to a meeting they both had to attend. As Dave sipped his coffee, John stood up to get some more sugar. When he did, the WWE Champion's phone went off.

"It's only a text. Can you read it for me, mate?" asked Cena.

Dave picked up the phone and smirked as he read the message.

_Hey John, I had a great time with you last night. We should do it again soon, M xxx_

The bigger man smiled to himself. _So Cena and Marissa hooked up last night? Great_, he thought.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Dave hit reply.

_Sure, baby, I'd love to. I'll call you later and we can hook up xx_

A little push in the right direction wouldn't hurt, right? Pleased with helping to get Cena and Marissa a little closer together, Batista texted Kate to tell her what was going on. As Dave hit 'send' to the brunette's phone explaining about the text Cena had received and the one he'd sent on the WWE Champion's behalf, Dave couldn't help but feel a little downhearted. If his plan worked and John and Marissa did get together, he'd have no reason to take Kate out for dinner. That was the plan, anyhow, he tried to tell himself, tolerate the woman until he got John and Marissa together.

* * *

Up in her hotel room, Marissa picked up the phone to call her daughter. It was a tradition for the video tech to speak to Maddie on her days off when she wasn't home. The redhead dialled in the digits of her parental home. Within two rings, the little girl had picked up as she was expecting her mom to call. "Mama," screamed Maddie. 

"Hey, baby. How are you? Is school going well?" asked Marissa.

"I'm super great. I learned a new word yesterday, Mama," replied the five-year-old.

"And what was it, Maddie?" asked the woman.

"Scarlet," replied the little girl.

"And what does it mean, honey?" Marissa asked.

"It means red," answered Maddie.

"Well done, sweetheart," gushed the redhead. "When I get home, I'll buy you a present as a reward."

"Can I have one of those wrestling dollies, please, Mama?" asked the girl.

Marissa laughed. "They're not dolls, baby, they're figures, plus they're for boys," she replied.

"Ohh... but I wanted Barbie to marry Shawn Michaels," complained Maddie.

The mother giggled. "Sorry, honey, but Shawn is already married," she informed.

"Oh," sighed Maddie. "Barbie will be really sad now. What will I tell her?"

"Well, honey, what about Ken?"

"He lost in a match to the Undertaker and he's missing a leg."

Trying to change the line of conversation, Marissa asked, "Have you been feeding Xerxes his new doggie food?" The massive dog had to be put on a diet last week as he was coming dangerously close to being too large.

"Of course, Mama," she replied and Marissa could tell her daughter had rolled her eyes.

"Ok, baby," conceded Marissa, realizing her little girl was growing up fast and becoming more independent. It broke the video tech's heart to miss so much of her daughter's life, but the bills had to be paid. She refused to take a dime from her parents and her father didn't seem to have a problem with that arrangement either.

"Is Grams or Gramps around please, sweetie? I need a little word with them before I go," asked the redhead.

"Yeah, Gramps is just watching the news, but I can get him for you," replied Maddie.

"Thank you, baby."

"If I do though, will you promise to talk to me again after?" insisted the strawberry-blonde.

When her mother assured her that she would, Maddie rushed to get her Gramps. Marissa had really wanted to speak to her mother. However, she could do little about it now. The video tech just hoped her father was in a good mood and wouldn't have too much to say.

"Hello, Marissa," came Joseph's voice on the other end of the phone. "How are you? Is work going well?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking, Papa. Work is good. Are you well?" replied the redhead, her voice tensing up just from speaking to the man.

Marissa and her father weren't exactly close. As a child, she'd been the apple of his eye. However, all that changed when she'd fallen pregnant with Maddie, and her sister, Shannon, had gone to University in England.

Joseph Carlson, being a financial consultant and devout Catholic, had disapproved of his eldest daughter falling pregnant out of wedlock. He'd been optimistic for Marissa's future, but all he'd received back was dissatisfaction, a fact he was unafraid to admit, even to his own daughter. Even now, at twenty-seven, the redhead could be reduced to tears by her father's comments. Therefore, it was no surprise that she was tense about talking to him.

"Work is going well, thank you, Marissa," answered Joseph, not feeling the need to elaborate any further. "What I'm more interested in knowing, however, is how you're getting along in the WWE?"

The question shocked the video tech as her father didn't really approve of her job, let alone care how she was getting on there. She was just home; he could have asked her this stuff then. "I'm really happy there, Papa. I've got some good friends and it helps that Kate is there too," replied Marissa. She didn't really know what else to say. She'd been working for the WWE for almost a year now, yet this was the first time her father had asked her anything about it. Her mother, Glenna, had been a lot more interested when Marissa had taken the job and the redhead kept her updated on how she was coping there.

"Are any of these friends you've made wrestlers?" Joseph pressed.

Again, her father's questioning made Marissa feel a little taken aback. Surely, her mother had mentioned things about her life to him. Heck, she'd even talked about Dave in front of him. In addition, what did he care if she were friends with the wrestlers; they were people too after all. "Papa, you know that they are. I've told you before about my friend, Dave. He and I have taken Maddie out to the park and I meet him for coffee whenever I'm home," informed the video tech.

"Oh, yes, I remember him now. He's a tall, very muscular, dark haired man, isn't he?" her father checked.

"Yes, why do you ask? Most of the wrestlers are muscular, it's part of their job," insisted Marissa. Something about her father's tone told the video tech there was more to his questions than just curiosity.

"And how about the female wrestlers? What are they like? Are you friends with them too?" asked Joseph, his voice now sounding more commanding. The sound of it gave Marissa chills; it was a tone he only used when something was bothering him.

"Well, a few of them are, yes. They're nice women, happy to help each other out," insisted the redhead. Marissa wasn't quite sure why her father wanted to know all of this and that unsettled her.

"Well, I've seen them on TV, and they don't look very nice," her father stated. Now the redhead understood why he was asking so many questions. Obviously, he'd watched Raw and gotten the wrong idea about everything. "To me they look like nothing but fancy prostitutes and the men seem no better. Are these really the type of people you want Madison growing up around? The people she looks to as role models?"

The video tech tried to explain to her father that the characters he saw on TV weren't real, that they were like actors, but he cut her off and continued.

"And how about this Dave Batista? Do you want to date him? Do you think he'd make a good father figure for Madison? Because I don't. To me he's nothing but a violent animal, the way her throws other people around like they're rag dolls. He could do that to you, to your daughter," accused Joseph.

Marissa was appalled by her father's misjudgment. He didn't know anything about Dave, so how could he say such things? "Dave isn't like that, Papa. You don't even know him. He's a good friend and a kind and gentle man," protested the redhead.

"Oh for goodness sake, Marissa! Don't be so naive and selfish. You've already ruined that little girl's life by bringing her into this world without a proper father, don't ruin it any more. If you keep surrounding Madison with such people, she'll turn out no better than you, a cheap little tart," he bit.

Tears streamed down Marissa's face and she had to use all her force not to shout back at him. How dare he say such things to her. She was a good mother and did the best by Maddie. It wasn't her fault that Greg had run out on them before Maddie was even born. The video tech had done what she thought was right and best for everyone at the time by keeping her daughter.

Not prepared to take any more abuse from her father, the redhead spoke as calmly as she could. "Papa, I love you, but I cannot talk to you when you're like this. Would you kindly put my daughter back on, please?"

Joseph didn't say another word to Marissa and a few minutes later Maddie's voice greeted her again. It was amazing how the sound of one person's voice could create such a feeling of calm and happiness within Marissa.

"Mama, when you were on the phone to Gramps, I taught Xerxes a new trick," informed the little girl, her voice ringing with pride.

"Well done, baby. What did you teach him?" asked the mother, curious to know what her little girl had been up to since she passed the phone over to her Gramps.

"I taught him how to play possum, like the wrestlers do on telly. If I ask him to, he lies down and acts as though he's dead. But don't worry, it's only pretend," assured Maddie.

The redhead chuckled, amused by her daughter taking so much pleasure in something so simple as making a dog play dead. "That's great, honey. Maybe you could get him to do it when we come home and scare Aunt Kate with it," joked the video tech. However, she instantly regretted saying that as she knew Maddie would now scare everyone with her new trick for the next month.

"I can't do it too much though because he wants three doggie treats when he does it right," confessed the strawberry-blonde.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do it then," cautioned Marissa, remembering the animal's new diet. "We don't want him getting so fat that he can't go for walks."

"Yeah, you're right," conceded Maddie. "Maybe I'll just teach him to do my home work instead." Again, the redhead laughed. It amazed her how simple life was to a five-year-old. "I better go now, Grams said dinner is ready," announced the little girl, after a few seconds. Marissa began to ask how she was already eating dinner but remembered the three hour time difference. "Promise you'll call me tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby. You be a good girl for Grams and Gramps now and remember to eat all your greens," instructed the redhead. Again, she knew her daughter had just rolled her eyes and she was left with sadness at how fast she was growing up.

"I will, Mama. Talk to you soon, I love you," said Maddie.

"Talk to you tomorrow, sweetie. I love you too," replied Marissa before she hung up.

Less than a second later, Kate, grinning broadly, emerged from the washroom where she'd been hiding out fixing her hair so that Marissa could have some privacy. The brunette pretended as if she hadn't heard the video tech and her father arguing and instead launched right into what was making her smile so much. "A little birdie told me you had a visitor last night and apparently you quite enjoyed yourself too," teased the sound engineer. "Is that why you didn't go out with us last night? You should have told me."

"Kate, I have no idea what you're talking about, so why don't you stop grinning like an idiot and fill me in," Marissa stated simply, not in the mood for playing games.

"You and John getting it on. Dave just told me about the text you sent him and said that you should be getting one back soon," informed Kate, the smirk on her face obvious.

"I haven't spoken to Cena since I was ill, so Dave must have misread the message," informed the redhead, now beginning to wonder what on earth was going on.

"Well, the text was signed 'M' and we don't know anyone else whose name starts with that letter so…" the brunette reasoned but then stopped dead.

Both women looked at each other and thought the exact same thing -- Maryse! Kate covered her mouth in disbelief as tears threatened to blind Marissa for the second time that afternoon.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I saw him flirting with Maryse yesterday. Obviously they both got what they wanted," whispered the redhead, her voice chocked with heartache.

"That bitch! I saw her sniffing around Cena, but I hoped she wouldn't get her claws into him. Moreover, what the hell does John think he's playing at? Last weekend he offered to take you to dinner and now he's seeing her?" raged the sound engineer. She'd always liked Cena and considered him a friend. However, if he was just going to use the woman that was like a sister to Kate, he'd just made himself a dangerous enemy.

"Obviously he's come to his senses," stated the redhead. "Why would he like someone like me when he can have any woman in the world? My father's right, I'm nothing but a tart and men don't want that. Who in their right mind would be interested in a single mother that has a five-year-old child out of wedlock?"

"Marissa, you're being silly. You should take a look around you some time. If anyone's the tart, it's me," Kate reassured but then got back on track. "So, okay, John isn't interested in you, but that's his loss. You deserve someone who knows how great you are and respects you as a person." The redhead collapsed on her bed and dissolved into tears without saying another word.

Kate, knowing it was best to leave her friend for now, returned to the washroom. She needed to see Batista and sort out this mess now. Picking up her cell, the sound engineer sent a text straight to the wrestler.

_Dave, it's Kate. Marissa didn't send the message to John. I think Maryse did and now Marissa is convinced he doesn't want her. Can you meet me ASAP? We have to sort this out._

TBC...


	9. Getting Closer

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **IMissPadfoot** and** Takersgurl35**for your reviews for chapter eight, and thanks to **Vera Roberts** for your review of chapter two. We're glad you're all enjoying the story so far and we really appreciate the support.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Getting Closer**

Dave Batista read the text message from Kate and his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to think Marissa had sent the flirty message to Cena. Besides it being completely out of character for the redhead to do something like that, either John or Kate would have mentioned them hooking up. The wrestler had only wanted to help his two friends get together - and to stop Cena acting weirdly - and now he'd messed up the whole thing. He'd never forgive himself if Marissa missed the chance to get with John because of his interfering. Without thinking of the implications or what he'd do to resolve the situation, Batista replied to Kate's message.

_Damn it! I hope my interfering hasn't messed everything up. Yeah, of course I'll meet you. Is at the diner one block from the hotel in half an hour ok?_

When Kate replied saying that that was good for her, Dave jumped into the shower and changed. Even though they were meeting to sort out the situation between Cena and Marissa, Batista felt oddly excited about meeting up with the brunette. He also wondered if he should dress more formally for their meeting and then realized he was acting like a fool; this wasn't even an official date, so why was he getting so hung up about it?

* * *

After replying to Dave that she'd meet him in the diner, Kate made a lame excuse to Marissa and went to change. 

The video tech didn't buy that her friend just needed some fresh air and wondered what was going on. The sound engineer's phone had gone off a few times and Marissa hoped there was more going on between Kate and Dave than the brunette was letting on.

In the washroom as she was getting changed, Kate felt nervous for some reason but put it down to anxiety over wanting to sort things out between Marissa and Cena. However, that didn't stop her pondering what to wear for five minutes before realizing they were only going to a local diner. Even if she dressed to impress him, Marissa would definitely know something was going on. Besides, when did it matter to her what Batista thought? If he didn't like how she looked, then he could just lump it.

* * *

John Cena answered the text message on his phone and was completely perplexed at what it said. 

_I'd love to see you again and I'm free tonight if you're interested. Maryse xx_

When had he ever told Maryse he'd see her again? He'd liked the company of the blonde in the club a few nights before; however, she wasn't someone he'd want to date. Going back through his inbox and list of sent messages, the pieces fell into place. He'd gotten a message from Maryse earlier on in the day around the same time he'd been having lunch with Batista and someone had sent her a reply. Cena fumed, realizing it could have only been Dave who has sent her the message. _So this is his game is it? Get me with someone else so he can have Marissa to himself_, he raged. Deciding enough was enough, the WWE Champion went to find his so-called friend and have it out with him.

When Cena arrived at Batista's room, he knocked and there was no reply. The brown-haired man then tried to phone the other wrestler but it went straight to the message bank. John was now convinced Dave must be with Marissa and this only fuelled his anger more.

* * *

Kate clicked her tongue and tapped her foot as she waited for Dave to arrive. The wrestler was only five minutes late, but she was anxious to get everything resolved. When Batista did arrive, he looked flushed and apologised profusely, then they headed into the diner. Neither of them ordered any food and instead both just asked for a coffee. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Cena keeps calling me. God knows what he wants," he said.

"Shit, you don't think Maryse has replied to your message, do you?" asked Kate, now beginning to worry even more.

"Damn it! Yeah, I bet that's what it is. But why would Cena call me about that?" reasoned Batista

"Well, maybe he isn't interested in her and wonders what's going on?" replied the sound engineer, as the server brought their drinks over.

"Damn it, damn it! What have I done interfering? I only wanted to help get him together with Marissa and since he wouldn't talk to me about it, I thought I was doing the right thing," justified the wrestler, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"So what are we going to do about it now?" asked Kate, stirring cream into her beverage. "When I asked Marissa about the text and we realized Maryse must have sent it, she seemed to lose all hope."

"I guess it depends how John feels about them both really. The problem is, he clams up whenever I mention Marissa and he didn't even tell me he'd been out with Maryse," said Dave.

"Well, I saw them together in a club, but I didn't think too much of it and I don't think they left together," replied the brunette.

"I guess I'll just have to try and talk to him again then," said the wrestler. His voice had a sound of resignation in it. At first, seeing Kate and trying to set John up with Marissa had been fun. However, now Batista wondered if it was really worth all the hassle.

* * *

When Kate still hadn't returned an hour later, Marissa began to wonder where she'd gotten to. Surely getting some air didn't take this long. Unless, the redhead's suspicions were correct and her friend was secretly seeing Batista. The video tech hoped this was the case as she knew they'd make a great couple and maybe it'd help her chances with Cena. 

The situation with Cena was beginning to bother Marissa. They'd had a really good time ice skating and he'd promised to take her out for dinner. However, since the wrestler had taken her back to the hotel when she was sick, he had barely spoken to her. In addition, Maryse seemed to be always around the WWE Champion and when Kate had mentioned that the blonde had texted Cena, Marissa wondered if he'd lost interest in her all together. It wasn't unusual for guys to go on a few days with her and then never call again. Even Greg had done it and she'd been expecting his child at the time.

Marissa resigned herself to being alone. Her father was right; if Maddie's own father didn't want to know her, why would any other guy? She just really thought Cena was going to be different. He had seemed unfazed when he'd learnt about Maddie and the redhead had had high hopes for their relationship. Maybe he'd just gotten bored though and found a more attractive woman with less baggage. It was probably the snotty nose and sheep pajamas from last week.

* * *

John Cena prowled around the hotel looking for Batista. It was very unusual for the other wrestler not to answer his phone for this long and he wondered what could be keeping him so busy. After calming down, the WWE Champion had realized that the chances of Dave being with Marissa were slim, he was probably just taking a walk. However, this didn't explain his absence for over an hour. 

John just wanted to know once and for all if Dave had an interest in Marissa. If he did, Cena would leave them to it. A woman he'd gone on one date with wasn't worth losing his friend over and he'd be happy to see Batista dating again. The person he felt really bad for was Kate. Cena had given the sound engineer the impression Batista was really interested in her, so how upset would she be if he then started to date her best friend?

Deciding that he'd pay Kate a visit on the pretence of asking her about that CD she'd copied for him a few days before, the WWE Champion headed to the brunette's hotel room. Maybe if he spoke to her, he'd be able to figure out if anything was going on with Marissa and Batista and how the sound engineer felt about that. He was really going to have to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe he'd introduce her to Chrome Bumper when they visited the pay-per-view next week. That would be a special treat for the music aficionado that was Kate Alistair.

* * *

Back at the diner, Kate and Batista had concluded that they could do nothing more for their friends until Cena opened up about his feelings. If he pestered John again right now, it would piss the wrestler off and they would get nowhere. 

However, not wanting to leave so soon as he was actually enjoying being around Kate, Dave decided to find out more about the sound engineer. It was better than watching the crap that was on cable on Saturday night.

"So, did you do anything interesting when you were back at home during the week?" he asked, noticing how she curled her hair around her finger as she thought of a reply.

"Not really, just chilled. I did a bit of shopping and took Maddie to the park with Xerxes so that Marissa could have a break for a few hours," she answered, finding it a little unnerving how Dave's gaze never left hers as she spoke. Most guys she dated were usually more interested in checking out her body than what she had to say. "How about you?"

"About the same really. I just spent some time with my family and relaxed. It was nice catching up with my sister and seeing my niece though," he said, finding it odd that this lively woman would care so much about his mundane life. All of his ex-girlfriends were more interested in hanging off his arm in a nightclub or mixing with his 'cool' wrestling friends.

"How old is your niece?" inquired Kate. She found it quite endearing that his family meant so much to him. Having no real family of her own, she respected that and found it very appealing.

"She'll be seven in July and she's such a little princess," laughed Dave, pulling a stack of photos of the girl from his wallet. "Her name's Dora and she's the apple of her parents' eyes. My sister had a hard time conceiving and Dora was born through IVF, so she really is a little blessing."

"Aww, she's so cute and that's wonderful that your sister managed to have a child. I bet your parents were pleased," cooed the brunette, looking at each of the pictures in turn. Each one featured a dark haired little girl -- some times, she was on her own, but in most of them, she was with family members. The woman Kate assumed to be Dave's sister looked a lot like him. They both had the same chocolate eyes, eyes that Dora had also been lucky to inherit.

"Yeah, my mom was thrilled. But because it's doubtful that Diona will have any more children, she keeps pestering me for grandbabies," the wrestler chuckled, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at discussing having children with Kate.

The sound engineer blushed too, there was something a little strange about talking about having babies with Dave. The brunette knew she wanted a family of her own eventually, yet it unsettled her discussing it with this man. _Is it because he'd make such a great father? _she pondered and then wondered where that thought came from since she thought him to be arrogant and quite less than boyfriend material, let alone father material.

* * *

When a knock sounded on her hotel room door, Marissa assumed it was just Kate having forgotten her keys and answered it. However, the redhead was shocked to see John Cena standing on the other side. He looked equally surprised to see her too and she wondered why. It was her room after all, so why was it so odd that she'd answered the door. 

"Erm… hey Marissa. Is Kate about?" he asked and the video tech's heart fell when she realized the wrestler was actually looking for her friend.

"No, she popped out about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet," replied the redhead, a little dejectedly. "However, I think she'll be back soon, so you can come in and wait if you want?"

Cena was thrown as he'd come to find out from Kate if anything was going on between Batista and Marissa. He certainly hadn't expected the redhead to be there and actually secretly thought she might be with Dave. Now that his suspicions had been proven wrong and Kate wasn't around, he didn't quite know what to do. However, the WWE Champion suddenly found himself very pleased with the situation he'd fallen into. He'd have a chance to chat with Marissa and maybe ask her to dinner -- then he'd know for sure if she was seeing his friend. "Yeah, thanks," he replied stepping into the room.

Marissa wondered why Cena could be after Kate and why he'd agreed to come in if she wasn't even here. For all the wrestler knew, the brunette might not be back for another hour yet. Maybe Cena did like her after all. The redhead sat back on her bed and Cena perched on Kate's, an awkward silence falling between them for a few minutes.

"So, how have you been? Are you over your virus now?" the wrestler asked finally.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks. Spending a few days at home did me a world of good," replied the video tech. "Thanks for bringing me back that night I was really sick, by the way."

"It's no problem at all. I couldn't stand to see you so unwell and I didn't really trust anyone else to bring you back. I'm just glad you're better now," said Cena, surprised at how much he cared about the woman's well being. Suddenly, having not spoken to her for a few days seemed very odd and he wanted to know everything she'd been up to. "So, what did you do when you went home? How's Maddie? She didn't catch your cold, did she?"

Marissa smiled and replied, "No, she didn't thankfully. I think being around so many other kids has built up her immune system. I didn't do much back at home, just rested really and spent time with Maddie. How about you, did you go back to your family?"

"Yeah, I visited my parents and stopped with them for a few days. Oh, and I went fishing with my brother, that was good fun especially when he fell in the river," chuckled Cena and then proceeded to tell her the story about how James had snagged his line and jerked so hard it sent him over the edge and right into the water.

He was feeling a lot more relaxed now. He was glad Marissa had recovered and that her daughter hadn't gotten sick too. In addition, he found the redhead very easy to talk to. Cena caught himself recalling what it had been like spending time with Maryse in the nightclub—the blonde had been so full on and demanding. She couldn't just sit still for a minute and chat with him and she constantly wanted to be on the go and dancing. To be around the video tech now made a refreshing change.

Again, the couple fell silent, not really sure what to say around each other. Marissa was too shy to open up any more about her life; after all, she didn't want to end up crying on Cena's shoulder over how her dad made her feel.

The WWE Champion found himself suddenly lost for words too. Usually he had no problem talking to anyone, yet in Marissa's presence he found himself feeling tongue tied and awkward.

Then, without really thinking why, Cena spoke again, "Hey, Marissa. Seeing as we're both free now, do you fancy going for that meal I promised to take you on?" He didn't know why he said it, it just felt right and he hoped the redhead would say 'yes'.

"Erm… yeah, sure, I'd love to," replied Marissa, a little lost for words. "Can you just give me half an hour to change?"

"Okay, great. How about I come back here in an hour, say?" suggested the wrestler.

"Yeah, that'd be great," returned the video tech.

When Cena left to let Marissa get ready, the redhead instantly grabbed her cell and called Kate. She couldn't believe she'd just agreed to go to dinner with John Cena! Even worse, she had no idea what to wear. The woman sent a hurried text to her friend, before jumping in the shower.

_OMG! Cena just asked me out to dinner!! TONIGHT! I have no clue what to wear, call back ASAP!_

* * *

Sitting in the diner across from Dave Batista, Kate didn't hear her cell go off with the message from Marissa. They were now on their fourth cup of coffee and had been chatting non-stop. 

"So, when did you start playing the piano?" Dave asked, after the sound engineer told him about her favourite hobby.

"I started playing when I seven," replied Kate, unsure of how to go on without going into detail about growing up in foster care. "Music has always been a passion of mine. So when I got my hands on an old piano, no one could tear me away from it."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime," said Dave, smiling at how the brunette's eyes lit up when she talked about her hobby. If her playing had half this effect, he really would love to see it.

"Well, maybe the next time we're both back in DC, I'll give you your own showing?" suggested the sound engineer facetiously, although she meant it in a completely innocent way.

"Just as long as I don't have to return the favour by showing you my special talent," joked the wrestler, although he instantly regretted saying that as it sounded so much like an innuendo.

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow and giggled, "Oh, come on, you've gotta tell me what it is now."

"Okay, you've beaten it out of me, but you've got to promise not to laugh," Dave warned before going on. "I'm really into astronomy."

The sound engineer bust out laughing and couldn't speak for all most a minute. It wasn't his interest as much as the thought that popped into her mind that was so funny. Being the loud-mouthed woman she was, the comment jumped right out. "You'll have to show me your telescope one day," she guffawed.

Dave rolled his eyes, but then started chuckling too. "How did I know that comment was coming?"

"Seriously though, do you make star charts and stuff like that?" inquired the brunette.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just enjoy looking at the constellations and monitoring their progress, checking out eclipses and meteor showers. Some times I take pictures of them too," informed the wrestler.

"Wow, that actually sounds quite cool, you'll have to show me sometime," said Kate, "sounds romantic." _Big mistake, _she thought. _Now he's going to really think that I'm interested in him. So much for remaining aloof._

* * *

John Cena knocked patiently on Marissa's door. The wrestler had said he would collect the redhead in an hour but, just in case, he didn't return to the hotel room until an hour and a half later. 

Marissa was only just ready when the WWE Champion arrived. She'd spent the last sixty minutes - after showering - running around like a headless chicken. She had failed to notice that John was thirty minutes late. If she had, she'd have thought he had stood her up.

Kate had failed to reply to any of the twenty text messages the video tech had left for her and now Marissa was starting to worry about her friend's whereabouts. She'd been gone all afternoon, with no indication of where she was going, who she was with or when she'd be back.

The only thing the redhead could hope was that Kate returned before she left for dinner with Cena. However, that didn't seem like it was going to happen now. Being unable to ignore the wrestler's knocking any longer, the video tech opened the door and was pleasantly surprised when John Cena presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the deep red roses.

"Oh, thank you, John, they're lovely," she replied, edging back into her room and allowing him to follow. "Just give me a minute to put these in water and leave a note for Kate, then I'll be ready to go."

Cena nodded his head and sat on Kate's bed as Marissa placed the roses in the sink full of water, left a note for her roommate and then grabbed her purse and wrap. Inside, the video tech was a bag of nerves. Cena had really made an effort, dressed in causal cream pants and a navy, short-sleeved shirt. She suddenly felt under-dressed and inferior in merely grey pinstripe pants, an emerald green silk vest and her wrap. However, Cena thought the exact opposite. To him, Marissa looked stunning, with shimmery yet subtle make-up and her hair flicking out at the ends. He really liked how she dressed in a classical way, yet remained sexy too.

The WWE Champion rose from his seat on Kate's bed and offered the redhead his hand. They linked arms in an unusually comfortable fashion and departed.

"So, where are we going?" asked Marissa.

"I managed to book us a table at a little French restaurant two blocks from here, if that's okay with you?" replied Cena.

"Yes, of course it is, it sounds perfect," said the video tech.

"Right, let's go and get a cab then," suggested the wrestler as they entered the elevator.

"If it's only two blocks, we can walk then. It looks so nice outside," she said with a smile.

* * *

As Marissa and Cena were heading to the lobby in the elevator, Kate and Batista were going back to the sound engineer's room via the stairs, thereby causing the two couples to miss each other. 

"You wanna come in for a bit?" asked Kate, as they reached her room and she slipped in her key card.

"Yeah, sure," replied Dave.

They walked in and took a seat on Kate's bed when the brunette realized Marissa wasn't there.

"I guess she got bored waiting for me and went out for a walk or something," mused the sound engineer aloud. Secretly, she was glad her roommate wasn't there; she'd quite like to spend some more time alone with Batista.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon enough though," said the wrestler, hoping the redhead would take her time getting back from where ever she was. "Do you mind if I use your rest room?"

When Kate nodded her head, Batista walked through the semi-open door next to the closet but came out two seconds later.

"Erm, why is there a bunch of roses in your sink?" he asked.

"I have no idea, they weren't there when I left," replied Kate. "Do they have a card attached?"

"No, it looks as though all the wrappings have been taken off," answered the wrestler, stepping back into the room as Kate stood to look through the trash to find them or the card.

"Well, blow me. You're never gonna believe this, but Cena has taken Marissa out for dinner," said the sound engineer, handing Batista the redhead's note.

"Well, I'll be damned. We spent all that time worrying about them and they sorted things out on their own," laughed Dave.

"Yeah, I guess that proves that if you leave a situation alone, it works itself out eventually," commented the brunette.

Kate and Dave laughed at how they'd spent a whole afternoon trying to work out how to get Marissa and Cena together only for them to do it of their own accord. However, neither person felt the afternoon had been a waste. Both had enjoyed each other's company and liked getting to know one another a little better.

"Do you think one of us should call Maryse and tell her?" Dave mused.

Kate was feeling a little vindictive. "After what she said to me last Monday, let her think John stood her up."

* * *

Marissa and Cena reached the restaurant and headed inside, where the wrestler confirmed the reservation for a table for two. The maitre d' led them to a small candle-lit table, which overlooked the local river. He took Marissa and Cena's drink orders before leaving them to browse the menu. 

"Oh, everything looks so lovely, I don't know what to have," cooed Marissa.

"Well, have anything you like, dinner is on me," replied Cena.

"No, I can't let you do that, John," protested the redhead.

"Really, it's alright. I promised I'd take you to dinner, so I'm going to make sure I do it properly," insisted the wrestler.

"Okay, if you insist," conceded the video tech.

As their order for a bottle of white wine was brought over, the couple placed their request for starters. As they waited for their food to arrive, the WWE Champion asked the redhead how Maddie was getting on at school.

"Really well, thanks. She really loves it there and she's so bright," cooed Marissa.

"Aww, that's great. I bet she keeps you busy though," he said.

"Oh, yes. Her new obsession is wrestling figures. A few days ago she wanted a Shawn Michaels one so that he could marry Barbie," laughed the redhead.

"I hope you gave her a figure of me instead," joked the wrester.

Marissa giggled and replied, "No, I can't do that. I couldn't bear to see you have you legs ripped off."

"Ouch, that sounds worse than facing The Great Khali. We better not let McMahon hear us talking about that, or my opponent for Wrestlemania will be a giant five-year-old," said Cena facetiously.

"I though it already was," teased the redhead.

"I'll tell Dave you said that about him," warned the WWE Champion. Both people started tittering at the mental image of Batista walking around with his hair in braids holding a huge Barbie doll.

When their starters arrived - Marissa having sautéed goat's cheese wrapped in pancetta and Cena choosing asparagus tarts with thyme and balsamic vinaigrette - the couple fell quiet as they ate and conversation didn't resume until after the plates were cleared away.

"You know, I'd like to meet Maddie. She sounds like such a sweet kid," said Cena, topping both their glasses with more wine.

"Trust me, you don't. She'll have you giving her piggy-back rides around the yard for hours," replied Marissa, unsure she'd want her daughter meeting the WWE Champion when they weren't even dating yet.

"Piggy-back rides I can handle, it's when they try to put make-up on you that I run away. Every time I visit my brother, my niece has to do a make-over on me," chuckled the wrestler.

"Well, Maddie does that too. Her favourite target is usually Kate's dog, Xerxes. The last time I was home, she had the poor animal wearing bows on his ears," laughed the redhead.

Cena smiled, liking how Marissa's green eyes lit up when she laughed. As the redhead re-filled their glasses again, the main course was brought over and talking ceased once more and they tucked in, enjoying the delicious food. Cena's meal was pork skewers marinated with sage and red pepper flakes and Marissa's was beef with garlic, shallot and parsley sauce.

"So, do you only have the one sibling?" the redhead inquired as their plates were taken away.

"No, there's my older brother, but I also have a younger sister too," replied the wrestler. "How about you?"

"I have a younger sister too, but I don't see her much as she's at University in England," informed the video tech.

"Damn, I bet that sucks," commented the brown-haired man.

"Not really, we don't get on when we're together for long stretches of time. Besides, I have Kate, she's like a sister to me," said Marissa.

The main course was cleared away and the dessert brought over as the couple finished off the bottle of wine. Cena and Marissa had decided to share summer berries gratin and both tucked in, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruits.

"Do you want another bottle of wine?" asked the wrestler, as they finished their dessert.

"No thanks, unless you do," replied Marissa.

"I'm not really bothered, so how about we just have coffee?" suggested Cena.

When the video tech agreed, they ordered coffee and continued to chat. "So, where do you think Kate could have gotten to?" inquired the wrestler.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I hope she was with Dave. Those two would be so good for each other," replied the redhead.

"Well, Dave's phone has been off for most of the day and he wasn't in his hotel room," informed the WWE Champion. "So there's a chance they might be together."

When the couple had finished their coffees, Cena paid the bill and they rode in a cab back to the hotel. The wrestler walked Marissa back to her hotel room and they stopped just outside the door to say goodnight.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, John. I had a really great time," said Marissa, placing her hand lightly on his arm.

"It was my pleasure, Marissa, and next time I won't leave it so long before I take you out again," he replied, closing the gap between them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work then," said the redhead, feeling butterflies building in her stomach.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. You sleep well and take care," said the wrestler, placing his hands lightly on the woman's waist.

"You too, John," the video tech whispered.

Cena then leant in a placed a light kiss on Marissa's lips, gradually tightening his embrace on her waist and pulling her petite frame closer to his. The redhead sighed, feeling the warmth coming from the wrestler's lips and shuddered at the feel of his muscular body pressed against her own. Then slowly, the couple broke apart, Cena leaving lingering kisses on Marissa's wine tasting lips. As the wrestler waved and headed back to his own room, the redhead fell against the door, finding herself short of breath. _Wow,_she sighed.


	10. So Close But So Far Away

**Author's notes: **We'd like to thank **Takersgurl35, littleone999 **and** IMissPadfoot** for your reviews for chapter nine. We're glad you're all still enjoying the story and we greatly appreciate your comments and support.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: So Close But So Far Away**

Marissa was on cloud nine as she softly touched her fingers to her lips where John Cena had just kissed her. It was like a dream but so much better. There was no point in mooning over him in the hall and she slipped the keycard into the lock, pushing the door open. Two steps in, she stopped and immediately began to back up. "I am so sorry," she gasped and turned, reaching for the door.

"I was just leaving," Dave Batista said, having already risen from the bed and heading towards Marissa. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kate. 'Night, Marissa."

The wrestler let himself out and the redhead turned back towards her best friend, mouth agape. "You and Dave…you were…did you…"

"Because I love you," the brunette began, "I'm not going to say anything about the interruption."

Kate was teasing her but there was something in her that made her wish Marissa hadn't returned. With Dave reclining on the bed against the wall and the sound tech sitting cross-legged facing him, the two had been talking about everything and nothing, music, politics, the state of the economy, anything but about the two of them and this odd relationship they had. As the hour grew long, Dave glanced at his watch and stated, "It's getting late. I should probably go and let you get ready to go out. Where would Jeff be without his dancing partner?"

The brunette wasn't sure how to respond. Did he want to leave to finally be away from her? Was she wearing on his nerves? Did he think she would rather be out at a nightclub with Jeff Hardy or the other guys than be with him? When did she begin to even worry this much about what a guy thought? Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm not going anywhere until Marissa gets back. I want to make sure everything goes all right."

"And what if she doesn't come back tonight?" Batista asked suggestively, sitting upright.

Kate's stomach stirred at the tone of his voice. "She's not that way. She'll be back."

The wrestler took the statement to be one of chastisement and immediately replied, "I wasn't insinuating that she's—"

The brunette thought she had offended him and quickly put a hand on his arm. "That was just a statement of fact. I wasn't…" she trailed off. Neither one of them spoke for a moment and neither did she remove her hand. Finally, Kate broke the silence. "So, what do we do about Marissa and John now?"

"I don't guess there's anything that we _need_to do now except sit back and watch."

"Yeah," Kate replied, slowly nodding her head and tucking her hands under her chin. She was fishing for another invitation to go out and she didn't know why. "But, still, it's just one date between the two of them."

"Then we'll intervene if we need to," he replied, suddenly noticing how hot her fingers had been against his skin.

"Do you want me to drag everything out of her about tonight and call you?" Kate asked with a crooked grin.

He loved her smile and chuckled at her response. "You love meddling in your best friend's love life, don't you?"

"This is the first time that I've gotten to meddle in it. She hasn't been this serious about someone since Maddie's father."

"I don't want her to get hurt. I don't think John would do it intentionally but you know how he is with girls. He never gets serious about anyone," Batista explained and Kate nodded because it described _her_to a tee for the past three years. "Who knows? He's never acted this way with a woman either. I think he thought that I wanted to date her."

"Really?" she asked, grabbing his wrist as if to hold him still until he explained. "That's interesting."

Batista laughed and answered, "Yeah, he said that if I was so worried about her that I should ask her out. But Marissa and I are just friends. If I wanted to ask her out, then I wouldn't be trying to get the two of them together. Why would I have gone out with you?"

"Because I'm just that cute?" she asked with a soft smile.

There was that smile again, he thought and found himself leaning towards her. He wasn't thinking rationally. He wasn't thinking about anything but her lips. "Maybe so," he whispered as she tilted her head up to his.

Kate was so mesmerized by his eyes, his voice, his presence, that she could only think about kissing him. She was so consciously aware of her hand on his wrist that she was afraid it would be too obvious if she let go of him. However, she didn't want to and let her fingers slid up to his chest as they inched closer.

Both of them didn't hear Marissa enter the room until she gasped and they immediately broke apart, not having kissed. Kate had stopped breathing and she lost all words, trying to come out of the daze that Dave had left her in. She didn't even reply to him as he hurriedly saw himself out.

Now, the redhead was staring at her, her eyes demanding an answer, but Kate wanted answers of her own. "Don't look at me that way. There are flowers in the sink and a note that says you were out with Cena. Start dishing."

Marissa blushed and giggled. "Oh, it was so wonderful," she gushed and began telling the brunette everything. The woman finally finished with a sigh. "And he kissed me goodnight."

Kate squealed and grabbed Marissa's hands. "You're kidding me?" The other woman shook her head. "That is so awesome! Are you going out again?"

"I guess. He just said that next time he wouldn't wait so long to take me out."

"Was it everything you thought?" the sound engineer prodded, wanting to hear more. She may not kiss and tell but she had no problem listening to others who did tell.

"The kiss or the date?"

"Both," Kate answered.

"Yes," the redhead sighed again but then her eyes snapped back into focus. "It's your turn. Start talking."

"About what?" Kate said, rising from where she sat on the bed and acting as if her suitcase was more important.

"You know," the redhead warned. "Start with where you've been all day and end with you kissing Dave Batista."

"First off, I didn't kiss Dave," she replied over her shoulder but then gave up and settled back on the bed beside Marissa. "I didn't exactly go for a walk earlier today..."

When Kate finished, the redhead was grinning from ear to ear. "And to think you didn't even want to go out with him to begin with."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and responded, "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, right," Marissa sarcastically replied. "The look on your face when I walked in, you could have killed me."

"What's so wrong about getting a kiss from a good-looking guy every now and then?"

"Nothing," the video tech replied with a sigh. "When are you seeing him again?"

"How do you know that I am?" Kate coolly replied.

"Please, the stars in your eyes gave it all away."

"I sorta agreed to play for him some time," the brunette sheepishly replied. "Do you think that's a good idea? I'm not all that great."

"You can't bring him to the house. My father would have a fit," Marissa warned, afraid that her friend had already made plans.

"I thought your dad was okay with Dave," Kate replied, her forehead wrinkling in question.

"Apparently not. He gave me a lot of trouble earlier about Dave not being the kind of person Maddie needed to be around."

"He's got a point," the brunette matter-of-factly stated. When Marissa frowned at her, she added, "Look at the guy. Tall, dark, mysterious, muscles out to here." Kate gestured widely, a distant look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Marissa interrupted and rose from the bed to gather up her pajamas. "We're not done talking though because you can't convince me that you don't have something for that man," she added, drifting into the bathroom.

* * *

The words, 'another houseshow,' could hardly describe Sunday night. Marissa was still walking around in a fog, mooning over her date and kiss with Cena; Kate was still trying to figure what had possessed her yesterday to spend so much time with Batista; and Maryse Ouellet was still wondering why John Cena had stood her up.

The bleach blonde had replied back to Cena's text message, telling him that she was free that night. He didn't respond by text or a call. She had waited for him all evening and finally gave up, calling him twice. When he didn't answer, she decided to hit the clubs with some of her friends; maybe he was already out. By Sunday evening when the houseshow started, she was livid. How dare he not reply to her at all?

Mayrse was only at the show to make an appearance with several of the other divas to parade around the ring in bikinis. No wrestling and no talking — she was much better than that. Still, she had to take a shower to get the hairspray off her butt from holding the bikini bottom in place. As she wrapped a towel around her body, she heard Victoria talking. "Did you see that cute little redhead John Cena was having dinner with? She's the video tech they hired last year."

"I know her," she heard Mickie James gasp. "She's adorable. I bet they look good together."

"I heard," Victoria continued, "her best friend is dating Dave Batista."

"Kate? Really?"

"Yep," the dark-haired beauty replied.

Maryse was fuming. She was stood up by John for that little redheaded slut that was friends with that bitchy soundgirl. Instead of calling her back, the wrestler had taken that woman out to dinner. Kate saw Maryse with Cena at the nightclub — the brunette knew that she had her sights set on John. She probably talked her friend into going out with him to get back at her. Before the blonde could step out of the shower, she heard the door open and Mickie exclaim, "Torrie! We've got some gossip."

The newest diva retreated back into the shower, waiting for the women to stop acting like teenagers. It was about to be everywhere backstage that John Cena was dating that video tech. Well, she was going to do something about it. What Marissa didn't know was that Maryse was out for blood.

Finally, the diva was dressed, her hair and make-up done to perfection and a red dress that revealed her best assets. She was going to find the WWE Champion but found Marissa first. Deciding how to attack the redhead, she noticed Cena out of the corner of her eye and immediately put herself between the two. The video tech hadn't noticed and drifted on down the hall and out of sight.

"Hey, you," Maryse began, running a crimson fingernail down his bulging bicep.

"Hey," he replied, looking over the blonde's head in the direction Marissa had disappeared.

The diva noticed and moved directly in front of him, crossing her arms underneath her breasts to make them stand out. "I missed you last night," she purred.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Sorry I forgot to call you back. Dave and I were hanging out, time got away from us," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The diva caught on very quickly that he was distracted and she couldn't believe that little redheaded tramp had caught his attention. There was something else going on when he'd prefer that woman's attention over hers. "You'll have to make it up to me," she said, ignoring his lie. She couldn't attract him if she was accusing him of lying.

"Uh...yeah," John replied. "Look, I gotta run."

"What about tomorrow night?" she suggested, placing a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Uh, sure," he threw out and dodged her, setting off in search of Marissa.

Maryse blew out her breath in frustration. Yes, that tramp was going down and, if she took her friend with her, it would be sweeter. She had at least until tomorrow night to come up with a plan. Tapping the scarlet fingernail against her teeth, she set off for the women's lockerroom. If she ran across Marissa or Kate, she might react too soon and spoil all the fun.

* * *

The WWE Champ had lost sight of Marissa due to Maryse's interruption. He wanted to see her for a moment and talk, just a little something more than a phonecall. After looking around for her a while longer, John gave up and decided to catch her later. He needed to talk to someone else in particular just as well. Heading back the way he came, John caught sight of Dave in the canteen, his back to him as the larger wrestler was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Dave, you got a second?" Cena asked as the other man turned around.

"Yeah," he replied, raising the coffee to his lips.

The Champion glanced around and there were no wrestlers around and few staff. He nodded his head towards the tables and commented, "My dogs are killing me." The man dropped into the nearest seat and then propped his feet up on another, Dave following suit.

"What's on your mind?"

"Sorry I snapped at you the other day about Marissa," John began.

"Already forgotten about it," Batista replied with a dismissive wave.

"How's it going with you and Kate?" Cena asked, taking a backdoor approach.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "We spent almost all day yesterday together. She's not as…"

"Weird as you thought," John finished for him.

"That's not it. We are so different and yet…"

"You know you like her," the WWE champion taunted with a grin.

"Isn't it about time I pounded your ass into the mat again?" Dave asked, raising the cup of coffee to sip it.

"So…" the younger wrestler began again, "Me dating Marissa is alright? You don't want…"

"To date her myself? You are insane, Cena. Nothing between us. She's a sweetheart but there's no chemistry. What happened on _your_date last night?" Dave asked and then accused, "John Cena, are you blushing?"

The brunette wiped the grin off his face and shrugged his shoulders, acting if it was all cool. "What happened between you and Kate?"

"Nothing. We just talked," Dave answered, nodding at Jeff Hardy who had waved from across the room and was making his way towards the two other wrestlers.

"See, that's the problem."

"What's the problem?" Jeff's Southern drawl broke in.

"Kate and Dave aren't getting it on yet," John answered, earning him a hard punch to his shoulder. "Damn, dude, that hurt."

"Then shut up," Batista replied, downing the rest of his coffee and rising from his seat. "Stay out of trouble, you two."

With the larger wrestler gone, the WWE Champion turned to the Intercontinental Champion. "Have you noticed that Dave has been a little less moody since I set him up with Kate?"

"Except when you mention her," Hardy replied.

"You going out with us tomorrow night?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Got any thoughts on Dave and Kate?" John asked.

* * *

Marissa and Kate always had to be at the arena earlier for televised events and they arrived not long after lunch to begin setting up. Neither had talked to Cena or Batista beyond a nod to Kate to cue their music but both men were on their minds respectively. The video tech was in her own little daydream as she twined cords and cut a section of duct tape to secure them to the floor. She was considering all the things she'd like to do to the WWE Champion with duct tape if it didn't hurt so much when it was ripped off skin. But there were always scarves and ties and the like and John was currently secured to her bed when the man in question reached out to touch her.

"You okay?" he asked. "You didn't answer me."

Startled, she squealed and the blush quickly rose from her neck and into her cheeks when she realized who it was. "I, uh, I, yeah, I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

"We're going out tonight. You wanna come along?"

She swallowed hard, still trying to catch her breath from being scared half to death and being caught by the man about which she was having lurid thoughts. "Sure," she replied, her hand finally dropping from her chest where she clutched her necklace.

"Be sure you get Kate to come. We're gonna work on the two of them," he stated, deviously rolling his hands together.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa curiously asked.

"I talked to Dave this morning and it seems he's looking forward to hearing her play. So, Jeff and I were thinking…" The redhead smiled as John explained his suggestion and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The beauty of Kate's job was being able to talk to all the wrestlers and staff that passed through the gorilla position. As a social butterfly, she was in her element. The down side of it all was that she _had_to talk to everybody that came through, including those with which she didn't want to speak, and couldn't hide from anybody looking for her. No more than four words were exchanged between her and Maryse and several shy glances passed between her and Dave. Jeff Hardy, who occasionally spoke to her, stepped up on her elevated platform and told her where and when to be after the show. She had only been hanging out with them in the clubs for a couple of weeks and it was a surprise for him to be telling her she was basically expected to show up to go out with their group. Brad and Josh would be very disappointed in her if she ditched them, so she sent them both a text to invite them along. The more the merrier, she thought.

After the show, Kate immediately began to break down her station to get out of the way of the rest of the crew who had to dismantle the stage. Carrying two cases by the handle, she passed Maryse — it was impossible to miss her hair and breasts — giggling and putting a hand on John Cena's bicep. The brunette loudly dropped the black cases to the concrete floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde shoot an angry glare as she sashayed off.

"Kate, you need help?" Cena asked, striding over and reaching for one the cases.

"No, I'm absolutely fine," she bit out and then gestured towards the direction in which Maryse had left. "What was that about?"

"_I_need help," he pleaded. "I accidentally agreed to go out with Maryse tonight but Marissa's coming with us too."

"What?"

"Don't shout," John protested. "I have no doubt you know about the little text message mix-up." When she nodded, he continued. "I never replied back to Maryse and I sorta stood her up. I said something to make her think I'd make it up to her tonight. I didn't know what to do, so I told her to meet us all in the lobby tonight."

"Why didn't you just tell her to get lost?" Kate demanded.

"'Cause I'm not as mean as you are," he replied with a crooked grin. He knew she was seriously mad when she wasn't calling him names. She jerked the pen that was stuck in her pony-tail and brandished it in his face. "Seriously, now, I don't want to hurt her, so what do I do?"

"Let her come along and she'll figure it out herself," the soundgirl replied. John looked uncomfortable with her response but picked up the cases of equipment and asked where he needed to take them.

With Kate and Marissa's responsibilities fulfilled, the two women rushed back to the hotel, washed up, and changed before hurrying down to the lobby. The redhead balked at the sight of Maryse, who was mere feet from the WWE Champion. "She's here," the woman hissed.

"Anybody could have invited her. C'mon," the brunette replied, linking elbows with her best friend and dragging her up to where John and Dave waited. She wasn't about to tell Marissa the truth.

However, moments later, it was Marissa dragging Kate into the karaoke bar. "C'mon. It's what they picked," the redhead cajoled.

"You know how much I hate these places," she hissed in reply. Kate firmly believed karaoke was about wannabe singers butchering songs or comedians who thought it was funny to do so. It was a crime against music, blasphemy in her eyes.

The tables sat six comfortably but they somehow managed to squeeze about ten people around theirs. Kate was going to play coy with Dave but she was suddenly shoved up beside him on her left and Marissa on her right. John somehow managed to get stuck between the redhead and Maryse. Kate knew that this night could prove to be very interesting indeed. Brad and Josh were across the table from them, Jeff Hardy sitting beside Brad.

After the server took their drink orders, Kate leaned over to whisper to Batista, "Why the karaoke bar?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

The brunette rubbed a hand over her face and leaned back in her seat, prepared for an agonizing night. At least Dave's leg was firmly planted against hers and he wasn't trying to move. With her being left-handed and him being right, their arms rubbed against each other constantly. Usually Kate tried to seat herself so that she was to a person's left but, tonight, she didn't mind so much.

Everyone at the table spent the night in laughter as they made fun of singers and even persuaded Jeff to do a horrible rendition of Garth Brooks' 'Two Pina Coladas.' That led Cena to try his hand at 'Friends in Low Places.'

He may have been a rapper but he was no country singer. It hardly mattered as the place was shouting the lyrics with him and he couldn't be heard above everyone else.

After John finished the song, he stayed on the small stage and announced, "A friend of ours can play piano." He gestured at the baby grand and the man the bar employed to play sets in between the karaoke singers shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Kate Alistair, get up here."

The brunette froze, not having realized it was she whom he was talking until he said her name. She couldn't play in front of all these people. They weren't nameless fans of Chrome Bumper or bored parents at a recital. She started shaking her head but Marissa was standing from her seat and tugging on Kate's arm.

"Kate! Kate! Kate!" John started chanting and the rest of the bar joined in.

The sound engineer shook her head but Jeff was on her other side, pulling her up in tandem with Marissa. He then propelled her towards the piano. She finally gave in and stepped up on the platform and settled on the bench. She made a big show of cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders before caressing the ivory keys. The woman plunked out 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' with one finger to be met with groans by the patrons. "Just kidding," she said with a grin and then began one of her own compositions, an alternative sounding instrumental that could be filled out with drums and guitar. It was slow but driven with a hard sound. She was going to pitch it to Austin for the band as soon it was finished but they had broken up by that time.

As the last chords died away, the place erupted with clapping and her table was standing and cheering. She stood up, took a bow, and started to step down but John and Jeff were shouting for another one. Most of the patrons knew the wrestlers and joined in the request. Kate reached for the microphone and quieted them down. "I'll play another one only if Marissa Carlson will sing the lyrics." The brunette knew she was going to catch hell for this but, if she got her friend to sing, Cena wouldn't look twice at Maryse.

Time stood still for the redhead, her heart pounding in her chest as the group at her table all turned to stare at her in anticipation. Her legs grew numb and she had no idea how she managed to get up to the stage and who had their hands on her to drag her there. Marissa took the microphone from her _former_best friend — at least she would be after this stunt — with a glare and the brunette mouthed, "The Broken Wings of an Angel."

Kate started the song with a flourish and then dropped the volume, softly tinkling the notes as Marissa began the first verse. Her voice was so soft at first that the patrons had to strain to hear her. She nervously glanced at the brunette who mouthed, "Louder. Just relax." The redhead closed her eyes and let the music take over. If this was the song that Kate always played to sooth herself when she was troubled, she'd let it do the same for her. Without staring back into expectant eyes, she sang the story of an angel who dared too much and broke his wings. He didn't belong in heaven and left for earth where he hoped to find a place in which he fit. That was only among those on the street, the broken-hearted, the poor, the homeless. God saw his angel and beckoned him home, offering to heal his broken wings. Marissa raised her voice as the dynamics rose for the angel's reply.

_I'll keep my broken wings,_

_I'll shoulder the burden;_

_They are my badge, my honor._

_I'll wear them proudly_

_Until all the broken wings_

_Of the world are healed._

The patrons held their breath as Marissa's voice dropped low, her soft soprano drawing them as she echoed the last of the words. "Until all the broken wings of the world…are healed," she crooned and Kate finished the song with a few more bars that faded into silence. The place was on their feet, cheering and whistling. The redhead bobbed a short curtsy and hurried off the stage.

She didn't see Maryse scowling at John whose face was beaming the silent words of 'I'm with _her_.'

Throughout the night, Cena had attempted to talk to everyone at the table so as not to give Maryse the idea that she was getting special attention. He had only showed off his karaoke skills because the blonde was inching her hand up his thigh and had settled dangerously close to the zipper on his jeans. He felt like such a man-ho sitting between the two women.

When Kate called Marissa to the stage, John had worried for the redhead. She was so shy that he couldn't see her up there singing but Kate had to know something that no one else did. He had felt bad for her as she barely squeaked through the opening verse but then her angelic voice shone through and everyone else disappeared. She was so unlike the other women who had stood up there and belted out songs in that she was modestly dressed in wide-legged black pants and gray pull-over. Yet, for some reason, she was just as sensuous as the others. He even found the glint of her diamond stud earrings sexy as he thought about nipping at those pixie-like ears.

Everyone congratulated Marissa as she returned to the table, followed by Kate accepting her own praise. "You are so good," John asserted, hugging the woman. "I didn't know you could do that."

The redhead blushed, her cheeks turning the same color as her hair. She waved everyone off and replied, "It was nothing. I used to sing in the choir at church."

"Nothing? Are—" Kate began but Marissa cut her off.

"I need to go to the ladies' room. I'll be back in a moment," the video tech stated and backed out of the crowd.

Kate was about to offer to come with her but Dave had slipped an arm around her waist. "That deserves any drink you want," he said, steering her towards the bar. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," she replied with a laugh. "How 'bout some Stolichnaya?"

"That's not much," he replied, reaching out a hand to flick her long locks over her shoulder.

"I don't need much," Kate responded with a shrug, placing a hand on his chest.

Dave had refused to admit that he liked the sound mixer after their first date but he knew better. After spending Saturday with her, he had to admit it and, now, he knew he was really starting to like her. Another woman would have asked for the finest tequila or wine, even daring to order Cristal. Of course, almost all the women he had dated wouldn't have dared step foot on a karaoke stage, especially dressed in a cream tanktop with gold studs, chocolate gypsy pants, and woven flip-flops.

The bartender pushed the small glass across the counter and Kate tipped it towards the wrestler before downing the drink. "Wow, that's good," she breathed and then smiled at Dave but he wasn't smiling back. His eyes were dark and he was intently staring at her. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stave off the desire that was rising within her. He was already having a hard enough time not tracing the four inch treble clef tattoo on her shoulder with his fingers but the action was more than he could take and the dark-haired man leaned in, catching her lips with his. He could taste the vodka on her tongue and his arms wrapped around her waist. Kate melted against him but the screech of feedback was like a jolt that jerked them apart.

"God dammit," he muttered, running a hand over his face.

The brunette twisted a finger in her ear, trying not to be pissed off at the interruption. "Jeez, how stupid do you have to be for that to happen?" she asked, glancing at the stage but noticing that two women were absent from their table — Marissa and Maryse. "Let's get back," she said and began to quickly weave her way towards their friends. Kate arrived at the table at the same time as Maryse.

The other woman still had to be in the ladies' room. She excused herself and headed straight for the restroom but Marissa was just coming out.

"What did she say?" Kate demanded, noticing how red her best friend's cheeks were.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me," the brunette stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Your face is red. You're either upset or mad."

"If you're talking about Maryse, I hid in the stall until she left," the video tech lied. "As to my face, I think you know. You called me out in front of the entire place."

"You can't tell me it wasn't worth the look on John's face," Kate prodded and the redhead smiled. "Let's get back before that blonde bimbo moves in on him."

Marissa nodded and she only returned because John was waiting. She didn't know how she was going to face Maryse again without giving something away. The blonde had followed her into the bathroom and waited until she was done cooling off her face with wet paper towels.

"You!" the diva accused, pushing a red fingernail into Marissa's chest. "You need to get the hell away from John Cena."

"Ex-excuse m-me?" the redhead stuttered.

"You are a nobody, a wallflower. He deserves better than a whore with a kid. He needs someone with class, someone who's not tied down who can cater to his every whim, someone who looks as good as he does. Stay away or else," the blonde finished and flounced out the door.

Now alone, Marissa swallowed hard and placed her hands on the vanity to hold herself up. She couldn't believe that she had been verbally attacked by Maryse Ouelett. She couldn't compete with the diva and she knew it. She was so close to her dream but, now, it was all going to slip through her fingers like sand.

The video tech knew she couldn't tell Kate or she would provoke a fight with the bleach blonde. Bailing her best friend out of jail was not something she particularly wanted to do, not to mention that the consequences within the company would be much worse. She didn't know what she was going to do but she couldn't just run away. Straightening her shirt, she had pushed the door open and was met by an accusing Kate.


	11. Second Chances

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Jewelgirl04, Laffy.x.Taffy **and** Takersgurl35** for your awesome reviews for chapter ten. We greatly appreciate you support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Second Chances**

Life wasn't really all that fair, Kate and Marissa bemoaned. They had both talked to Batista and Cena, respectively, a couple of times throughout the week. But that wasn't the case for their whining. With No Mercy that weekend, the two wrestlers had been extremely busy with the press conference and personal appearances to hype their much anticipated bout. Their relationships were just getting off to a start and both women had very much looked forward to spending time with the guys but the best friends were stuck occupying themselves. If the redhead forgot about Maryse, they really couldn't complain. Afterall, Marissa seemed to be dating the owner of the most gorgeous blue eyes in the business and Kate was trying not to admit that she wouldn't mind being considered the girlfriend of the man with the most amazing thighs on the planet.

By the time of the pay-per-view, there had only been a couple 'hi, how are you' passes until the hour before the start of the show. Kate had her headphones secured on her head, listening to each of the entrance songs as she double-checked them. She was trying not to let the theme of the pay-per-view get to her. The company had used the music on television for the past two weeks leading up to the event but now she was going to be playing it for the opening. It wouldn't have been such a problem if it wasn't Chrome Bumper's newest release. She squealed in surprise as someone behind her peeled her headphones off.

"I was talking to you," John Cena stated, his hands on his hips. "What's with you and Marissa? The two of you deaf?"

Kate decided not to ask what he meant. "You could have just come around to the front of the platform, you dork."

"But it was more fun to listen to you squeal like a little girl," he replied with a cheesy grin. Before she could come back with an acerbic retort, he changed the subject. "I have a huge surprise for you. As soon as the show is over, get packed up as fast as you can and meet me in the canteen."

"I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can," she hesitantly replied, definitely not trusting of John.

"You won't be disappointed," he excitedly replied, hopping down from the stage and sliding down the steps.

The brunette was probably one of the few people in the company who knew the outcome of every match before the show as she had to cue the winner's theme. So, instead of wishing Batista luck, she apologized to him for having to lose to Cena. He wouldn't be getting another title shot for some time as the writers were about to team them together to play off their hatred of each other. Watching Dave's sculpted back disappear through the black curtain, she beamed a smile, thinking about their kiss. Her stomach was a mess of butterflies every time she thought about that moment in the bar.

When she flicked the last button off, the woman double-timed to get everything packed, bribing Josh to finish up for her. Only feet away from the canteen, Kate saw Marissa running towards her, the woman's face a picture of concern. The brunette's heart dropped—there was something wrong with Maddie. "What? Is she okay?"

"Do you not check your messages?" the redhead angrily began but didn't wait for an answer. She locked her arm around Kate's and tried to steer her down the hall. "You can't go in there because—"

"Kate Alistair?" a voice interrupted. The brunette slowly turned around to come face to face with Austin Mitchell. He hadn't changed at all; only the labels on his clothing and the expensive wristwatch bespoke his new rockstar status.

His appearance at the show didn't surprise Kate but her anger immediately boiled over.

"You know Kate?" Cena incredulously asked.

Standing behind Austin was the rest of Chrome Bumper: Danny the drummer, Kurt the bassist, Carlos the lead guitarist, and Warren the keyboardist. She knew each of them; they were like brothers to her at one time but she hadn't spoken to them since the break-up. All four of them were looking sheepishly away but there was Austin with his panty-dropping grin. "Kate and I know each other _very_well," the lead singer replied.

"You bastard," the brunette spewed, wanting to rip out his blond highlights. She had tried to get in touch with him since hearing the song that he had stolen from her but she was just another rabid fan to his agents. "You absolute son of a bitch."

"C'mon, Kate," he began, an apologetic look on his face as she advanced on him, jerking her arm out of Marissa's grasp.

"I wrote that song and you stole it," she seethed, poking a finger in his chest. The man looked around at the rest of the people with a shrug that was a half-ass attempt to indicate that he had no idea what she was talking about. "You are unbelievable. That's a crime and you owe me. I want it back."

Austin was mortified at her accusation and the stares from those around them. He had no idea how to shut her up except for when they were dating. It worked every time and usually led to some wild sex. He grabbed her hand that she was pushing into his chest and pulled her close, his other arm wrapping around her back. His mouth descended on hers, effectively shutting her up.

The brunette stopped struggling and, when he released her, she could only stand there in shock over what had just happened. She might have slapped him but he was still holding her left hand; he was probably very aware of that fact as well. "You guys mind giving us a minute?" the singer asked over her head. She only glared up at him as the onlookers filed back into the canteen to desert the hallway. Austin then tugged her farther down the dead-end corridor.

"You piece of slime," she began.

"Kate, baby, there's been some misunderstanding," he sexily cooed.

"Misunderstanding, my ass. You deliberately—"

"I didn't know, baby," he seemed to genuinely reply. "Let me take you out and explain."

"You'll explain _now_," the brunette angrily retorted.

"Do you honestly want to do this in front of all your friends? How did you get here anyhow?"

"I guess I'll tell you when you explain everything and the sooner, the better," Kate bit out, defensively crossing her arms across her chest. "When?" she demanded.

* * *

Dave Batista had been casually chatting with the members of Chrome Bumper and John Cena. This wasn't an official visit to the company but a personal invitation from Cena. Only a few of the wrestlers and staff even knew they were there. The WWE Champion hadn't mentioned to the music group that he had someone he wanted them to meet but Dave had known that they were stalling to wait on Kate. Once they got out of those doors and into a club, Chrome Bumper would be lost among the crowd and they had wanted her to meet them without all the loud music and fans.

The wrestler had noticed the brunette coming down the hallway but she had been waylaid by Marissa. Austin Mitchell had suddenly separated from the group and called Kate's name. Dave had watched in surprise, just like everyone else.

But when the singer had kissed the woman, his blood began to boil and he stepped forward to stop the man. Cena immediately put an arm across his chest and warned him of what could happen. He was reluctant to step away from the two of them but, once again, John was there to propel him along. "What's going on?" he immediately asked.

Marissa shook her head and muttered to herself, "This is not good." The redhead had found out about halfway through the show that Chrome Bumper was in attendance and she sent Kate numerous text messages and voicemails to alert her. She had tried to get away but there were some major issues with the live feed between the production trailer and the cameras ringside. She couldn't leave for the night until she had most everything packed up and ready to go. One of her coworkers thankfully agreed to finish up for her. Now, the video tech looked up at her friends with worry. "Kate and Austin used to date," she stated and then explained the nature of their past relationship, leaving out most of the sordid details.

"I am so sorry," John apologized, glancing towards the door where the former couple was still talking. "If I had known, I would have warned her."

"You didn't and that's okay," Marissa soothed, placing a hand on his elbow.

"So, now what?" the Champion asked, slipping his arm around the redhead's back.

The video tech was barely able to control the shivers that coursed through her body at the action. "Let the two of them have it out, I guess. If Kate still wants to, we'll go ahead and go out with everybody."

Dave knew he had no right to be jealous of Austin. He and Kate weren't exclusively dating; hell, he wasn't sure they were dating at all despite the fact that she was all he could think about. From the way she was scowling at the singer, the wrestler probably didn't have anything to worry about. He would have bet a month's paycheck that she would have bitchslapped her ex-boyfriend if he hadn't held onto her hand tightly. That was another thing he liked about Kate—she was rough and tumble and, if she broke a nail, then it was the nail's fault for getting in the way.

Moments later, the former couple came back into the room, both sporting fake smiles. "Ready to go?" Austin asked Cena and glanced around at the usual crew. "Everybody's welcome to come. 'The Witch's Cat' has a VIP room reserved for us." When everybody started filing out, Austin placed a hand on Kate's back and leaned down to whisper, "Why don't you ride in the limo with us?"

Kate snidely smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder at Marissa. "Cissa, we're riding in the limo. John, Dave, come with us." She could see the perturbed look pass across the singer's face before he quickly wiped it away and formally invited the trio.

Once in the limo, the sound mixer situated herself between Warren and Danny and began to make small-talk, catching up on how things had been since they last talked. She also helped herself to the mini-bar and watched Austin try to talk to Marissa. He knew that if he wanted to be on her good side, he had to be on Marissa's. It was that whole 'love me, love my cat' except with the best friend. He didn't seem to be doing a good job though as the redhead scowled at him and brought Cena into the conversation.

A car wreck had traffic stalled and Kate continually dipped into the mini-bar, passing out drinks as she did so. By the time they finally arrived at 'The Witch's Cat', she was already feeling the alcohol numb her legs. _Good_, she thought, _my anger and my heart next and it'll all be on Austin's tab. _Indeed, the singer had told them beforehand that he would take care of everything and to enjoy the night courtesy of Chrome Bumper.

Marissa could see what was happening long before Kate was already tipsy. The woman was pissed off with a capital 'P' and she was going to get sloshed.

The redhead knew she couldn't stop her and the sooner she was drunk, the better. That way she would retreat inside herself and leave everyone else alone. The brunette wasn't going to be good company anyhow, better to have her mouth zipped than flapping. Just as long as she didn't do something stupid, everything would be alright. Kate had been known to dance on table tops but only a few times a long ways back.

For the first time in a while, the redhead stopped worrying about her friend for the moment; Dave was around and he'd take care of her. By the way the wrestler was glaring at Austin, she knew that he'd take the man's head off if he laid a hand on Kate. Marissa sipped the chilled champagne and leaned back against John's arm that was casually across the back of the car seat, feigning interest in his conversation with the singer. It seemed the two had met a couple of years back when Cena had been recording his first album.

Even though they had a private room at the club, the group fanned out, going back and forth between the room and the dance floor. Several others arrived late, particularly Brad Morrison and Josh Mason. With all the hoopla surrounding Kate and Austin, Jeff Hardy had made sure that the staffers made it since they were still packing up the set and equipment.

Kate remained on the benchseat, drinking everything she could get her hands on, while Dave nursed a beer, watching everyone else enjoy themselves. He didn't know what was bothering him and he wanted to just get up and leave. Yet, he didn't feel he could leave Kate alone with that slime. He kept inching towards her and she kept sliding away until she fell off the end of the leather bench. Dave helped her up and glared at Austin. From then on, the singer kept a bit more distance between them. The wrestler would have asked her to dance but she would probably fall all over herself. Instead, he settled back down where he could watch the two and try to figure out why he was so insanely jealous over a relationship that was in the past and probably wouldn't be resurrected. He wasn't even sure Kate was going to be resurrected in the morning after watching her drink. Marissa was going to have one hell of job the following day getting the sound engineer up and moving to be in Moline for RAW.

Speaking of the redhead, she was contentedly snuggled under John Cena's arm as he chatted with whoever was around. She hadn't seen Maryse at either of the houseshows or the pay-per-view. John hadn't said anything about her as well. Maybe the blonde was just blowing smoke and the threat was nothing but words. Marissa had decided that she wasn't going to run away from the situation. The WWE Champion seemed to be interested in _her_and not Maryse. Why take the chance and not see him again if he had no intentions towards the diva? If he had rather be with Maryse than her, then she didn't need John Cena. But that thought made her stomach twist in knots and she hoped against all hope that that wouldn't happen. Still, the worries crept in and she had stared at herself in her full length mirror at home, comparing her body to the diva's. The doubts were still swirling in the back of her mind but the feel of John's flesh against hers was enough to quell them for the time being.

"Let's dance," he whispered in her ear and she shivered as his breath sent tingles throughout that side of her body. "You cold?"

Marissa blushed, embarrassed that she had given away the effect he had on her body. "Just fine," she replied.

John then realized why she had shivered and was embarrassed that he had said anything. Usually, when a woman quivered at his touch, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. But, it was different with Marissa and he couldn't figure out why. They slid out of the booth, both managing to get around Kate without her ending up flat on her face.

Thinking that they were leaving, Dave stopped them to ask. "Just going to dance," Marissa answered. "Mind watching Kate?"

He nodded and started to sit back down when John pulled him aside. "Maybe you should take her back to the hotel before she passes out. By the way, if there is anything left between her and Austin, you're quickly losing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Batista growled back at him but Cena was already tugging Marissa out the door. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, _Might as well. _"Kate," he called above the music, "you ready to go?" She stared up at him with glassy eyes and then slowly nodded.

"I've got her, buddy. Don't worry," Austin cut in.

"_I_'ve got her, _buddy_," Batista sarcastically responded, putting a hand under Kate's elbow and helping her stand.

"At least take the limo," Austin offered. "That way you don't have to find a cab at this hour."

The wrestler swallowed his acerbic retort and muttered, "Thanks," as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. She said nothing but leaned heavily on him as they made their way into the parking lot. After settling everything with the limo driver, he helped her inside where she promptly passed out on the seat. Dave chuckled and smoothed the tendrils from her pony tail out of her face as she began to lightly snore. This wouldn't be the first time that he had fished in someone's purse or wallet to find their hotel key and get them inside. It wasn't like it had never happened to him either.

Back in the club, Marissa was wondering if maybe _she_ had fallen asleep and was dreaming. She swayed in Cena's arms, not thinking about Maryse, Kate, work, or how thoroughly upset her father would be if he saw her. The heat off John's body was incredible and she tried not to think about what could happen if she invited him up to her room—she wouldn't dare but that didn't mean it wasn't on her mind. She wanted this to work more than she had wanted anything else in the world that didn't pertain to her daughter. Maddie was the conflicting issue in all this. How John dealt with the little strawberry blonde depended on how this relationship progressed. The problem was that she wasn't willing to introduce her daughter to him until she knew that they had something steady. Of course, Maddie would adore him. John had only recently been replaced by Shawn Michaels' as Barbie's fiancée but, of course, the blonde was now out since he was married. Batista wasn't available because he was friends with her mother. She was still interviewing potential suitors. The redhead chuckled at the thought that Triple H might just be next.

"What's so funny?" John asked, pulling back to look at her and gazing into her green-grey eyes.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, not sure how to explain how she could be so content and secure in his arms and think about her daughter at the same time.

"C'mon. It's not my dancing, is it?" he asked with a grin.

"Just thinking about Maddie," she casually answered.

"When do I get to meet the little Irish spud?"

Marissa chuckled but shook her head. "That'll be too much trouble for you. You'd have to fly out to DC and find a place to stay," she answered, trying to deter him.

"No problem. I'll get the travel agent to change one of my flights and I'll stay with Dave."

"Inviting yourself over to Dave's? I bet you're a great houseguest," she responded with a laugh.

"You should try me," he replied but both of them suddenly went silent at the thought. After an awkward moment, John recovered. "He won't care."

The epiphany then struck the redhead. She knew exactly how she was going to test the waters with John and her daughter. "I'm throwing a Halloween party for Maddie. She would die if she had some wrestlers there for it and it would so impress her friends."

"But that's so far away," he whined.

"It's just a month," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be there," he sarcastically huffed, mirroring her eye roll, and then gently laid her head on his shoulder again as they continued to sway to the music. After a minute or two, he jerked back and Marissa knew something was up with that twinkle in his eye.

"We'll just be coming back from the European tour that weekend and we'll be in Annapolis and Baltimore Sunday and Monday night. Why don't we have a _grown-up_party," he said that so suggestively that her insides quivered, "crash Dave's place or maybe Roger's. Doesn't he live in DC too? Everybody's already gonna be around anyhow."

"We could have it at my place," she volunteered. "My house is huge. You would already be there for Maddie's party."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to impose on her for his idea.

Marissa thought this was one of the craziest things she had done but she really wanted to host the party. She was finally starting to get to know more wrestlers and she already knew the production staff well. Kate was friendlier with the superstars and divas and she could invite more people. Getting her parents out of the house that night would be the tricky part. She already knew that Maddie was going to be at a Halloween sleepover. "Of course, it'll be no problem," the redhead replied, hoping it truly wouldn't be.

"Alright, cool," returned Cena, with a grin. "I'll start asking around and see who'd be interested in coming."

* * *

Normally, Marissa would have been very frustrated with how her day had progressed but, given last night, she walked through a dazed trance, dragging Kate along with her and ignoring the brunette's bellyaching. She'd be feeling the effects of the hangover all day, which served her right, but the video tech couldn't wait to see Cena at RAW and that got her through dealing with her inebriated friend.

That evening, one of the monitors wasn't connecting to the feed properly; there was sound but no picture. Marissa turned the set upside down and then resettled one of the cords for her headphones. She had asked Kate to download Cena's album this past week and she was trying to get into the music. The woman preferred easy listening and classical, never rap. Even if she couldn't get into the style of music, the redhead could at least hear his voice. After jiggling the connections, she determined that the feed wasn't coming through because of a frayed wire and turned around to head back to where extra equipment was stored but was met by Maryse's boobs.

The blonde jerked the buds from Marissa's ears and angrily announced, "You and I are going to talk."

"What a-about?"

"Don't play stupid," Maryse retorted and then reached for an earbud. "John's music."

"Yes, it is," the video tech replied, trying to gain some sort of confidence with the reply.

"I told you to stop seeing him," the diva stated, "but it seems you didn't get the hint."

"Maybe you didn't get the hint," Marissa replied, plucking the earbud from the other woman's fingers.

"Don't get haughty with me," Maryse responded, pointing a red nail at her. "I warned you and you didn't listen. But I'm feeling generous and I'll give you a second chance." The blonde turned to go but then whirled back around. "By the way, I know why Kate got lucky and got that cushy job she has. I know why that soundman was fired. Don't think I won't go running to management about you and John. Because of your relationship, they'll be forced to fire you…and Kate too."

"You wouldn't," Marissa gasped.

"Honey," the blonde condescendingly said, "when I want something, I get it. If you don't believe me, just try me."

The video tech was begging for a rejoinder but none came. She stared wide-eyed at the diva as she sauntered off. _What now?_ she thought, the panic rising up within her. How could she have been so stupid as to forget about Kate's predecessor? How could Kate have forgotten? The man was fired for his relationship with another diva. If that didn't set an example for what would happen to personnel if they dated the superstars, then nothing would. This wasn't a question of whether she wanted to keep her job or date John Cena. This now involved her best friend as well. Kate would have to make the same decision and she already knew what the brunette would do — keep her job. No man came between her and her music.

However, she still had to tell Kate but how she was going to do that would be tricky. She couldn't admit that Maryse had said anything, just like last time. Kate was too impetuous and would start a fight; she had demonstrated before that no one messed with her best friend. Maddie's father would forever have a crooked nose and two crooked fingers. Kate would be fired faster for that than her dating Batista. She would have to casually bring it up and hope that the brunette wouldn't see through her.

Generally, the staff didn't have to dip into the extra supplies and they were stacked three crates high in a dead-end corridor. Usually, the staff caught the mistake early for fear McMahon would be disappointed in their work and fire them. It was early enough for Marissa not to be concerned about the frayed wire as much as she was worried over Maryse's threat. The redhead pulled a box down and it dropped with a loud crack on the concrete floor. The second one, which was chest high, held what she was looking for and, standing on her tiptoes, she moved wires and packages aside until she found the cable she was looking for.

Popping the lid back on, Marissa draped the cord around her neck and stared at the crate still on the floor. That had to be put back. Lifting with her legs, she struggled up with the box and managed to get it as high as the first one. With a grunt, she heaved it again and suddenly it lifted and slid into place. That was too easy, she thought, and turned to see John Cena grinning at her. "How ya doing, Red?" the man asked.

"Uh, just fine," she replied, looking everywhere but in his eyes. She would crumble staring into those blue pools and she had to decide what she was going to do about Maryse first.

"You seem nervous," the wrestler responded, reaching out a hand to her shoulder.

Marissa sidestepped him and jiggled the cord around her neck. "Just a malfunctioning monitor. I've got to get it fixed before the show starts."

"You coming with us tonight?"

"I don't know," she quietly replied, backing up to head down the hall.

"Kate's a no-go. She looks like hell, by the way. I don't blame her for not wanting to. You don't think there's anything between her and Austin, do you?"

"I-I don't know. I'm gonna stay in and keep her company," Marissa replied, slipping the cable over her head to give John the hint that she needed to go.

"She's a big girl. We can send Dave to keep her company if you know what I mean," Cena suggestively responded.

"I don't know. I'm really tired with No Mercy and all."

"You're not getting sick again, are you?" the WWE Champion teased.

Marissa weakly smiled. "I'm not used to doing this much and especially around a pay-per-view. Our flight's really early anyhow." Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, she quickly added, "It's not you, I promise."

"I knew _that_," he joked. "Well, then, rest well and I'll call you sometime this week. That be okay?"

Marissa had no other response than to nod before she hurried away. This was going to be so hard. Suppose she told John the truth, he admitted that he cared for her, and then she quit the WWE. She would still be in Washington, DC, and he would still be in West Newbury, Massachusetts. There would only be three days out of the week that the possibility existed for them to see each other but that would involve one of them spending that time in another city; that was a lot to ask for. That didn't count for the fact that he was on the road for four days of the week with women throwing themselves all over him, including Maryse. It wouldn't be long before he left her for one of them. There had to be a way around this; there just had to be.

TBC...


	12. The Biggest Mistake

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Jewelgirl04, Laffy.x.Taffy, Takersgurl35 **and** IMissPadfoot** for your awesome reviews for chapter eleven. We greatly appreciate you support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: ****The Biggest Mistake.**

Marissa spent the following few days barely getting by. The redhead was exhausted, trying to work through the aftermath of the pay per view, as well as dealing with Maddie. The five-year-old had come down with the chicken pox, so Marissa flew home to look after her daughter as soon as she had the chance. Thankfully, the strawberry blonde took the illness well and, by the time the spots had scabbed over, she was running around causing mayhem again. The added advantage to spending so much time at home and then devoting all her free time on the road to calling her daughter was that the video tech had the perfect excuse to avoid Cena.

A week ago, the redhead would have given anything to spend her time with him. However, since they'd last spoken, her feelings had become very confused. Cena still seemed to be interested in her and forming a relationship, the only problem was Maryse. The curvaceous blonde diva had made it blatantly clear that if Marissa so much as looked at the WWE Champion again, she could kiss her job in the wrestling business good-bye. Apparently staff dating wrestlers was a big no-no, and Maryse – for her own selfish reasons – wouldn't waste a second blowing the whistle.

The video tech had spent her few days off at home, going over the pros and cons of finishing things with Cena. She knew there was no way they could carry on their relationship whilst they both still worked for the WWE, but she also felt they couldn't make a long distance relationship work either, especially when the wrestler would constantly be surrounded by so many beautiful women.

On the night before her return to work, Marissa downheartedly concluded the only thing that could be done was to break up with the most wonderful man she'd ever dated. However, she was still hesitant to let Cena slip through her fingers. He made her feel things she hadn't experienced since she was a teenager and Marissa wondered if losing her job would actually be worth it, to keep the man she could see herself falling in love with. Then, through a series of events out of her control, the redhead realized she'd been kidding herself all along and that having a real relationship with John Cena, the best looking, most sought after man in the wrestling business, was impossible.

That night, after putting Maddie to bed and packing for her return to work, Marissa went to join her parents for dinner. Kate had gone out, although she hadn't revealed where, and Marissa secretly hoped it was with Dave Batista. Therefore, with Kate absent, the redhead prepared for an evening of questioning from her father.

Joseph Carlson's favourite past time now seemed to be belittling his eldest daughter. He hadn't even eased off whilst Maddie was sick. No one else in the house noticed, and Marissa didn't want to go running to her mother like a little child. However, that didn't stop the financial consultant from voicing his displeasure whenever the two were alone.

As Marissa stepped into the dining room, she could tell by the look on her father's face that he'd found something new to be disappointed about. The dinner passed slowly, tension thick in the air, until Glenna Carlson headed to the kitchen to clean away the dishes. The redhead rose, planning to escape her father under the pretence of helping her mother wash-up. However, Joseph called her back to her seat.

"Have you seen the newspaper today?" he asked. From any normal father it would have been a simple question, but Marissa knew there was something more to it.

"No, I can't say that I have," replied Marissa honestly, hoping in vain that this would be the end of the conversation.

"I thought you might find this interesting," said her father, slipping the newspaper to his daughter, where a page near the end was folded down. The page was in the announcements section, and Joseph had been kind enough to highlight the one that he was particularly interested in.

The video tech read on, not at all surprised at what it said.

_Greg and Abigail Hamilton__ are pleased to announce the birth of their second child, Joshua__Hamilton_

_The baby boy, weighing in at 7 pounds 8 ounces, was born on October 10th, just one week before the couples' fourth wedding anniversary. Greg and __Abigail__ are delighted by the new arrival and the christening will be held on the 17th of October at St. Mary's Church. _

"Well, what did you expect, Father?" questioned Marissa. "They already have one child. Is it really a shock that they had another?"

"No, Marissa, it's no surprise," he replied. "However, doesn't it make you question your life? Greg walked out on you and Madison, not caring about the disgrace it brought to our family. Now, here he is, happily married, with two children. Then look at you. You're twenty-seven-years old, with an illegitimate child and a job in an industry where women parade around like porn stars."

The redhead screwed up her face in anger, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading, as she'd had the same one with her father when Greg got married and then again when he'd had his first child. "What do you want me to say, Father? Do you wish I was more like Shannon? Do you wish I'd never had Maddie?" Marissa bit back.

Joseph slammed his fists down on the table. "No, Marissa, but I wish you'd act more like a mother than an over-grown teenager. What do you hope to achieve working in the WWE? You should be here, raising your daughter and praying to the Lord that someone will eventually marry you. You can't accomplish either of those things when you're surrounded by glorified prostitutes and men who take drugs."

"Men who take drugs? What on earth are you on about? No one in the WWE takes drugs," the redhead shouted.

"That's not the point, Marissa. Whilst you're out there, working with those people, your daughter is growing up...without a father may I add," continued the financial consultant, the volume of his voice now matching his daughter's.

"What do you want me to do? Quit work, have you and Mama support me, and be the good little Catholic girl you wished I'd grown into?" Marissa snapped. "Because it's never going to happen. I love my job, I like having friends and going out dancing."

"You like flaunting yourself over men, like the whore you are," accused her father. "Don't think I haven't heard you and Kate taking about this John Cena you've been seeing. Do you think he wants you for anything apart from sex, Marissa? He's not going to settle down and play happy families with you and Madison; he'll run out on you eventually, just like Greg did."

"I am not taking any more of this shit from you," Marissa spat, cursing for the first time in her life, before running to her room in tears. When the redhead reached the silent sanctuary of her bedroom, she locked the door and began sobbing into her pillow.

Nothing made sense to her any more. Was her father right? Was she nothing more than a whore that men used for sex? Was that how Cena saw her? Easy because she had a child?

All through her life, Marissa had dreamt of growing up, getting married and starting a family. She honestly thought she'd found that when she started dating Greg. The two of them were inseparable and she had high hopes that they'd be together forever. Then one simple accident had ruined everything. Her birth control pill had failed to work because she'd been sick the morning she'd taken it. The result was that a month later Marissa found herself pregnant. For a twenty-two-year-old Catholic girl, that was a bad situation to be in. However, the redhead had hoped that Greg would stand by her and the two would marry before the baby was born. Sadly, she'd been wrong. Greg left as soon as he found out Marissa was pregnant, claiming he was too young to get married and start a family and wanting nothing more to do with her or his unborn child. Due to her religious beliefs, the redhead had kept the child and, eight months later, Maddie was born. It was a decision Marissa had never regretted, because she loved her daughter with all her heart. However, it didn't stop her from feeling as though she'd let down her family.

Was she letting them down again now? By keeping her job in the WWE and dating Cena, was she bringing more shame on her parents?

Finally, Marissa sobbed herself to sleep and ended up having a very disturbing nightmare. In the dream, Maryse was taunting the redhead, claiming Cena would never want to be with a single mother. Maryse's voice then changed to her father's and Joseph reminded his daughter what a disappointment she was.

* * *

Unknown to Marissa, that night, Kate was having an equally bad evening. The brunette had hesitantly agreed on Sunday night to have dinner was Austin, hoping the two of them could resolve the situation about the 'stolen' song.

Ever since his appearance at 'No Mercy', Kate had been livid with her former flame. It wasn't that he'd dropped her on the way to the top, or that he was flaunting himself in her face that really bothered the sound engineer though. Her main gripe was that the song that had propelled Chrome Bumper to fame and fortune was a song _she_ had written. The brunette knew every chord, line and riff of the piece, as she'd spent months lovingly creating it. She also knew that there was no way on God's green earth that she'd have just handed it over to Austin, especially not after she'd called an end to their relationship.

All Kate wanted was what was rightfully hers, royalties for the song, and for Austin to get the hell out of her life. It wasn't even the money that annoyed Kate so much; it was the principle. Music was her life, her passion, her love and she wanted credit for the song she'd created. However, at the back of her mind, there was still a nagging little voice. Austin's appearance had knocked the sound engineer for six and a lot of her old feeling came rushing back to the forefront. She was quite sure she wasn't in love with Austin anymore, but that didn't stop her remembering the good times or being attracted to him – especially when he looked so good.

The brunette's mind was thrown into turmoil when Austin offered to take her out for dinner and sort out the matter of the song. She wanted what was rightfully hers; however, she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist his charms if they went out for dinner. Finally, Kate agreed. After all, it had been years since they'd gone out and she was pretty sure neither of them had any ulterior motives for the date.

For reasons she didn't quite know, the sound engineer dressed up for the meal and arrived ten minutes early at the French restaurant Austin had offered to take her to. To Kate's surprise, the maitre d' informed the brunette that Mr. Mitchell was already waiting at the table. The sound engineer walked over to the table, and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Austin. He looked gorgeous in a smart black dress shirt and his highlighted brown hair swept back.

The singer rose from his seat as Kate approached, pulling her chair out for her, before presenting his ex-girlfriend with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Thank you," said Kate, with an uncharacteristic blush, before sitting down.

"Order whatever you want tonight, babe, it's on me," Austin informed.

The brunette smiled and began to browse the menu, finally deciding on a bottle of white wine between them, and Lotte à la Crème d'Algues - Monkfish with Creamy Seaweed Mayonnaise – for herself. That sounded very expensive.

"So, did you have a good time in the bar the other night?" Austin inquired, as the wine was brought over and he poured them both a glass – Kate's considerably larger than his own.

"Yeah, I did, thanks," she lied, the truth being that she had been too hung over to remember much of the night.

"You know, it was great hanging out with you again," said the singer, laying on the charm despite the lie as he knew she was pissed and drunk that night—not her usual self.

_Pity I can't say the same a__b__out you, _thought Kate, but she said nothing.

"You look really great. Working with the WWE has done wonders for you, baby," continued Austin, not realizing his intended compliment was actually offensive.

"Thanks, you look good too," the sound engineer replied despite herself. Even though Kate hated Austin's guts, there was no denying he looked good.

"How did you land such a cushy job anyway?" inquired the singer. "The last I heard you were working at the Verizon Center."

"Yeah, I left there just after you kicked me out me," replied the brunette bitterly, but then continued to explain how she landed the job in the WWE. "A vacancy came up for an assistant sound engineer within the WWE, and I was the most qualified person who applied. After two years, the main sound engineer was fired, so they asked me to fill the role temporally until they found someone else. As luck would have it, nobody better qualified applied. So because of all the hard work I'd done for the company they kept me on permanently."

Austin raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "Wow, lucky you. I always knew you'd make it to the big time, you have a lot of talent," he said, his voice thick with charm and flattery.

"Like hell you did. If you had, you wouldn't have dropped me as Chrome Bumper's sound engineer the second y'all signed a contract," snapped Kate.

"I told you, babe, it was nothing personal. The record company insisted we hire someone with them," explained Austin.

Kate rolled her eyes, not believing the crap he was feeding her, but said nothing more on the subject. Their relationship and the reasons it ended were in the past now. All the brunette cared about was getting what was rightfully hers from the royalties of the song _she'd_ written. Really, all she wanted was the credit but the royalties would eat at Austin.

The couple fell silent as their meal arrived, and Kate failed to notice Austin topping up her drink again.

When they'd finished eating and the plates had been cleared away, the singer ordered another bottle of wine and sat back in his chair.

"You know, I am really sorry for how things turned out, Katie. I never meant to hurt you, the time just wasn't right for us," he said, refilling the woman's drink for a third time.

"Cut the crap, Austin. I don't care about the past now. All I care about is that the song that's getting Chrome Bumper's name everywhere is one you stole from me," Kate stated, matter-of-factly. She hated it when he called her 'Katie;' he usually used the pet the name to get her into bed.

"Honey, honey, I could say the same about Xerxes. But let's not be childish now, I'm sure we can sort this out," schmoozed Austin.

"Oh, please. If you'd wanted the dog, you would have come and got him. Don't tell me you didn't know where I was staying? Look, I just want what's mine, and then I'll go," the brunette informed.

"And you'll get it, baby, I promise. But how about first, we have a little drink and catch up, for old time's sake," insisted the singer, filling the sound engineer's glass again.

Not realizing that she'd now drank at least four glasses of wine, Kate felt more relaxed and decided to hear Austin out.

"Don't you remember all the fun we had together, baby?" the singer went on, charm oozing from him. "It'd be a shame to waste that because of a silly misunderstanding."

"There's no misunderstanding, Austin. You broke my heart and then stole from me," said the brunette. However, with Austin's big brown doe eyes staring at her, she wasn't sure he had done anything wrong.

"Baby, I didn't steal it. You gave it to me, remember? When I got back from the restaurant, the night I told you about the contract, there it was under my pillow. All wrapped in a bow it was, you gave it to me as a present," insisted the singer.

Kate vaguely remembered leaving the song under Austin's pillow. However, the alcohol was making everything hazy.

"How about we head back to mine? We can finish this wine and talk things over some more?" suggested the singer, rising from his chair and wrapping his arm around the woman's back.

Kate nodded, grabbed her purse and shakily rose to her feet. She stumbled outside, with Austin holding her up and they jumped into a cab back to his place.

What neither of them saw as they were leaving, however, was that Dave Batista had just arrived with his sister. The wrestler saw Kate and Austin leaving arm in arm and his body filled with rage. They weren't officially dating, but Batista had hoped Kate would have the decency to tell him she planned on getting back with her ex.

* * *

The following morning, both women woke up feeling worse than they had in a long time. Marissa had realized that she could no longer go on dating Cena and that she would have to break up with him the next time she saw him.

Kate woke up on the couch at the Carlsons', having no memory of how she got there. The last thing the brunette could recall was getting into a cab with Austin. The sound engineer groggily walked to the kitchen, propelled by the smell of fresh coffee. "What time is it?" she asked, plonking down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Half past eleven," replied Marissa, looking up from over the top of the newspaper, her eyes tinged with red.

"You okay? You look as though you've been crying," inquired Kate, pouring herself a large mug of black coffee and searching for some painkillers for her headache.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the redhead lied – she knew if she admitted she planned on breaking up with Cena, Kate would try to talk her out of it – and handed her friend the jar of pills. "You know, we should be getting ready soon, our flight leaves in three hours."

"Gimme an hour to pack and shower and I'll be ready to go," replied the sound engineer, swallowing the painkillers.

"What happened to you last night?" questioned Marissa, fishing for gossip about Kate and Batista's relationship.

"You're not gonna like this, but hear me out first, okay, Cissa? I was out with Austin," said Kate, hanging her head in shame and waiting for her friend to berate her.

"Oh," replied the redhead, her voice tinged with reproach and disappointment.

"It's nothing like that, Cissa," insisted the sound engineer, sounding offended. "Austin offered to take me out for dinner so we could resolve the situation with the song and well...I ended up having a bit too much to drink. Austin brought me home and I ended up crashing on the couch."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry. Where did you go after you left the restaurant though? I didn't hear you get in until two. Surely the cab ride couldn't have taken you that long?" questioned the redhead, beginning to worry.

"Honestly...I don't know. Last night's all a little hazy actually," sighed the brunette, resting her aching head on the counter.

"Katherine Megan Alistair!" chastised Marissa, sounding more like her father than she'd like to admit. "Anything could have happened then. If you were drunk, Austin could have easily taken advantage of you. Moreover, this isn't the first time you've drank too much because of him. I remember what you were like when you broke up and I'm worried it'll happen again."

"Will you just drop it, okay, Marissa? I'm a grown woman, I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do," snapped Kate and instantly felt guilty. However, she was too tired and hung-over to deal with Marissa's 'holier than thou' attitude at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help," mumbled the redhead.

"Well, for someone who is trying to help you sounded a damn lot like your father," bit Kate, before stalking from the room.

Marissa hung her head in shame and began to cry. She hated the way her father belittled her, and yet she'd just done the exact thing to Kate. The redhead felt guilty as she had only spoken out of concern for her friend. The thought of breaking up with Cena had affected her a lot more than she'd like to let on and, because of that, she was taking things out on the people closest to her.

Just that morning Marissa had bitten Maddie's head off on the way to school. The strawberry blonde had only asked if her mother would be picking her up from school too.

"_You know I'm going back to work this afternoon and that Grams is collecting you," _the video tech had snapped.

Kate headed up to her bedroom feeling both confused about what had happened with Austin and feeling bad for the way she'd argued with Marissa. The brunette knew her friend was just looking out for her. However, not knowing what had happened the previous night had really unsettled her and she'd lost her temper. Plus, now that she thought about it, she was really concerned that Marissa's father had noticed that she was asleep on the couch, still in her clothes from the date. The redhead did not need to get flack because of her. She kept her nose clean for her friend's sake and, even though it backfired in the sense that Joseph often badgered his daughter about being more like Kate, Marissa didn't have to worry about the brunette causing her trouble.

As if offering the solution to at least one of her problems, the sound engineer's phone rang with a text message.

_I'm glad we got everything sorted out last night and that you actually remember giving me the song. It really was great seeing you and if you want, I'd like to hang out again? Austin xx_

Reading the message, memories flooded Kate's mind. She recalled riding in the cab back to Austin's and then them finishing off the bottle of wine. The brunette also clearly remembered telling Austin that the song _had_been a gift and that he could continue to use it. In addition, and much to the sound engineer's relief, she also remembered how she'd gotten home. After they'd finished the wine, Kate felt sick and so Austin had ordered a cab for her and made sure she got safely back to the Carlsons'. The brunette took comfort knowing she hadn't ended up in bed with her ex.

An hour later, Kate and Marissa were on their way to the airport. Both women had apologized to each other, without giving too much of a reason as to why they had acted like they did. Neither one wanted to admit the issues that were really on their minds and instead had just blamed stress and tiredness for their out bursts. The flight passed quickly and uneventfully and soon Kate and Marissa were in the state of that night's house show. They had a few hours at the hotel – to unpack, shower and eat – before they headed to the arena for work.

* * *

Marissa spent the beginning of the evening trying to juggle the task of setting up her share of the equipment and avoiding Cena. Just because she'd decided to break up with him didn't mean she wanted to do it so soon. However, the issue was taken out of her hands as the WWE Champion approached her. The redhead had just finished setting all the monitors up for that night and had popped into the staff lounge to grab a cup of coffee, when the wrestler strolled over, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Cissa, did you have a good few days off? Is Maddie over her chicken pox now?" he asked, lightly sitting on the couch next to her, causing their knees to touch.

"Erm yeah, Maddie's all better, thanks," replied Marissa, she was touched John had remembered to ask about the five-year-old. However that just made what she had to do all the more difficult.

"So, do you fancy going for a bite to eat after the show?" suggested the brown-haired man. His eyes were so full of hope that it almost broke the video tech's heart.

"Listen, John," she said, placing her hand lightly on his knee. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I think I know what you're going to say and I understand. If things are moving too fast for you, we can slow everything down and just take it at your pace," the WWE Champion said reassuringly.

Marissa's heart sank. Even though Cena was expecting bad news, he was still willing to compromise to make the relationship work.

"It's a little more than that," sighed the redhead. "I don't think we can keep seeing each other...at all. I'm really sorry, John; I just don't think it'll work."

"I don't understand. I thought we were having fun...I thought you were happy," stuttered the wrestler.

"I am… I mean I was... I don't know. I just know you and I seeing each other isn't going to work. I have Maddie to think about and I can't expect someone in your position to take responsibility for that," reasoned Marissa.

"Someone like me?" questioned Cena. "I don't understand what you mean. Okay, so at first finding out you had a daughter was a bit of a shock, but it doesn't bother me now. I like you for who you are and the fact that you're a mother just makes you more attractive to me."

"I know it doesn't bother you now, but trust me it will. There will come a day when you want to do things, but you can't because I have Maddie, then you'll just end up resenting me and our relationship," insisted the video tech, her eyes filling with tears.

"And you've got to trust me, I'll never resent you because you have a daughter, I'm not like that," he protested. "Yes, there are things I want to do, but I want to do them with you and Maddie...if you'll let me. You haven't even let me meet her."

"John, please, respect my decision. I still want to be your friend and I don't want you to end up hating me. Honestly, you'll change your mind one day and realize you can do so much better. I'm just saving you the hassle of going through that by ending things now," sighed the redhead, tears now slipping down her face.

"But I won't change my mind. I know what I want. I want you," said Cena, trying to pull Marissa into a hug.

"Please... don't," she sobbed, standing up from the couch and leaving the room. She had wanted to hear those words from him so badly and, now that he had said them, they hurt her, something she could never have imagined. It made things a hundred times worse that Cena had been so understanding. However, Marissa knew she'd done the right thing. She knew they could never have a real relationship and it was best to end things now, before they got even more hurt.

As the redhead walked slowly to the restroom, Maryse appeared at her side. "I heard what you said to John," the blonde gloated.

"Well, are you happy now?" bit Marissa.

"Yes, very," the diva grinned wickedly. "You did the right thing and now he'll see I'm the one he's meant to be with."

"Whatever," said the video tech. She didn't care what Maryse thought; the main reason she'd broken up with Cena was because she knew he could never love someone like her. It had taken the blonde diva to make her realize that.

* * *

Kate was thankful she'd made it through the whole night without any problems. Everyone's entrance music had cued perfectly and she hadn't run into Maryse. The brunette was looking forwards to heading off to a club after the show when Cena and Batista approached, both looking forlorn. Their match was the last of the evening's and the sound engineer hoped the suggestion of a night out might lift their bad moods.

"Hey, y'all wanna hit a club later?" she called over her sound desk. "I'm sure Marissa would be up for it."

"I doubt that," stated Cena glumly and, when Kate gave him a questioning look, he went on. "She's just broken up with me."

"What? When? Why?" stuttered the brunette, not believing her ears.

"Just now in the staff lounge. She said things wouldn't work between us because of Maddie. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," explained the wrestler sadly.

"I'm sure she's just being silly," reassured Kate. "Let me talk to her and I'll sort everything out."

"I honestly don't think it'll do any good," sighed the wrestler. "But you can try if you want."

"I'll see what I can do," said Kate, and then turned to Batista. She could really use a night out and she smiled up at him, thinking about the last time they were out in the karaoke bar. "How about you Dave? Fancy taking me dancing?"

The sound engineer had realized just how much she'd missed seeing Batista when she was home for a few days. However, her heart sank when he didn't grin and nod his head.

"Can I have a quick word?" he asked and then added, "Alone?"

"Sure," replied Kate, motioning for Brad to keep an eye on the sound desk and then following Dave around the corner to a quiet area of the arena. "What's wrong?" she asked, propping herself up on an empty crate. The look on the wrestler's face worried her a little and she began to wonder if she'd said or done something wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting back with Austin?" Batista blurted out, without thinking.

"I...what? I'm not back with Austin. What are you talking about?" stammered the brunette, feeling as though she'd totally missed something.

"I saw you leaving a restaurant back home together last night, you looked pretty close, especially with those roses," sighed the wrestler. "I understand if you want to get back with him, you guys have a lot of history. I just wish you'd told me first."

"I'm not back with him," insisted Kate. "We just went out for dinner, that's all."

"Oh, alright," said Dave, feeling somewhat foolish over blurting out the accusation. He just couldn't reconcile the image of her leaning heavily on the singer as they climbed into the cab. However, the couple didn't get have the chance to resolve the situation as Brad called Kate back to work and Batista had to go to his match.

As Kate finished off her duties for that night and began to pack her equipment away, she wondered if her relationship with Batista was really worth the hassle. She'd only started seeing him originally to get Cena and Marissa together and now that seemed to have ended too. If her friend was no longer seeing the WWE Champion, was there really much point in pursuing things with Dave?

At first, she didn't consider him the type of guy she'd date. Then his reaction to her having dinner with Austin clarified that in her mind. What was she doing getting drunk over a man, twice at that, and, even worse, a man she wasn't dating? Her single life had suited her fine for over three years—she just wasn't right for the wrestler.

Plus, Dave didn't seem to argue the issue regarding Austin and that just made Kate think he wasn't really interested. However, that didn't really bother the sound engineer, as the last thing she wanted right now was to get involved with another guy who had an over sized ego, like her ex-boyfriend.

Batista also felt ending his relationship with Kate might be a good thing. He'd always worried she was only dating him because of his status within the WWE. He'd had previous girlfriends who had used him because of his job and he didn't want to be someone's 'show' boyfriend again. In his mind, Kate had gone back to Austin because he was a famous rock star now and he just didn't need someone that shallow in his life. If Kate was interested in dating rich celebrities, then he obviously wasn't the man for her.

The problem with Dave and Kate's resolutions were that they were unsatisfying. Neither really wanted to believe what they were thinking and they both felt like there was a little hollowness in their chest at no longer seeing each other.

* * *

The night ended with Cena, Marissa, Batista and Kate all felling pretty miserable. Their respective relationships had ended, partly due to factors out of their control. However, none of the four people wanted to dwell on that or let it bring them down. Marissa's main concern now was to keep as far away from Cena as possible so that she wouldn't change her mind and go back on her decision. The WWE Champion vowed he was done with women and agreed with Batista that he'd had the right idea all along.

All Kate wanted to do was find out from Marissa the _real_ reason she'd ended things with Cena.

The brunette got her opportunity as Brad and Josh were giving the women a ride back to the hotel.

"John mentioned you'd called things off with him," said the sound engineer. "You can't honestly think he wouldn't want to be with you because of Maddie?"

"Why not? Guys are all the same, when things get tough they leave," sighed the redhead.

"Marissa, that's stupid. Not everyone is like Greg and I'm sure John isn't," protested Kate.

"How do you know? No one in their right mind would want to be with a woman who has a child out of wedlock...I'm just a tart," mumbled Marissa.

"Stop this now!" warned the brunette. "You're just saying that because your dad had brain washed you. You're a wonderful woman and Cena seems to really like you. He doesn't care you have a daughter, he still wants to be with you."

"Even so, it isn't worth losing my job over," insisted the video tech.

"What on earth are you talking about, Cissa?" questioned the brunette, feeling for the second time tonight that she was missing something important.

"Maryse, that's what I'm talking about. She wants Cena for herself and she threatened that if I didn't end things with him, she'd report our relationship," confessed the redhead. "Your predecessor got fired from his job for having a relationship with a diva and the same would happen to me if anyone found out about Cena and I dating."

"Maryse was lying," informed Kate. "Darren wasn't fired for dating a diva; he was fired for having sex on the job!"

Marissa's jaw fell to the ground in shock. "Oh my goodness, I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life."

**To be continued...**


	13. Prophecy Come True

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Laffy.x.Taffy, Fozzy-Floozy, Jewelgirl04 **and**Takersgurl35** for your awesome reviews for chapter twelve. We greatly appreciate you support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Prophecy Come True?**

"Maryse was lying," informed Kate. "Darren wasn't fired for dating a diva; he was fired for having sex on the job!"

Marissa's jaw fell to the ground in shock. "Oh my goodness, I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life."

"What are you two arguing over?" Brad suddenly asked from the front seat.

"Nothing," squeaked Marissa, afraid that he had heard her confession regarding John Cena.

"Just female issues," Kate added and the blush immediately rose up the redhead's neck and into her cheeks. She stared her friend down with a 'why did you have to say that?' look. Kate nodded her head in Brad's direction after he had promptly turned back around to prove her point. "We'll have this fight in the hotel room."

Marissa's mind was swirling in a thousand different directions. Her job was never at stake and Maryse had played on that. So what did she do? She broke up with the man she had been pining after for a year. What was she supposed to do now? Her eyes cut to Kate when the woman began talking again.

"So, Brad, you going out tonight?"

"Yeah. You're not coming with us?" the sound assistant disappointedly replied.

Josh then cut in with a wide grin. "Why are you bothered? You'd rather Kate not be there so _you_can dance with Jeff Hardy."

"No," the brunette playfully gasped. "You're sweet on Jeff?"

Brad blushed brighter than Marissa and turned away. Josh answered for him. "I think he's in deep."

"And is this promising?" Kate asked whichever of the two men would answer.

"I don't know," her assistant meekly replied.

"Start dishing," she ordered. "I want to hear—"

"Oh, look," Brad interrupted and opened his car door with a smirk. "We're at the hotel." He already had it slammed shut before Kate could protest.

"I didn't know that about Jeff," Kate resignedly stated to no one in particular.

Josh nodded with a knowing smile. "He won't shut up about the wrestler."

"Has he always liked him?" the soundgirl asked.

"As far as I know."

"Hmm," she mused.

"Don't," the pyrotechnic professional ordered. "I know that noise and don't you dare interfere."

"Whatever," Kate replied and slid out of the car at the same time as Marissa.

Jeff and Brad were a nice distraction but Kate was ready to get down to business. Marissa had once again overanalyzed a situation and screwed up the best thing going for her since her daughter. In the elevator, the brunette opened her mouth but her best friend cut her off. "Jeff and Brad, they would make the cutest couple."

"Don't avoid the topic. Me and you are gonna fix this thing with Cena," Kate adamantly stated, turning to stare at Marissa. "You are gonna march your ass into our room and change into something you can go out in. I'm going to find John and _you_are going to talk to him about _everything._"

"I don't know," the redhead waffled as the elevator doors opened up for their floor.

"Well, I do," her friend replied, whipping out their keycard, unlocking the door, and going straight for her suitcase.

Marissa stood inside the room as if she didn't know what she should do. She could only hear her words echoing over and over in her own ears:_"I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life." _How was she supposed to take back what she had said to him? She could just tell him the truth, even though it would implicate Maryse. But that would serve the woman right, which wouldn't be all that bad. _Stop thinking about the blonde bimbo and start thinking about what you're going to say_, she ordered herself.

"Here," Kate said, tossing one of her tanktops with silver studs on it at Marissa. "And put on your tightest pair of jeans."

"What?"

"Dress sexy to remind him that you do indeed like him," the brunette explained, turning back to her suitcase to fish out something black in case she got blood on it--Maryse's blood. Kate decided on a pair of black cargo capris, and while Marissa was changing, she spied the woman's black t-shirt and wriggled into it. The redhead was several sizes smaller than she and the shirt set off her best assets. She just might run into Dave and she wanted to catch his eye. She dabbed on some more lip gloss and immediately descended on her friend the second she walked out of the bathroom. "Pucker," she ordered and smoothed the pink gloss over the other woman's lips.

"I don't know about this," Marissa began.

"You want him back?"

"Yes," she sighed with longing.

"Then, shut up," the brunette replied and began spritzing her with perfume, "and let's go."

The video tech paused but then followed Kate to the door as she was dialing her phone. "What if—"

She was cut off because whoever her friend was calling had answered. "Brad? Where are you...where are y'all going…That's two blocks away, isn't it...Is everyone gonna be there...Yeah, we'll see you there in a while." She clapped her phone shut and turned to the redhead after pressing the button for the elevator. "Found'em," she stated.

"What exactly am I going to say?"

Kate thought for a moment and then replied, "Just tell him that you heard a rumor about staff relationships and panicked. You said what you did because you wanted to let him down easy."

"Say nothing about Maryse?" the redhead nervously inquired.

"Leave that woman up to me," the other woman viciously replied.

"Kate, no, you can't do that."

"Don't lecture me now."

"Listen to me," Marissa said, grabbing her best friend's arm. "She is not worth it. You'll lose your job or end up in jail." Kate only turned away and stared at the digital screen counting down the floor levels.

Acknowledging she was her own woman and had to accept the consequences of her actions, Marissa began to worry about what she would say to John. She couldn't control Kate but she could turn around tonight's misfortune.

Kate forked out the cover charge at the door without even arguing. She already had a feeling he had discounted the charge from the way he was looking at her breasts. "We'll split up. If I find John before you do, I'll give you a call," the brunette stated, waving her phone in front of her and dropping it into her pocket.

Marissa nodded and turned toward the crowd, her eyes anxiously scanning the establishment. The look on her face said she was going to bolt. Noticing Batista standing out above everyone else, Kate immediately knew that that's where Cena had to be. Glancing behind her to see Marissa still sporting a terrified look, she stepped back to grab the woman's arm. "On second thought, I see Dave. He'll know where John is."

The redhead was like dead weight as they threaded through the crowd. Kate began waving at Dave to get his attention but Marissa suddenly halted. The brunette almost lost her balance as she pitched forward, not expecting to stop. She turned around to find out why the video tech had bowed up but then followed her friend's round eyes.

John Cena had his large hands firmly planted on Maryse Ouellet's upper arms. He was staring at her intently while he spoke to her. Neither woman could see the blonde's face but that didn't matter to Marissa. She jerked her arm out of Kate's grasp before the brunette could tighten her hand. In a second, Kate lost her in the crowd as if she had vanished.

Blindly, Marissa pushed her way through the throng of people. It seemed that for every person she managed to get around, more appeared. Through the mist of her tears, she made it out the door and bolted through it, ignoring the front man's question asking if she was alright. She hurried down the sidewalk but her ankle twisted in her haste. She whipped off the wedge sandals and began running barefoot. Kate was probably hot on her trail and she didn't want to talk to her. She had to get back to her room and then lock the door before the brunette caught up. She didn't want to talk to or see anybody, including her best friend.

She had been right all along. Every word she had said to Cena was prophetically coming true. Marissa the disappointment, Marissa the tart, Marissa the unwed mother, but Marissa the prophet? It wasn't exactly like the prophets of the Old Testament had it made. Didn't one of them marry a prostitute? The redhead shook herself and decided to take the stairs rather than wait on the elevator. By the time she was on the fifth floor, she was exhausted. Maybe her mind would tire itself out and she would quit replaying the scene in the club over and over.

No such luck. What did it matter to her? She had broken up with him. He had every right to go out with another woman that night. She had hoped that he might be just upset enough to not do so, especially with Maryse. She shouldn't have been upset because she had seen it coming and she had ended the relationship before that heartache happened. But that didn't ease the anger and pain. She had actually thought that if she explained her mistake that John would forgive her and they would be back together. She should never have gotten her hopes up. She should have stuck by what she was already thinking and adamantly told Kate 'no.' This was going to happen anyway, so she should thank herself for breaking it off early. That's what she kept telling herself as she dissolved into tears.

First, she paced, wearing a path in the carpet. It was already over and she made her peace with that tonight. How could she let Kate get her hopes up? It was over before she walked into that club. Even though she had tried to rectify the mistake and Kate had encouraged her, that was fact. No more crying and no more mourning a lost relationship.

But this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't believed what Maryse had said. How could she be so stupid as to do that? It wasn't like she couldn't have asked Kate, who would probably know better than anybody since it was her boss who had been fired for the supposed indiscretion with the diva. She needed to tell Kate anyhow—why couldn't she have said something sooner before she broke up with John?

A shower was in order after all that pacing. But that didn't work either. If she could get over her lost relationship with John, she was still agonizing over her stupidity in believing what Maryse had said and not telling Kate. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

Marissa took up pacing again. It all came down to the fact that she had saved herself a lot of heartache in the long run. It was inevitable that John would find someone better than she and, by then, if it was possible, she would only be more in love with him. If it hurt now, she couldn't imagine the pain if he broke it off with her after dating for some time.

The video tech felt doubly guilty that because of her break-up with Cena, the wrestler would no longer be coming to Maddie's Halloween party. She'd held off telling her daughter, just in case something came up and Cena couldn't make it, and how she was thankful she'd done so, so that Maddie wouldn't be disappointed. At least Batista was still coming though. Maddie took pride in telling her classmates that her mother was friends with Dave Batista. Although most of them had already met Dave, Marissa knew he would come, especially if Kate asked him.

_Kate!_the redhead suddenly remembered. She had most definitely run away from her best friend, not willing to hear her platitudes. It had been hours now since she locked her out. Hopefully, she was with Dave. A vein of jealousy rose up in her but she couldn't begrudge Kate that relationship. She dialed the brunette's number but immediately cut it off on the first ring. If she _was_with Dave, then she just might be _with_him, in other words, in a situation that she shouldn't interrupt. Instead, she sent a text message to let her know that she could come back to their room at any time.

* * *

Kate was a fixer. She couldn't stand to see a problem before her and not solve it. Standing in that club were all of her problems—except for Marissa. She needed to send some encouragement towards Jeff Hardy on Brad Morrison's part. She needed to find out what the hell John Cena was doing with Maryse Ouellet and Maryse needed her ass kicked. Then there was Dave Batista. They had a conversation they needed to finish. She was not a cheater and she wasn't going to let him even think twice that that was the case with Austin. If he wasn't interested in her, he needed to say so.

Seeing five of the six problem people in the same room, she didn't know where to start. Maryse solved the problem for her when she turned around from John and serendipity had her facing Kate Alistair. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the sound engineer and Kate lost all thought of the repercussions. Nobody treated her best friend the way that she had.

In an instant, Kate closed the distance between the two. Maryse had no idea that the brunette had grown up literally fighting for everything she got. Before she settled in with her last foster family, she was in more fights than she could count. Fast forward to all the seedy clubs and lounges Chrome Bumper had played in and she knew exactly what it felt like to be tossed out by security because a woman heavily came on to Austin or started a fight with her because the nameless woman challenged her for the singer.

"You are a bitch, you know that," Kate began.

"You_would_know something about that, wouldn't you?" the blonde replied. "Don't get mad at me because that dumb slut was too stupid to know I was lying to her."

"Don't ever call her that," the brunette replied, inching closer. She wanted Maryse to hit her first. Everything she did thereafter would be self-defense. "As childish as it sounds, it takes one to know one."

Maryse tried to step around her but Kate moved in front of her. "Get out of my way," she ordered.

"Or what? Does John know that you lied to Marissa so you could have him all to yourself?"

"Get—out—of—my—way," the blonde ground out through her teeth.

"Or what?" Kate shouted, her eyes flashing fire.

"Or—or," Maryse angrily stuttered, looking for a retort. She reared back and slapped Kate.

The brunette saw it coming and let her because that was her permission to punch the diva's ticket. The slap barely stung as the blonde hardly knew what she was doing. Kate shook her head as the smirk spread across her face. She didn't notice the crowd stepping back to circle around them to watch.

John and Dave saw the patrons crowding around two women and both turned away, hardly interested in a catfight. Then the two women fell through the crowd, the blonde landing with loud 'umph.' Recognizing them, Batista shot out of the booth he had just situated himself in. Kate got in three good punches before the wrestler grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up.

Kate didn't know who had her but she sent her elbow forcefully backward. She heard a grunt and thrashed her legs. The sight of Maryse being helped up by Cena grew smaller as she was dragged backward. Figuring it was security by the large arms and the broad chest against her back, she stopped fighting and allowed herself to be hauled out the door. Finally, she was set down on her feet and turned around. That was odd. Usually she found herself dropped on her ass with a warning before she could even stand up.

"That was interesting," she heard the deep voice say and her eyes traveled up the wide neck to come to rest on Dave Batista's face.

Immediately Kate blushed. "Uh, well, yeah..." she began and then looked down at her left hand that was beginning to ache. "Damn," she muttered.

"Thanks for the entertainment," Dave stated and reached for her hand. Two of the knuckles were split and they were all swelling. "But did you really have to attack a defenseless woman for coming on to Cena?" he asked, steering her in the direction of the hotel.

"She should never have started anything with me or Marissa." Dave waited to hear the explanation. "It's something between the three of us. I'm sure Marissa will tell you all about it," Kate dryly added but then asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to the hotel to get you away from Maryse and to get some ice on your knuckles. She scratched your cheek too."

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time."

"Oh, really?" he asked but she 'hmphed' in response. Dave really hated that he was having second thoughts about dating her because he really found her extremely attractive at the moment, the revealing shirt aside. That was something else he was trying to not pay attention to when she tugged it back in place. He caught a brief glimpse of color and wondered what the tattoo on her lower back was. This was stupid, he chided himself, he wasn't interested in someone as shallow as he assumed she was. Yet, he couldn't just let her back into the club to get into any more trouble and her knuckles really could use some ice, he justified. The scratches on her cheek didn't look all that great either.

"It's not a problem. I can take care of it."

"I'll walk you back," he offered and she couldn't resist.

Kate thought about how she wanted to continue their conversation from earlier before she was called back to the sound desk. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and ground her teeth against the ache of her stinging knuckles. At her door, Dave waited while she slipped in her keycard. The light on the lock flashed green and she pushed against the door but it caught on the deadlock. Marissa had locked her out—how could she do that? Kate started to call her and demand she be let in but then she realized that the redhead had shut her out for a reason. Turning to Dave, Kate put on a sad smile. "On second thought, Marissa is probably already asleep. She didn't sleep much this week because of Maddie having the chicken pox and all. I'll just stop in and see Josh."

"He was at the club."

"Oh," Kate quietly said. "Brad then."

"He was there too. Why don't you come back to my room? I'm sure I have band-aids," Dave offered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "I always keep a first aid kit with me when I travel."

"Yeah, I guess." Kate followed him back to the elevator and they took the car two floors down. She stayed silent as they entered his room.

"Why don't you have a seat?" the wrestler stated and she settled on the edge of the bed where he pointed. She studied her knuckles, rolling them between her fingers, while Dave went to retrieve ice. He was only gone a minute and she was still wondering how she was going to broach the subject from earlier.

The wrestler wet a washcloth and began gently wiping away the blood. "So you and Austin have a history?"

"A not too pleasant one," she replied, trying to control the butterflies rolling in her stomach.

"Marissa sort of gave us the rundown," Dave stated.

"I really only had dinner with him to straighten out an issue between the two of us," she added.

"This is going to sting," Batista warned as he tore open the disposable cloth soaked in alcohol. "He stole one of your songs?"

"No, I made a mistake and he took it the wrong way and there's not a whole lot I can do," she answered but then hissed, "Goddammit!"

"Sorry," Dave replied, dabbing at the alcohol with another towel to dry her fingers.

"It's okay," she replied, watching his calloused fingers work. He inspected her knuckles again and then spread ointment over two clean band-aids and wrapped them around the splits. She wanted to talk but she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at her, confronting her about the 'date' with Austin. What was she supposed to say next? Her thoughts had been over and over that if he didn't like her the way she was or trust her, then she didn't need him. But she didn't want that to be the problem. She was no longer blasé about Dave and wanted him to believe her and trust her...to want her.

"Hold still," he said, swiping another alcohol-soaked pad one of the scratches on her cheek. She sucked in her breath and pulled back.

"How bad are they?" she asked, putting her fingertips to her cheek.

"Don't," he ordered, pushing her hand away. "Just three small ones, about an inch a piece and just enough to bleed a little. I'm almost done," he softly added, running his other hand into her hair and cupping her cheek to steady her. She sucked in her bottom lip as the two other scratches stung and Dave's eyes dropped to her mouth. When she blew out the breath, he dropped the cloth and then pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his.

When Dave released her, Kate couldn't think or breathe. She could only think about the absence of his lips on hers and the lasting tingles of the impression he left. "Dave..." she began and he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry," he said and began picking up the contents of the first aid kit. When he had placed it back inside his suitcase, she was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I need to apologize to you instead," she began and he sat down beside her, his curiosity more than piqued. This didn't sound good at all. He nodded at her to continue. "Trust is a major issue with me. I honestly had dinner with Austin to settle past history. I'm sure it didn't look that way to you. I had way too much to drink."

"Kate, I believe you--"

"That's not what I'm apologizing for. There's more." She took a deep breath. "I only went out with you because John begged me. Then, when he and Marissa came along, I thought that this was a good way to get the two of them together." Dave deflated right in front her and she regretted the truth but it was something she felt she had to tell him. "I say this because I don't feel you can trust me about Austin or about anything if I'm not honest about this. But I want to see you. I really want to get to know you. I want you to know that I grew up in foster homes, that I despise karaoke, that I can't sing worth crap, my favorite color is yellow, that I like you more than I've liked someone in too long."

Dave's dark eyes had stayed focused on her but now they dropped. He noticed the three quarter notes tattooed on the inside of her ankle, their flags flowing out like castle pennants, and reached out to graze them with his fingers.

Shivers coursed through Kate's body and she didn't know how to take his silence or the touch of his calloused fingers on the sensitive skin of her ankle. She had put herself out there to him more than she had for any man other than Austin. If a guy hadn't called her back before, it was like water off a duck's back. This time, it mattered. But when he began to chuckle, she wanted to draw her ankle up under her away from his hot touch.

"Kate," he began, shaking his head and his hand dropping to lie heavy on her ankle. "I don't know how to say this without saying it. John asked you to go out with me without even asking _me_. I told him, 'no,' I wasn't interested but I did anyhow to get Marissa and John together. But the thing was, I got interested. I didn't realize how much until Austin showed up." He paused, watching her eyes turn up at the corners. "We're a right pair, aren't we? I don't know what girl I could ever tell that I didn't want to go out with her just to prove that I was interested in her."

"Same here for you," she replied with a laugh. "So, now what?"

"I don't know," he responded, his lips parted in thought. "We could raid the mini-bar and you can tell me exactly why you hate karaoke. Can you really not sing when you play the piano like that?"

She couldn't help but laugh, rising from the bed and swinging the small refrigerator open. Since Marissa had locked her out, she decided to be selfish and do what she wanted.

Their conversation went deeper than the one between them at the coffeehouse when they were worried about the mixed up text messages. Kate held nothing back with the exception of her personal life with Austin. Dave stopped being Batista the former Heavyweight Champion and showed her the man that was underneath.

When Kate yawned for the third time in a row, Dave suggested she stay the night. "Hands off," he promised.

"Maybe I would like a little hands on," she replied with a playful smile.

Dave shook his head with a laugh, trying to remind himself that a gentleman would not take advantage of this situation. He flipped off the lamp and settled down beside her, his body curled beside hers. He draped a hand over her waist, his fingers settling on the exposed skin between her capris and shirt, and she snuggled backward into him, relishing the feel of his solid chest against her back and even the soles of her feet resting on top of his.

"'Night," Kate whispered and Dave responded in kind.

The wrestler had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about the woman that was in his bed. Girls had fallen all over him while he was in Evolution and he had succumbed to their wiles but prior to that and when he met Alicia, he wasn't that loose. Were men who slept around called 'loose' or 'lucky'? He wasn't going to treat Kate that way despite the fact that he would love to strip her down and show her exactly what her body was doing to him right now.

He had just fallen into a light slumber when Kate's phone rang and jerked him awake. When it didn't ring for a second time, he wondered if he had dreamed it. Then the phone signaled a text message. A call at this time of the night couldn't be good and he slipped his hand into her pocket to pull the phone out. Flipping it open, it showed a missed call and text message from Marissa. Worried that it had something to do with Maddie, he opened the message to read it. No reason to wake Kate up for that and he closed the message without deleting it. That's when he noticed the one from Austin just that morning. His brain and Kate's trust told him not to open it but he did. The dinner between the sound tech and singer began to sound like a date. Had she lied to him? If not, did Austin misconstrue the dinner?

Dave needed to talk to Marissa. She and Kate were thick as thieves. If the brunette was being honest, Dave wasn't going to let that pussy of a singer think he could move in on his territory or smooth-talk his way back into Kate's life. Given what he knew of their relationship, he liked the woman too much to let that bastard manipulate her. He couldn't believe how their relationship had changed all within the span of thirty-six hours.


	14. How Many More Chances?

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank ** Jewelgirl04 **and**Takersgurl35** for your awesome reviews for chapter thirteen. We greatly appreciate you support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: How Many More Chances?**

John Cena wanted to pout. Thirty year old men—or men in general—did not pout. But that is exactly how he felt. Women did not break up with him—he broke up with women. He was absolutely baffled by Marissa breaking off their relationship. They were just getting started. Plus, she had completely misread him. She must have been talking to past girlfriends.

Not long ago, he would have admitted that there was no way he'd date a woman with a kid—too much baggage. He had enough nieces and nephews now that children didn't scare him. Yeah, he had been concerned somewhat about dating Marissa because of her daughter but he hadn't said that to Dave when he had told him about Maddie. He had to get the wrestler out with Kate and he wouldn't have said anything to keep that from happening. But he liked Marissa enough to give it a try despite Maddie. Actually, the more he thought about it, the sexier she got. He could see her playing with the little Irish spud or cuddling up with her and that made her more of a person, a woman, to him than any of the divas or women who threw themselves at him, those women who were more concerned about the color of their nail polish, how much time they spent in the tanning bed, and hair extensions.

What bothered him the most was that she wasn't giving him a chance with her daughter. They were barely dating, so it wasn't like they had to be concerned about whether he would be a good stepfather for Maddie. But if he was going to date Marissa, he didn't want Maddie to hate him. That was the fastest way to end a relationship. They had already made plans for him to be there for Maddie's Halloween party so that the little girl could get to know him instead of Marissa just bringing him in and introducing him as her boyfriend. But something happened in between, something that made the redhead balk at their relationship and run the other way. She had the wrong idea about him and how he felt about her as a mother. Hell, he wanted kids one day.

Funny thing was that he had been sailing along in life with a steady girlfriend here and there but nothing serious. He had been fine before he met Marissa, so he should have been fine after her. But he wasn't. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and he was missing her. He didn't want to admit it but he might have been falling in love with Marissa and this broken relationship meant that possible, actual love had walked out his door.

Dropping his gym bag in the floor in front of him, John settled on the wooden bench beside Dave Batista. He hadn't talked to Dave since the last night at the club and he had only just whined to the wrestler about Marissa when Maryse had approached him. "Have you talked to Marissa today by any chance?" John asked of Dave.

"No. Was I supposed to?" Batista honestly asked.

"No, just wondering. So what happened after you dragged Kate out of the club?"

"Nothing. We talked," Dave replied with a shrug.

"Are y'all back together? Still together or whatever the hell is going on with the two of you?" John asked and the other wrestler nodded, remaining tight lipped about the previous night. "So, has Kate said anything about talking to Marissa?"

"Sorry but she hasn't."

"Did Kate say why she got in a fight with Maryse?" Cena asked, beginning to get on Dave's nerves. If he wanted to know all this, he should just ask the women in question.

"Not a word. You don't know?"

"She just whined about how she didn't know why and that Kate's hated her from the day she came over to RAW."

"Doesn't sound like Kate to me," Dave replied, shrugging out of his dress shirt.

"So you're okay with her and Austin?" John asked, unzipping his bag and pulling out his gear piece by piece.

Batista related what the brunette had told him but not about the text message he shouldn't have read.

"And in all that time," John began, "Kate didn't say one thing about Marissa breaking it off or about Maryse?"

Pulling a t-shirt over his head, Dave stared his friend down. "For the final time, no. Go ask her yourself."

"Fine, I guess I just will then," John huffed in reply, stalking out the door.

Kate Alistair could only be in one place—the sound booth. Cena popped up the metal stairs but found her station empty. The laptop was up and her file with everyone's entrance music was open on the desktop. The card was laying on the left sound board. Deciding on whether to wait for her or go back to the lockerroom, he heard steps on the metal stairs.

Needless to say, she fared much better in the fight with Maryse. The scratches on her cheeks stood out with her hair pulled back, but there seemed to be no other evidence of the tussle. However, he didn't have to look at her face twice to know that she was pissed off.

* * *

For having such a wonderful night and waking up in the arms of Dave Batista, Kate's day sucked like a Hoover vacuum. Other than getting her hands on his hot body, she was exactly where she wanted to be in their relationship. Even though she was up shortly after dawn, she floated down the hall and up the elevator to her room. She hadn't walked on clouds since meeting Austin.

Arriving at the room she shared with her best friend, Kate remembered why exactly she had been locked out. She opened the door but Marissa didn't stir. She slipped out of the clothes and climbed into bed into her underwear. She hadn't been able to fall back into a deep sleep and, as soon as Marissa was up, the brunette immediately rose.

"Oh, Kate, what have you done?" she asked, reaching for her friend's bandaged knuckles.

"I taught Maryse a little lesson," the sound engineer replied, withdrawing her hand.

A smile spread out over the redhead's face, wishing she had stuck around to witness the fight. She couldn't wait to see what the diva looked like. It was the least she could take pleasure in given the circumstances. Since Kate wasn't in jail, maybe she wouldn't get fired for the fight. "Look, I'm really sorry I locked you out last night. I just couldn't take talking and—"

"It's okay, chica," the brunette interrupted and then she grinned. "I spent the night with Dave."

"You didn't?" Marissa gasped, smiling as well.

"No, we didn't do _that_—didn't mean I didn't want to," Kate answered, her eyes dropping as she thought about his hard body pressed up against hers.

"So, what _did_ the two of you do?"

"Cissa, we need to talk," Kate began, ignoring her question. "You need to tell John the truth."

"He's made his choice. What good is talking?"

"Oh, okay," the brunette sarcastically replied, "You'll just gonna let him go out with that lying bitch? You've not stopped caring about him, so don't you think that it would only be right that you tell him what kind of woman she is?"

"And then that'll lead to why I broke up with him."

"And what is so wrong with that?" Kate asked, hands on her hips.

"Last night was kind of obvious that I'm not right for him," Marissa sighed, sinking to the bed. "I was right about everything. I'm not good enough for him."

"Don't start that again," Kate angrily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Nothing changes the truth and that is that he would prefer someone like Maryse over me."

"I'll talk to him," the brunette offered but Marissa's eyes sharply turned towards her.

"You have to swear on your life that you won't say a word to him," the redhead ordered, rising from the bed and settling beside Kate.

"But—"

"It's over. Let it just be. If you love me, if you're my best friend, you will promise me that you'll just let it go," Marissa pleaded, taking the brunette's hands in hers.

Kate hesitated, opening her mouth and then clamping it shut. She searched the other woman's grey-green eyes and realized that no matter what could come of her meddling, she had to do as her friend asked. "I promise I won't say a word about any of this to John. It'll be like it never happened," she replied.

The sound engineer knew good and well that Marissa could never think in the terms of acting like anything had happened between her and John. Still, she made a promise and vowed to herself to keep it despite how depressed her friend seemed to be. It was a long and quiet day and the houseshow couldn't have come fast enough. Rather than seeing her friend so obviously hurt and not be able to do anything about it, she hurried to her station to immerse herself in what she loved.

Kate had barely gotten her equipment set up when Brad told her their boss needed to see her. Finding his makeshift office, an assistant told her to have a seat in the fold-up chair outside the door. She settled in it, feeling as she had been called to the high school principal's office. When she heard Stephen end his phonecall, she felt her heart drop. This had to be about Maryse or else he would have passed it on in a memo or come to see her himself.

"Kate, come in," he called and she rounded the corner to see him seated at a fold-out table with the day's work spread across it. "Why don't you sit down?"

The brunette nodded and wiped her sweaty hands on her black jeans. "What can I do for you?" she asked, managing a weak smile.

Stephen had noticed the scratches on her cheek when she walked in and he glanced down at the band-aids on her hands. "Those hurt?" She nodded and tucked her left hand under her right. "Have you seen Miss Ouellet today?"

"No, sir."

"You did a number on her. She can't perform tonight and make-up is_hoping_they can cover-up up the bruises for Monday night," Stephen continued, twirling his pen between his first two fingers.

"She can't exactly file a complaint against me, can she?" Kate asked, wondering what exactly they could do since this happened outside of work. It probably wouldn't take long for them to find some past indiscretion and fire her.

"No, not exactly. But you know that all employees of the WWE must conduct themselves in a proper manner while traveling," he explained, scribbling a note on one of the papers in front of him. "Care to explain what happened?"

"I think she took our first meeting the wrong way and there's been a lot tension between us ever since. I asked her what her problem with me was last night and she slapped me. I only acted in self-defense," Kate lied, already having formed her explanation in the car on their way to Orlando.

Stephen couldn't stop the snort but held back the smile. He knew Kate all too well. It probably _was_ in 'self-defense;' in other words, the brunette probably provoked the diva and, when she drew the first hit, that was her license to get what she wanted. "Because of your conduct and because this involved a diva, I am required to discipline you. This was not my choice but handed down to me." Kate held her breath, waiting to hear how bad her punishment would be. She knew she deserved it and wouldn't contest it, especially since this was coming from Stephen's superiors. "You'll be staying home from the overseas trip."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Kate. You already know that only one of the sound engineers from both shows can attend and I know that it's supposed to be your turn but that's what has been decided," he apologetically explained, dropping his pen and his eyes softening.

"This isn't fair!" she exclaimed, doing her best not to stand and start pacing. "What did Maryse get?"

"She won't be going either."

The brunette's eyes narrowed as she stared past Stephen. That was good enough for now. The woman deserved more than the few bruises she got for keeping her from traveling to Greece, Italy, and Spain. She had been researching the music scenes and nightclubs to be able to hit some new places this time around. The sound engineer rose without a word and turned on her heel.

"Kate," her boss called, "you might very well be fired if anything else happens between the two of you."

She paused, unconsciously acknowledging his words, and then continued on. She was furious. No, furious didn't even begin to describe it. Angry, pissed, livid, nothing could really touch on how bad she wanted to kill someone right now. Stomping up the steps, she came face to face with John Cena. "You better have a damn good reason to be here right now," she bit out.

John would have acted wounded but something serious was going on. "What happened?"

"Just got suspended from the overseas tour," she stated, pushing around him to open a crate of miscellaneous items that needed to be set up.

"Maryse?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend. How'd you guess?" Kate sarcastically asked, looking up at him and narrowing her eyes.

"My girlfriend? What—"

"I don't know why you acted all upset over Marissa when you went straight for that bitch," the brunette stated, her back to John as she banged around in the crate.

"Wait a minute," Cena stated, about to defend himself but then changing his mind. "Why did get in a fight with Maryse anyhow?"

"That upset about your girlfriend?" she angrily asked, slamming down her box of wireless microphones. When he only cocked his head sideways, indicating he was waiting on her reply, she answered, "Maryse and I never got along from day one and she didn't exactly like Marissa because Marissa was seeing you. She hit me first and that's end of story. Nobody puts a hand on me and gets away with it." She glared at John as if she was accusing him of doing so.

The WWE Champion hadn't seen Maryse today but he already knew how bad her face would look. When he left her last night, it was already swelling and a brilliant red. She probably had one black eye and both one cheek and one side of her jaw bruised. "There's more to it than that," he replied, fixing her with those piercing blue eyes.

She wasn't fazed and crossed her arms on her chest; she could play the staring game as long as he could. "I'm done talking about that bitch. Now, if you have something else to say that doesn't involve her, tell me or get out of my booth."

"I do have something to say about her, Kate, something you might find interesting," Cena evenly stated. "I didn't go to the club with Maryse last night. I was already there and she came on to me."

It would really have been cheaper to find a liquor store and buy a case of beer but he thought if he was with people, he wouldn't dwell so much on Marissa breaking it off with him. Dragging a melancholy Dave with him, knowing something was not right between him and Kate, John headed straight for the bar and tipped back the cold beer. He wrapped his hands around the three other bottles and carried them back to the table where the others waited for them. He turned around, right into Maryse. "What?" he asked, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

"Can we talk?" she asked, wrapping a lock of her hair around her finger.

"What about?"

"Well," she said but paused to look around, trying to indicate that she didn't want to say it here. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her response. "Us," she answered with a smile that belied any pretense of innocence.

"There is no _us_," he replied, taking another swig of his beer.

"I heard you and Marissa broke up. Want to go somewhere and talk about it?" she suggestively asked.

"If you haven't gotten the hint, Maryse, I'm not interested in you," John explained, the bottle hovering on his lips.

"But you haven't given me a chance," she whined, putting a hand on his chest.

Cena twisted around far enough to place his beer on the table and then faced her. He took her shoulders in his hands and stared down at her as coldly as he could. "I have never been interested in you and I will never be interested in you. In no uncertain terms, I don't want to see you."

"But—but—" she stuttered.

"Make it easy on yourself and just go on," he said, dropping his arms and turning his back on her. She placed on hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked, setting two cups on the table and then taking a sip from one of them, Carlito reaching for the other.

"I told her to get lost," he said, jerking his head over his shoulder.

"Because of Marissa?"

"Because I don't like women like her," John replied and they both glanced over to where a crowd was beginning to gather.

The older wrestler slid into the booth as the women hit the floor. "Is that—" John began and Dave shot out of the booth.

After Batista had peeled Kate off of Maryse, John had held the diva back, even though it wasn't necessary. The woman knew when she was beat. "What happened?" John asked, holding her at arm's length to inspect her face.

"She hates me. She's hated me ever since I came over," the blonde sobbed. "I didn't do anything. I don't know why she attacked me."

John highly doubted that was truth. He led her to the bar and asked for some ice. The bartender could obviously see why the wrestler was asking and bagged it up, wrapping one of his extra towels around it. He'd try to hit on the blonde if she wasn't already hanging on Cena's arm.

"Do you think she broke something?" Maryse whined.

John pulled the ice back and prodded the woman's cheek and jaw. She sucked in her breath when his fingers pushed into her flesh but didn't flinch or make any noise. She was trying to hold it in, to act like it didn't hurt as bad as it really did.

"You'll be fine," he stated. Cena may not have liked the woman but he just couldn't walk off and leave her after Kate did a number on her. "C'mon," he said, steering her towards the table where he knew a couple of the other divas were. Mickie James was probably the most compassionate of them all. "Mickie, could you take Maryse back to the hotel? Here," he stopped to fishing around in his pocket and produce a couple of bills, "in case you have trouble getting back in."

The brunette slowly nodded but pushed his hand away as she slid out of the booth. "C'mon, girl," she said and steered Maryse towards the door. The blonde watched the WWE Champion over her shoulder as he went back to the bar and ordered another beer.

Now standing in front of a defensive Kate Alistair, John Cena held his hands out. "I couldn't care less about that woman," he said.

Kate nodded and dropped her arms to her side. She had to talk to Marissa. They had both misread what they had seen last night. "Is there anything else you need?" she queried.

"You believe me?" he asked in way that made Kate feel that he needed her to do so.

"Of course, I do," she replied.

"I just came to ask if you found out anything more from Marissa."

"Sorry," the brunette answered, "I wish I had more. She'll come around. I have to run, if you'll excuse me."

Cena watched the sound engineer rush down the steps and out of sight before he headed back to the lockerroom. He couldn't wait to get into the ring tonight; he really needed it.

Kate made a beeline for the backstage, asking everybody she came across if they had seen Marissa. The redhead was just coming out of the staff lounge with a cup of coffee in her hands when she saw her and Kate pulled her back in. "You need to hear this," she began, breathless, and then gushed, "John was telling Maryse he wasn't interested in her last night. They weren't together."

"I—I—" Marissa stuttered, not believing what she had heard. How many chances was she going to get? Or how many times was she was going to be tempted to go to a man that could only mean heartbreak for her? She had to remain strong, stick by her beliefs or suffer the consequences of her choices in the long run. "No, it's not worth it."

"But Cissa, this is John Cena we're talking about. You—"

"It's over and you promised not to say a word," the redhead sighed. Kate narrowed her eyes and turned to stomp off. "You swore," she called to the woman's retreating form.

The sound engineer did her best to greet all the wrestlers and divas as if she wasn't in the pissiest mood of her life. She waved off a few comments by those who congratulated her on the fight. No one challenged or questioned her about it.

She moved the queue up in her list for entrance themes and then felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to see Dave Batista on the platform. "You're early," she said, referencing the next match of Cena and Batista vs. Randy Orton and JBL.

"Just wanted to see you for a moment without John," he said, running his arms around her waist, and then softly added, "Hi."

"Hi back," Kate replied, twisting in his arms to kiss him. She could barely contain the shiver but nothing could be done for the butterflies in her stomach.

"You wanna stay in tonight or head out with everybody else?"

As much as she wanted to have him to herself, she couldn't help but think about how depressed her best friend was feeling. "Would you mind hanging out with me and Marissa tonight? Maybe grab a bite to eat, some coffee?"

"Yeah, no problem. I better head on," he stated, nodding towards the lower platform. His lips brushed hers and then he stepped down. The blush rose up in her cheeks as John Cena appeared at the top of metal steps. He had nothing to say to Kate, afraid it would lead them right back to talking about Marissa and Maryse.

Kate in turn was glad the WWE Champion said nothing to her, because if he had mentioned Marissa again, the sound engineer would have been hard pressed to keep her promise to her best friend.

Kate thought Cena had a right to know why the redhead had called an end to their fledgling relationship, and that he deserved the chance to make a decision regarding his feelings towards both Marissa and her daughter, without the video tech doing that for him with her own choices.

However, Kate also knew she couldn't say anything to Cena without breaking her promise to Marissa, and losing her best friend's trust wasn't something she wanted to do; even if it was for the redhead's own good.


	15. New found independence

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank ** Takersgurl35 **and**Inday** for your awesome reviews for chapter thirteen. We greatly appreciate you support and comments.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: New found independence.**

The two weeks of the European tour approached, and both Marissa and Kate were staying in America; Kate as punishment for her fight with Maryse and Marissa because she had only been with the WWE for a year, so the place was offered to Smackdown's video tech who had been with the company a lot longer.

Marissa didn't mind so much as she didn't like long distance flights and she didn't want to be separated from Maddie for too long. It was hard enough for the redhead to only see her daughter four days out of seven, but the thought of being parted from her for a fortnight was unbearable.

Kate hadn't taken the news so well though. Even though the brunette had been on the European tour in previous years, it didn't stop her being disappointed with the suspension. Growing up in foster care, she hadn't ever had a proper family holiday and the sound engineer was looking forwards to hitting some of the clubs in Europe that she didn't get around to last time. It didn't help matters that Dave Batista would be going either. As the couple had only just begun dating, Kate was eager to spend time with the wrestler to get to know him better. Two weeks seemed like a long time for a couple who had only gone on a handful of dates thus far.

When Kate told Batista that she wouldn't be able to go on the tour, he seemed disappointed but understood the decision was out of the brunette's control. He'd promised her that during the two weeks he was away with the WWE he wouldn't let a distance grow between them and assured Kate he'd call her whenever he had the chance.

Kate replied in the same manner, vowing to the wrestler that she'd be thinking of him and awaiting his return. The sound engineer only hoped that Batista wouldn't reconsider their relationship while he was away, and change his mind about how he felt towards her.

However, not going on the European tour also had its advantages. As both women weren't invited along, they'd also been given the two weeks off from work. As the majority of the WWE employees boarded a plane to Spain, Marissa and Kate were on their way back to DC.

The redhead was anxious to get home not only to see Maddie but also to plan the Halloween party she'd promised to throw for her daughter. There was also the party that Cena had talked her into holding that night after Maddie's. She was no longer speaking to the wrestler but, with so many people now invited, Marissa didn't feel as though she could let them all down by cancelling the party, so she'd agreed to go ahead with it. The date of the party was just two weeks away – the same weekend that the WWE returned from their tour – therefore Marissa had a lot to do in the next fortnight.

Luckily, Marissa's parents weren't going to be at home on the day of the party – or even the week leading up to it for that matter. When the redhead had told her mother about throwing a party for Maddie, and the possibility that she may extend the party to the evening and invite some of her friends from work, Glenna Carlson had promised to think of a way to get herself and her husband out of the house. A couple of weeks later, Marissa's mother had announced that she'd booked a week vacation in the Bahamas for herself and Joseph, and they'd be due to leave several days before Halloween. Since her parents wouldn't have to be concerned with watching Maddie as Marissa was home, it was the perfect time for them to go on a holiday. This meant that not only would the redhead avoid her father finding out about the party (and his obvious appalled reaction at the thought of having a load of WWE employees in his house), but that she'd be free of him for several days.

Unfortunately, Kate didn't have plans to keep her busy like Marissa did during her two weeks off. The sound engineer would help her best friend with the party arrangements, but other than that, she was at a loose end being in DC for two weeks. Usually when the brunette had time off, so did her friends in the WWE, so they'd meet up for coffee, go shopping and hit night clubs together. With almost everyone she knew in Europe, Kate had nothing to do.

That was until Austin called her and asked the brunette to accompany him to a music industry party to which he'd been invited. Kate was hesitant at first, not wanting to give her former lover the impression there was anything left between them. She already feared she might have led him on when she agreed to have dinner with him recently and, now due to her new relationship with Batista, she felt doubly guilty.

What would it look like to the wrestler if he returned to find out she'd once again been out with her ex? Her promise to be thinking of him while he was away was also her way of saying she was committed to him and wouldn't look elsewhere for the two weeks he was gone. Would she be going back on her promise to Dave if she agreed to go to the party with Austin?

However, when the sound engineer heard the guest list, she was more than tempted by the offer. Countless top-selling bands would be attending along with their agents, and Kate couldn't resist the opportunity to rub shoulders with some many famous and well connected people. During her relationship with Austin, one of Kate's hopes had been that Chrome Bumper made it big so that she would be privy to all the celebrity parties too.

In addition, since her fight with Maryse, Kate had been contemplating her future within the WWE. Stephen's warning had been enough to remind the sound engineer that her job wasn't one hundred percent secure like she believed. If management needed to make cuts, her inexperience and fight with Maryse would go against her, and she'd be out of a job. Therefore, Kate reasoned that it would do no harm to make some useful contacts within the music industry. If accompanying Austin to the party and using his status got her name remembered by important people, what harm could it do?

Finally, despite a stern warning from Marissa that it could create the wrong impression to Batista and lead Austin on, Kate agreed to accompany her ex to the party, hoping she made it clear they were going just as friends. Austin didn't seem to care about the disclaimer that came with her acceptance.

Wanting to make sure Batista knew she was going to the party but that it didn't mean anything, Kate called the wrestler. He took the news well, insisting that she should go out and have a good time even if he wasn't there. However, the brunette sensed in his tone of voice that he wasn't as comfortable as he was letting on. The sound engineer only hoped she'd be able to alleviate those fears when Batista returned by showing him exactly how she felt about him.

* * *

Dave Batista had mixed feelings about the European tour. Granted, he always enjoyed visiting other countries and interacting with the European fans, and, in addition, he hoped the break would serve useful in taking Cena's mind off Marissa.

The WWE Champion was still sulking about why the redhead had called an end to their relationship and, given the fact that he'd hadn't had a chance to speak with her before she left, he still wanted answers. If he was honest, Batista was getting kind of sick of Cena's sulking – his friend never usually made such a big deal over a woman breaking up with him, and the way he was obsessing kind of reminded Batista of how Randy Orton reacted when he was turned down by a woman. The older wrestler just hoped the change of climate helped his friend forget about his worries.

However, that didn't stop Batista having his own misgivings about the trip. His main concern was being parted from Kate. Since admitting to himself that he actually had feelings for the sound engineer, the wrestler was eager to be with her and two weeks apart hindered that.

What he wouldn't have given for her to be coming along too so that they could spend time visiting the sights of Europe and getting to know each other more. He just hoped they'd be able to pick up where they'd left it when he returned from the tour.

Cena had tried to tell his friend he was making mountains out of mole hills and that he should just chill out and trust Kate. However, Batista didn't listen and found the WWE Champion's insistence more than a little ironic given his own insecurities regarding Marissa.

"That's rich,'" teased Batista, with a roll of his eyes. "A few months ago, you were ribbing me about moping around and not going out. Now you're acting like a love struck teenager, what's wrong with you, man?"

Cena just scowled in response and changed the subject to Europe's soccer teams.

* * *

The first week of the tour was tiring and a little odd for both Cena and Batista. The wrestlers were suffering from jet lag and adjusting to being in another country, meaning that they spent most of the time they weren't wrestling, sleeping and relaxing.

Cena was still sulking, and the rain in England didn't improve his mood. Batista had hoped to get out and see some sights to take his friend's mind off Marissa and his own off Kate. However, now that sight-seeing was out of the question, the only thing the men had to amuse themselves with was hitting bars and clubs with the other guys. While watching Randy Orton hit on any British girl that even looked at him was amusing for a night, the 'Legend Killer's' antics weren't enough to entertain Batista and Cena long term.

Therefore, both wrestlers spent a lot of time in their own separate rooms. Dave spent a few hours 'uming' and 'ahring' over whether he should call Kate or not. He had promised the sound engineer that he'd call her, and he wanted too see how she was. However, the wrestler also didn't want to come across as needy either. In the end, Batista decided that calling Kate when he was tired might not be the best idea, in case his emotions got out of control, and vowed to call her the following evening instead.

The next night when Batista finally plucked up the courage to call Kate, it was both a triumph and a disappointment. The wrestler was pleased to hear how much she was missing him and awaiting his return. In addition, it had been so good to hear her voice and chat with her for a few hours. However, Batista's mood changed from one of happiness to jealousy when Kate mentioned she was accompanying Austin to a party. The wrestler tried to act pleased for the sound engineer and insisted she should have a good time. However, inside he was taunted by fears that the rock star would try to hit on his former flame in Batista's absence. In the end, the only thing the wrestler could do was put all thoughts of Kate out of his head for the fortnight and try to enjoy the tour.

Cena on the other hand had decided to call his mother. The younger wrestler knew she always worried about him flying when he went away on a tour, so he should at least let her know his was okay. In addition, he was sure his mum would have some kind words regarding his break-up with Marissa. In true doting mother style, Joyce Cena insisted that anyone who wanted to break up with her eldest son wasn't good enough for him in the first place. Despite the reassurance that his mum would always love him at least, John felt no better.

In the few weeks that he'd gotten to know Marissa, he'd begun to realize he was sick of playing the field. He was now in his thirties and wanted to settle down. He honestly thought he'd found someone that that might be possible with in Marissa. Now he knew he'd been wrong.

What really bothered Cena the most, though, was the lack of explanation. He'd had women dump him before and usually their reasoning of him, 'being on the road too much,' or 'being too tired from traveling to have sex', was reason enough for him to realize the woman wasn't right for him in the first place.

However, Marissa's insistence that _'there will come a day when you want to do things, but you can't because I have Maddie, then you'll just end up resenting me and our relationship,' _just didn't make sense to him. Did she really think him that shallow that he'd up and leave her one day because of her daughter?

His own parents had always been together and happy, so John had never experienced first hand what coming from a broken home was like. However, his cousin's parents had divorced when he was young and then they had gone on to re-marry. There had been no lasting negative effects from his aunt and uncle's divorce, and now his cousin had two sets of parents who loved him. Wasn't there every chance he and Marissa would work out and be happy too? Surely she couldn't deny what they had for fear of something that might never happen? It was like saying you'd never cross a road in case you got hit by a truck. Okay, so it _might_ happen, but there was no guarantee it _would_ happen.

Cena just wished she'd given him a real explanation; something he could work with. Being told his ears were too big, or he snored at night, he could understand and accept. Marissa's decision, he couldn't.

* * *

Marissa was enjoying the time off work more than she could have imagined. It wasn't that the redhead didn't love her job- she adored it- however, not having to deal with Cena or Maryse and being able to spend more time with Maddie was wonderful.

The video tech delighted in the fact that she could take and collect her daughter from school everyday, and that she was there to hear every detail of the strawberry blonde's day and help with homework.

Maddie too enjoyed having her mum around more, and her excitement only increased as the Halloween party approached. The five-year-old was practically bounding off the walls on the afternoon that she and her mum headed to the mall to buy everything they would need for the party.

Marissa was in especially high spirits, as the weekend before the party was the weekend her parents went on vacation. Even though her relationship with her father had improved over recent weeks, the redhead was still looking forwards to having the house to just herself, Maddie and Kate.

After reminding herself to pick up some sun screen and motion sickness pills for her mother, Marissa and Maddie headed to the comic book shop, which Maddie frequently visited to buy Pokemon cards from. They had a large selection of costumes during the Halloween period. Kate had insisted that the adult party would be much more fun if they all wore costumes and Marissa was hard pressed to deny the pleading of both her best friend and daughter.

After much debate and a little help from the owner the shop, Marissa decided to dress as Batwoman for Halloween. She had considered dressing as Superwoman, until Derren – the owner of the comic book shop – informed her how cliché it was. Derren suggested Marissa would look good as a darker and Gothic character, and her favourite of the choices was the former lover of Batman.

The costume was a little more daring than what Marissa would usually wear, but she figured if she couldn't be as strong willed as she'd like to in real-life, she could at least be an all powerful heroine for a night. The outfit was comprised of a skin-tight black leather body-suit, which had a red bat logo on the front and matching red utility belt. In addition, it came with a black wig, red cloak and red knee-high boots.

In addition to Marissa's costume, Kate had requested that her friend collect the 'she-devil' outfit for her that she had seen in the shop a couple of weeks back but hadn't decided on until now. The costume came complete with horns, a tail, a fork, a long red cape and a black wig. The dress itself was a deep red, and the lower part was torn just above the knees to reveal the black netting underneath. To complete to outfit, the sound engineer dug out a pair of thigh-high red leather boots she'd worn in her days as a _Chrome Bumper_ groupie. Marissa thought the outfit was a little racy but the idea of a 'she-devil' very fitting for Kate.

Maddie picked out the most gorgeous, sparkling green princess outfit, and her mother knew she'd look just adorable in the shimmering ball gown, fake tiara and sequined slippers. The five-year-old squealed with delight when Derren threw in a free pair of fairy wings and wand as a token of his appreciation of Marissa spending so much on costumes in the store.

Marissa's mood was elevated even more as she was leaving the shop and Derren joked that if he wasn't already married, he'd be begging for an invitation to the party just to see her in the Batwoman costume.

The video tech blushed at the compliment but was secretly pleased to know men still found her attractive.

After collecting the few items for her mum for the vacation, Marissa and Maddie then went to the craft store to buy all the things they'd need for decorating the house. The strawberry blonde could hardly contain herself as she ran around the store picking out fake spider's webs, cardboard cut outs of ghosts, vampires and witches, crate paper streamers and various banners and wall hangings. In addition, Marissa bought packs of paper plates, cups, and napkins (all decorated with pumpkins and bats), about ten large plastic serving platters, jugs and candy bowls all deep red and decorated with spiders.

Finally, the only things left to buy were the refreshments for the party as Kate had promised to ask an old friend of hers to supply them with drinks for both the children's and their party, alcohol included. Marissa went around Wal-Mart – trying desperately to prevent Maddie from throwing every pack of candy she saw into the trolley- collecting ingredients for sandwiches, packets of chips, snacks and nuts, four large store-made pizzas, cocktail sausages, a cheese wheel, crackers and salad ingredients. Finally, their arms laden with shopping bags, but their spirits high due to the approaching festivities, Marissa and Maddie returned home.

The redhead was pleased to find that her parents had gone out for dinner that evening and managed to hide the majority of the party things in her room. The only things that weren't hidden away were all the food, but as her parents knew about the party for Maddie, Marissa reasoned it would be easy to explain all the groceries in the fridge. In addition, the video tech didn't have to worry about her daughter revealing that they were having an adult party on the evening too due to the fact that she'd bribed the strawberry blonde with a bag of candy that she could eat now.

After making dinner for herself and her daughter, then giving Maddie a bath and putting her to bed, Marissa too retired for the night. The day's shopping trip had tired her out and the redhead fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Due to her deep slumber, Marissa didn't hear her mobile phone ringing and never knew she'd had a missed call from someone.

* * *

John Cena's mind was still heavily on Marissa as he traveled to Greece and the second week of the European tour approached. In addition to worrying why the video tech had broken up with him, the WWE Champion remembered that he had promised Marissa he'd attend her daughter's Halloween party.

Cena still wanted to go to the party, not just so that he wouldn't disappoint the five-year-old, but also with the hope he and Marissa might be able to reconcile their relationship. He wanted to prove to the redhead that he did indeed like children and that he could accept that Marissa had a daughter.

Therefore, that afternoon before his next show, the wrestler decided to call the redhead. He figured it was the late evening in America and hoped Marissa would still be awake. After calling her mobile, but receiving no answer, Cena left a voice message for Marissa. The wrestler explained how he'd still like to attend the party for Maddie and hoped that Marissa was enjoying the two weeks off with her daughter. The wrestler was also tempted to admit that he was missing her but decided against it and ended the call.

* * *

The following morning, Marissa's day started off well but slowly deteriorated. After taking Maddie to school, the redhead returned home and helped her mother pack the final few things for her trip. They were leaving for their vacation in the Bahamas that evening.

Marissa then met with some old university friends for lunch. All the women the redhead use to socialize with were now in the midst of high profile careers, some of them also getting married and starting families.

As the video tech listened on to Lily bragging about her recent promotion, Jayne clucking over her wedding preparations, and Fiona's announcement that she and her husband were expecting their first child after just one year of marriage, she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Her career in the WWE was something she loved; however, Marissa wasn't exactly earning huge amounts of money like Lily was as a marketing executive. In addition, she had no hope of being next up the aisle after Jayne, as her last date had been a month ago, and her last serious relationship being with Maddie's father. Then there was her jealousy that Fiona would be raising her baby as part of a happy couple and not as a single mother like she was with Maddie. While the redhead loved her daughter and had never regretted the decision to keep her, she often wondered what having a child would have been like in different circumstances, if she were married herself.

All in all, by the time lunch had ended, Marissa felt sure her life would never compare to the three women she'd been so close to at university, and she made her way home with a heavy heart.

The only bright spot in Marissa's day was her second compliment within twenty-four hours when the waiter at the restaurant she'd eaten at mentioned how pretty her hair was and barely noticed the video tech's three friends, all of whom had been busy drooling over him all afternoon.

"Damn it, Marissa, I wish I could get guys to look at me the way they look at you," said Lily facetiously, as they left the restaurant. Marissa smiled to herself, thinking she'd at least gotten one up on her friend.

However, Marissa's high spirits were shattered the second she walked through the door to her home.

Walking into the living room, he father looked angrier than she'd seen him in months.

"Please explain to me why I got a phone call from some steroid filled meat-head from the WWE asking me if the Halloween party was still on for next Saturday?" he demanded, as soon as Marissa took a seat on the couch.

"I...it's...well," she stuttered in reply, being taken back to her childhood just from the tone of her father's voice, before blurting out the lie, "It's nothing to do with me, Kate arranged it."

"Then how come they specifically asked for you, Marissa?" Joseph retorted.

The redhead knew the game was up and that her father had seen through her lies. She'd never been able to deceive him, and the man had an uncanny knack for knowing when his daughter was being dishonest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, regressing to the teenager who had always begged for her father's approval. "Word got out about the party I'm throwing for Maddie, and well I didn't think it'd do any harm to agree to have an adult party too."

"No harm?" barked Joseph. "What impression do you think it will give Madison if she witnesses her mother cavorting with a load of tarts and drug users? I strictly forbid you from going ahead with this party, Marissa."

The redhead was about to dissolve in tears and agree to call off the party when she realized how long she'd actually being allowing her father to boss her about in this way. She was a grown woman and paid him more than enough in rent; surely he had a right to throw a party if she wanted?

Speaking with courage she didn't know she had, Marissa replied, "No, Dad, I won't call off my party. I'm an adult and this is my home too. If I want to have a party, I will. I assure you, nothing immoral will happen, and Maddie will be safely at her sleepover by the time my guests arrive."

The video tech was about to turn on her heel and walk off when her father called her back. "Do not defy me, Marissa Carlson. This is my house and, therefore, you abide by my rules. You've known that all along and if you don't like it, you know what you can do," warned Joseph, hoping the bluff of kicking her out was enough to bring his daughter back to her senses.

"Fine then, I'll start looking for my own place to live while you and Mama are away on vacation," the redhead raged, not realizing the full implication of her words before they left her mouth.

Leaving Joseph in shocked silence, Marissa stormed to her bedroom. She rooted around on her night stand looking for her cell, hoping to call Kate for some reassurance and support regarding the announcement she'd just made to her father.

The redhead tried to call her fiend, but it went straight to voice mail, and Marissa assumed Kate was busy elsewhere. As the video tech was about to throw her cell back in the drawer, she noticed the icon flashing to alert her that she has a voice message.

Marissa called her voice mail and went into complete shock as she head John Cena's voice on the other end.

_'Hey Marissa. I was just thinking... and well I'd still like to __come__ to the Halloween party, if that's alright with you? I don't wanna disappoint Maddie, ya know? Anyway, I hope you're having a good time away from work and I'll speak to you when I get back.' _

Marissa's hands shook as she dropped the phone to her bed. After everything that had happened today and all that had gone one between her and Cena recently, a call from him was the last thing she'd been expecting.

* * *

During their first week off work, Kate hadn't seen Marissa much, aside from when the redhead had warned her against going to the party with Austin the following week. The sound engineer had been sleeping in late while her friend had been rising early to take Maddie to school and then preparing for the forthcoming Halloween party.

Without Marissa or her friends in the WWE to hang out with, Kate had decided to catch up with some old pals she's made during her time working at the Verizon Centre. The brunette was thrilled to discover two of her closest friends, Robyn and Alexis, also had the week off from their respective jobs and were up for a few nights of hitting clubs and drinking far too much. The brunette had a wonderful time catching up with them and, as always, the three women turned heads in whatever club they visited.

Kate's friends were especially jealous when she revealed to them her relationship with Batista.

"I heard Chrome Bumper is making a name for themselves now," commented Alexis one evening as she Robyn and Kate sipped cocktails in a new bar that had opened in Washington. "That's gotta sting a bit."

"Oh, it did at first," replied Kate. "To see that bastard's face everywhere and the knowledge he'd dropped me along the way was a kick in the teeth. However, I saw him recently and that reminded me what an ass he was all along. You know, he took me out for dinner, and then had the balls to get me drunk and tried to hit on me?"

"The low-life," scowled Alexis. "He was always under the assumption women just fell at his feet. What did you say to him?"

"I told him where to get off," giggled the brunette, to which her friends laughed too. "However, it did cause a bit of a problem between Dave and I."

"Oh, who's Dave?" gushed Robyn.

"You mean to tell us you have a new man and you haven't given us all the juicy gossip?" added Alexis.

Kate rolled her eyes at her friends' eagerness but then told them the story of how she'd started seeing the WWE wrestler. "And after it looked as though Marissa had given up on Cena, I realized I still wanted to keep seeing Batista," she finished explaining.

"I can see why," remarked Alexis, "I've seen him on television, and he's a hottie."

"I know, those thighs are something else," agreed Robyn. "But, seriously? He was jealous of Austin? Who in their right mind could think that little runt could compare to Batista's manliness?"

"You're telling me. I see him every day in those tight wrestling trunks, and sometimes I have to stop myself from swooning," admitted Kate, feeling a little light headed and giggly from the free complementary cocktails she'd drank.

"So, no chance of you hooking back up with Austin now he's a famous rock star?" inquired Robyn.

"Hell no!" insisted Kate. "I'm going to a party with him next week, but he knows it's only as friends. I don't ever want to go down that road again."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I had a crack?" asked Robyn sheepishly, while the others dissolved into hysterics.

"Oh my God! You're terrible, Rob," exclaimed Alexis.

"Go head, but I warn you he has a teenie weenie," teased Kate, holding up her pinkie finger as an indication of Austin's size, then she and her friends laughed harder still.

That night, due to all the drinking and filthy conversation, Kate didn't hear her phone when Marissa called after her argument with Joseph.

* * *

The following morning, Marissa was relieved to remember her parents would now be well on their way to the Bahamas but also terrified by the comment she'd made to her father the previous night. What had she been thinking, claiming she'd move out and find her own place to live?

What she really needed was to speak with Kate, but the brunette hadn't been seen since yesterday afternoon when she'd gone out to meet her friends Robyn and Alexis for drinks.

In addition, the redhead had the phone message from Cena constantly replaying in her mind.

_I'd still like to __come__ to the Halloween party, if that's alright with you? _

Did that mean he was still interested in her?

_I don't wanna disappoint Maddie, ya know?_

And had she been wrong in her assumption that the wrestler wouldn't accept her daughter?

In the last weeks, during her absence from work, everything Marissa had once thought had been thrown into confusion. Until recently, she wouldn't have believed any man could find a single mother like herself attractive. However since then, both Derren and the waiter in the restaurant she'd eaten lunch with her friends at had complimented her.

Maybe they – and Cena - saw something in her that she just didn't?

In addition, her confrontation with her father had really got Marissa wondering about her life. For so many years, she'd been bending over backwards to meet his unrealistic expectations and not caring what she really wanted. Could it be that her father was wrong and she should go for what she wanted in life?

However, the redhead didn't actually know what she wanted. She knew she wouldn't be happy leaving the WWE to be a full-time mother; despite how important Maddie was to her, she adored her job and valued the self-reliance it gave her. Maybe that's what she needed; more independence? The freedom to be in a job she loved, socialize with whoever she wanted, and date people. Yes, date people...people like Cena.

She realized that it was no wonder a guy wouldn't want a relationship with her, if she couldn't even stand up to her domineering father. Maybe moving out was the best thing to do? What she really needed was to speak with Kate about it all and, as if in answer to her prayers, the redhead found her friend having breakfast with Maddie in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early?" Marissa questioned, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and making herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm thirsty from drinking so much last night, so I came down to get a glass of water," replied Kate, shielding her eyes from the light.

"You only have yourself to blame," chided Marissa. "Will you still be about when I return from taking Maddie to school? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I wasn't planning on being - I was going to go back to bed - but if it's important, I'll stay up," replied the brunette.

"Thanks, it really is important," returned the redhead, "I'll tell you when I get back."

The video tech made a hand gesture to imply she didn't want Maddie hearing and that they didn't have much time anyway before setting down her coffee cup and looking around for her purse and car keys.

Then after Maddie had finished her cereal, found her book bag and straightened her pig-tails, the mother and daughter left Kate to petting a jealous Xerxes and jumped into the car.

* * *

When Marissa returned home from dropping Maddie off at school, she entered the living room to find Kate napping on the couch. Smacking her friend playfully on the arm with a magazine, the video tech woke the brunette up. "Do you fancy a coffee?" she asked, as the sound engineer opened her eyes and sat up.

"Please," replied Kate, pushing Xerxes away from where he'd fallen asleep on her legs.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked as Marissa returned with two steaming mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"I had another fight with my father last night," confessed Marissa as she sat the refreshments down on the coffee table. "And, well, I kind of told him I'm going to move out."

"You did what?" exclaimed the brunette, scaring Xerxes as she jumped up. "Alright, Cissa, start at the beginning. What happened?"

"Well, yesterday when I got home from having lunch with some old University friends, I came in and he was in a furious mood. Apparently, someone from the WWE had phoned inquiring about the Halloween part. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him, demanding I cancel the party, claiming it would corrupt Maddie," explained the redhead, reaching for her drink.

"Jesus Christ! I know he's your father and that he's been really good to both of us. But seriously, Cissa, you can't let him keep controlling your life. Did you even tell him that Maddie will be at a sleepover when our guests arrive?" asked Kate and, when Marissa nodded, she continued. "Then what's his problem? You're an adult for heaven's sake; you should be allowed to have friends over if you want. Besides, he won't even be here."

"I realized all that yesterday as we were yelling at each other, Kate. I think that's why I threatened to move out. I know it was said in the heat of the moment, but then I got thinking and maybe it would be for the best," admitted the video tech, helping herself to a cookie.

"I agree, I think it's a wonderful idea. He's got to realize you're not a teenager any more. You're twenty-seven-years-old, with a child of your own now, for crying out loud. Besides, you pay him more than enough rent, therefore you should be allowed to do what you want," justified the sound engineer, picking up her own mug of coffee.

"I know all that, Kate. I've honestly started to realize just how controlling he is. However, I don't know whether moving out would be for the best. Okay, it'd give me a lot more freedom, but how about Maddie? And could I really afford to find my own place on my salary?" pondered Marissa.

"But you wouldn't be on your own, Cissa," insisted Kate, taking a cookie. "Do you seriously think if you moved out, I wouldn't come with you? Of course I would, you're my best friend and Maddie is like a niece to me. And don't worry about the money; I'm sure the two of us together would be able to afford somewhere decent."

"Alright, say we can afford to move out. How about Maddie? What will I do for the three or four days I'm on the road? I don't want to give up my job in the WWE; I love it too much," sighed the redhead, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"It'll all be sortable, Cissa. Loads of parents manage to work long hours, and I'm sure there are single mothers in the WWE. Besides, who's to say your parents wouldn't be happy to still have Maddie for the days your on the road? You're just worrying, because you haven't looked at every option yet," reassured the brunette, drinking from her own beverage.

"Hum...maybe," sighed Marissa, setting her half empty cup on the table. "And it would mean I could do what I like and see whoever I like."

"Exactly. There'd be no one to object if you started dating someone, and I think having some more freedom would do you the world of good," said Kate.

"True and I can't put off dating forever, what happened with Cena taught me that. You know, in the last week I've had two men compliment me," confessed the video tech with a broad smile.

"I'm not surprised, you're a great woman, and I'm glad you're finally beginning to realize that," insisted the sound engineer.

"Yeah, it's just a shame I didn't figure it out sooner. You know Cena left me a phone message yesterday, he says he still wants to come to the party," sighed the redhead.

"Oh course he does, Cissa, he's besotted with you. I didn't mention anything before, because I thought it might upset you, but you know he's kinda worked up that you ended the relationship," confessed Kate.

"Really?" questioned Marissa, her eyes lighting up. "I thought he'd have forgotten about me in an instant, and hooked up with Maryse."

"Don't be stupid, he never wanted that skank and you know that, Marissa. Get it into your head, John isn't interested in women like _her_, he's interested in _you_!" Kate all but screamed in frustration. She really couldn't understand how her friend could go from wanting more freedom and considering moving out one second, to doubting herself the next. Obviously years of mental abuse from Joseph had had a lasting effect and, the sooner Marissa was away from her father's opinions, the better.

"You're right, Kate, I just hope it isn't too late for me to sort things out with him," sighed Marissa, as she wrapped her arms around a cushion.

"Of course it isn't too late, I'm sure if you explain everything to him at the Halloween party, he'll understand. Actually, go call him now, Cissa, and tell him you'd still like him to come to the party," encouraged the brunette.

"Alright, I will," agreed the redhead. "I have a few hours before I have to collect Maddie, so what better time than now to do it."

As Marissa rose from her chair and went into the kitchen to make her call in private, Kate flicked on the television.

Not thinking about the time difference and what hour it would be in Europe, Marissa dialed Cena's cell.

It went straight to voicemail and she nervously left a message. "Hey, John, erm...its Marissa. I was just calling to say I'd love it if you still came to the party. I hope you're having a great time on the tour, and I guess I'll talk to you when you get back. Bye"

Amazed at her confidence, Marissa hung up the phone with a satisfied smile and started to do a load of laundry.


	16. Just good friends?

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank cena-holic8, Jewelgirl04, Inday, Takersgurl35 and Laffy.x.Taffy for your reviews for chapter fifteen, we really appreciate your comments and support.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Just good friends?**

Kate paced her bedroom as she waited for the polish on her nails to dry. She was seriously beginning to doubt her decision about going to the music party with Austin. What if he took her accepting the invitation the wrong way and thought she was interested in getting back together? However, it was much too late for second thoughts now. She was already dressed in black Capri pants, rhinestone encrusted sandals and a green tanktop that sported the logo of a bird made from glitter and sequins. She'd applied her make-up and styled her hair with tongs to make it extra curly. Now, she only had twenty minutes before Austin was due to arrive to collect her.

Feeling like she might go mad alone in her room any longer, the brunette ventured downstairs to see what Marissa was doing. All the redhead's duties for the day had been completed when she tucked Maddie into bed half an hour ago. Now, she was lying on the sofa, with a bar of chocolate watching a movie.

"How do I look?" asked Kate, announcing her entrance in the living room.

Marissa turned on the couch and looked over towards where Kate had just walked through the doorway, towards Joseph's recliner.

"You look wonderful, Kate," said the redhead, pausing her movie.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?" asked the brunette, lightly tapping her nail to see if the polish was dry.

"You're going to a party for goodness sake, so, no, it isn't too much," teased Marissa. "When did Austin say he'd be here?"

"Seven-thirty," replied Kate, nervously looking at the clock on the fireplace, which read seven-twenty-five.

"It'll be alright, you know?" said Marissa picking up on her friend's worried tone. "Austin knows this doesn't mean anything and that you're seeing Dave now."

"Yeah, I know. It's not just that though. They'll be so many famous people there. What if I make a fool of myself?" sighed the brunette.

"You won't, you'll be wonderful, and by the end of the night you'll have so many new celebrity friends, that your phonebook will be full," assured the redhead.

"So, have you given any more thought on what you're going to do about John?" asked Kate, changing the subject. She knew talking about her friend's love life would take her mind off Austin's impending arrival and her worries about the party.

"Well, I left him a message telling him I'd still like him to come to the party. I guess now I'll just have to wait until he gets back from the tour," sighed Marissa. Since leaving the message for Cena, the video tech's stomach had been in knots wondering what the wrestler would say.

"And, then what? Are you going to tell him the real reason you ended things? Because, you know, I'm sure he'll tell you what I've been saying all along. He doesn't care that you have Maddie, he still wants to be with you," reassured the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm going to be straight with him about everything. And I think I should apologize to him too. I should have given him the chance to make this decision himself without ending it and not giving a real reason. I just hope he accepts my apology and still wants to be with me. I guess all I can do now is be honest with him and hope for the best," replied the redhead, wondering what Cena's reaction would be when she confessed the real reason she ended their relationship.

"I'm sure everything will work out, Cissa. John thinks the world of you and was devastated when you ended it. I'd be willing to bet, once you've told him how you really feel, there'll be no stopping him," said Kate with a warm smile. She knew from Cena's actions – and constant questions about Marissa – before he went on the tour that the WWE Champion would be more than willing to give things another go with the redhead.

Kate was about to add more when Xerxes' barks alerted her to the fact someone was walking up the drive way and approaching the front door. A second later, the bell rang, and the brunette looked around nervously.

"You'll be fine," encouraged Marissa as Kate went to open the door.

Austin Mitchell entered the room, his usual highlighted hair now growing longer and swept back into a small ponytail. He too was dressed for an evening out in tight stone-washed blue jeans and a deep green shirt.

Even to Marissa – despite her hatred for him – the singer looked good.

The redhead smiled up at him politely as Austin perched on the arm of Joseph's recliner and Kate grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Both of you have a great time," said the redhead as the couple approached the door.

"And you, chick," replied Kate, double checking that she had everything.

"Honey, I have Johnny Depp on DVD and a huge bar of chocolate, I'm gonna be fine," grinned the redhead.

* * *

Kate and Austin arrived at the venue of the party, and the sound engineer's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

The front of the JW Marriott Hotel on Pennsylvania Avenue was swarming with limousines. A red carpet lined the walkway just outside the hotel's entrance and a group of well dressed people were being ushered in by the doormen. _Shit_, she thought, nervously looking around. What if she ended up as one of those worst dressed celebrity photos online? Her one crack at making the E! Channel and it was because they would be making fun of the singer's date.

Kate shook herself mentally as Austin approached the group entering and the biggest of the security guards stopped them. "Name please?" he asked, in a deep gruff tone.

"Austin Mitchell of Chrome Bumper," the singer replied, flashing the bouncer his invitation to the event. "And my guest, Kate Alistair."

The doorman scanned the list of names and nodded his balding head. "Go right in, Mr. Mitchell."

If Kate had been impressed with the outside of the hotel, that was nothing compared to her reaction as she stepped into the lobby. The sound engineer was used to staying in hotels with the WWE, but none she'd ever stopped in were as astonishing as this. The main lobby was decorated in cream and gold marble with crystal chandeliers running across the ceiling. Fresh plants adorned the spaces next to the enormous marble pillars that lined the room, and to the side were comfortable looking armchairs, upholstered in green velvet. At the far end of the lobby, the group of people who had entered before them were gathered and appeared to be checking their belongings into the cloakroom.

Kate let out a small gasp as Trent Reznor from the rock band Nine Inch Nails broke away from the gathering of people. Nonplussed by the musician's presence, Austin strolled confidently towards him, pulling on Kate's arm to bring her along too. "Trent," the singer greeted, clasping the other man's hand. "Good to see you, buddy."

"Austin," replied Trent, pulling the taller man into a one-armed embrace. "Glad to see you here. And who is your lovely guest?"

Kate stepped forwards slightly as Austin introduced her. A blush crept up the brunette's face as Trent took her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you, Kate. Both of you will have to come and have a drink with me a little later."

"We will do," replied Austin, stepping away from the other singer and joining the line for the cloakroom.

"Oh my God! Trent Reznor touched my hand," Kate sighed as they inched closer to the front of the line.

After depositing their coats, the couple made their way into the grand ballroom, which had been sectioned off from everyday guests for the evening of the party.

The carpet inside was a sumptuous mahogany colour embroidered with roses. Small tables – covered in crisp cream linen and decorated with fresh flowers and tee light candles - with four to six chairs around them, filled the room, in which servers milled about handing out glasses of champagne.

At the far end of the room, was an open bar where most of the guests were currently situated.

Kate and Austin made their way into the ballroom and were soon offered a glass of champagne each. Then the couple roamed the room, looking for people Austin knew. They'd gotten no further than a few steps, when Ana Lynch, more famously known as Ana Matronic, from glam rock group Scissor Sister approached them.

"Hey, Austin, glad you could make it," she said, embracing the singer. "And who is this?"

Again, the singer made the introductions and Ana embraced Kate.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," said Ana, before embracing Austin again and sauntering off.

Once again, the brunette looked slightly bewildered and a little star struck. It wasn't that she was not used to being around celebrities, heck she worked for the WWE and had been the same when she started there. It was just that now after years of employment to the company, the wrestlers had become her friends.

Noticing Kate perplexed expression, Austin leaned in and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm just finding it a little overwhelming at the moment."

The singer chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, how about we see what's to eat at the buffet table and then grab a seat," he suggested.

After the couple had filled their paper plates sky high with canapés, triangular cut sandwiches and other buffet food, they found available seats around one of the small tables. After a few minutes silence, during which they both ate their food and sipped on a seemingly endless supply of champagne, Austin spoke up.

"You know, Kate, I'm really sorry I acted like such a jerk when we went out for dinner," he said. "I wasn't very fair to you and for that I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter now," the brunette replied, half in shock, half in gratitude. "I wasn't particularly nice to you either, so I guess we're even."

"Well, whoever was at fault, I hope we can put it behind us. I know we have a lot of history, but I hope we can be friends now," Austin said genuinely.

"Of course we can," answered Kate, with the same sincerity. "I think enough time has gone by, and I've matured enough not to let the past bother me anymore. Being friends would be great."

"That's good, because I'd hate for us to be bitter about the past for the rest of our lives," commented the singer and then changed the topic to something Kate never thought he'd bring up. "So, you and that Dave Batista, then? Is it serious?"

The sound engineer was so taken aback for a moment she didn't reply, but then found her voice. "Kind of, yeah. We've only been seeing each other for a few weeks, but I like him a lot," she admitted, finding it a little odd to be saying that to her former lover.

"Well, damn. I guess that shoots down any hope of you and me giving it another go," the singer said. Although, Kate wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Seriously though, I'm pleased for you, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"Thanks, Austin. Coming from you, that means a lot to me," said Kate, touched by the sentiment of his words. Instead of being suspicious, she chose to take him at his words. Maybe he had changed, just as she had.

"Just remember, if he turns out to be a jerk, my door is always open," he said facetiously.

"Oh yeah, because you haven't got a million other girls lining up to date you," the brunette teased.

"Well, there might be one or two," smirked the singer.

The sound engineer sighed and relaxed back into the chair, the friends falling into a comfortable silence. Kate was pleased that after everything that had gone on between herself and Austin, they could finally be friends and hang out together like this.

After Kate and Austin had both eaten their fill, the singer commented that he was sick of drinking champagne and that they should take advantage of the free bar provided for the party guests. As the couple waited to be served, Trent Reznor approached them again.

The raven-haired front-man on Nine Inch Nails insisted on buying tequila shots and a cocktail each for Kate and Austin. Then, he requested that they join him at the table he was sitting at with his fellow band-mates and Adam Levine, the lead singer from Maroon 5.

After getting over her initial awe at sitting with so many well known musicians, Kate soon fell into happy conversation with the men gathered around the table. As more drinks flowed, they all contently chatted about music, Austin bringing up that Kate played the piano. The guys at the table seemed entranced by the brunette and were treating her like a friend, not just some chick who'd accompanied Austin Mitchell to the party. The sound engineer revelled in the social atmosphere, finding the collection of musicians as easy to get along with as her mates in the WWE.

Finally, after a lot more alcohol was consumed, the night drew to an end. Adam Levine was the first to say good-bye to Kate, attempting to get her phone number but understanding when she explained she was dating someone. The sound engineer still gave her number to the singer, however, promising that if he was ever in town they could meet up as friends.

Then Trent Reznor said good-bye to the brunette. "It was great getting to know you, Kate," said the raven-haired man.

"Likewise, Trent," she replied embracing him.

"Here's my number," he said, handing her a business card. "For if you ever want to get into the industry, or if you feel like getting me backstage passes for Raw the next time I'm in town."

Kate laughed at his facetious comment, promising she'd see what she could do and also giving the singer her own number.

After embracing all the musicians one last time, Austin and Kate collected their coats, left the hotel and headed out to find a cab. They soon arrived at the brunette's house, and the taxi waited a few minutes as they both got out to say good-night.

"Thanks for inviting me along tonight," said Kate warmly. "I've had a really great time."

"Me too, Kate, I'm glad you agreed to come and pleased we can finally be friends."

"Yeah, it's been great," replied the brunette, as she looked for her door keys. "You know, Marissa is having a Halloween party at the weekend, you should come."

"I'd love to," answered the singer.

"Alright, well, I'll give you a call on Friday to let you know all the details. I'll warn you now though, it's a costume party, so come prepared," instructed the sound engineer.

"Oh, I will do," grinned Austin. "I'll let you get inside now. Sleep well and I'll talk to you soon."

"You too, Austin," said Kate, embracing her former flame. As the brunette made her way inside the house, and sunk down onto the couch, she sighed, pleased the night had gone so well and glad she and Austin were friends.

What she didn't know was that – despite his earlier words - the singer was still hoping there was a chance he and his ex could reconcile and was planning on making a move at Marissa's Halloween party. He had spent his whole life being turned down and he wasn't about to let Kate walk away that easily.

* * *

The following morning, Kate awoke – surprisingly without a hangover, considering how much she'd drank the previous night – and found Marissa already decorating the house for the Halloween party. The event was the next day and, as typical of the redhead, she wanted everything prepared early.

"Maddie already at school?" the brunette asked, picking up a cardboard cut-out of a ghost and attaching it to the living room door.

"Of course, it's like eleven in the morning for crying out loud," replied the video tech, sounding flustered as she couldn't get a banner of pumpkins to hang correctly.

"And how long have you been doing this?" Kate asked, gesturing around the room to where boxes of decorations and piles of balloons lay scattered haphazardly on the floor.

"Since six this morning, I only stopped to take Maddie to school," shrugged Marissa, still trying to attach the banner.

"Jeez, Cissa, you're a little eager, aren't you?" teased Kate.

"Katherine, I have to get everything perfect! The party is tomorrow;" snapped the video tech. "So, if you're not going to help, can you please just make yourself scarce?"

"Marissa, calm down. You're going to burn yourself out before the party even begins at this rate," warned the brunette. "Why don't we pop out for a few hours and grab a coffee or something? Then I can tell you all about meeting Trent Reznor last night."

The redhead flopped onto the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate, you're right I'm getting way too worked up about all this, I just want everything to be perfect, especially if everyone from work is coming," she admitted.

"No, you want everything to be perfect because John is coming," corrected the sound engineer. "And it will be. After we've grabbed some coffee, I'll help you get everything ready. It should be easier if we both do it."

"Thanks Kate, and a coffee sounds great," agreed Marissa. "So, tell me, what's all this about you meeting Trent Reznor?"

The two women quickly tided up the living room, then grabbed their purses and headed into town to find a coffee bar. After ordering a Cappuccino each, the friends sat down, and Kate began detailing her night at the party.

"So, after we got there and we're waiting in the line to hang our coats, Austin saw Trent and we went over to him. He was really nice and insisted we have a drink with him later," she explained.

"Wow! He actually invited you to have a drink with him? That is so cool," exclaimed Marissa in awe.

"Yeah, I know, and he's so friendly. Anyway, after an hour or so, we'd finished eating and headed to the bar to get some drinks. Trent was there again and insisted that he pay for our drinks and asked us to join him. It was amazing; his whole band was there, along with Adam Levine."

Marissa gasped at the singer's name – second only to John Cena, Adam Levine was highest on the redhead's crush list.

"Oh, it gets better," announced the brunette. "At the end of the night, Adam asked for my phone number and said he'd like to take me out some time."

"He never?" questioned the video tech in shock. "What did you say?"

"Well, I told him I was dating someone but would still like to hang out as friends the next time he's in town," replied the sound engineer.

"Oh, you've got to invite me, if you ever go," Marissa almost squealed.

"And what about John?" teased Kate.

"Well, I can keep my options open, can't I?" answered the redhead facetiously.

The brunette let out a chuckle. "God, what's gotten into you, Cissa? Although, I have to admit, I love your attitude change."

"Well, after everything that happened with my father and realizing I might still have a chance with John, I decided to make the most of life for once," confessed the video tech.

"Well, I'm very pleased for you. It's about time you started having some fun," encouraged the sound engineer.

"And I sure as heck intend to," laughed Marissa. "So, anyway, you were saying. What happened after Adam left?"

"Then, Trent said good-bye, and we exchanged numbers. He said if I ever wanted to get into the business, I should contact him and also joked that he wanted me to get him backstage passes to Raw," informed Kate.

"I'm sure backstage passes isn't all he wanted," teased the redhead. "It sounds like he was really into you."

"Nah, he was just being friendly was all," the brunette said, brushing off her friend's comment with a shake of her head. "Besides, I'm with Dave now and, after hanging out with Austin last night, it made me realize I really am happy with how life is."

"Why? What happened between you and Austin?" questioned the video tech.

"We hung out and had a really great time," explained the sound engineer. "I told him about seeing Dave, and he said he was really happy for me."

"That's wonderful, Kate. I'm so glad the two of you can put the past behind you and be friends. It sounds like you had a good night all round," gushed Marissa.

"I really did," agreed Kate. "But things are only going to get better. We'll get the house looking perfect, then tomorrow, you can tell John how you really feel and he'll fall into your arms. And I can tell Dave how I feel... and well...you know?"

The redhead howled with laughter, almost knocking her half finished drink over.

"Do you think will have to set some sort of rotation for who will sneak off to the bedroom first," she joked.

"Oh, Cissa! You're terrible!" laughed the brunette.

As the friends paid for their coffees and headed back to Marissa's car, the brunette's cell started ringing and a wide smile spread across her face as she saw who was calling. "It's Dave," she whispered, before answering. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, even better now I'm home," replied the wrestler. "How about you?"

"I'm good(,) thanks. So, when did you get back home?" asked the sound engineer.

"My plane landed in the early hours of this morning and then I took a couple of hours to catch up on my sleep," answered Dave. "I was actually wondering if you're free? I'd love to catch up with you before the party tomorrow."

"Well, I did promise I'd help Marissa get the house ready, but I can check if she minds you popping over too. That is if you don't mind helping out?" asked Kate.

"Of course not, I'd love to. It'd be nice to catch up with Marissa too, and I have presents for you, her and Maddie," announced the man on the other end of the phone.

"Let me just check if it's okay," said Kate, placing her cell on her lap and then asking the redhead about Dave coming around and helping out too. When her friend nodded, Kate returned to the call. "She said its fine. What time were you planning on coming over? Because we're just heading back from the coffee house."

"Well, I've just got out of the shower, so give me an hour, say?" queried the wrestler.

"Okay, an hour sounds good," replied Kate. "Have you eaten? Because I can fix you some lunch if you want?"

"Lunch sounds great, thanks, Kate, I'm starving," answered Dave. "Well, I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay, catch you soon," returned the sound engineer, before ringing off. "You don't mind Dave coming over, do you?" she asked the redhead as she popped her cell back in her purse.

"Of course not, you guys haven't seen each other for weeks, and it's an extra pair of hands," answered Marissa with a smile. "Do you think I should ask him about John?"

"I don't see why not, they are pretty close," replied the brunette.

When the friends arrived home, Kate quickly threw together some salad as Marissa put some fish in the oven and then they began decorating the living room.

After forty-five minutes -just as the food was cooked and they'd almost finished decorating the lounge – Dave arrived, carrying a large gift bag.

"Come on in," greeted Kate, her breath catching in throat from seeing the wrestler for the first time in two weeks. His tan was even more pronounced after a fortnight in Europe, something which he'd highlighted by wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"It's good to see you, Kate," he replied, stepping into the hallway and pulling her into a tight hug before stealing a quick kiss. They entered the kitchen, where Marissa was just serving up lunch.

"Hey, Dave. Did you have a good time on the tour?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did thanks, although I'm glad to be home now," he answered. "How about you? Had a busy two weeks?"

"A little, but nothing ground breaking," replied the video tech. Now that she'd made the decision to come clean about her feelings to Cena and had also started thinking about getting her own place to live, Marissa didn't really feel the need to complain to her friend about everything that had happened whilst he was gone. She was happy with how her life was turning out.

The three friends chatted happily over lunch, mostly about Dave's trip and everything the wrestlers had gotten up to. When they'd finished and Kate had cleared the plates into the dish washer, they headed into the living room.

"It really looks great in here, Marissa," Dave complemented, gazing around the room, which now looked like a Halloween grotto. "What else have you got left to do?"

"Thanks. There are some decorations I wanted to put outside, you know like light up pumpkins and stuff, then there's all the food and drinks to get ready," she replied.

"Alright, well what do you want to do first? Put up the decorations or open the gifts I got you from the tour?" returned the wrestler, directing the question more towards Kate than the redhead.

"Ohhh, presents," exclaimed the brunette, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Dave and Marissa chuckled as the dark-haired man pulled out a series of carefully wrapped packages from the bag he'd brought with him.

"This is for you, Marissa," he said, handing her a large square package wrapped in handmade red paper and tied with a gold ribbon.

The video tech gasped as she opened the gift, which was a framed print of Botticelli's _Madonna and Child with an Angel. _

"Oh, Dave, this is beautiful," she exclaimed, gently stroking the frame.

"Well, I remembered you liked Roman art and thought you might like it," he bashfully replied.

"I love it," she said, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Thank you so much."

The wrestler's blush grew deeper and he rummaged in his bag, pulling out a second package. "This is for Maddie," he announced, handing Marissa a second package. "It's a collector's edition Barbie doll, only available in Europe."

"Wow, Dave, this is all too much really," breathed the redhead in shock.

"You're my friends, and I wanted to get you something good from the tour," the wrestler explained. "Just make sure the little pumpkin knows Barbie isn't for playing with. If she keeps it in the box, it will be worth quite a bit in twenty years."

"I'm sure she'll understand. Her grandparents have brought her a few collectors' toys, and she has them in a case in her bedroom," replied the video tech.

As Dave pulled out another gift, Marissa announced she was gong to make them all some coffee. She figured the next present would be for Kate and that maybe Dave wanted to give it her privately.

"These are for you," said the wrestler, as the redhead disappeared into the kitchen, and presented the brunette with a wrapped present that looked like a CD and a small black jewellery box. "Jeff helped me out with the first one."

The sound engineer tore into the gift she assumed was a CD and her guess was correct. However, the cover looked as though it was handmade. She flipped it over and read the track list of songs she'd never heard before.

"When we were in Spain, some of us went to this nightclub that plays music by underground, undiscovered artists," explained Dave. "Jeff suggested to me that you might like a copy of some of the songs they played, so I contacted the nightclub owner and tracked the CD down for you."

"Oh, Dave, this is wonderful," exclaimed Kate. "One of the things I was most disappointed about missing on the tour was all the music."

"I'm pleased you like it," he replied with a broad smile.

After the sound engineer had scanned the CD's track list for a second time, her eyes fell on the small black jewellery box. "And what's this?" she asked, expectantly.

"I found this at a market stall in Greece and instantly thought of you," replied Dave, explaining nothing more about the gift.

The brunette opened the box, to reveal a gold chain with a small square pendant hanging inside. Engraved in the gleaming metal of the pendant was the figure of what appeared to be a Greek deity.

"It's Apollo," explained the wrestler bashfully. "As well as being the Olympian god of the sun, he was also the leader of the Muses and director of their choir, making him the god of music and poetry. I thought it was fitting for you."

Kate could do nothing but beam at the man sitting opposite from her. The CD was good enough on its own, but for him to have found this pendant and choose it because she reminded him of the Greek god of music was heart melting.

"So, do you like it?" the dark-haired man asked, his dark eyes full of hope and anticipation.

"I love it," Kate replied, throwing her arms around him once more and brushing his lips lightly with her own. "It's perfect."

After Kate, Dave, and Marissa had enjoyed a cup of coffee and piece of cake each, the two women took their gifts to their rooms and then they all started with the decorating for the party again. The redhead took a pair of ladders from the garage, and Dave offered to hang some lights around the door and along the ledge of the second story. Then she and Kate began setting the other decorations across the front lawn and on the driveway.

As the wrestler secured the fairy lights just below the redhead's bedroom window, the video tech stood at the foot of the ladder and called up to him. "Hey, Dave, I was just wondering...erm...I mean... did," she mumbled, and thankfully the dark-haired man guessed what was on his friend's mind.

"You're wondering if John mentioned you at all while we were on the tour?" he finished for her, and Marissa nodded. "Yeah, he pretty much talked about you non-stop. I think he's kinda cut up about you calling things off and doesn't really understand why you wanted to end things."

"I guessed as much," sighed the redhead. "Did he tell you he called saying he still wanted to come to the party and that I replied saying I'd love him to come?"

"Yeah, he told me that too. I think he's hoping if he can talk to you face to face, away from work and everything, that you might change your mind, or at least explain to him why you decided to end it," confessed Dave.

"Really?" questioned Marissa, a small bubble of hope forming in her stomach. "Because, well, the thing is, I haven't exactly been honest with him about the reason why I wanted to stop seeing him. Maryse said some things, and then I had a fight with my father, and everything got really messy. I know I should have told him the truth to begin with but after everything that happened, I thought it might be too late."

The wrestler smiled knowingly, having gotten some of the story from Kate and working the rest out for himself. Because he'd known Marissa for so long, he knew about the insecurities she had and how her father's opinion always made them worse.

"Listen, Marissa," he began. "John likes you a lot. Okay, so he was shocked to discover you had a daughter at first, but now he doesn't care about any of that. He's gotten to know you and, understandably, he was crushed when you ended it. He doesn't get this close to the girls he dates. I think if you explain everything that happened, and confess how you were really feeling, he'd love you guys to get back together."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Thanks, Dave," beamed the redhead. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at the party."

The wrestler nodded approvingly as Marissa walked back down the driveways and began whispering with Kate.

When they'd all finished decorating the front garden, Marissa announced that she had to collect Maddie from school. Kate and Dave said they weren't sure what they were going to do but would leave a note for her if they decided to go out. As the redhead pulled away in her car, Kate and Dave returned inside the house.

"Thanks again for the gifts," the brunette said, wrapping her arms around the wrestler's waist.

"It's was my pleasure," he replied, planting a light kiss on her lips. "So, what did you get up to while I was on the tour?"

"Nothing much. I sorted out the alcohol for the party and caught up with some old friends," replied the brunette as they settled on the couch in the living room. Xerxes immediately jumped up besides them, and the sound engineer had to push the huge dog back down to the floor to give herself and Dave some space. Between the big ass dog, the big ass wrestler, and, well, just her big ass, there wasn't all that much room on the sofa.

"Did you end up going to that party with Austin?" the wrestler asked, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, it was last night actually," she informed him, and Dave raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "We had a good time, and I met a load of celebrities. It was good though, because it helped me realize I don't feel anything for him and more, but we can still get along as friends."

The wrestler nodded, wondering if that's how the singer felt too as the text message he shouldn't have seen came to mind. "I'm pleased you had a good time," he said. "So, tell me, who did you meet?"

The brunette launched into the story of joining Trent Reznor and Adam Levine for drinks to which Dave chuckled, imagining himself in a room full of famous musicians.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked when Kate had finished her story. "We could go out if you wanted?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about we go and grab some dinner at that restaurant, Lillie's, I think it's called, on New Hampshire Avenue?" Kate suggested.

"Okay," replied Dave. "Do you want to head out soon or should I come and collect you in an hour, say?"

"Erm, we could go now if you wanted?" asked the brunette, not really wanting to leave the wrestler's company, even if it was just for an hour. "Let me just get changed and then we can go."

"Alright," agreed the dark-haired man as Kate rose from the couch and headed upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, the brunette returned, dressed in a brown flowing skirt, and cream peasant blouse. She'd left her hair down and curly, the pendant Dave had brought her around her neck.

"That looks great on you," said the wrestler, gently fingering the necklace.

"Thanks," she replied, with a warm smile. "I thought it went really well with this outfit."

Dave agreed, and then the couple left a note for Marissa telling her they'd gone out for dinner and that if they didn't see her before she went to bed, they'd see her tomorrow morning before Maddie's party began. After making sure the house was all locked up, Kate and Dave got into his car and drove across town to New Hampshire Avenue.

After the couple had enjoyed a pleasant meal at Lillie's, they went across town to Dave's apartment and hung out for a few hours, mostly just listening to music and watching a film. The wrestler was the perfect gentleman, and didn't push Kate into anything physical. Something the brunette intended changing the following night at the party.

At around midnight, Dave drove Kate home and said that he would give Cena a call in the morning and then both of them would be around for Maddie's party at about lunchtime.

The sound engineer entered the house to find it all locked up for the night, and a note from Marissa reminding her to let Xerxes out to use to toilet before she went to bed.

After walking the St. Bernard around the garden, Kate returned inside, checked the back door was locked and then headed up to bed.

As the brunette snuggled under the covers, a grin spread across her face, as she thought about everything that had happened between herself and Dave that day.


	17. The Halloween Party

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Jewelgirl04, cena-holic8, Inday **and** Takersgurl35** for your awesome reviews for chapter sixteen! We're so pleased y'all are still enjoying the story, and we always appreciate you comments and support.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Halloween Party.**

Marissa was awoken early on the morning of the party by an excited Maddie jumping on her bed. 

"Mama, mama!" the strawberry blonde cried. "It's time for the party."

The redhead opened her eyes to find her daughter already dressed in her fairy princess costume with glitter smeared across her face. 

"Honey, you don't need to get ready for another few hours yet," replied Marissa, climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. "And I think Aunt Kate should do your make up," she added, wiping a clump of purple glitter from the girl's eyebrow. "Go and change out of you costume and I'll get us some breakfast ready."

As Marissa was serving up some French toast, scrambled eggs and fruit smoothies, Maddie bounded into the kitchen, now wearing jeans and a Dora the Explorer T-Shirt.

"Did you put away the Barbie that Uncle Dave brought for you?" asked the video tech, as her daughter began eating, knowing the five-year-old had a habit of not clearing up after herself. 

"Of course, I did, mum," replied the strawberry blonde, for a minute sounding a lot older than she actually was. "I know that doll isn't for playing with."

"Oh, okay," said Marissa, realizing how fast her little baby was growing up.

"Is Uncle Dave still coming today?" questioned the child eagerly. 

"Yes, I think he'll be here around lunchtime," answered the mother. She'd already told Maddie that Dave was coming to the party but had held off mentioning that Cena would be there too. She didn't want her daughter to get overly excited only for the wrestler not to show. Now, with the voice message he'd left for her and Dave's insistence that Cena was coming, Marissa thought she should let her daughter know. "I have a surprise for you as well. You know how Mummy works with the wrestlers on TV? Well, one of my friends, John Cena, said he'd like to come to your party too. So, he'll be coming over with Uncle Dave this afternoon," informed Marissa, watching as her daughter's eyes lit up with delight.

"Really? John Cena is coming to my party?" she questioned, hardly able to believe her ears.

"Yes, honey. John and Mummy are friends, and I've told him all about you. He said he'd like to meet you some time, so I invited him to the party," explained the redhead.

"Wow! That is so cool. Rebecca is going to be so jealous. She just had a clown at her party, no wrestlers," exclaimed Maddie, slurping down the rest of her smoothie and jumping off her seat.

Marissa chuckled and began loading the dirty breakfast things into the dishwasher as Maddie went to inspect the decorations in the living room and Kate came downstairs.

"Morning, Kate, did you have a nice time with Dave last night?" the redhead asked, making her friend a mug of coffee.

"Yes(,) thanks. We went to Lillie's for dinner and then watched _The Butterfly Effect_ at Dave's," replied the brunette, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"And nothing happened?" Marissa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not much," she replied with a shrug and a crooked grin, implying that there was indeed more. "Would you mind telling him he can drop the whole 'gentleman' act any time now?" The redhead laughed with her friend, who then added, "He said he'll call Cena this morning and then they'll both be around at lunchtime(.)"

"Perfect, I think the kids are getting here for the party at about half past two," commented Marissa. "So that should give us plenty of time to finish everything off."

"What else needs to be done?" asked Kate.

"Well, we need t o get all the food and drinks ready for Maddie's party and it wouldn't hurt to get some of the stuff for our party ready early. Then we just have to change into our costumes. Would you mind putting a little make up on Maddie? She came into my room this morning covered in glitter," chuckled the redhead.

"Sure, no problem. Do you have any idea what the guys are wearing?" pondered the brunette.

"No, Dave didn't mention anything to me. I'd have thought he'd have told you though," replied Marissa.

"No, he said he wanted it to be a surprise," sighed the sound engineer. "Oh, and I was thinking, the She-devil costume might be a bit much to wear with all the kids running about, so I'm digging out my old cow costume to wear for Maddie's party."

"Excellent! I'm sure that will amuse them all," replied Marissa, finishing off her coffee and loading the empty mug into the almost full dishwasher.

As Kate finished her coffee too and headed back upstairs to get dressed, Maddie came back into the kitchen, trailing Xerxes behind her. The St. Bernard now had an orange and purple bow around his neck, and a plastic bat attached to his tail. 

"The living room looks awesome, Mama," the strawberry blonde exclaimed, her voice full of excitement. "But I thought Xerxes looked a bit boring, so I made him all beautiful too."

The mother took one look at the dog, which was trying to bite off the bow and wagging his tail so the bat was flying backwards and forwards, and began to laugh.

"Xerxes looks very pretty, sweetheart, but I think the bow is irritating him. How about we take it off until later?" Marissa suggested.

"But Mama, he has to be dressed for the party," protested Maddie, stamping her foot.

"And we can get him ready just before the party," insisted the video tech. "But we don't want to make him angry, so that he's all grumpy for the party."

"Alright," conceded the child, dejectedly untying the bow. 

When Xerxes had been restored to his normal self and had sulked off outside, Kate returned to the kitchen fully dressed and the two women began preparing the food. Maddie tried to help too, but she was so excited that she kept bounding about and getting in their way.

"Sweetheart, why don't you put the gifts in the party bags, over there?" suggested Kate, trying to find something for Maddie to so the women would have room to work.

"Okay," agreed the strawberry blonde, heading over to the dinner table, where Marissa had set out party bags and small gifts for each child that would be attending the party.

As Maddie dropped a toy, balloon and colouring sheet into each bag, Kate and Marissa successfully managed to prepare all the food. Within an hour and a half, Maddie had all the party bags packed, and the women had made up plates of sandwiches, bowls of salad, chips, dips, platters of cheese and pineapple and a tray of cocktail sausages.

As Kate brought in the crates of juice and soft drinks form the garage and counted out paper cups, Maddie laid out some paper plates and napkins and Marissa took four large pizzas out of the oven and began slicing them into small portions.

Just as everything was finally ready and the three of them were sitting down for a drink and small snack, the door bell rang.

Marissa's heart jumped into her throat, knowing there was every chance that John Cena would be standing on the other side of the door with Dave Batista.

"I'll get it," Kate announced, noticing how her friend had frozen as soon as she'd heard the bell ring.

As the brunette went to answer the front door, Marissa quickly brushed her hair and put on some light pink lip gloss.

"You look pretty, Mama," said Maddie, watching her mother in the living room mirror.

"Thanks, baby," replied Marissa nervously as she heard the front door slam shut and voices approaching the sitting room. Trying to act as calmly as possible, the redhead sat back on the sofa, pretending she'd been relaxing for a few minutes.

Maddie jumped up as Kate re-entered the living room, followed by Dave and Cena, who were holding a clothing bag each, which obviously contained their costumes for the party.

"Uncle Dave," the strawberry blonde cried, throwing herself into the larger wrestler's arms. "Thank you so much for the Barbie, she's beautiful."

"You're very welcome, pumpkin," replied the wrestler, beaming down at the child, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

As Maddie jumped down from Dave's embrace, she noticed Cena and backed away a little sheepishly, the child's face showing a mixture of awe and trepidation.

Pulling herself together, Marissa rose from the sofa to greet her guests. "Hey Dave," she said, quickly embracing the older man, before turning to Cena. "Hello, John, it's good to see you."

"You too, Marissa, you look great," replied Cena, even though the redhead was just wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thanks," she mumbled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Then she turned to her daughter. "Maddie, this is mummy's friend, John Cena. John, this is my daughter Maddie."

The strawberry blonde inched forwards, a hit of a grin playing on her freckled face. "Hello, Mr. Cena," she said meekly.

"Call me John," replied the wrestler with a laugh, before bending down so he was at eye level with the child. "It's very nice to meet you, Maddie; your mummy has told me lots about you. Like I know you love Barbies, which is why I have a special gift for you from the European tour in Uncle Dave's car."

At the mention of presents, Maddie's hesitation instantly slipped away and she drew closer to Cena. "A present? For me?" she exclaimed in wonder.

Cena nodded and then looked up at Marissa. "I saw it on the tour and couldn't resist," he said sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Well, that all depends on what it is," she teased, with a sly grin.

"Do you want to have a look?" he suggested hopefully.

"Sure," replied Marissa as Maddie starting bouncing around in excitement.

Dave threw Cena the keys to his car, then the WWE Champion, Marissa and Maddie headed outside as Batista and Kate snuggled up on the sofa and began chatting. Outside, Maddie ran straight to Dave's car, as Cena and Marissa lazily strolled along behind her.

"I brought something for you too," the WWE Champion informed sheepishly.

"Oh, John, you shouldn't have," replied Marissa, again blushing deep red.

"I wanted to though," insisted Cena as they arrived at Dave's car and the wrestler popped open the trunk. 

He pulled out a large, wrapped box, to which both Marissa and Maddie gasped, and then set in on the driveway for the strawberry blonde to open.

The little girl's eyes filled with delight as she tore off the floral paper and ripped open the packaging.

Inside was a hand-made, two story, and wooden doll house, complete with real carpet, wallpaper and curtains. Even though it was as yet unfurnished, it still looked beautiful and would be the perfect size for Barbie and her friends. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Maddie excitedly, as she opened the doll house up and began looking in each room.

"Do you like it?" Cena asked, kneeling down to Maddie's eye level. He hoped so as he'd spent most of the night putting it together and wishing it wasn't so large it couldn't go in his suitcase fully assembled.

"I love it," she replied with a huge grin.

"Great," beamed the wrestler and then turned to Marissa. "I was so worried she wouldn't like it."

"You couldn't have picked a better present, John. The house is wonderful, but you shouldn't be wasting your money on me and Maddie," protested the redhead.

"But I wanted to get you both something special," he insisted, placing his hand on hers. "To show you how much I care."

Marissa hesitated for a moment, debating if now was the moment to confess everything to the wrestler. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, so did Maddie.

"Mama, can I take the doll house inside and play with my dolls?"

"You can't carry that on your own, sweetheart," insisted Cena. "Here, let me take it."

The WWE Champion grabbed the doll house and headed back through Marissa's front door, Maddie trailing eagerly behind him. As he got inside and to the foot of the stairs, he asked, "Where do you want this, Marissa?"

"I'll take it from here, thanks," replied the redhead. "You head back into the living room."

"Are you sure?" questioned Cena, still hoping to get the video tech alone to give her the gift he'd brought.

Marissa looked at her watch quickly. "Yeah, the guests will be arriving in an hour, so we should all be getting ready. Will you let Kate know? Then you and Dave can change into your outfits in the guest room. It's up the stairs and the second door on your right."

Cena nodded and headed into the living room as Marissa carried the doll house upstairs. He was a little disappointed as he wanted to talk to her alone, as well as giving her his gift.

The redhead placed the doll house neatly in Maddie's room and then instructed her daughter to change into her costume as she did too. She wanted to keep busy so that they would be ready in time but also to keep her mind off Cena. The doll house was just another reminder of how perfect he was, and she was anxious about confessing her feelings to him. As Marissa was changing into her outfit, Kate knocked on the door and entered. The brunette was now dressed in a large cow outfit, complete will a bell around her neck.

"You look hilarious," giggled Marissa as she pulled on her black wig.

"Thanks," laughed Kate. "You look wonderful, you're gonna knock John dead when he sees you like that."

The redhead merely blushed, and set about attaching her cape.

"So, what did he buy for Maddie?" questioned the brunette.

"Go to her room and see for yourself," replied Marissa with a sly grin. "And while you're in there, can you check that Maddie's ready and apply her make up?"

Kate nodded and headed into the next room. A few seconds later, a gasp was heard as the brunette obviously spotted the doll house.

Almost ready for the party now, Marissa sighed and took her seat on her bed. She knew within fifteen minutes she wouldn't have another chance to stop all afternoon. Because of how busy they were going to be, Marissa knew she really should speak to John now while she had the chance. However, the prospect filled her stomach with butterflies, and she didn't want to work herself up in case she was sick or something. 

Vowing to talk to him when she got the chance, the redhead double checked her appearance one last time and headed to Maddie's room.

In the strawberry blonde's bedroom, Maddie sat on the floor as Kate carefully applied a little bit of make up and glitter to the child's face. Already she looked like the perfect fairy princess(,) her long auburn hair curled slightly and topped off with a tiara. She was now dressed in the sparkling green princess outfit, sequined slippers, with the fairy wings clipped to her back and the wand clutched in her hand.

"You look beautiful, honey," the video tech told her daughter, as she entered the room.

"Thank you," she replied with a huge grin. "You look very pretty too, Mama. Although, the wig is a little bit scary."

All three of the females in the room laughed at the comment, and the video tech tossed her fake black hair over her shoulders.

Marissa had wondered how much she wanted to wear the costume because of the fake hair but it was something different and a little daring for her. However, there was something empowering about being Batwoman for a day. At first, she worried about the fact that the outfit was a tight, black bodysuit but didn't all superheroes were tight clothing? Red wasn't a color she usually wore but now she was bedecked in the costume, with a red bat logo on her chest, a red utility belt, red knee-high boots, and a red cape. Dark, Gothic, and the former lover of Batman—yes, definitely different for her but she was turning over a new leaf in her life anyhow. 

"Cena really went all out with that doll house, didn't he?" commented Kate when they'd finished laughing.

"You're telling me," replied Marissa. "I couldn't believe my eyes when Maddie opened the box."

"It shows how much he cares about both of you," added the brunette with a smile. "Did he get you anything?"

"Yes, but he didn't get a chance to give it to me yet. And no, I haven't had the time to speak to him either," informed Marissa, knowing what her best friend's next question was going to be.

"Don't leave it too long, Cissa," warned Kate.

"I won't," replied the redhead before adding, "Now let's get down there before the guests arrive."

The three women of the Carlson household rose and stepped out into the hallway just as Dave and John were coming out of the guest bedroom.

Marissa and Kate could barely contain their laughter as Dave emerged dressed as James Bond, complete with a Martini glass in his hand. "007—what do you think?" he asked, acting as if he was swirling a drink in the glass.

"Wow! That outfit is really something," said Kate, appraising the wrestler's appearance in a tight fitting black tux. _That would look even better in the floor beside a bed, _she thought.

"So is yours, Miss Moo," teased Dave. "Although didn't you say your outfit was quite racy? Because I hate to tell you, but cows don't really do it for me." 

Again, everyone burst out laughing, and then Kate said with a wink. "Honey, this outfit's just for the kids. I'll put the real one on later."

Dave blushed, and Marissa's attention fell on Cena. The WWE Champion was dressed as Zorro, complete with mask, hat and cape. Compared to his usual 'street' wrestling style and his more casual non-wrestling clothes, Cena looked quite dashing as Zorro and the redhead's breath caught in her throat.

At the same time, the smaller of the two wrestlers was taking in the video tech's appearance. Cena had always thought of Marissa as cute, and the few times he'd seen her out of 'uniform' she had looked pretty and as though she took care in her appearance. However, to him, Marissa had always looked a little formal and business like and as though she was afraid of letting herself go properly. That afternoon, however, she looked nothing short of stunning. It was as though the Halloween costume allowed the redhead to express a more carefree, easy going and sensual side of her personality, a side Cena was loving and eager to see more of. 

"Marissa, you look great," he complemented as Dave and Kate headed on down the stairs, still giggling about the brunette's cow costume.

Maddie ran after them, amused by Kate's tail and eager to show them both every detail of her own outfit.

"Thanks," she replied, going deep red, which wasn't as noticeable due to her costume. "I never got a chance to say it before, but thank you for Maddie's present. She really loves it."

"You're both very welcome," answered Cena, blushing as well. "I have something for you too; I just never got a chance to give it to you before. Maybe, we could...erm..."

The wrestler was about to ask Marissa if they could go somewhere private so he could give her his gift. It wasn't something he wanted Maddie, Kate or Dave seeing, until he'd had a chance to talk to the redhead properly. However, at that precise moment, the door bell rang, announcing that the first of the guests had arrived. 

"Sorry, John, I've got to answer that," she said hastily, rushing down the stairs. In all honesty, the video tech was glad to be away from the WWE Champion as she still had no idea how she was going to confess everything to him. 

As Marissa reached the front door, she could hear Kate starting to play some spooky music on the piano. In addition, Maddie came bounding up to her, eager to see her friends.

The first arrival was a couple Marissa had met years ago in the prenatal group and who had a son in Maddie's class. The redhead got on very well with Jayne and Phillip Thomas, and their little boy Joshua often visited for play-dates. "Welcome," the video tech greeted, showing Jayne and Phillip in.

Joshua, dressed as a pirate, beat his parents through the door and ran excitedly to Maddie. "Wow! Your house looks awesome!" he exclaimed, and then his eyes fell on Cena and Batista – who had gathered around Kate at the piano. "No way! Mum, Dad, have you seen this? John Cena and Dave Batista are at Maddie's party!"

The little boy rushed forwards to the two wrestlers as Marissa hung his parents' coats up and led them through into the living room. After the adults had finished laughing at Joshua's excitement, Marissa made the introductions.

"I work for the WWE and see a lot of the wrestlers," she explained. "So when John and Dave heard about the party they wanted to come and give the kids a treat."

As the Phillips got acquainted with the wrestlers, and Kate stopped playing the piano for a minute to get everyone some drinks, the door bell rang again. More party guests and their parents were shown in as Marissa ran franticly to and from the door. Soon, the hall way resembled grand central station, and the living room was fast filling up.

Kate continued her rendition of movie themes and popular Halloween songs as Marissa played hostess and set out the refreshments. 

Cena and Batista kept the children - and a lot of the adults – entertained and awed by telling them all what it was like to be a WWE wrestler.

Eventually, all the children that had been invited arrived and the commotion settled down a little. Cena and Batista were still holding court, with Kate's piano playing in the background, as Marissa finished off putting all the food out on the large dining room table. Little bodies went backwards and forwards, picking up cups of juice or plates of pizza as many of the parents gathered around the food table to catch up on each others' news. 

Cena kept trying desperately to catch Marissa's eye. However, whenever he did, she was either rushing to do something or answering the requests from one of the guests. He could hardly imagine what school teachers went through when every few minutes a five-year-old asked where the restroom was.

The redhead liked that she was so busy because she was still unsure of what to say to the wrestler, and mopping up split drinks was a good distraction from having to talk to him just yet.

As the children became restless, Batista suggested a game of 'pin the tail on the donkey', which was met by many eager, agreeable cheers. The children followed the wrestlers around as if they were gods, setting up the game just as they were told to. It was amazing how star struck and obedient the - usually chaotic - children became when faced with two men big enough to lift them all off their feet at once. 

As Batista entertained all the little party goers with the game, Cena took the opportunity to try and speak with Marissa. However, just as he was about to approach the redhead, he was accosted by one of the children's mum's. The cute, petite black-haired woman approached the WWE Champion with a broad smile on her face. 

"So, how long have you and Marissa known each other?" she asked.

"Since she started working for the WWE about a year and a half ago," replied Cena, wondering what all this was about. "But we've really gotten to know each other in the past few months because Dave is dating Kate, so we've all been hanging out together."

"And how about you? Are you dating anyone?" the black-haired mum continued to pry.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of seeing Marissa," the wrestler half lied. It was true, they had been seeing each other and he hoped they'd get back together that night. However, Cena also wanted to make it clear to this woman that he wasn't on the market.

Stopping for a minute, Marissa allowed her gaze to find John Cena. Even though she had been avoiding him all afternoon, she still wanted to keep him in her sights so that when she did build up the courage to speak to him, she'd know exactly where he was.

As the redhead scanned the room, she saw the object of her affections chatting to Dana, Rebecca's mum. 

Marissa instantly bristled, even though she liked Dana well enough, the woman had a reputation of being a bit of a flirt. Now Marissa could see why because, as the black-haired woman stood chatting to Cena, she was slowly inching closer to him, her hand rested possessively on his upper arm. After everything she'd been through with Maryse, Marissa wanted to storm over to Dana and tell her to keep her hands off Cena. However, the video tech knew it would only cause a scene and embarrass herself in front of everyone. Instead, she tried to ignore the situation as Dana threw her head back and laughed at something Cena had just said. Stomping into the kitchen, Marissa re-filled the bowl of chips.

Finally, after a few games of 'pin the tail on the donkey', a round of 'pass the parcel' and contest of 'musical chairs', the party began to wind down. At lot of the guests had been invited to a sleepover at Rebecca's house before which they were going trick or treating. As the other guests collected their party bags from Kate, Marissa packed up Maddie's sleeping bag, bedclothes and a change of clothing for the next day. When everyone was ready and a dozen costumed children were standing in the hallway with bags for collecting even more candy, they began to depart.

"Now, be a good girl for Rebecca's mum, and have fun trick or treating," Marissa said to her daughter, kissing the strawberry blonde on the forehead.

"I will. Mama, and I'll remember to brush my teeth too," she grinned in reply, before quickly returning to the living room. "Auntie Kate, I'll see you tomorrow. Uncle Dave, thanks for coming to my party and I'll see you soon."

Batista and the brunette both beamed at Maddie and took turns kissing her on the forehead.

"You have a good time, honey," called Kate.

The strawberry blonde then turned to Cena, "Thank you very much for coming to my party, and thank you for the doll house. You'll have to come back soon and play with me and my dollies."

"I will, sweetheart. I'll make sure I arrange something with your mummy, and next time I come I'll bring a Cena figure to marry Barbie," the wrestler replied, embracing the little girl and kissing both her cheeks.

Marissa stood in the doorway, watching the WWE Champion interact with her daughter. It warmed her heart to see how well they'd both taken to each other and confirmed in her mind that speaking to Cena about her feelings was the right decision, she just hoped he still felt the same.

Finally, after the children and their parents filed out to go trick or treating, Marissa, Kate, Dave and John were left with clearing things up before the guests from the WWE got there for the adult party.

"Phew," said the brunette, taking off her cow outfit and revealing jeans and a t-shirt underneath. "That costume was getting rather hot."

"I'm not surprised, you've been playing on that piano like crazy all afternoon," commented Dave as he crossed the room to embrace her.

"It never ceases to amaze me that they'd rather sing 'the Monster Mash' with the piano two hundred times than listen to that Halloween CD I found," she replied, cracking her knuckles.

Marissa and John contemplated each other for a few minutes and then, when the wrestler was about to speak, the redhead beat him to it.

"I think we should start clearing up before everyone gets here," she announced.

The others agreed, and so they each got a rubbish bag and started collecting used paper plates and cups as well as mopping up split drinks and throwing away unwanted leftover food. 

Still unable to find the right words to tell Cena how she was feeling, Marissa busied herself in the kitchen. There wasn't really much to do, apart from setting out the food and the drinks. However, it offered the redhead a good distraction from her thoughts. What she was really hoping for was some hint from the wrestler that he still felt the same. The doll house for Maddie had been a good sign, but apart from that he'd said very little to her. In addition, the video tech was still worrying about him chatting to Dana. Hoping it was all just in her mind, the redhead made her way back into the living room. When she entered, Dave was reattaching some of the decorations that had fallen down, but Kate and Cena were nowhere in sight.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, joining Batista in his attempt to secure a ghoul onto the door.

"Kate has popped upstairs to change, and John is outside on his cell. Carlito rang asking for directions from the airport. He's with Jeff Hardy, and I think they'll be here soon," replied the wrestler, finally getting the hanging to stay in place. 

"Right, I better go and freshen myself up then and see if Kate is ready," said Marissa, turning to head upstairs.

"You're avoiding John, aren't you?" Batista asked, without any preamble. "Just talk to him Marissa."

"Am I really that obvious?" she sighed, flopping down on the couch. "I do want to talk to him, Dave. I'm just scared what he'll say."

"He'll say he wants to work things out. Haven't you seen how he's been trying to catch your eye all afternoon? And that doll house for Maddie wasn't just for her benefit either. He didn't go to bed until four o'clock this morning for putting it together. He wants to show you he accepts her as part of your life," replied Dave, joining her on the sofa. "He also mentioned he's got you something special from the tour. So, just be honest with him and everything will be fine."

"Okay, I will, but let me freshen up first. I can't talk to him with my make up all smudged and smelling like I do at the moment," insisted Marissa, rising from the couch. As the video tech headed up the stairs, Cena came in from the porch. 

"Marissa, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Erm... yeah, sure," she replied hesitantly, backtracking a few steps. 

However, at that moment, Kate called from upstairs. "Marissa, have you got a second? I need help with my costume," she shouted.

"Sorry, John, I should see what she wants," the video tech said, rushing upstairs to see what her friend needed.

Cena stood rooted to the floor at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on with Marissa and why she'd been acting strangely all day.

When Marissa entered Kate's room, the brunette was having trouble attaching her cape to the back of her outfit. The redhead walked over to her friend, gently moved her dark tresses out of the way and then clipped the cloak on. 

"Thanks," said Kate, turning to look in the mirror and check her appearance. She too wore a black wig, simply because she wanted her hair to be another color and black fit the devil well. Under the cape, the red dress fit so tightly and was so low cut that the black teddy pushing her breasts up was almost visible. The dress flared at her hips and was ripped to reveal the layer of crinoline underneath and just a hint of garters. Thankfully, the red thigh-boots she had sported during her _Chrome Bumper _days still fit. Her red lipstick matched the dress and her eyes were ringed with kohl. Situating the devil horns on her head, she asked, "So, have you spoken to John yet?"

"No, and jeez, you and Dave are like dogs with a bone. He asked me the exact same thing downstairs," replied Marissa.

"Well, that's because we're right. The quicker you talk to him, the sooner you two can stop acting like fools and get it on," insisted the brunette.

"I know, I know, and I will talk to him," assured Marissa. "But please, let me freshen up first."

The sound engineer nodded and Marissa headed to her own room to reapply her make up. Resolving to talk to John when she got downstairs, the redhead spritzed some perfume on herself and straightened her wig. As she walked down the stairs, her heart pounded and her stomach fluttered at the thought of what she was about to do. Reaching the hallway, Marissa took a deep breath and prepared to enter the living room.

Suddenly the door bell rang, announcing that the first of the guests had arrived, and the evening was about to get under way.


	18. Like You Wouldn’t Believe

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Jewelgirl04, Inday, cena-holic8, purplefeather21, Takersgurl35, xxHungryeyesxx **and** Laffy.x.Taffy** for your awesome reviews for chapter seventeen! We're so pleased y'all are still enjoying the story, and we always appreciate you comments and support.

Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... We hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Like You Wouldn't Believe.**

Marissa froze momentarily, as though the door bell ringing had knocked all comprehension of what was going on out of her head. From the living room she could hear Kate, Dave and John chatting, and when the WWE Champion let out a hearty laugh, the redhead wanted nothing more than to rush in there and see his amused smile. A second ring of the door bell snapped Marissa out of her daze, and she quickly answered it.

Standing on the porch was Carlito – dressed as a member from the Jackson Five, with glitter sprinkled in his Afro, and dressed in a wide collared yellow shirt, black waistcoat, flared pants and platform boots. The redhead could barely contain her laughter at his appearance until Jeff Hardy appeared from the car.

If the video tech though the Puerto Rican's appearance was amusing, it was nothing compared to the costume of the 'Extreme' superstar. Jeff was dressed as Steven Tyler from the rock band _Aerosmith_ in a skin-tight cat suit, and long trailing coat with multi-coloured scarves ties around his waist. His usually vibrant hair was dyed brown, and he was sporting large purple sunglasses on his forehead.

"You two look hilarious," Marissa said as she showed her guests in. "Wait until the others see you."

"I thought we should make an impression," commented Carlito. "What's Dave and John come as?"

"Please tell me 'rap boy' isn't dressed as Vanilla Ice again?" teased Jeff, recalling the Halloween costume the WWE Champion wore when the WWE had a party a few years ago.

"No, thankfully he's gone for a more heroic look for tonight," replied the redhead with a grin.

Marissa, Carlito and Jeff entered the living room, and as they did, everyone gathered started laughing and commenting about each others costumes.

"Real smooth look, dude," Carlito said to Dave, with an amused wink.

"Yeah, you too, mate," teased Dave, ruffling the Puerto Rican's Afro.

"And look at these two vixens," said Jeff, gesturing to Kate and Marissa. "The Divas are going to have some competition now."

"I know, aren't I lucky?" said Dave with a smirk, as he laced his arms around the brunette's waist.

"And how about you John? Hoping Batwoman will need rescuing?" teased Carlito, shooting expectant glances between the WWE Champion and Marissa. The redhead blushed deeply, and tried to sink gracefully into the sofa as Cena uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

As if answering the video tech's unspoken request for a distraction, the door bell rang again. "I'll get it," she announced, practically jumping from the sofa. Racing to the front door, she swung it open to be greeted by Josh and Brad, who had come as Wolverine from X-men and Superman, respectively.

"Hey, guys," she said with a wide smile. "Come on in. Dave, John, Carlito and Jeff are already here, and I'm sure others will be arriving soon."

"Jeff is already here?" asked Brad with a hint of a blush, to which the redhead smiled knowingly.

In a lot of respects, she and Brad were alike – both of them harbouring feelings for people they hoped would return them. "Yeah, he's dressed as Steven Tyler," she informed with an amused gin. "You should ask him if he's looking for some love in the elevator."

"Marissa, that was so terrible I'd consider throwing you out," teased Josh. "That is if it wasn't your house, and you didn't look so domineering as Batwoman."

This time it was the video tech's turn to blush, but then she countered saying, "Just because you've gone all superhero on us, and doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt."

Brad and Josh laughed at the comment and then entered the living room. The redhead stayed near the door, wanting to avoid any more awkward questions about herself and Cena and hearing a car pulling up the drive way.

Her body froze as the vehicle stopped and from it emerged Mr. McMahon. She was sure everyone had been discreet about the party and wondered what the CEO of the WWE was doing turning up at her house.

Maybe Maryse had actually said something about her relationship with Cena, the video tech feared. As the figure approached, Marissa shook, wondering how much trouble she was about to be in. But then her worries melted and turned to amusement when she realized who it actually was.

Given Ken Kennedy's stature and usual blonde hair, it was surprising the wrestler looked so much like the WWE Chairman. However, his grey wig and expensive suit were very convincing.

"My goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack," chuckled Marissa as he approached. "I actually thought Mr. McMahon had found out about the party."

"God, can you imagine if he had of?" laughed Ken. "It would have been like that time in _The Simpsons_, when Mr. Burns showed up at Homer's to watch the game." Both the wrestler and video tech, unaware that the other watched the cartoon show, laughed at the slightly horrifying thought as she showed him into the house.

After the initial shock and then amusement at Kennedy's outfit, the quickly growing gathering of party guests began chatting, and Marissa started to bring out the alcohol. Already feeling tense from Carlito's earlier comment about Cena and anxious at the amount of people who were expected to turn up that night, the redhead helped herself to a large glass of vodka and coke. It wasn't very often that Marissa drank alcohol, and usually she stuck to wine. However, given that it was a party, the video tech felt she was allowed to.

As Marissa set the drinks on a table in the living room and Kate began playing more Halloween themed songs on the piano, the guests mingled about, chatting, laughing and generally enjoying being away from work. The door bell didn't seem to stop ringing, and Marissa hardly had a moment to think in between greeting more guests and offering out refreshments.

The redhead got the surprise of her life on one occasion when she answered the door and she found herself face to face with Austin Mitchell. "What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Kate invited me, and I thought seeing as it's a holiday, maybe you could forget the past? At least for the night," he replied, looking hopeful.

"Well, if Kate said it's alright, then I have no problem," she returned hesitantly. "Just don't cause any trouble."

"I won't," the singer promised, with an innocent look as he entered the house.

* * *

Kate's fingers were starting to cramp but her audience didn't seem to be dissipating. Part of it was probably that Dave Batista, one of the hottest and most popular wrestlers, stood in the crook of the grand piano, and Austin Mitchell, lead singer of the newest bands on the music scene, was situated on the piano beside her.

While Kate hadn't exactly invited him to sit down beside her, she couldn't resist the extra pair of hands on the ivory keys. The Phantom of the Opera overture had been a request and the Phantom had indeed appeared with a flourish. Austin had swept into the sitting room dressed in a black suit, flowing black cape, and trademark Phantom mask. When Marissa had let him in, he had heard the theme from the movie Jaws and knew if it was a piano being played, then Kate was there. The spark in her eyes at seeing him gave him hope, even if Batista was close by, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a martini glass. When Kate began playing the overture, he slid in beside her and her fingers flew to the upper register and he stayed on the lower. She pushed the bench back with her butt and they pounded out the haunting melody, performing for those gathered around.

Batista had tried to watch with a disinterested gaze. The two of them apparently had a history performing together and were obviously enjoying it, along with their audience. But he didn't like the way Austin was watching her, like he was claiming possession of her. Realizing his martini glass was empty, he reluctantly slipped away to pour himself something else. Remaining calm was only going to happen with more alcohol.

With Dave gone, Austin scooted closer to Kate and began to caress the keys with a song that he claimed he wrote for her. She closed her eyes and let her fingers wander over the ivories, plucking out the counter melody. Before she realized it, his hands were on hers. Immediately, her eyes popped open and she jerked her away.

"Hand cramp," she announced to those listening and held up her hands like claws. "I'm done. Go enjoy the music Marissa picked out for us."

Disappointed faces trailed off into the kitchen and living room, looking for friends and alcohol. Now that they were alone in the alcove, her former boyfriend took her hands in his and began massaging them.

"Kate, I don't want to be just friends," he breathlessly started.

"No," she interrupted, pulling away. "I don't know what you're doing but no."

"Katie, baby, this is always what you wanted. Me and you and the big-time," he said, pushing a lock of her hair over her shoulder. She had abandoned the black wig right after she had begun playing. "I saw that look in your eyes when I showed up."

"That look was one of being glad a good friend showed up. But apparently we can't be friends either."

"Katie," he sighed, taking her hands in his again. "Don't say that. Think of all I can give you. Think of all those years you slaved away behind the scenes for the band, all those years we spent together."

"No, Austin. You just can't stand to be turned down. I know your bullshit and you also know the feel of the palm of my hand on your face," she angrily replied and started to jerk away but his hands clenched on hers. "You are exactly what you claimed you never wanted to be—an arrogant bastard too caught up in his music to see the people around him."

"You'd prefer that steroid-filled muscle head to me?"

"More than you'll ever know," she replied, this time successfully pulling her hands away. The brunette slid off the bench but Austin caught her cape.

"Do you love him? Like you loved me?" he asked, a last ditch effort because he wasn't about to be turned down.

Kate opened her mouth to reply, to tell her ex-boyfriend that it was none of her business when she noticed Dave watching them. She clamped her teeth together and pried the cape from his fingers. The brunette stalked away, the wrestler turning with her and following. Feeling Dave's presence behind her, she stopped in the hallway. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," she angrily replied, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

"What do you think I should do when I see my girlfriend holding another man's hands?" he retorted, cocking his head sideways.

"Touché," she defeatedly responded, her shoulders sagging and her eyes dropping.

"So?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"So…what?"

"What's the answer to his question?"

"Dave," she replied with a sigh and turned away. Love hadn't been on her radar since she thought Austin was going to propose to her almost four years ago. "I—"

Before she could reply, Jeff Hardy appeared in the hallway. "Kate, hey, sorry to interrupt," he sheepishly said. "Marissa said to come get you. We're kinda out."

He held up his red Dixie cup and she nodded before turning to Dave. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"You need any help?" Jeff asked, following her back through the living room as she twisted her hair and tucked it back up under the black wig, resituating the devil horns.

"What are we out of?" she asked but didn't listen to his answer as she spied Brad Morrison watching them from across the room. She knew that look. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he answered, edging along with her as she now slowly headed for the kitchen.

"Are you seeing someone?"

He shook his head and added, "But there's this guy…" Kate bowed up and stopped, hoping for the best. The two were always hanging out together but never just the two of them alone. "I don't know."

"Who is it?"

"No, you'll just interfere and tell him and I don't know if he likes me. I know your reputation."

Kate just laughed, hardly offended at something she knew was true. "I may know something you might find interesting."

Jeff looked doubtable but then finally answered with a sigh. "Brad Morrison."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and giggling. "He has a major crush on you."

The wrestler's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"If I'm lying, I'm dying," she replied, crossing her hands over her chest. "Dude, you can put me in a ring and beat the shit out of me if I'm setting you up. Go talk to him."

"What do I say?" Jeff nervously asked.

_That's a question I have to answer,_ Kate thought in regards to Dave. "I don't know. Just kinda walk up to the group and start talking. He's really shy. You can't go wrong."

The wrestler brought a hand up to his mouth and nodded in thought. "Alright," he said with a convinced bob of his head and started off. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder.

_Now maybe I can get my relationship set straight,_ she thought, hefting up one of the buckets that held only melted ice. In two trips, she had all the metal buckets refilled, caring less about emptying the water in all of them but one. Then she hauled back as much beer as she could carry in one of the tins, followed by chilled wine. It seemed they were out of tequila, vodka, and rum and Kate could only hope there were more in the pantry.

* * *

John Cena was sick and tired of Marissa ignoring him. She wasn't backing out on him after her sending those text messages and inviting him to both her and Maddie's parties. Every time he tried to get away to talk to her, she seemed to be involved in something else or with someone else. Claiming he was going to get another beer, he headed in the direction of the kitchen. Seeing the red cape and black hair disappear around the corner, he knew he had her alone. The pantry door closed and he peeked in to see his quarry perusing the shelves. If she wouldn't listen to him, then he would just have to show her how he felt. He flicked off the light, stepping into the small space behind her.

* * *

Marissa drifted by the table that they had set up to hold the drinks to check on the supply. Jeff Hardy was rummaging through the empty bottles and buckets. "You got anything else?" he asked, holding up the empty rum cask.

Kate was completely in charge of alcohol and the redhead was clueless as to where she had put all the bottles but she supposed she could attempt to find all of it by herself. Seeing Brad Morrison approach the table and then do a one-eighty upon spying Jeff, the woman changed her mind. If Brad kept running from Jeff, the two of them were never going to even speak to each other. Jeff might give up on him. "Uh, yeah, we should. Kate's in charge, so you should probably talk to her. I would but there is something I have to take care of right now. I'm sorry."

The wrestler just shrugged as Marissa walked away. Finding Brad, who had only retreated into the next room, she pointedly asked, "Are you interested in Jeff or was that something else I saw earlier?"

Brad sheepishly looked down at his feet and muttered, "Yeah, I like him…a lot."

Her confidence fuelled by alcohol, she replied, "Then talk to him! Don't keep running from him."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know until you talk to him. Wallow in the question of 'what if' or find out. Then you can move on with or without him," she explained, realizing how much those words were meant for her instead of Brad. "Promise me you'll at least talk to him tonight or I will remind Kate about your crush and you know exactly what she'll do."

"Alright, alright, just don't sic Kate on me," he pleaded, knowing full well what her meddling could result in.

"Good," Marissa replied with a final nod. "Now if you'll excuse me…" The redhead wanted to go to the bathroom to freshen up before she went to find John to talk to him. She realized that she was going to have to find some resolve or wallowing in wondering what could happen if she never told him the truth.

After reapplying her lipstick and straightening the black wig, Marissa wondered through the rooms, looking for John. She had yet to find him but noticed that Kate had set out fresh ice and more beer and wine. All of the liquor was still missing. With a sigh, she decided to do it herself since John obviously was engaged elsewhere and Kate was being her half-assed self.

* * *

Kate could feel his presence behind her before the light went out. She was about to whip around, ready to nail whoever it was in the balls if they attempted to assault her when a warm hand ran over her shoulder and up to the faux locks to sweep them aside. Apparently, Dave wasn't too concerned with what he had witnessed between her and Austin, she thought when he kissed her shoulder.

The brunette turned around in the tight space, running her hands up his chest and to his neck at the same time as his lips brushed her cheek. Just as his lips descended on hers, Kate realized something wasn't right. This wasn't Dave. Austin had come after her and cornered her.

Everything happened so quickly—the struggling to get the pantry door open by someone on the other side, the overhead lamp coming on, and Kate's eyes flood by the light, barely adjusting to realize that she was staring at John Cena and a high-pitched voice was yelling at her.

* * *

As Marissa pushed open the pantry door, it stuck a little, and she flicked on the light to see what was jamming it. As the small store cupboard was illuminated, the redhead's heart froze in horror. Standing arm in arm, their lips almost touching, were Kate and John. The video tech couldn't believe her eyes. How could her best friend do this to her? Kate knew that Marissa was going to tell John how she felt about him tonight.

"You bitch," cried Marissa, then turned on her heel and stormed off before either person had a chance to explain anything.

"I...you... but..." stuttered John in disbelief at what had just happened.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Kate asked, hurriedly backing out of the closest. "You know how Marissa feels about you, and you know I'm seeing Dave."

"I thought you were Marissa," answered the wrestler honestly. "With the black wig and the cape, in this light it was hard to know. Besides, you kissed me back."

"Well, I thought you were Dave. When someone sneaks up behind you and starts kissing your neck, you assume it's your boyfriend, and not the guy your best mate is interested in," retorted the brunette.

"Shit, and now Marissa thinks we're up to something. Kate, you've got to help me sort this out," begged Cena.

"No, what I have to do is find Dave. I don't want him getting the wrong idea if Marissa mentions anything," insisted the sound engineer. "We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you idiots had just been honest about how you felt. So, stop acting like a teenager and speak to Marissa."

"That's what I thought I was just doing," protested the wrestler.

Kate just gave him a look and he immediately understood this wasn't the time to argue with her.

* * *

Running in the direction Marissa had just gone, Cena followed the redhead into the kitchen through the patio door and out into the back garden. The WWE Champion found her sitting on a bench – which over looked a small pond and fountain – at the back of the large green lawn. He hesitated for a second, because it appeared the video tech was crying, and then took a seat besides her.

Marissa sniffed and looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "What? Kissing my best friend isn't enough for you, so you've come to taunt me more?" she asked angrily.

"I wasn't kissing Kate," he began, but when she scowled at him her changed track. "Okay, I was kissing Kate, but until you turned the light on I thought she was you. You know, in the dark, with both of you wearing a black wig and red cape, you look a lot alike."

Marissa didn't reply, but just made a noise that told the wrestler she didn't believe him.

"I meant it, Cissa, I thought she was you," insisted John. "When you said you still wanted me to come to the party, well... I thought that meant you wanted to get together. Then you've spent all night ignoring me and I didn't know what to think. So, when I saw who I assumed was you going into the pantry, I followed. I hoped if I could get you alone maybe we could talk about things."

The redhead looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

"Oh, John, I've been such a fool," she sighed, pulling off her wig and cape and throwing them both on the ground as though the costume was stopping her from thinking properly. "I should have been honest with you right from the start instead of getting into this mess."

Cena reached out his hand and held her own trembling fingers, looking deep into Marissa's eyes; he nodded that she should go on.

"I never wanted to end things with you, but it all got a little crazy and I got scared. You know a few weeks ago when we were at the club and Kate was playing piano and I sang?" she asked expectantly.

"Of course I remember, that's when I realized I was falling... I mean that I lov... liked you," stuttered the Champion in reply, his blue eyes sparkling at the memory.

"Well, after Kate and I got off the stage, Maryse followed me into the restroom," Marissa began and Cena was about to stop her because he thought he knew what the video tech was going to say, but she didn't give him a chance. "Wait, John, I need to explain it all to you properly. Maryse came into the restroom and threatened me. She said, I'm a nobody, a wallflower. That you deserve better than a whore with a kid. That you'd want someone with class, someone who's not tied down who can cater to your every whim, someone who looks as good as you do.

' She told me to stay away or else," she said, bitterly remembering the threat word for word.

"That bitch! I knew something had happened when Kate hit her in the club. She'd been clinging to me for weeks, and even when I told her I wasn't interested, she wouldn't give up," he explained.

"I know, I know all that, John. But the thing was, I was too scared to tell you about it," the redhead sighed. "Maryse threatened me that if I didn't end it with you, she'd tell management and I'd lose my job because of seeing a wrestler. I remembered Kate's predecessor being fired for dating a diva, and I didn't want us both to get into trouble."

"Wait, Darren wasn't..." Cena started to insist, but Marissa cut him off.

"I know, he was fired for having sex on the job, Kate told me all that after she'd gotten the truth out of me," replied the redhead.

"Then why didn't you just confront Maryse and tell her you knew the truth?" questioned Cena.

"Because, by then, I'd started to believe I wasn't good enough for you," answered Marissa. "There's something else you need to know, John. My father and I have a very bad relationship, and he's always convincing me that I'm a terrible person, that I'm a bad mother and no man would want me. After Maryse's threat, I found out that Maddie's father had another child with his wife. I'm not bothered by that, I've known for ages that Greg has moved on. I've moved on too. However, my father used Greg's new family as a taunt, insisting that he's got a new life, but I'm nothing. He was so ashamed when I had Maddie out of wedlock that he's spent the last five years convincing me I wasn't good enough for anyone."

A tear ran down the redhead's cheek, and Cena instinctively put his arm around her. "None of that is true, Cissa. You're a wonderful person, a great mother, and people do want you," he insisted. "I want you."

"I... well... that's what I hoped," she sniffed. "Last week, while you were on the tour, my father and I had another big fight. It made me realize that I can't let him keep controlling my life and that I should go for what I want. Then you left me that voice message asking if you could still come to the party, and I realized if I was honest about everything, we might still have a chance."

"I want the same thing, that's why I came today, Marissa," insisted Cena. "But then, you hardly spoke to me, and I thought you were still set on us being apart."

"No, I was just scared of telling you all this. I thought if you knew how weak and pathetic I am, you might not want me. And then I saw you talking to Rebecca's mum and well..." she trailed off.

The WWE Champion laughed and pulled the redhead even closer to him. "I was talking to Rebecca's mum, because I hoped she'd put in a good word for me, you know, tell you what a great guy I am."

Marissa laughed too and rested her head on the wrestler's shoulder. "I know what a great guy you are, John. I've known that all along and don't need another mum putting in a good word for you. I've always thought you were wonderful, and that's why I thought someone like me, with a kid, wouldn't be good enough for you."

"Marissa, listen to me now," said John, cupping her face with his hands, so that she had no choice but to look directly into his deep blue eyes. "I do want you, and you having Maddie doesn't change that. In fact, it just makes me want you more. While I was on the tour, I had an epiphany of my own too. I realized that I don't want all that single guy shit anymore. I don't want to go clubbing every night and hook up with a different woman. I want to settle down and start a family of my own. And I want that with you, Marissa. I want to get to know both you and Maddie and maybe one day become a father figure for her. I want to do stuff with you, like go on picnics and days out, and maybe one day..."

He stopped and they both looked at each other, knowing that something unspoken had happened between them and that they both wanted the same thing.

John stood up and, taking Marissa's hand, pulled her off the bench with him. Then, the wrestler lifted the redhead off her feet and held her in his arms.

"Cissa, what I really want is this. Us, you and me. I want the chance to fall in love with you, like I think I was before you ended it," he confessed and then covered her lips with his own.

Marissa felt like she'd just died and gone to heaven, as their lips brushed. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate as the woman slipped her tongue into Cena's mouth. A jolt ran through her body as the kiss deepened. The video tech was about to pull away but felt a hand cupping her head and holding it in place. The embrace became more heated and Marissa swooned, feeling like 200 volts had just run through her body.

When they broke apart, the redhead remained with her eyes closed, letting out a deep breath. _Wow_, she sighed to herself.

Placing light kisses on her lips, and trailing across her jaw, John set Marissa back down on her feet. "Ready to go back in there and face the world together?" he asked, taking her hand.

"You bet I am," she replied with a grin.

* * *

Dave was waiting on her anyhow, Kate thought, better she tell him what just happened than to hear from either Marissa or John, even they did tell him the truth rather than what each of them perceived. "Bet you didn't think I was coming back," Kate said, her face flustered.

"I thought you were avoiding my question," he matter-of-factly replied, again crossing his arms but this time with the martini glass empty.

"Question?"

"Austin's question."

"Which one?" Kate asked, stalling for time. He pointed at her and then back at himself a couple of times. Both of them unwilling to even say the word. "Uh, well…could be…maybe…it's a distinct possibility," she answered, skirting the topic. Was she in love with him? No. Could she fall in love with him? Absolutely. Did she want to? Probably so. But then the frustration of not knowing what to say took over and she blurted out, "Why does it matter? We haven't even slept together."

Batista wasn't exactly looking for that answer. He wanted to know where he stood with her in regards to Austin Mitchell. Would she admit that no one could replace Austin or was she indeed through with him like she said? He would be in no man's shadow. But her answer had thrown him off. He had had women confess their love on the second date but she was honest, seeing beyond the fame and money. Still, their relationship seemed to be going somewhere. She admitted that falling in love with him was a possibility and if it wasn't one of him falling for her, he would never have been so jealous of and so enraged at Austin Mitchell. And now all he could think about was 'we haven't even slept together.'

"I can remedy that," he suggestively responded before he could stop the words.

Kate blinked several times at him and then took the martini glass from his hand, setting it on the shelf of the corner hutch at the end of the hallway. She reached for his arm but he clasped her hand in his, letting her lead him up the stairs and then into her room. She shut the door behind him and turned the lock in place, tossing the black wig and devil horns aside on her bureau. When she faced him, her seductive grin said it all.

The air crackled between them. The blood coursed through her, setting every nerve on edge. Her breath began to speed up as she crossed the floor, closing the space between their bodies. God, he smelled as good as he looked. She could drown herself in his scent while staring at him.

Dave slid his hands up to her jaw and then pulled her face up to meet his. She grasped the lapels of his tux and tugged him towards the bed, her mouth never leaving his. When they pulled away, his breath was coming hard. She placed a finger on his lips and he nipped the tip. She huskily laughed and turned to the sound system beside the bed, flicking a couple of switches and a heavy R & B tune filled the speakers, drowning out the thump of the rock music from the living room and the cheers going up for some poor drunken soul trying to dance.

"Does put a little damper on things," he said, sweeping her hair away and untying the cape from behind before she turned to face him.

"Speaking of dampers, just so you know, I'm on the pill," Kate added, trying to keep her hands on his chest when they really wanted to roam over all of his body.

"And just so you know, I don't have some funk diseases," he replied, his fingers trailing down the low cut neckline of the dark red dress.

"Me neither," she replied, her breath caught in her throat as his calloused hands skimmed the exposed skin of her chest.

"Well, then, formalities aside," he stated matter-of-factly and roughly drew her to him. He lowered her to the bed, pinning her arms above her head as his lips left a hot trail down her neck to her cleavage. He slid to his side, pulling her with him so he could reach the zipper on the back of her dress.

She slithered out of the dress but then he stopped her, taking in the black lingerie, the garters, and the red thigh-high boots. It was almost too good to remove but then it was too delicious to not partake of.

She swallowed hard as his dark eyes took her in. Her own brown ones searched his face and then their gaze met. She reached for his tie and clothes were hurriedly tossed aside. The romantic notion of soft and slow was lying beside them on the floor.

Dave wanted to touch her everywhere, to see the tattoo on her lower back, or any others she might be hiding. He momentarily paused and chuckled as he traced the 'K8' on her hip with his finger. "Any more?" he suggestively asked.

"Keep looking," she responded with a smirk but then squeaked when he nipped her inner thigh.

Their entire relationship had been foreplay, from the moment they first danced together, even up to last night. She didn't want to wait, she was ready for him now. "Please," she breathlessly begged.

Dave already was trying hard not to be too rough or rush her. It took every fiber of his being to hold back but when she began to plead, he gave in, running his hand under her hips to raise them to meet his. She locked her legs behind him, clenching her muscles around his hardness. He groaned and thrust harder. Gripping the blanket brought no satisfaction and she ran her hands over his chest and then gripped his arms where he braced himself above her.

Despite his strength, he began to tremble, feeling the tension mount within. Her arms were shaking where they held him tight. Spasms were radiating from her core and she gasped for breath, his name on her lips.

"God, Kate," he moaned, slamming into her and then collapsing beside her.

"That's new," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Never been called 'god' before," the brunette murmured into Dave's neck. She loved the feel of the vibrations of his laugh in his chest.

"Next time, I'll make you say it," he drowsily replied.

"Can't wait." Kate lay snuggled against him but suddenly the thought of Marissa popped into her head. She had just had sex with Dave Batista and she was thinking about Marissa? Probably because she felt bad that she had left her best friend to play hostess alone. The brunette struggled up, attempting to disentangle herself from the wrestler.

"Where you going?" he whined.

"Crowd control," she replied, gesturing towards the first floor and heading for the ensuite bathroom.

Dave figured he should get up and join her but just couldn't find the strength to move. When she came back, he watched her every move, this time lazily taking in her body. Much better than those skinny ass bimbos that chased him, the ones that would stab him with their hipbones. She tossed him a wet washcloth and told him it was so he didn't have to hunt for one. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, reaching for her when she unintentionally turned her back on him to slip her bra on--she wasn't in the mood to mess with the teddy and garters.

Dave admired the monarch butterfly tattooed on her lower back just above her panties and pressed a kiss to the curve of her spine.

Kate turned in his grasp and then slipped to her knees. What would it hurt if she was a few more minutes? The woman didn't get a chance to do what she wanted with those thighs. She massaged the muscles and he ran his hands into her hair. "I thought you had to go," he joked.

"I can always quit," she replied, nibbling along his inner thigh. She just wanted to sink her teeth into the flesh.

"No, that's alright," he responded.

As his thigh muscle clenched under her ministrations, Kate ran her tongue along the contours. A loud thump sounded on the other side of the wall and her head jerked up. "Marissa's parents will kill us if anything happens to their house," she replied, hurrying to her feet and pulling her dress on. Nobody should have been on the second floor, even if all the doors were locked.

Dave exhaled loudly and flopped back onto the bed. Zipping up the boots, she remembered she hadn't said one word about the incident in the pantry. That was more important than Glenna's wallpaper in the hallway. She sat down beside him on the bed and ran her hand across his pecs. The brunette did _not_ want to leave. "I almost forgot to tell you. Something funny happened in the pantry while I was restocking the beer and liquor."

* * *

Hand in hand, Marissa and John re-entered the house just as Dave and Kate appeared from upstairs.

They both looked disheveled, and the redhead was in no doubt about what they'd been doing.

With a huge grin, the video tech turned to her friend. "Happy endings all round?" she asked with a wink

"Like you wouldn't believe," replied Kate, with a dreamy sigh. Marissa only chuckled in response.

Dave and John exchanged looks as if to say they were feeling exactly the same as their respective girlfriends, and then the two couples walked proudly into the living room.

A few people gathered around the door-way seemed to stop what they were doing, as Kate, Dave, Marissa and John entered the room. Carlito let out a loud wolf-whistle, then all gathered around him began clapping and cheering.

From the corner of her eye, the redhead saw Brad and Jeff making out on the sofa – the only two in the room who hadn't noticed the arrival of the two new couples.

The crowd dispersed and everyone went back to drinking and having a good time.

After kissing John again, the redhead returned to her duties as hostess and began setting out more plates of food. The night was shaping up to be a long and lively one, and the video tech didn't want anyone going without anything. Suddenly, Marissa heard a familiar high pitched laugh, which made her blood run cold.

Turning on her heel, the redhead saw Maryse standing near the buffet table, surrounded by a group of adoring males – thankfully John wasn't one of them. However, it seemed that Austin was.

Anger rose up in the video tech's body until it was almost clouding her vision. After all that bitch had done, she had the cheek to turn up here in Marissa's own home on her big night. A lot had changed in the past few weeks since the love rivals had last seen each other, most of all the video tech's decision to no longer take any crap. Slamming down the plate of cocktail sausages that she'd been bringing into the living room and spurred on by the alcohol she'd already consumed, Marissa marched straight over to Maryse.

She tapped Austin on the shoulder, who moved to the blonde's side. "Pardon," she said and then stepped closer to the other woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she demanded, disgusted by the bimbo's appearance in a pink Playboy bunny outfit.

"Well, a lot of people were coming and I thought, you know, it'd be okay," the other woman replied with an innocent giggle as she threw back her blonde mane of hair and took another sip of wine.

"You thought it would be okay?" barked the redhead is disbelief, her eyes glowing with an angry fire. "After everything you did? After you stole John from me and threatened me, you thought it would be okay to waltz into my home and act as though you own the place?"

The room fell silent as everyone stopped to watch the two women fighting. No one, aside from Marissa, Kate, John, Dave and Maryse knew what had gone on between the diva and video tech. However, even those who didn't know the details were enthralled by the argument that was happening now.

"Come on Marissa, that's all in the past and forgotten now. You got what you wanted, why can't we be friends?" the blonde asked calmly, as though she were suggesting the redhead should pet a cute kitten. "Besides, I've found someone new." Maryse turned to Austin, her eyes searching the room for Kate, her next prey.

Austin was now regarding the blonde and the redhead with open curiosity. Apparently, he hadn't chosen the right woman to make Kate jealous.

"All in the past?" repeated Marissa, her eyes glowing dangerously as she stared down the other woman. "Unlike you, sweetheart, I find it a lot harder to forget some tart trying to steal the man I love, get me fired from my job and constantly throwing abuse at me. Be your friend? I'd sooner walk on hot coals thanks."

And with that, the video tech swung her arm around and slapped Maryse square in the face. The blonde staggered backwards, blood streaming from her nose, which the redhead had broken. As the blonde straightened herself up and got ready to retaliate, she realized she was surrounded by Kate, John and Dave. She looked to Austin for help but the man had been pushed back out of the way by Batista.

"I wouldn't try anything," the brunette warned, through narrowed eyes. "Unless you want a repeat performance of that night I kicked your ass in the night club."

"You bitch," snarled the diva, blood dripping onto her lips and into her mouth. "You're not going to get away with this, Marissa. The second I get into work on Monday morning, I'm reporting you for assault and your ass will be out of there faster than you can say unemployment benefit."

"You say anything, and I promise you, everyone in this room will back Marissa up and say you started it," threatened John, stepping forwards and placing his arm protectively around Marissa. "And that's not mentioning how I'll tell McMahon you've been stalking me for weeks. One word from the Champ, and he'll fire you in an instant."

The diva looked dumbly around the room, but everyone there just glared back at her.

"John, do you need a hand taking out the trash?" asked Dave. When the WWE Champion nodded, the two wrestlers grabbed Maryse by the upper arms and picked her up off her feet.

"Austin, help," she whined as they escorted her to the front door and dropped her on the front porch, literally throwing her out of Marissa's house.

The singer looked back and forth between Marissa and Kate. "I can't believe the two of you," he snorted and then his eyes zeroed in on his ex. "And to think I even gave you a second chance."

The brunette lurched forward but her best friend put an arm out to stop her. "If you think you can get back at Kate through Maryse, you are sadly mistaken. You're not welcome here anymore. Please leave before I have you escorted off my premises as well."

Austin glared at the two women but then his eyebrows shot up as he felt the presence of two hulking men flank him. He slipped sideways so that his shoulders were no longer touching the wrestlers and sidled out between them. Batista followed him to the door with a crooked grin and then shut it as Maryse stumbled up to Austin, who promptly stepped away from her and headed in the opposite direction.

With the spectacle over, Marissa realized what she had done and her cheeks turned the same shade as her hair. Kate noticed that the redhead's hands were shaking as she became very aware that everyone had been staring at them. The soundgirl clapped her hands together and turned to Dave. "Let's dance," she said in a tone that told everyone to go back to what they were doing.

Cena caught on to Kate's distraction and reached for Marissa's hands, dragging her to the middle of the crowded floor. The woman bumped against the brunette, who grinned wide and pressed closer to Dave.

"Just forget about it," John stated, pulling the redhead into his embrace. She smiled back at him and let her body sway to music.


	19. No Longer the Need to Dream

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to thank **Laffy.x.Taffy, Jewelgirl04, Takersgurl35, Cena-holic8, Inday **and** wrestlenascargirl **for your great review for chapter eighteen – we're glad you enjoyed the last chapter and we appreciate all the comments.

A quick warning, that this chapter contains content of a sexual nature. If you'd prefer a censored version, please contact myself or Disco Inferno. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: No Longer the Need to Dream**

It only took about five seconds for Kate to realize that she was naked, outside, cold, and very hung over. Slowly sitting up, she clutched the blanket that was twisted around her body up to her chest but it wouldn't move. Batista was lying on the other half while he hogged the second blanket as well. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around Maddie's tree-house and spotted the empty bottle of tequila. That was full before they had gotten the stupid idea to climb up into the little girl's playhouse that spanned two trees in the backyard. She and Dave had made an exit after everyone had left, hoping that John and Marissa would get a hint if they were out of the house. Driving to Dave's place was out of the question because there were both definitely too inebriated.

The wrestler was snoring and didn't even budge when she reached for his wrist to read the time on his watch. It was barely dawn. Finding her dress, Kate slipped into it and then began shaking Dave to wake him. He ran a hand over his bleary eyes, which shot open when he realized where he was.

"I don't know either," she hoarsely replied to the question in his eyes. He got the hint when she pulled open the trap door and began to carefully climb down the ladder. In a moment, he appeared at the bottom of the trunk dressed only in his trousers. Kate tiptoed through the wet grass and checked the patio door. It was thankfully unlocked and she held it open for Dave.

Two steps into the kitchen, she was bowled over by Xerxes. "Stupid dog," she muttered, picking up his food bowl. She scooped his breakfast out of the twenty pound bag and set it outside on the patio. He licked her face before she could stand back up. Sometimes, she hated the mastiff as much as she loved him. Shutting the door on him, she felt bad for having kept him penned up outside until everyone had left. There was no way she was letting him roam the house with idiots that would probably try to find out if a dog can get drunk off vodka. At a party that she and Austin had thrown years ago, one of the guests had given Xerxes something he couldn't have and the couple spent the night at the vet's, hoping the dog was going to live.

"I'm going back to bed," Kate muttered to Dave, who nodded in agreement. As they passed the doorway to the living room, she caught a shock of red hair out of the corner of her eye. She stepped into the room, kicking fallen decorations out of her way, to find John and Marissa asleep on the sofa. They were still fully clothed but Cena had one arm and one leg draped over the woman, who had her face snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"So much for sleeping on blankets and planks of wood so they can get some," Dave sighed. He simply turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. Kate threw her blanket over the sleeping couple and followed the warm body that was heading for her bed.

Unbeknownst to her best friend, Marissa stirred as she felt the edge of the fleece brush her face. She snuggled closer to John, remembering how he had draped an arm and a leg around her to keep her from falling off the couch. His cologne was still strong where her face was buried. They had collapsed on the couch last night, exhausted and tipsy with no energy to move. They talked for a few minutes about how the party was a success but then both drifted off to sleep, unaware that Dave and Kate had vacated the house to give them complete privacy.

Since it was alright daylight, Marissa had no sense of the time and raised her head enough to see the clock mounted on the wall above the sofa. Usually, she would have been up about thirty minutes ago but then again she didn't usually stay up into all hours of the night drinking. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, not wanting to disturb their little cocoon where time was standing still and reality wasn't intruding.

But it was no good. She couldn't go back to sleep. She managed to extract herself from John's embrace without waking him up. He was still in his Zorro costume but the hat and mask were on the coffeetable, along with her wig and cape.

She slipped upstairs to jump in and out of the shower and more importantly brush her teeth. The redhead felt a little queasy and had a little trouble walking straight but otherwise she seemed to be fine.

What Marissa really wanted to do was go back to bed but the house was a disaster and she couldn't sleep thinking about all the dirty dishes in the kitchen or the fallen decorations or the haphazard furniture. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about the man asleep on her couch. If she hadn't woken up in his arms, she wouldn't have believed it. She smiled to herself as she slipped into the kitchen and started coffee to brewing. As quietly as possible, she filled the dishwasher and began bagging up used cups and plates. Hearing a noise in the doorway, her head jerked up.

John Cena stood in the doorway in his sock feet, black trousers, and black shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Despite the fact that he looked hungover, her breath still caught in her throat. "You are too chipper for this early in the morning, Red," he stated and vigorously ran his hands over his face as if to wake himself up.

"Coffee?" she asked, pouring a cup.

He nodded and took the mug, inhaling its aroma before taking a sip. "What's on today's agenda?" he queried, leaning up against the counter.

She settled beside him, their arms touching. "We have to get this place cleaned up before my parents get home. I have to pick up Maddie by noon and then we have to be on the road less than an hour after that."

"I suppose we should get started. Me and Dave'll have to go back to his place to get our gear for the houseshow. You and Kate riding with us to the show?"

"Uh…well…Yeah, I suppose. I can't speak for Kate though."

"Don't worry," he said with a wide grin and suggestively added, "I think it's gonna be impossible to separate the two of them."

Marissa chuckled but then immediately cut off the giggle. The red crept into her cheeks as she thought of being intimate with John and him standing right there beside her.

"Mind if I shower first?" he asked and her face turned a darker shade of crimson. She could only nod in response. "Are you waking up Kate and Dave or I'm doing it?"

"Maybe it's best if you do it. That way if Dave wakes up grumpy, you can handle him."

"But I bet a pretty woman would be a nicer sight in the morning than me," John replied with a nudge of his elbow. Again, she blushed but then moved away to pour herself some more coffee. She held up the carafe as if asking if he wanted more. He shook his head and set the mug in the sink. "I'm gonna shower. See you in a few," he said and kissed her on the cheek before heading for the stairs.

* * *

Kate and Dave grumbled about having to clean up but mainly because both of them had barely slept and were still dealing with the effects of too much alcohol. Even though, they pitched in and the house looked as it did before the party guests had shown up. The last garbage bag was set on the curb as John and Dave pulled out in Dave's BMW and moments before Marissa left to pick up Maddie.

They had only been home about half an hour before Joseph and Glenna Carlson arrived. Marissa's father greeted her with nothing more than the usual. Instead of taking his suitcase straight upstairs, he casually walked through the dining room and living room. Instead of sniping at him like she wanted, the redhead waited for him to finish and then stated, "I hope your vacation went well."

"Yes, it did. Thank you very much." He paused and then continued, "I am impressed that—"

"Grandpa!" Maddie interrupted, launching herself into Joseph's arms. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am, darling," he replied, scooping the little girl up. With Maddie resting on one hip, he turned to his daughter. "Isn't it about time for you to leave? You shouldn't be late on my account."

Marissa managed to hold her jaw closed. If she and Kate didn't need to be leaving in the next few minutes, she honestly would have asked what had gotten into her father. Not that she didn't like it but with the way he was acting, she didn't trust him. Either his holiday had done him a world of good or he was only waiting until the opportune time to viciously attack her.

Shortly after kissing her mother and daughter goodbye, Marissa was being driven by Kate in her Jeep to Dave's house. To spare the redhead any insults from her father, the girls agreed to meet the wrestlers at Dave's and then drive to the show from there.

Even though they were only two hours away from DC, somehow the guys had talked their girlfriends into agreeing to stay over night so they didn't have to drive back so late. Kate figured it was a cop out to get them alone and she didn't care either way. It was the sort of excuse she was looking for. It probably wouldn't matter either way with Marissa. The woman was obviously not above sex—where else did Maddie come from? But since it took John so long to even convince Marissa that he wanted a relationship with her, it would probably take just as long for him to get her in bed. Then again, she had heard the musings of the redhead of what she'd do to John if she ever got her hands on him. But those were simply dreams—she'd probably chicken out.

* * *

Even though her job was monotonous, Marissa never tired of it. Each week, three or four times a week it was the same editing machine, eerily similar footage, same cords, same monitors, same black electrical tape… What frustrated her now was that she had to pack it all up before she could see John. He would be showered, changed, and back at the hotel long before she was finished. Somehow, it seemed ridiculously unfair all of a sudden. With a depressed sigh, she dropped a rolled up cable into a bin and latched the lid.

"Hey, sexy," she heard behind her and turned to see John Cena standing where she had been only moments ago. He was wearing his usual blue jeans shorts and a shirt that stretched over his biceps. The WWE Championship belt was over one shoulder and his gym bag was in the other.

"Hi," she squeaked back, blushing.

"C'mere," he said, walking past her to a closed door and opening it.

"What?" she asked as he tossed the gym bag inside and the belt followed.

"Don't ask," he said, his eyes dark and focused intently on her as he reached for her hands.

"I—I…I have to get back."

"Don't worry," John replied, pulling her inside. She glanced around the room, recognizing it as a dressing room, with a vanity and a leather couch. When he turned the dead bolt in place, Marissa took a deep breath. Before she could protest, John crossed the distance between them, running his hands up her jaw and into her hair. "God, I want you. I never thought I'd figure out a way to ditch Kate and Dave. Nobody will find us here."

When his mouth descended on hers, she didn't care anymore that they were in some arena and hiding out in an abandoned dressing room. It was the moment she had been waiting for, had dreamt about it. She eagerly ran her hands up under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles tense beneath her fingertips. He pulled the shirt over his head and reached for her own. She lifted her arms and as soon as she was free of the shirt, she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips crushed against each other's. Blood coursed through her veins at the feel of his bare skin on hers. Heat was not only pooling between her legs but was radiating between their bodies.

Marissa could wait no more and reached for the button on his jean shorts. "Wait," he whispered, clasping his hands over hers. She quickly looked up at him in confusion. "Sit and close your eyes," he said, nodding towards the couch. She settled on the leather sofa, daintily crossing her legs and placing her hands on her top knee, along with adding a joking smirk.

There was a rustle of clothing and then rapid clicks of metal. Her eyes flew open and John stood before her wearing only the championship belt. Her breath caught in her throat and a seductive smile spread across her face. How could he know that this was her wildest fantasy, her deepest, darkest desire?

Then an image of Kate popped up in front of her face. Kate? What in the world? Marissa shook herself. "Are you daydreaming again?" the brunette asked.

"Yes and you ruined it," she petulantly replied, removing the hand that she had curled up under her chin.

"Thinking about John in just his belt again?"

"H-how did…"

"Please, Cissa," Kate replied with a roll of her eyes. "We've been best friends for over seven years."

"What did you want?" Marissa asked, pushing herself up from the monitor she had been leaning on.

"You know, it's not something you have to fantasize about anymore."

"Seriously, Kate, what did you want?"

"Oh, nothing, really," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm gonna bunk with Dave tonight and John needs a place to sleep, so I offered him my bed."

"You what?" Marissa exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Why does John need to stay with me? He has a room of his own."

"It seems there was some mix-up with the rooms and he has to stay with Dave…or you."

"But—"

"You want him to have to sleep in the lobby or beg his way into another room and sleep on the floor?" The redhead clamped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes. "Good, it's settled," Kate said with a grin. "Just in case you were wondering, I haven't heard anything about Maryse. I don't know if she's here yet."

Marissa nodded. "I suppose she'd have already reported us if she was going to."

"We've already talked about this—she's not going to."

The closer they had gotten to the arena, the more the video tech began to worry. The high of having the woman removed from her home was wearing off. Worry was innately embedded in her personality. It wasn't going to change overnight. She was set somewhat at ease by her friends. If Maryse reported Marissa, she would have to implicate Batista and Cena. An accusation against them would be her death warrant. Even still, Maryse would be drawing more negative attention toward herself. If Kristal could be fired for being whiny, the diva would again be putting herself in danger.

When Maryse did come in, Victoria sent Kate a text message to warn her. The blonde diva said nothing and seemed to be acting no different than usual. The soundgirl already knew she was going to have to come face to face with her because she was on the slate for a tag-team match on the houseshow. Candice Michelle, Melina, and Mickie were in the gorilla position moments before Maryse. The diva glanced at Kate but the brunette pretended to be busy. Then, the girls were bounding their way out of the back.

A couple of matches later, Dave and Kate were caught kissing on her platform but thankfully by John. "I suppose the two of you aren't coming out with us tonight," the Champion asked with a knowing look.

"And I suppose I should probably tell you that we're switching rooms tonight," Kate informed, Dave standing behind her and lightly rubbing her upper arms with his knuckles. John screwed up his forehead. "Well, it's more like you and I switching rooms."

Recognition dawned on Cena's face and he nodded. "Does Marissa know this?"

"Yeah."

"And she's okay with it?" he asked.

Kate ignored him and stated, "You're up…now. Go." He started to reply but his music drowned him out. Taking his cue, he strode for the black curtain. "See you later, babe," she said to Dave, who dropped a kiss on her forehead before taking his place.

* * *

"I caught her daydreaming about John wearing the championship belt," Kate said, dropping her suitcase in a corner of Dave and John's hotel room that she had commandeered, "_only _the belt."

Batista chuckled and then slipped his arms around her waist, asking, "Do you dream of me wearing only the belt?"

Kate threw back her head and laughed. "I don't need to dream. I've got you right here in the flesh and I don't want a belt obstructing my view."

Dave growled low in his throat and began kissing her neck. He then pulled back and asked, "You think we're being too obvious by literally forcing them to spend the night together?"

"Who cares if we're being too obvious?" she replied with a shrug, fingering the collar of his shirt. "They've got to get with the program. John is the only man she has loved since the idiot who fathered Maddie and sometimes I truly think she loves him more than any guy she's ever dated. She hasn't let herself get into an intimate relationship since Maddie and there is a tiger in there, screaming to be let out."

"What do you think they're doing now? Think John's having to convince her to even take her shoes off around him?" Dave asked.

Truth be told, Marissa's shoes were off. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet tucked up under her while she detailed to the Chinese restaurant what she and John wanted delivered to eat. They had decided not to go out after all, given that they were switching rooms. John, on the other hand, was flicking through channels on the television, trying to discern what he should do about that night…act completely innocent, like he didn't want to touch Marissa, to lose himself in her body, or to at least attempt to show her how much he cared.

But then he remembered he had wanted to give her the present he had gotten on their overseas tour. He had forgotten about it with all the chaos at the party and how exhausted they were when it was over. Then to rush around putting the place back in order and the girls chattering non-stop through most of the drive, he just didn't think about it. Now that he was finally alone with her, he could prove to her that what he had said last night was indeed true.

"The food'll be here in about half an hour," Marissa stated, replacing the receiver and then picking up her purse to find some cash.

"I got it," he replied, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much?"

"You always get it," she said as he laid several bills on the nightstand.

"Yeah, and? I want to spoil you. Speaking of spoiling…" John slipped from the bed and unzipped the pocket on the side of his suitcase. "You've forgotten about your gift."

"Oh," she meekly replied, feeling guilty that she had indeed failed to remember he had mentioned it.

He settled down beside her and she unfolded her legs to place them on the floor. "Here," he said, handing her the flat, rectangular box.

Marissa untied the white ribbon that held the green box together and gently set it aside it. She carefully pried the lid away and removed the tissue paper. The redhead set the tiny box in her lap to lift the pendant from where it was nestled amidst more tissue. It was a Catholic medal and she smiled as she rubbed her thumb over the image of St. Monica, the patron saint of mothers.

"I got it in Rome. It's Saint—"

"Monica," she finished. "St. Augustine's mother."

"You know?" he asked, proud of himself for picking it.

"Yes," she breathlessly replied.

"Turn it over," he encouraged, gesturing for her to do so.

"John, you shouldn't have," she gasped at the inscription. It was her and Maddie's first names in Latin.

"You can read that?"

"Yes," she replied again, not taking her eyes off the medallion. "Did you go to St. Peter's while you were there?"

"That was where I got the idea. We didn't actually go into the church but this really nice lady in the gift shop told me about the saint. I couldn't believe I found the pendant that day."

"I'm so jealous. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"You've never been?" John asked.

"I have but it's so just beautiful," she answered, her grey-green eyes meeting his blue ones. She turned away to her purse and slipped out her rosary. "The only time I've been, I got this. It's gotten me through a lot but I know this will as well," she explained, palming the now warm metal.

He had paid attention to every word she said. It wasn't like with other women he had dated, whose lips flapped and all he watched were their breasts. Or worse, those who talked nonstop about nothing. But he had listened to Marissa when she talked about her faith and this was another way for him to show her that he accepted her for who she was. "I really meant everything I said last night, about you and Maddie. I wanted you to know that."

"Thank you," she whispered and he leaned in softly to kiss her. When he pulled away, she situated the patron medal back in its box and placed it back in her purse with her rosary. She would never be one without the other again.

Shortly thereafter, the take out order arrived, and the couple greedily began eating. Food on the road – in the arena canteen – was never very good, so John and Marissa relished the aromatic flavors of the Chinese meal.

As the redhead poured them both a drink and browsed through the movies that were on TV, the wrestler took the food packaging along the corridor to the rubbish shoot and then returned to the room and sat down besides his girlfriend.

"What are we watching?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know, to be honest, there's nothing much on," shrugged Marissa, flicking from an action movie to a black and white Western.

"Here, let's just put MTV on in the background then," suggested John, reaching for the remote and changing to the music station.

As Britney Spears' new song started to play, the WWE Champion snuggled closer to the redhead and began trailing hot kisses down her neck.

Marissa was reminded of her earlier fantasy, and she shuddered with desire. Despite imagining being with John for almost the past year, nothing could prepare her for the reality of it.

As Cena's kisses became more fervent, the video tech couldn't help but worry about the implications of being intimate with him. They'd only just begun dating for starters, and that wasn't to mention the fact she'd only ever slept with two people before, and he'd probably slept with countless girls in that time.

However, a big part of Marissa wanted to be close to John in every way possible, and sharing her body and soul with him was an extension of that.

Noticing the redhead's hesitancy, Cena pulled away from where he'd been about to allow his hands to run up her shirt and looked directly into Marissa's grey-green eyes.

"Everything okay, Cissa?" he asked huskily.

"I don't know," she murmured in reply, her head saying one thing, the lust inside her telling her another.

John too felt trepidation in taking this step with Marissa. He'd dated plenty of girls in the past and been intimate with a few of them. However, there had only been one other woman – apart from Marissa – that he'd felt this way about.

"You're worried about taking things to the next step, aren't you?" he asked, knowing the problem because he was feeling the same uncertainty too.

The video tech blushed and nodded, and so the wrestler continued.

"I am too, but we can take things as slowly as you want to, Cissa. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything," he insisted, cupping her face lovingly with his hands. "Here, let me do something for you."

Marissa looked at him cautiously, as John moved across the bed and took the patron medal from her purse. The redhead's eyes grew wide as he unbuttoned her shirt and hung the pendant around her neck so that it nestled between the lace of her bra.

"When I look at you, like this, I see the most caring and beautiful woman I've ever met," he whispered, brushing her lips with his own. "And all I want to do is be closer to you. To feel your skin touching mine, and our hearts beating together."

Marissa murmured something incoherent, as the wrestler's lips descended on hers again. Slowly and gently, John allowed his mouth to trail down the redhead's collarbone and to her breasts. He breathed out at the sight of her almost naked breasts, the material hinting at what it covered. His hands popped open the clasp of her bra and discarded that too, causing the woman to exhale deeply.

Marissa shivered with pleasure, feeling the heat rising in her body and she let her hands run through his hair before he moved down her body, dropping soft kisses on her exposed stomach, causing her to swoon. John returned to her lips once more, this time kissing Marissa more fiercely.

The redhead's mind began to spin as she felt a gentle caresses along her back, and she held the back of his head, forcing his mouth closer to her own and her tongue deeper inside it

Never once letting his mouth leave hers, John let his hands work their way up the Marissa's body. The sensual touch made Marissa prickle with electricity as his fingers caressed her naked skin.

Then he pushed deeper in the kiss, making Marissa's breath catch in her throat.

Again, John broke away from the kiss, trailing his tongue down her body, licking slowly. Marissa swooned as he cupped her breast and took it into her mouth, sucking gently on the nipple until it was hard. Then placing light kisses across the flat part of her chest, he moved towards the other. Marissa's head fell backwards from the pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head.

As both of their breaths quickened, Marissa tugged on his shirt until that too lay discarded on the floor and then ran her hands longingly over John's hard muscular chest and down his arms, loving the feeling of the taught skin under her fingers.

John exhaled as Marissa kissed his neck and then, slowly, the redhead's hands made their way down to his bellybutton. She opened her eyes and looked at him innocently, as she tugged to loosen his belt and threw it aside. At that moment, John stopped her and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

When Marissa nodded, he undid the buttons to his jeans, and removed the clothing. John let out a deep breath and tightened his embrace on the redhead, pressing his hard chest against her exposed breasts. Then he pulled away from the kiss and worked his hands down Marissa's naked top half. Again, John's mouth covered her breast, licking at the hard nipple.

The redhead let out a moan of pleasure, as, his mouth slowly trailed down to her stomach. Then he carefully tugged at the zipper to her pants and pulled them of too. Marissa smiled at him, as the garment fluttered to the bedroom floor, and then pulled him into another fierce kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, John gently tugged on Marissa's locks. Finally, stopping for breath, the couple broke apart.

Marissa ran her hands over John's body and already he was sweating and his heart was beating rapidly.

She traced light kisses over his hard muscular chest, stopping when she reached his pecs. Gently she massaged the taught muscle, and felt his heart beat race from the attention.

Then she left her hands slide slowly down the full length of his top half, causing chills of pleasure to run through John's body. Marissa hesitated as she reached the top of his boxers but then began to peel them of his toned legs, gasping as she stripped away his undergarments and delighted to see that he was already hard.

The video tech took his manhood into her mouth and ran her tongue up the length of it. John's body tightened and his hands grabbed her head, forcing it deeper into her mouth. She let her tongue work its way over it before gently pulling away and trailing kisses back up to his neck.

Again, John pulled her into a hungry kiss before breaking away, and looking deeply into her eyes again. "Are you still okay?" he asked huskily.

Marissa nodded and brushed his lips with her own. "Never better," she replied in a lustful whisper.

Carefully, John slid off her panties and kissed her hipbone, which elicited a delighted gasp from the redhead. Then, teasing the woman, he ran his mouth across her thighs until she was virtually begging for more. Slowly, he let his tongue caress the sensitive spot housed in the folds of skin between her legs. Marissa moaned with pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head, as John's pace quickened and he began to suck on the sensitive area.

Finally, when Marissa thought she could take no more and was about to be overcome with pleasure, he stopped. Their bodies shuddered as John lowered himself on top of her, and finding the redhead ready, he entered her. Marissa moaned as she felt the full hardness of him inside her.

Pushing gently back and forth, John's pace quickened until their bodies were thrusting together in the same passionate rhythm. Marissa wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands ran up and down his back. As his thrusting became harder still, she lovingly caressed his back.

John groaned with pleasure and pushed harder, causing her to cry out his name in delight. Marissa's mind whirled as she felt the excitement building up inside her. John leaned back a little to allow himself access to her quivering breasts, and his hands gripped them passionately, massaging them sensually. Then his mouth covered hers again and his tongue worked its way inside. The redhead's breathing quickened, but her cries were silenced by the kiss.

Then, as Marissa began to reach the climax of her pleasure, she freed herself from the kiss and bit down hard on the sheets, clutched in her hands. However, that didn't stop the screams of ecstasy she uttered as the feeling of release swept over her. A few moments later, John joined her in climax and his body tightened before he finally felt release. He then dropped to his elbows and let his full weight press against her body.

Marissa's breathing shallowed as he rolled them both over onto their sides, then, bodies still intertwined, they held each other as the feelings of pleasure swept through them both. They both opened their eyes at the same time and smiled, before John whispered "I love you."

Marissa's insides melted at the words she'd been longing to hear. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this moment would actually happen, and now that it had, she felt like she'd died and gone to heaven.

"I love you too," she murmured in reply, as she allowed her body to curl around his, and they both fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

An additional warning (of sorts for you all) there's only one chapter left after this one.


	20. All the Difference in their Lives

**Author's Notes: **Well folks, sadly, this story has finally come to an end. We hope y'all enjoyed the ride, and that you'll like the last chapter!

Gin (Disco Inferno) and myself (wandaXmaximoff), would like to thank everyone who has read this story, whether you've commented or not. The support you've shown us is overwhelming, and we really appreciate it.

Our personal list of 'thank you' are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: All the Difference in their Lives**

Marissa was the not the "kiss and tell" type;" she was indeed a lady. Kate, on the other hand, wanted to hear every juicy detail — once she had had enough coffee to wake up from a long physical night and when they were finally alone back at home. The redhead was humming to herself as she debated between two pairs of pants to wear to RAW that night. Kate lounged across her best friend's bed and tried again. "Was it everything you thought it would be? Did he wear the belt? I'll even tell you what tattoo Dave has on his butt." Marissa glared at her and turned to her vanity to open her jewelry box. "These pants show off your butt better. They'll make John want to touch it."

"Kate!" Marissa exclaimed, turning around to face her. "Maddie will hear you."

"Munchkin's down for a nap," the brunette replied and curled around a pillow. "Not a good enough excuse."

"Don't you need to get ready? You hair's a mess. It looks like you just rolled out of bed after a night of—" the redhead suddenly stopped herself.

Kate shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'and your point is?' When was her hair not sticking out in all directions? At least it was in a ponytail. "Why bother? Dave'll just mess it up after the show anyhow."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Just get ready so we're not late," she said, slipping the black jeans on under her robe. The other woman got the hint and lazily rolled off the bed and padded off to her room, humming her own tune.

After pulling on her red RAW polo shirt, Marissa went in search of her daughter, who was off from school for a holiday. Even if she was taking a nap, Marissa always stole a kiss before leaving for the road. The little girl wasn't in her room and she wandered downstairs, thinking Kate was wrong that she was asleep. Spying her mother in the kitchen, she asked, "Have you seen Maddie?" Glenna put a finger to her lips and nodded in the direction of the living room. There, the redhead found Maddie asleep but curled up against her grandfather's side. Joseph had an arm around her but his head was reclined on the back of the couch and his eyes closed. A closed book rested on Xerxes' back while the dog's head was in Maddie's lap. An open book was resting on Joseph's lap. Quietly, Marissa placed both books on the coffee table. Xerxes opened his eyes and blinked at her before tucking his head beside Maddie and letting out a doggie sigh. Marissa smiled and shook out the blanket from the arm chair, laying it over them before lightly kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Something had gotten into her father. He was being civil towards her and now he was reading to Maddie, even to the point of falling asleep with her in his arms. Then the horrible thought struck—her father was dying and her parents had intentionally withheld this information from her. He was sick and knew he had little time left. She backed slowly out of the room to demand answers from her mother. When she made contact with flesh, she squeaked and clapped a hand over her mouth to stop from waking up the nappers.

"I took a picture of them like that right before you came down. I think Maddie would like it for her scrapbook. If you want, I'll have it processed this evening with your Halloween pictures."

"That would be great. I'll go get them." She took several steps toward the stairs but then turned back around. "Mama, is everything okay with Papa?"

"Yes, honey, why would you ask?"

"You're not lying? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Is something wrong?"

"It's just…well…" Marissa didn't know if she should take her mother at her word or explain the forbidden thought or even just explain her father's odd behavior. But Kate, good ol' Kate, and her well-timed interruptions took care of that.

"The pot calling the kettle black, huh?" she said, glancing down at the redhead's bare feet.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "Will you get Mama the memory chip from the camera so she can get our pictures processed while I finish getting ready?" Kate nodded and Marissa skipped up the stairs.

* * *

The shows were finally back to normal with a bit of exception. It didn't take any persuasion on Kate's part to get Marissa to go out with them. It wasn't a concern at all whether Brad and Josh were coming along. Brad and Jeff were already inseparable. Kate was now planning on doing a little match-making for Josh. Maryse had her little clique but they had always avoided the usual crowd that Kate, and now Marissa, hung out with.

Given their different responsibilities and the need to arrive at the arena at different times, Kate, Marissa, and Brad still carpooled with Josh while the wrestlers kept to their usual travel arrangements. It seemed that "room mix-ups" were becoming regular and who was getting John and Dave's room with the double beds or Kate and Marissa's with the singles had become a contest. From games of 'paper, rock, scissors' and thumb wrestling to arm wrestling and poker, the couples good-naturedly fought for the better room. Being on the road was the only time Marissa and John could spend together and Dave and Kate intentionally chose to not let themselves neglect their families, friends, or other responsibilities at home since they lived less than a half hour apart.

Yes, life had settled down and into a routine. But there was one thing still bothering Marissa—her father. Over the weeks, she had seen him spend more time with Maddie than probably in her entire life. While he was still distant with her, he wasn't breathing down her neck and complaining about everything. He had always treated Kate like a third daughter, much like he did Shannon when she was home from Cambridge. But even the brunette had caught on to the difference despite her head being in the clouds over Dave. Marissa didn't want to say a word about it for fear he would change his mind and their relationship would go back to the way it always was. But it finally came to a head over dinner one evening.

Shannon had managed to come home for Thanksgiving holidays and the three girls had gotten into some major carousing. Unlike her sister, Shannon had no trouble getting into trouble. After their parents called it a night, the three would head out on the town, Marissa coming along to control them—or so she claimed. The family skipped mass that morning to see a bleary-eyed Shannon off at the airport.

Marissa and Kate were a bit exhausted from staying out so late with the youngest Carlson sibling on her last night and Kate wasn't so sure she was even completely sober by the time they had all gathered for dinner. Both the redhead and brunette jerked up form their plate when Joseph began, "So, Kate, when are you going to bring this Dave to dinner so that we can meet him?"

Kate blinked at him. "Uh, well, sir, I don't know. I haven't met his parents yet and I didn't know you would like to meet him."

The couple had been talking about her meeting his family but decided Thanksgiving dinner might have been a little much for the first time. As for Marissa and John, she knew it was going to take some time for her to explain their relationship to her parents and either him traveling to DC or her to Massachusetts to meet the family wasn't going to go over too well.

"Of course, I would," he replied, setting aside his napkin. "The same goes for you, Marissa. Madison has talked non-stop about John since Halloween. I want to meet this man that has enamored my granddaughter so…and apparently my daughter as well."

Both women couldn't hide their surprise and they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Glenna sat down from them and across from Joseph. She expectantly looked at the two of them, her eyes encouraging them to answer.

Kate wet her dry lips to respond but Marissa's face had turned a deep shade of red. The brunette wasn't about to agree to a family dinner with Dave if it upset her best friend that much. And she sure as hell wasn't about to answer for her in regards to John. "Yeah, we should talk about that some time," she said, giving the best neutral statement she could come up with on the spot.

"No, we talk now," Marissa angrily bit out. "These are the same men that you took every opportunity to deride and now suddenly they're good enough to grace your presence?"

Everyone at the table was surprised at the outburst. She was always quiet, accepting of whatever her father dished out. The only time she had lashed out at him, it had been between the two of them. Kate knew she was riled up, even her ears were red. This wasn't going to end with that comment. Both the brunette and Glenna realized this at the same time but Kate was faster. "Hey, pumpkin," she began, kneeling beside Maddie's chair. "You never did show me your present Aunt Shannon brought from London."

Maddie wasn't stupid and knew something was going on. She hardly ever saw her mother angry but she knew it when she saw it. But this was something serious when Aunt Kate was suddenly asking about her new Princess Di doll, which Kate had seen when Aunt Shannon gave it to her at the airport. She glanced at her dinner plate and then at Kate who was holding out a hand for her. Well, it got her out of eating her peas. She slipped down from her chair and let Kate lead her to the kitchen where the brunette grabbed the plate of cookies that were for dessert before they headed off to Maddie's bedroom.

Kate hated Hannah Montana with a passion but it was Maddie's favorite at the moment. Just in case loud voices reached the room, she popped in the CD while the little girl pulled the collector's doll down from its place on the shelf.

"Is Mama okay?" Maddie asked, crawling up on the bed beside Kate and handing her the doll.

"Absolutely, cupcake."

"Why is she mad?"

Kate paused a minute, wondering that herself. Her father was finally treating her like his adult daughter and she was yelling at him for it.

Marissa wasn't exactly yelling but she had indeed waited until Maddie and Kate were already up the stairs. The redhead was telling herself over and over again to breathe and stay calm. She had stood up to him at Halloween—she could demand answers now.

Feeling this was not between her, her husband, _and _her daughter, Glenna silently withdrew from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, still within hearing distance. If she needed to step in and rescue Marissa…or even Joseph, she wanted to be ready.

"What's going on?" Marissa demanded but didn't give him a chance to reply. "Ever since the day Maddie was born, you've tolerated her instead of loving her like your granddaughter. I think it's fair to say that we've established that I'm a horrible, immoral person but none of that is Maddie's fault."

"Are you accusing me of not loving her?"

"No," she answered, a bit surprised at the question. This wasn't exactly the direction she wanted to go in.

"Then what is it?"

"You've been cold to me for five years, treating me like a rebellious teenager. You've expressed your disappointment with me at every turn. You have given me grief over and over about my job and the one true friend I make at work, you basically called a violent _animal_. But, Kate the replacement daughter, she dates Dave and it's okay?"

"That's not why I invited him and John to dinner."

"This is what I don't understand. Why even invite men over that you called, and I quote, 'steroid filled meat-heads.' Between that and suddenly you act like you care about Maddie and you start treating me like a human being rather than a leper. It's all a lie and it's not something I can live with!" Marissa's voice had started out neutral but had risen in volume and anger by the end. She couldn't do this anymore. Her legs were prickly from anxiety and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She shot out from her chair and rushed outside to lone stone bench in the backyard. It had hit her at that moment that her father couldn't change and whatever was going on, he was manipulating her. She would rather have him remain honest and derisive than lie to her.

Marissa didn't know how long she had sat there but her sweater wasn't enough against the early November twilight. The small pond that lay at her feet was becoming an inky black with approaching evening. Finally deciding she should go back inside, she heard her name, quiet and soft. It was her father and she didn't feel she could even turn around. If he wanted to talk, he could speak to the back of her head, she thought, keeping her eyes on the now still tulip shaped fountain.

"I know you think me cruel and incapable of love, of showing love." He paused. "I had such high hopes for you, for your education, your career, your future family." He could see her breath quickening in anger. "But you said something at Halloween that made me think."

Marissa suddenly held her breath. _She _had caused her father to stop and think? About their relationship? Their argument had actually meant something, gotten through to him?

Joseph didn't wait for her to acknowledge his statement and he continued. "When you threatened to move out and take Maddie with you, I think I realized what I could lose. If you left this home that angry because of me, I assumed you would never return. I realized that I was alienating you to the point that I could never see Maddie again. You are a grown woman, a mother, and I should treat you as such."

Marissa swallowed hard and forced the tears back. Why couldn't he have just said those things to her? Instead of going from completely cold to, well, at least, lukewarm, he could have told her instead of her fearing that he was dying or manipulating her. She finally turned and looked up into his eyes, seeing there something other than coldness or angry. The woman nodded and her father did the same before turning to go.

"Papa," she called and he paused, facing her. "How did you know about John and Dave?" It wasn't like she offered up her dating habits to her father because of his derision and she rarely said anything to her mother who would try to marry her off.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but it was immediately gone, replaced by his usual tight-lipped frown. "Kate's loud," he simply stated and then left his daughter to be alone with her thoughts.

She didn't expect him to suddenly start showing affection and she was sure she would always be a disappointment, even if it was something her father could now tolerate. What mattered was that they had an understanding. She knew in that one nod that he would at least keep his comments to himself and give her the independence that she needed in exchange for not taking away his granddaughter or turning her back on him herself. What she also knew was that his disappointment was because he loved her and, despite the bitterness on her part and the distance on his, he always had and always would. No, things wouldn't suddenly be perfect but they would definitely be better.

Marissa wiped away the few tears that had managed to leak out and rose from the bench. She smiled to herself—she had a dinner to plan and it would take some doing to convince John that it was indeed not a joke that her father had invited him.

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

The flowers in the garden were brilliant colors, unaware of the encroaching humid summer…and unaware of the decorative lattice that was keeping them safe from a frolicking dog who was spending much more time outside with spring in full bloom. The mottled puppy-at-heart was bounding around the bottom of the massive oak tree, barking up a storm at his younger mistress who was aiming a water balloon at him from her tree house. She had managed to miss the dancing dog but not the two men who flanked Xerxes. A soaked Dave Batista was laughing to the point of his stomach hurting while John Cena was protesting his wet shirt and trying to catch Xerxes to save the dog from the same fate.

Cena's little plot that he had hatched with Maddie hadn't gone according to plan. The wrestler and the little strawberry blonde had managed to sneak filling up water balloons and John had hid them in her treehouse. After dinner, the two were going to surprise Dave, Kate, and Marissa with them but Maddie had a plan of her own. She thought it would be funnier to divebomb John and Dave rather than her mom and Aunt Kate. And it appeared she was right.

The two women in question were resting in lounge chairs on the patio, watching the ensuing chaos in the back yard. "You know," Kate began, placing a hand on Marissa's arm, "we're not always gonna have this. It won't always be the three of us girls."

The redhead grasped her friend's hand tightly and raised up in her chair. "Is there something I don't know? Are you and Dave…"

"No," Kate replied with a dismissive wave of her free hand. "I was just thinking that one day either one of us will finally move out. If you go, then I'll definitely find a place of my own."

Marissa didn't know how to exactly reply to that. It was rather depressing to think that eventually she and Kate would no longer live together. She wasn't naïve enough to think that it was possible for the two couples to live together nor would she really want that. Even though it had been almost six months since the first dinner that had occurred between her family and Dave and John, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like for she and John to live together. Still, she would miss her best friend if one of them moved out of state.

"I think you'll be first though," Kate added.

"What?"

"Of the two of us, I think you'll be first to settle down and I think it'll be with John," the brunette explained, watching the wrestler tumble to the ground after dodging another water balloon. He was threatening to climb up the roof of the house and jump into the treehouse with Maddie.

"You will one day too."

"Oh, I know," the sound tech replied with a grin, her eyes falling on Batista, who was hiding underneath the deck of the treehouse and still laughing uncontrollably. She and Dave were quite serious. They had shared those three little words not that long ago and they talked of their future together. She didn't expect a proposal any time soon and would be wary of one that came so quickly. What mattered was that they were enjoying each other and being in love.

"You do, do you?" Marissa asked with a laugh and the other woman only smiled. "I will miss you so much."

"Me too," Kate replied with a sigh. "When you do go, I want you to take Xerxes for Maddie."

"But he's your dog," the other woman responded, her eyes starting to well up at the gesture.

"Look at them. That traitorous, ugly mutt would be utterly lost without her," the brunette stated, sweeping an arm toward the scene playing out in the yard. She then patted the redhead's hand and added, "But don't think about now. Neither one of us have gone anywhere yet. However, I do know someone who is."

"Oh, juicy gossip," Marissa replied with an intrigued tone.

"Jeff is proposing to Brad next week at my birthday bash," Kate responded with a sly grin.

"Why haven't you told me?" the redhead exclaimed.

"I found out right before dinner and haven't really had a chance to tell you," the other woman said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute," Marissa sternly countered, sitting up and turning towards Kate. "How do you know about your surprise party?"

"I didn't 'til now," she replied with a laugh. "I just figured you and Dave were up to something to rub it into my face that I'm turning thirty. Tricked you into telling me, didn't I?" She raised her eyebrows at the disgusted noise that her best friend made. Then she added, "That's kinda an unfair statement though. Jeff gave it away when he wanted me to check my e-mail to see a picture of the ring he got Brad and then told me he was going to do it at the beginning of the party so it wouldn't take away from my birthday."

"Well, I'll be," Marissa muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll still act all surprised so it doesn't upset D—" Kate was interrupted by the shrill scream that was elicited from Maddie. One of her balloons hadn't busted when it hit the ground and John had launched it back at her, only managing to merely splash her somewhat.

"How do they eat like they do and then go out and act up like that?" Marissa asked, nodding her head toward the two wrestlers. "And how does Maddie always manage to get them to play with her in the yard every time with have dinner?"

Kate was about to respond when John suddenly yelled, "That does it. It's not fair." He turned on his heel and advanced toward the two women.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked, rising from her seat.

"I'm wet and you're not," he said with a pout and picked her up before she could protest.

Kate waved at the woman who could only dangle like a sack of potatoes over John's shoulder. She squealed loudly as the first water balloon busted on her back.

When Dave finally emerged from hiding beside the tree trunk, the brunette realized she was next. Had it not been for Xerxes hemming her in, she would have made it back inside where Glenna was watching their antics through the kitchen window. Dave dragged her, kicking and screaming to within Maddie's throwing range. She gasped as the cold water exploded on one shoulder but she really couldn't complain with her back against Dave's broad chest, feeling the vibration of his laugh. She glanced over at Marissa to see the same smile spread on her face despite her wet clothes as she twisted free of John's grasp.

The redhead taunted the wrestler as she dashed away. "Go for the water hose," Kate yelled, no longer fighting the hold Dave had on her. He let go, though, as the blast of water from the garden hose hit him full force in the face.

When they were all so dripping wet it no longer mattered, the two couples collapsed on the lounge chairs on the patio while Maddie carefully made her way down from the treehouse. Cena scooped her up in a big bear hug, getting her all wet as well. She pouted at first but then settled down between her mother and John, happy to just be there whether or not she was now damp.

The two women glanced at each other and, even though their cheeks hurt from laughing so much, they smiled again. Yes, they would miss each other but they also didn't exactly have a problem with that. Wanting the other to find happiness was what really mattered. They would part ways on their individual journeys but they would forever remain close and this past year was the one that had made all the difference in their lives.

* * *

Well, we hope you all liked the conclusion of the story, and we look forwards to hearing your comments on it.

We'd just like to take a moment to thank :

**Purplefeather21, Vera Roberts, MrsJeffHardy, Jewelgirl04, Takersgurl35, cassymae, ImissPadfoot, Inday, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, AzMiGu, RasslinChick, Be-Urself-NoOne-Else-Will, jada951, littleone999, Laffy.x.Taffy, Fozzy-Floozy, Cena-holic8, xxHungryeyesxx, wrestlenascargirl **and** justkimmy**

For all your wonderful comments and support through out the story. Without you guys, this fic wouldn't have gotten of the ground, and for that, we're really grateful!

All the best,

wandaXmaximoff

and

Disco Inferno


End file.
